7 weeks until the summer
by Bittersweet-Fate
Summary: La vida de una joven azafata y sus amigas se complica al cruzarse con cuatro músicos que han perdido totalmente el rumbo de las suyas. Mcfly pasa por el momento más crucial de su historia, a tan solo un paso de separarse para siempre. Descubre que los ha llevado a ese punto, como se unen vidas tan diferentes y como el destino crea amistades que superan las barreras sociales.
1. Prologo:Las dos caras de la misma moneda

Quizás si no se hubiera implicado de aquella manera no tendría que marcharse.  
Si hubiera separado su vida personal de su vida laboral y se hubiera estado calladita podría quedarse en casa.  
No estaría alejándose de sus padres y sus amigos, quienes la despedían con lágrimas en los ojos.  
No estaba siendo nada fácil, no quería llorar y que sus seres queridos se quedaran con esa ultima imagen suya. No era justo, por tanto lucho porque el nudo de su garganta y la tristeza no ganaran la batalla.  
Tomo aire una vez más, y se despidió con la mano una ultima vez, para desaparecer por una pasillo que había cruzado mil veces trabajando y por el cual se tiraría una buena temporada sin volver.  
Les dedico una última sonrisa, y sin más siguió su camino.  
Camino por el cual se encontró con antiguos compañeros de trabajo, le abrumaba cuanto iba a echarles de menos. Y eso que aun no había entrado en el avión, donde probable es que se encontrara con una sesión doble de despedidas.  
Aquel era el precio que tenia que pagar si pretendía seguir siendo azafata, y tampoco era el fin del mundo.  
Peor hubiera sido si la hubieran vetado a nivel mundial, de aquella manera podía seguir ejerciendo su profesión, pero bien lejos, como habían pretendido sus jefes y él.  
Ha decir verdad, si por el hubiera sido la habría hecho desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Pero no quería acordarse de él, y menos si todavía tenía que dar las gracias por tener la oportunidad de rehacer su vida en otro país.

Por otro lado, siempre había amado Londres, así que aquello suponía una buena oportunidad para ella. Una única oportunidad, de no volver a cometer un tan solo error que la devolviera a casa y al paro.  
No tardo en estar emocionada por el cambio, sintiéndose culpable de que aquel punto de inflexión que tan apenados había dejado a sus padres, tan pronto estuviera entusiasmándola a ella. Pero es que no iba a estar sola, allí tenía a quien la recogiera con los brazos abiertos, y estaba deseando volver a verlos.  
Decir "Adiós", siempre implica decir de nuevo "Hola".


	2. Encuentros

Se despertó al oír como alguien llamaba a la puerta.  
Tardo unos segundos en ubicarse. Aun estaba un poco desorientada, solo llevaba allí a unas horas.  
Carraspeo para poder hablar, las cuerdas vocales no le respondían. La noche anterior habían hablado demasiado.

-Pasa- pidió, mientras se incorporaba y estiraba.

La puerta se abrió y una chica entro. Pelo oscuro y cortado a media melena, no muy alta, con una mirada marrón, dulce y alegre a la par.

-Siento despertarte- dijo mientras la abrazaba. Si, se la veía la mar de arrepentida- Podríamos ir a desayunar…

Hizo un gesto de sumisión con la cabeza. Le hubiera gustado más dormir, pero ya que estaba despierta le daba igual.  
Miro con cansancio las cajas cerradas y apelotonadas por la habitación.  
La noche anterior solo había tenido tiempo de llegar y ponerse el pijama, tenía mucho que organizar.  
La habitación no era especialmente grande, como el resto del piso en general, pero podría poner unas cuantas estanterías y una cómoda. Esa sería la única forma de acoplar todas sus cosas. Se alegro de no haberse gastado sus ahorros, necesitaría muebles urgentemente.  
Su amiga interpreto su mirada y al instante supo lo que estaba pensando.

-Relájate Patri, conozco un sitio…no es nada del otro mundo, pero es barato…allí compre el mueble del salón…Si quieres podemos ir-

Sonrió. Rocio siempre sabía lo que estaba pensando, y como ayudarla. Era fantástico estar de nuevo juntas. Eran amigas desde hacia años, y a pesar de que Rocio llevaba tres años viviendo en Londres no habían perdido el contacto.  
Se supone que la distancia hace el olvido, pero para ellas había sido distinto. Habían seguido unidas, siempre bromeaban con que tenían una especie de "conexión" .Eran muy intuitivas una respecto a la otra.  
Era toda una suerte estar de nuevo juntas, y por tiempo indefinido.

Tras desayunar y comprar los muebles de su habitación, habían pasado la tarde montándolos y colocando sus cosas. A pesar de todo lo que llevaba, no acabaron demasiado tarde.  
Rocio le puso al día de donde estaba todo, tanto en el piso como fuera. No sería demasiado difícil acostumbrarse a vivir allí. Y menos teniendo a su amiga.  
Se pregunto que habría sentido ella al tener que venirse sola y echar raíces allí.  
Rocio era una chica muy responsable y capacitada para adaptarse a aquella fría ciudad, pero no le restaba esfuerzo.  
Como Patri decía, ella era la lista de la familia. La que estaba acabando la carrera y sería la mujer de provecho. Se sentía muy orgullosa de ella.

Aunque le faltaban las ganas, aquella noche saldrían a un pub cercano.  
Allí es donde supuestamente alternaban, era bastante grande, pero no por ello dejaba de ser un sitio agradable en el que poder charlar un rato.  
Estaba dividió en la zona "bar", donde sentarse tranquilamente a tomar algo, y al fondo un pequeño escenario, donde todos los viernes y sábados hacían karaoke, ambas zonas separadas por un breve espacio que usaban de pista de baile.  
Pintaba bien, y más contando con que a Rocio no le gustaba demasiado salir, y sin embargo aquel lugar la tenia enamorada. Patri suspiro tranquila al verlo, no le gustaba demasiado meterse en discotecas. Allí al menos podrían hablar.  
Entonces alguien se lanzo en sus brazos.

-¿Gabriel?- Logro decir, mientras que este la estrujaba. Las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos- Pensé que estabas en Manchester… ¿no tenías un casting?

El muchacho, de piel morena y pelo rizado no paraba de sonreír. Con esa sonrisa característica suya, que te hacía imposible no devolverle la sonrisa incluso estando en un velatorio.

-¡Que va! He vuelto esta tarde, te prefiero a ti en vez de a un puesto fijo de bailarín con una compañía súper importante.-

-Ósea que no te han cogido ¿no?- pregunto Rocio a pesar de que era obvio.

- ¡PUES CLARO!-chillo exasperado- ¡si no iba a estar aquí Peter!

Un hombre robusto se giro al oír el nombre, ese tipo de expresiones no parecían muy bien acogidas allí. Gracias a dios, al no obtener respuesta, el hombre siguió a lo suyo.

-Vaya, gracias por la parte que me toca- dijo Patri- Prefería la versión en la que lo abandonas todo por mí.

Los tres rieron, y todo volvió a ser como era antes de que ellos se marcharan, cuando pasaban las tardes juntos.  
Gabriel había llegado a la ciudad hacia ya un año y medio. Se podía decir que había huido literalmente de su casa y su vida.  
Su sueño siempre había sido ser bailarín, y no es que en Londres lo tuviera más fácil, pero entre sus múltiples e inagotables deseos también había estado vivir en Londres.  
Por ese cumulo de cosas acabo viviendo en aquel lugar, en un piso compartido no muy lejos del piso de Rocio. Y aunque lo había dejado todo por bailar, el baile se empeñaba en darle la espalda y escurrírsele entre las manos, por eso aunque no perdía su afán y las ganas, dado que no podía vivir del baile, siempre tenia otros empleos. Camarero, vendedor, taquillero. Había pasado por multitud de trabajos, que la verdad no le había durado demasiado.  
Patri se sentía feliz de haberse reencontrado también con él, con Gabriel ver las cosas de forma positiva y alegre siempre era algo posible.  
Cuanto los había echado de menos.

Patri se miro en el espejo del cuarto de baño del pub.  
Acababa de lavarse la cara y rehacerse la coleta. No se había molestado ni en arreglarse un poco para salir.  
Observo su reflejo. Estaba un poco pálida, lo que hacia que su largo pelo y sus ojos parecieran mucho más oscuros de lo que realmente eran.  
Tenía aspecto cansado, pero feliz. Sabía que aquel era un punto sin retorno, que todo iba a cambiar, pero ya no estaba triste por haber abandonado su vida.  
Pronto le daría igual que su salida de España hubiera sido de lo más injusta. Se olvidaría de aquel miserable que había conseguido hacerle la vida imposible y volvería a ser ella misma, para siempre. Seria fuerte, nunca se había rendido y esta no iba a ser la primera vez.  
Se autodedico una bonita sonrisa.  
En ese momento Rocio se asomo al baño.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada.

Patri le contesto sin dejar de sonreír:

- Perfectamente-

-1 AÑO DESPUÉS-

Patri y Rocio colocaban las cajas en el salón. Un repartidor acababa de traerlas desde España.  
Aunque era un trabajo pesado, estaban emocionadas por la nueva compañía.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando eras tu la que me mandaba cajas y cajas con tus cosas…y fíjate, ya ha pasado un año.

Rocio tuvo que parar a coger aire, después amontono una caja encima de otra, si no, entrar en el salón seria imposible. Patri no tardo en ir a ayudarla con una demasiado pesada para ella sola.

-Han pasado tantas cosas en un año-

La puerta de la calle se abrió, solo podía ser una persona, porque solo una persona tenía llave.

-¿Cómo vais niñas?- pregunto Gabriel, dejando el paraguas en el fregadero.

Fuera llovía, menuda novedad.

-¡Eres experto en llegar cuando ya no hay nada que hacer!- le chillo Patri, oculta tras las cajas.

-Yo también te quiero, ¿Cuándo llega al aeropuerto?-

-Pues llegaba a las 6, ¡Así que o salimos ya o no llegamos!-

Rocio odiaba cuando Patri iba tan rápido con el coche, sin embargo Gabe parecía estar pasándoselo en grande. Eran los dos extremos, gracias a dios ser tan distintos no les suponía un impedimento para ser buenos amigos.  
Patri sonrió al sacar las llaves del contacto, Rocio ya había saltado a la calle.

-Me hago este recorrido casi a diario, podría conducir con los ojos cerrados

-Tu sabrás, a la que le van a quitar el carnet como siga así es a ti-

Continuo Rocio echándole la bronca, mientras que se dirigía con paso firme a entrar al aeropuerto.  
Patri rio en silencio mientras seguía a sus amigos, nunca cambiarían.  
Fue saludando a todos sus compañeros, sorprendidos de verla en su día libre también por allí.  
Muchos bromearon por ello, pero no tenían tiempo que perder haciendo chistes, la persona que esperaban venia en el avión que estaba desembarcando ya.  
Era una suerte contar con alguien que trabaja en un aeropuerto, sabe todos los atajos y no tiene ningún problema para entrar por donde a el resto no le esta permitido.

-¿Qué hacen todas esas niñas aquí?- pregunto Gabe

Ellas no se habían fijado aun en la acumulación de chicas que había frente a una de las entradas.

-Vendrán a ver a los futbolistas, ¿No había partido mañana Patri?-  
Rocio estaba en lo cierto, por eso Patri asintió. No se pararon a confirmarlo, tampoco se les iba la vida en ello.  
Pronto llegaron a su destino, justo cuando abrían la puerta del pasillo por el que salía la gente que venía del avión. La puerta estaba separada por una pequeña vallita que conducía a un pasillo, por el la gente no podía pasar, por eso había un guarda de seguridad justo en el extremo.  
Muchos cuchichearon al verles dirigirse allí, incluso un anciano se atrevió a gritarles con soberbia:

-Por ahí no esta permitido pasar-

Ninguno de los tres les hizo caso, siguieron su camino. Cuando pasaron al lado del guardia de seguridad, Patri le saludo.

-Buenas tardes Sam-

-No hay forma de echarte de aquí ¿Eh?, ¡ya vienes hasta tus días de libranza!

-No eres el primero que me lo dice.

Mantuvieron esa conversación sin parar de andar, mientras se marchaban Gabe le saco un dedo al anciano entrometido.

Allí venía ella, maleta en mano.  
Estaba igual que siempre, el mismo corte de pelo, esa media melena morena, las mismas gafas de sol, aunque allí dentro no las necesitara. Parecía una estrella de cine.

-Tienes a un regimiento de niñas esperando para pedirte un autógrafo- Bromeo Patri, después ambas se fundieron en un abrazo.

-¿No se supone que no se puede pasar aquí?- pregunto la muchacha.

-Patri tiene pase vip en todo el aeropuerto- le respondió Rocio, antes de abrazarla ella también.

-¡CARMEN! FIRMAME UN AUTOGRAFO, DAME TU TELEFONO ¡QUIERO UN HIJO TUYO!- gritó Gabriel siguiendo la broma, antes de meterse por medio de las dos amigas.

-No habéis cambiado nada ¿eh?-

El comentario de Carmen los hizo reír, felices de tener una nueva incorporación en el grupo.  
Al salir, mientras se dirigían a por el coche ninguno se fijo en que el grupo de chicas andaba cerca. Seguían a alguien, que iba escoltado por la seguridad del aeropuerto, ninguno de dio cuenta de ello, a pesar de estar al lado, tenían mucho que hablar con Carmen.

-No puedo creer que me hayáis arrastrado hasta aquí, y menos que tú estés conforme Rocio-

A Patri no le gustaban demasiado las discotecas. Prefería estar en el "Rules", el que habían bautizado como "su" pub particular. Allí habían quedado casi siempre cuando salían a tomar algo, o por lo menos, allí habían ido las veces que mejor lo había pasado.  
Rocio pensaba exactamente igual, así que le pareció muy extraño que no se opusiera en ir a una macrodiscoteca atestada de gente y más extraño aun que le pareciera bien.  
Cuando Gabriel y Carmen se fueron a por las bebidas no tardo en preguntarle para salir de dudas.

-¿Por qué estas tan contenta de estar aquí? Lo odias tanto como yo-

Rocio se hizo la remolona en contestar, sabia que a Patri o le iba a gustar la respuesta.

-Vienen famosos.

-Rocio, aquí siempre hay famosos, eso no es una novedad…-Pobre de ella si se pensaba que Patri se iba a dar por vencida con tan poco.

-Esta bien. Vienen ellos-Patri se echo las manos a la cabeza.

-No me puedo creer que te siga emocionando verlos, enserio son idiotas, ¿cuando vas a darte cuenta de ello?

En ese momento llegaron Carmen y Gabriel con las bebidas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tenéis esas caras?- pregunto Carmen dándole un trago a su cerveza.

Gabriel se fue a bailar en cuanto repartió las bebidas que traía en la mano.

-Vienen Mcfly- Dijo Rocio sin mirar a ninguna.

Carmen pareció comprenderlo al instante.

- Después de tantos años, ¿sigues enfadada con ellos?, hasta yo supe olvidar-

-Yo también he olvidado, es solo que Rocio sigue viéndolos con buenos ojos después de todo-  
Rocio no pudo evitar estallar.

-¡Es que no han matado a nadie Patri! Podían haberse portado mucho mejor con sus fans, que es verdad que cada vez se comportan mas como unos engreídos que como eran antes, pues si…pero a mi me siguen gustando, y los discos de tu habitación dicen que a ti también-  
Habían tenido aquella discusión mil y una veces, pero nunca llegaban a un acuerdo.  
A las tres les había apasionado el grupo desde pequeñas, pero los cambios en la música hicieron que Carmen fuera dejando de oírles y por su parte, Patri había dejado de tenerlos en cuenta cuando empezaron a salir a la luz trapos sucios de lo mal que trataban a las fans.  
Incluso ellas lo habían vivido en los conciertos, ya no eran como antes, habían cambiado, se habían vuelto unos insoportables.  
Pero Rocio no lo veía así. Solía ver lo bueno de la gente, y decía que si estaban así por algo sería. Que necesitaban un voto de confianza. Desgraciadamente, los años jugaban en su contra, porque conforme pasaba el tiempo las cosas iban a peor.  
Tras un rato de silencio, Patri bajo los hombros dispuesta a dejar de luchar por convencerla. Aquella era una guerra que tenia perdida antes de empezar.

-No discutamos ¿vale?-

Rocio le sonrió. Ya había pasado todo. Así eran todas sus discusiones, dos gritos y a los cinco minutos como si nada.  
Carmen se rio, no habían cambiado nada, parecían las mismas niñas que había conocido años atrás. Estar con ellas era volver a sentirse un poco infantil, incluso seguían hablando de Mcfly, aunque las cosas hubieran cambiado respecto a ellos. Para ella sus amigas seguían igual, le hizo sentir bien. Le hizo sentir joven, puesto que aunque solo era un par de años mas mayor que ellas, estaba acostumbrada a pasar el tiempo con gente bastante mayor que ella.  
Con otro tipo de vida, alejado al que sus amigas tenían. Así bien era por su mayor pasión, el arte, al cual se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma.  
Tras quedarse en paro en España, había tenido una oferta de la National Gallery, una oportunidad impresionante que bajo ningún concepto iba a desaprovechar.  
El arte era su compañero, su mejor amigo, y había veces que se asustaba de no necesitar nada más.  
Había cambiado, hacia tan solo dos años salía de fiesta siempre que podía.  
Ahora se veía un poco desubicada allí. No es que ya no le gustara, si no que ya no tenia tiempo. Quizás aquella temporada que le esperaba en Londres le ayudara a reencontrarse consigo misma.  
Decidida fue a buscar a Gabe, tenía que cumplir el propósito de aquella noche, bailar hasta que el cuerpo aguantara.

-¿Estás viendo a Gabriel? No podemos dejar que siga bebiendo-

Rocio le miraba asustada. Gabe se había pasado tres pueblos con el alcohol, pero de momento seguía en pie, bailando con Carmen, que parecía ajena a todo lo demás.  
Patri no la había oído, se estaba fijando en otra cosa.

-Deberíamos irnos-Continuó Rocio

Había un tío que no dejaba de perseguir a Carmen y acercarse a bailar con ella. No suponía mucho problema, se escabullía bastante bien de él, no necesitaba nadie que la ayudara de momento, pensó Patri, siguiendo sin hacer caso a Rocio.  
Entonces se acabó la tranquilidad.

-¿Qué haces con mi novio? ¡Zorra!-  
Una chica que iba bastante más bebida que Gabe, si era posible, empujo a Carmen y esta ni corta ni perezosa le devolvió el golpe.

-Es él quien me persigue, quizás contigo no tiene suficiente, ¿No crees?-

Él chico se echo a reír ante el comentario, pero tras ver la mirada de odio de su novia le atesto un golpe a Carmen.  
A Patri no le hizo falta más, antes de que la histérica se echara encima de su amiga, ella le atesto un puñetazo en la nariz. Sonó un fuerte clack y la chica comenzó a sangrar.

-Pero, ¿Qué coño le has hecho bestia?- chillo el novio, mientras se disponía a atacarla por la espalda.  
Carmen intervino a tiempo. Le dio una patada en los genitales y después le empujo para quitarlo de en medio.

-No se pega a una mujer ¡cerdo!- le chillo- Y menos si no puedes con ella, ¡estúpido!-

Después de eso todo fue una maraña de golpes en la que nadie se atrevía a entrar.

-¡Dale fuerte Patri!-Gritaba Gabriel- ¡Carmen que no se te escape!-Rocio intentaba callarle, Patri y Carmen lo ultimo que necesitaban era que las alentaran.

-¡Chicas por dios!-

10 minutos después la policía las sacaba de allí, sin oponer resistencia.  
La gente las miraba y comentaba, estaban muy avergonzadas de cómo había acabado la noche.  
Cuando salió Rocio, preocupándose de que Gabriel no hiciera nada por lo que la policía se lo llevara a el también, paso por alto quién entraba en ese momento. Aunque llevara esperando verlos toda la noche.  
Ellos si se fijaron en ellas, al menos en Carmen y Patri y como se las llevaban en el coche de policía. No pudieron evitar reírse al enterarse de la historia. Quedaban pocas mujeres que se atrevieran a darles su merecido a unos idiotas. Con la primera copa, brindaron por ellas.


	3. Piensa antes de actuar

Lo único que le apetecía era meterse en la cama, pero alguien tenía que ir a trabajar. Para colmo ese día entraba bastante antes de lo normal porque el vuelo era de madrugada.  
Sabía a lo que se exponía yendo de fiesta aquella noche, pero no que iba a pasar la noche en comisaria.  
Patri se abrochaba los botones de la chaqueta de su traje de azafata, mientras se observaba en el espejo. Después de todo no tenia muy mala cara.  
La puerta de Rocio estaba cerrada, aunque ella nunca dormía así. Era su forma de anunciar que estaba enfadada y no quería saber nada de nadie.  
Ella fue quién pagó la fianza y se ocupó de cuidar a Gabriel, que dormía a pierna suelta en el sofá. Era la más joven de los cuatro, pero a menudo le tocaba cuidar del resto.

Patri se aliso la falda y cogió los zapatos, no se los pondría hasta que no fuese estrictamente necesario. Luego tendría que soportar demasiadas horas con ellos, sin derecho a quejarse y con el deber de estar siempre perfecta.  
Al cruzar el pasillo, Carmen salió del baño en albornoz.

-La primera noche y ya hemos acabado en la cárcel- Comento con la mirada perdida y seria. Patri se echo a reir.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez-

Carmen rió también, puesto que tenía razón. Estando con Patri era imposible sentirse culpable de haberse enzarzado en una pelea, parecía totalmente razonable. Con ella eran normales aquel tipo de situaciones, seguía tan impulsiva como siempre.

-Yo ya había dejado el vicio-

-¿De hacerte respetar?- Definitivamente, no tenia remedio.

Entonces una voz llego desde el comedor, e inmediatamente ellas se asomaron a ver que ocurría.

-Soy bailarín profesional gilipollas- dijo Gabriel dormido, se incorporó en el sofá sin llegar a levantarse-¡Bailo para Britney!

Y acto seguido, callo rendido al sofá. Carmen y Patri se echaron a reír.  
Era inútil que intentaran comportarse como gente normal, nunca lo habían sido.

Cuatro muchachos iban camino de embarcar de nuevo en un avión, su visita a Londres había durado menos de lo deseado. Que se le iba a hacer, así era la vida del músico, siempre de un lado a otro.

-Se trata de llevar a Danny por el buen camino, no de que tú te descarriles con él, Dougie- dijo uno de ellos, rubio y con ojos oscuros.

-¡TOM! Yo no soy una mala influencia para nadie ¿Cuándo te has vuelto taaaaaaaan aburrido?- intentó decir el aludido, pero las letras se le enredaban en la boca a causa de la borrachera que llevaba encima.

Al revolverse para contestar estuvo apunto de caerse.  
Otro de los muchachos, con el pelo corto y oscuro, le ayudo a apoyarse en uno de sus fuertes brazos, para evitar así que tomara ración doble de suelo.

-¡Gracias Rocky! Yo siempre he apostado por ti, sabía que ganarías el último combate-

Sus amigos se miraron con preocupación, ya estaba desvariando demasiado.  
Dougie por su parte, empezó a reírse de su reflejo en los cristales del pasillo.  
Rubio y delgado, con el pelo despeinado y los ojos azules, ahora enrojecidos por el alcohol.

-Yonkii- empezó a decirse a si mismo.

Tom suspiró. ¿Por qué siempre acababan así? Hacia un tiempo habían disfrutado con ello, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Tenían que ser mas responsables con sus actos, no podían cometer más errores. Estarían acabados.

- Harry ocúpate de Danny, ya me encargo yo de mover al yonki-

En ese momento Danny se miraba los dedos de las manos, con tal intriga e intensidad que parecía estar buscando el porque de la vida. A Harry le dio miedo preguntar.

Estaba siendo un vuelo tranquilo, sin problemas.  
Solo había pasado más o menos lo de cada vuelo, padres que se desentienden de sus hijos cansinos, viejos que te miran el culo y si te descuidas intentan tocártelo, señoras que te preguntan o piden algo cada cinco minutos. Lo de siempre, básicamente.  
Dejó el carrito y cerró la cortina de su compartimento, dispuesta a descansar un rato.  
Entonces una chica con el pelo corto y rojo como la sangre entró, por enésima vez en aquella mañana, temblando de los nervios.

-Patri,¡ no puedo más!- cogió aire- La próxima vez vas tú…están borrachos e insoportables-

Justo en ese momento sonó un pitido, y en un gran panel con la representación del avión por dentro, se encendió uno de los asientos.  
La muchacha le miró suplicante. No necesitaba mirar el panel y revisar desde donde la llaman para saberlo. A Patri le divertía la situación.

-¿No decías que querías estar en primera, Lily?- le insistió- Pues ve a tu puesto antes de que venga Susan otra vez y nos eche la bronca por no estar trabajando.  
La pelirroja miro a su alrededor, lo que la hizo parecer estúpida porque el compartimento era minúsculo.

-¿Dónde están Claire y Chris?- pregunto teatralmente, aunque sabia ya la respuesta.  
Claire azafata, y Chris de seguridad, llevaban años saliendo, y la noche anterior se habían comprometido.  
Ambas les habían visto meterse juntos al baño.

-Siguen en el baño-

Más lucecitas se encendieron en el panel, con su correspondiente pitido. Eran los mismos asientos.

Lily le hizo un puchero, y Patri no pudo resistirlo. Siempre sentía que tenía que protegerla, y aunque a veces no la soportara, no dejaba de ser una buena amiga.  
Si se hubiera quedado sentada y hubiera dejado que Lily resolviera sus problemas, no habría pasado nada, su vida seguiría igual.  
Pero no, salió por la puerta sonriendo a la muchacha, la cual suspiro tranquila.

Allí estaban. No se lo podía creer, basta que no quieras ver a alguien para que te lo encuentres. Seguro que a Rocio le haría gracia la situación.  
Se acerco con paso firme.

-Puedo ayudarles en algo- dijo mas seca de lo que pretendía.

Fue Tom quien le contesto, aunque los cuatro prestaban atención.

-Mira no necesitamos nada, me cuesta mucho controlar a mi amigo- se refería a Danny, seguro, más que nada porque era el único sentado de espaldas haciendo el tonto.

-Sería posible que se sentará correctamente- Pidió Patri con educación dirigiéndose a Danny- las normas del avión dicen…

-Que tu y yo podríamos ir al baño…ya sabes para…charlar-

-Que debe ir bien sentado-Continuó

Dougie se echo a reir ante el comentario de Danny, como si de niños pequeños se tratara. Intentaron chocar las cinco, fallando en el intento.  
Harry que seguro debía ir sentado al lado de Dougie, estaba durmiendo en un asiento libre lejos de allí.  
Tom se restregaba los ojos cansado, a Patri le dio lastima que le tocase aguantar aquello solo. Pero pronto recordó que estaba enfadada con ellos, con él en especial.

-Si no necesita nada- le dijo y se giró para marcharse.  
No pudo llegar muy lejos.

-¡Queremos una copa! ¡Queremos una copa! ¡Queremos una copa!- Oyó cantar a Danny y Dougie.

-Si, una ostia queréis- susurró la muchacha.  
Volvió a girarse y se dirigió con su más adorable y falsa sonrisa de azafata.  
En eso consistía muchas veces su trabajo, aguantar a gente que no quería, y mas si esa gente era famosa y pagaba un enriquecido plus por ir en primera clase.  
Pero no era una situación normal no, aquellos famosos la sacaban más de quicio aun.

-Señor, no puedo servirle a sus amigos mas alcohol-  
Opto por dirigirse al único que la iba a hacer caso, Tom. Este no sabia donde meterse.

-¡Eh! Las copas las queremos nosotros, el es un siesssso- dijo Dougie con voz de pito.

Patri no le hizo caso, estaba más pendiente de Danny.  
Se había puesto de pié en el asiento y estaba saltando. No iba a aguantar más, se puso el auricular y acerco el pinganillo que siempre llevaban encima. Tras pulsar un botón, oyó la voz de Lily.

-Mándame a seguridad, tengo un caso descontrolado- Siempre le había encantado decir aquella frase, parecía de película. La respuesta no fue la esperada.

-Chris no ha salido del baño, me he acercado…y por lo que se oía no piensan parar…vamos ella no quiere que él pare-

-Chsss no quiero más detalles!-

Se quito el auricular y lo guardo en el bolsillo de la falda. Tendría que hacer aquello ella sola.  
Para colmo, el resto de pasaje empezaba a hartarse del espectáculo.

-Señorita, ¿Cómo consentís esto?

Preguntó un hombre, que sentado se le adivinaba bastante alto y corpulento.  
Mejor no enfadarle y verle de pie, seguro que daba miedo enfrentarse a él. Y por si fuera poco, tenía a otro de la misma talla sentado junto a él, plácidamente dormido.

-Esté tranquilo, lo tengo todo controlado- Pero era mentira.

Dougie estaba en medio del pasillo bailando, y Tom intentaba pararle y hacerle volver a su sitio. De esa manera cometió el error de dejar a Danny solo.  
Se había acercado a una muchacha, y esta intentaba ignorarle como podía, pero no era fácil. Tampoco necesitaba rogar, su novio sentado al lado iba a hacer algo más que eso.  
Patri se metió corriendo por medio.

-¿Les han dado a ustedes la bebida gratis?-

-¿A mi que coño me importa la bebida gratis? ¡Solo quiero que el payaso este deje a mi novia antes de que tenga que matarle!- Trago saliva, aquello cada vez iba a peor.

-Yo si quiero una bebida gratis!- le espetó Danny cogiéndola por la cintura.

-Disculpen-  
Se zafo de él y lo llevo hasta su asiento, pero allí las cosas no estaban mejor.  
El hombre alto y fornido, aquel que pensaba que daría miedo ver de pie, estaba frente a frente con Dougie, y en efecto, daba miedo verle. A todos menos a Dougie, claro .  
Danny se le escapó y fue a respaldar a su amigo, más bien a liarla más si era posible.  
Tom había despertado a Harry y ahora ambos intentaban calmar el ambiente, pero ya era tarde.

-Por favor siéntense en sus asientos- pidió Patri con una muy mal fingida tranquilidad.

No sabía que había pasado, pero por la cara del hombre, aquello no iba a ser suficiente para devolverle a su sitio.  
Fingir que no pasaba nada y que todo estaba controlado no servía de mucho.  
¿Dónde estaba Susan? Ella sabría que hacer. Odiaba a Chris y Claire por no ayudarla, y a Susan por no pasar a supervisar cada 15 minutos como se suponía que hacia al ser la jefa. La única que se libraba era la pequeña Lily, que lo habría pasado peor en su situación, y de haber golpes, seguro se habría llevado alguno.  
Pero no, tenía que evitarlo, no podían llegar a las manos.  
Intento meterse por medio, pero ya era demasiado tarde para solucionarlo, el hombre que estaba dormido se había despertado y tampoco parecía dispuesto a sosegarse.  
Eran tan grandes que no entraban los dos en el pasillo.

-Señores si me acompañan, hay unos fabuloso asientos libres allí delante, permítanme invitarles a algo- Rogo a los hombres corpulentos, pero nadie la hacia caso.

Dougie y Danny no hacían más que insultarles y decir barbaridades, mientras Tom y Harry los intentaban alejar de allí, mientras los "monstruos" se les acercaban con mirada asesina a un paso desconcertantemente lento.  
El ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Parecía un globo que no paraba de hincharse y explotaría en cualquier momento.  
Hasta que exploto.  
Danny se escapo de entre las manos de Tom y se lanzo en un ataque suicida a por uno de los hombres.  
Entre que medía la mitad y que el alcohol en su cuerpo le impedía moverse correctamente, al hombre no le costo nada esquivar el golpe y atestarle un puñetazo.  
Patri observo con la boca abierta como le daba el golpe, fue el sonido del puñetazo lo que la hizo volver en si.  
Podía haberse quitado del medio, habría bastado para que no la cargaran las culpas, pero algo estallo dentro de ella en el momento en que el puño de aquel hombre había entrado en contacto con la cara de Danny.  
Salto como un gato sobre la espalda del "monstruo" y empezó a atestarle golpes.  
Ese fue el pistoletazo de salida para la pelea y el resto se enzarzaron también.  
Tenía que haberlo evitado, pero sin embargo había terminado contribuyendo.  
Ojala hubiera pensado antes de actuar.


	4. una oferta que no podrás rechazar

-No me puedo creer que te hayan despedido- Chillo Rocio frustrada.

Patri los había reunido a los tres en el salón, más bien se habían reunido solos al verla llegar destartalada, llena de golpes y sangrando de un golpe en la frente.

-Este es tu record ¿no? – Pregunto Carmen mientras le curaba la herida de la frente, no dejaba de sangrar- dos peleas en menos de 24 horas.

Patri sonrió. Carmen no perdía el optimismo, y veía cualquier escusa para hacer una broma y sacarle una sonrisa. Aunque en aquel momento no fue suficiente para alegrarla.  
¿Qué iba a hacer? Al final, después de todo lo que había luchado, habían acabado por despedirla. Ya la habían advertido que un error más y se olvidara de volver a ser azafata en ningún sitio. Enterró la cabeza entre las manos.  
Gabriel se encendió un cigarro repanchingado desde el otro sofá, con los ojos entrecerrados. No había mucha claridad, solo la justa para fastidiar a alguien con resaca.

-Yo pienso que hiciste lo correcto, sabes no lo más inteligente, ni lo que mas te convenía, ni lo mejor…que sería lo que hubiera hecho yo. Pero si lo que tenias que hacer- Las tres le fulminaron con la mirada.

-Encima ha sido defendiéndolos, eso ha sido lo que más me ha sorprendido de todo-

Carmen rompió el silencio incomodo, acompañado por el ir y venir de Rocio por el salón.

-Si yo también lo estoy-Aceptó la muchacha. Rocio paro de sopetón.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Vuelves a casa?- pregunto a punto de echarse a llorar.

A Patri se le encogió el estomago, era incapaz de ver a nadie llorar y menos si era un ser querido.

-Sabes que no pienso irme, trabajare de cualquier cosa hasta que encuentre algo mejor…tienen que hacer más para echarme de aquí-

Rocio se enjuago una lagrima y Patri la abrazo. Aquella era ahora su familia, y no iba a abandonarlos. Pero claro, iba a ser todo menos fácil.

-Tengo la impresión de que puede ser la solución a todos nuestros problemas con Danny-

Tom andaba de un lado para otro en el estudio de grabación, intentando convencer a Harry, el cual estaba sentado con los pies sobre la mesa. No parecía muy convencido de lo que Tom le decía.

-No se en que puede ayudar esta chica en todo esto, debería habernos separado y sin embargo se metió a pelear con nosotros- Tom empezó a asentir rápidamente y Harry comprendió que había perdido una batalla usando eso como arma. Suspiro resignado.

-¡Claro! Es justo lo que necesitamos, alguien valiente y seguro de si mismo que no se achante- Hablaba convincentemente y se movía con determinación. Harry pensó que su amigo debería haberse dedicado a la política, sabía vender hasta las ideas más descabelladas. – No dudo en jugarse el puesto por ayudarnos…Además esta en el paro por nuestra culpa.

-¡Eh! Ya oíste a esa mujer, no la quieren en ninguna otra línea aérea y esta aquí por que la echaron de las de su país-

Harry acabo su replica satisfecho, pensando inocentemente que Tom no tendría respuesta para aquello. Evidentemente, se equivocaba.

-Estuve hablando con sus compañeros, la echaron por revolucionaria, ¡por luchar por sus derechos! Es justo lo que necesitamos.-

Harry se dio por vencido. Aquello no se lo esperaba y le había dejado K.O.

-Esta bien. ¡Llámala!. Pero tu te haces responsable…-

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta y Harry se levanto para abrir.  
Era ella, Tom le había llamado antes de hablar con el dando por su puesto que iba a convencerle.

-Te odio- le dijo a su satisfecho y sonriente amigo, mientras que Patri les miraba sin enterarse de nada.

-¿Qué te parece? Hay mucho donde elegir…ya sabes puedes estar con el staff, ayudar a los de sonido, encargarte de los recados, colaborar con seguridad-

Era una muy buena oferta, y más sabiendo que hiciese lo que hiciese iba a cobrar 3 veces más que siendo azafata. Aquello tenía que ser una broma, o tener alguna pega.

-Es genial, pero no tengo experiencia en ninguno de esos hábitos y menos ese tipo de estudios- Había que ser realista.

Tom empezó a negar con la cabeza antes incluso de que acabara de hablar.

-No hay problema, los encargados te enseñaran- Patri le miraba preguntándose a que venia aquello, Tom le leyó el pensamiento- Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, estás en paro por ayudarnos, estamos en deuda contigo.

Por algún lado tenia que estar el engaño, pero la situación no era la propicia para ponerse a rechazar trabajos y menos tan bien remunerados.

-Acepto-

-¡Bien! ¿Qué es lo que eliges?-

Aquella era una muy buena pregunta, una difícil elección.

-Todo- Harry levantó la mirada de su revista, sorprendido- Seré capaz de adaptarme con un poco de tiempo y puedo estar en el sector que se me necesite.  
Era una buena forma de asegurarse la permanencia, no dejar nunca de ser útil.

-Está bien. Si te ves capaz…esa es la parte que tú eliges…ahora viene la parte que viene impuesta por contrato.-

Oh oh. Ahí estaba la pega. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.  
Tom hablo con tranquilidad y precaución, como si estuviera apunto de cortar uno de los cables de una bomba y no supiera con seguridad si era el correcto.

-Danny necesita ayuda…-¿Qué? Claro que necesitaba ayuda…psicológica y además urgentemente, pero ¿Qué pintaba ella en ese tema? - Serias una especie de ayudante. Puedes verlo como si fueses su secretaria si así lo prefieres, pero son más las obligaciones que tienes. Que Danny no falte a los ensayos, que no se emborrache a diario, que asista a tiempo y en buenas condiciones a los eventos que tenemos...Que deje de tener altercados con la prensa un día si y otro también…-

-Que se cepille los dientes antes de irse a dormir- Se burlo Patri, aquello tenia que ser una broma- ¿Me estas contratando como la niñera de Danny? Me gustaría saber que piensa él de esto.

Tom y Harry se miraron como si llevaran evitando esa pregunta todo el tiempo.

-Danny no puede saberlo, no se lo tomaría bien y no podrías aconsejarle. Se trata de que le lleves por el buen camino…es imposible no llevarle por un camino mejor que por el que esta, te lo puedo asegurar. Piénsalo, es una buena oferta.

Era una muy buena oferta, esa era la única razón por la que había aceptado.  
No tenia nada de divertido tener que cuidar de aquel estúpido, por mucho que sus amigos se hubieran cachondeado de ella.  
Lo importante es que en menos de 24 horas la habían despedido y dado un trabajo mejor.  
Echaría de menos volar y seguro que hacerse cargo de Danny era cuanto menos insoportable, pero aquel sueldo bien lo suplía.  
Se enfundo sus vaqueros y su camiseta negra, ese era su nuevo uniforme. Como cambiaban las cosas, el día anterior estaba vistiendo su traje de azafata.

-Te sienta bien el negro-comento Gsbe cuando la muchacha entró en la cocina, después se acabó de un trago su dosis de cafeína diaria.

Patri le observo dispuesta a devolverle el cumplido. Llevaba su uniforme amarrillo y naranja del "Pollo Caliente", así les gustaba llamarlo para chincharle. Aunque no hacían falta motes para poder reírse del conjunto, era horrendo.  
Gabe trabajaba para una cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida y grasienta llamada HotChicken, de ahí el mote.

-Siento no poder decirte lo mismo- El muchacho le miro con asco- Pero ya sabes, la belleza esta en el interior. Se despidió de él dándole un beso en la frente.

Aquello era muchísimo más grande de lo que se lo había imaginado.  
Había estado en algún que otro concierto en aquel gran pabellón, pero verlo solo con la gente que trabajaba allí lo hacía parecer mucho más grande.  
La gente iba y venia de un lado para otro, y aunque se los veía hasta arriba de trabajo, se respiraba un buen ambiente.

-Esto me va a gustar- se dijo así misma.

Un chico rubio que pasaba por allí como una bala, sin parar de hablar por su walkie-talkie paro en seco junto a ella.

-¿Tú eres la nueva?-

-Correcto-

- Pues Tom te esta esperando, hay un pequeño estudio al fondo a la izquierda, date prisa…parecía enfadado.

Genial. A eso se le llamaba empezar con buen pie.  
Echo a correr siguiendo las indicaciones que le había dado el chico, y pronto estuvo en el estudio. La puerta estaba abierta.  
Antes de que abriera la boca para saludar Tom la corto.

-Que pone en la hoja que tienes que hacer-

Era cortante y estaba serio, pero había que hacer más que eso para asustarla. Para empezar tener motivos.

-Pone que tengo que estar aquí…dentro de 10 minutos- Encima había llegado antes, ¿Qué problema había?

-Esa hoja no. La de Danny.

Mierda. Había dado por supuesto que Danny estaría allí al comparar sus horarios y ver que tenían la misma hora igual. A decir verdad, casi todo, por no decir todo el horario era prácticamente idéntico.  
Su cara debía reflejar sus pensamientos, Dougie se echo a reir cuando Patri se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho mal.

-No pasa nada, te dije que no sería fácil-

-Vale. ¿Qué hago para que no descubra todo el pastel?-

-¡Échale imaginación!- Sugirió Harry, como si aquello fuera a resolver algo.

Patri miro el reloj, si se iba ya había posibilidad de no llegar estrepitosamente tarde.  
Si Rocio viera lo que pensaba correr con el coche seguro que ponía el grito en el cielo.  
Salió corriendo sin dar tiempo a que la dijeran nada más, cuando estaba en la puerta se giro.

-Buenos días- y siguió su camino. Educación ante todo.

Dougie volvió a echarse a reir, aquello era lo más interesante que ocurría en días.

-Ojala pudiera irme con ella, seguro que se lo pasa mejor que nosotros-

Harry le miro recriminatoriamente, aun no se fiaba de la eficacia de la muchacha.

Para que luego digan que el dinero no lo puede comprar todo.  
Patri iba por el pasillo con una peluca rubia y unas gafas grandes, de esas antiguas que tapaban casi toda la cara y daban aspecto de empollona a la gente.  
De camino al hotel en el que vivía Danny había una tienda de disfraces, lo cual le había dado la idea.  
Lo que no había sido tan fácil había sido convencer a la chica de la limpieza de que le dejara su bata y el carrito con los utensilios de limpieza. Y tampoco había sido barato, gracias a dios que le habían subido el sueldo. Si la cosa seguía así le pedirá a Tom que se hiciera cargo de los gastos.  
Salió del ascensor y fue mirando puerta por puerta hasta que llego a la 232, cuando llego se vió reflejada en un espejo justo enfrente de la puerta.  
Si sus amigos la vieran se pasarían la vida riéndose de ella, atrás quedaría reírse del pollo caliente de Gabe.  
Cogió aire y llamo a la puerta. Nada, silencio. Volvió a llamar otra vez y otra, y otra, así hasta diez veces. ¿Se habría equivocado de puerta?  
Entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció Danny terminando de ponerse un pantalón y sin camiseta.  
La habitación olía mal y lo que llegaba a verse desde fuera se veía en malas condiciones. Quedarse mirando con cara de asco era ser un poco maleducado, así que se apresuro en hablar.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Servicio de habitaciones!- Él se estiró y la miró con odio.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no quiero que nadie venga a limpiar? Puedo yo solo- Si claro, puedes no hacer nada- Y encima me has despertado por insistir tanto.

Vale que le había despertado, pero ¿acaso era excusa para ser tan idiota? Y ¿Que era eso de no dejar que nadie le limpiara la habitación? Si buscabas guarro en el diccionario seguro que venia la foto de Danny.  
Patri miro teatralmente el reloj. Azul clarito, llamaba bastante la atención incluso sin necesidad de enseñarlo.

-Como es tan tarde pensé que se había marchado ya-

Danny se quedo pálido, cogió a la muchacha por la muñeca y miro la hora.

-MIERDA. Llego muy tarde- Volvió a la habitación el tiempo justo para coger una camiseta y las llaves del coche y después salió corriendo.

Patri sonrió satisfecha. Tampoco había sido tan difícil.  
Rápidamente le mando un sms a Tom para avisarle de que Danny estaba ya de camino:  
* Misión cumplida*


	5. Suerte

Todo iba sobre ruedas.  
Era su segundo día, y un hombre de mediana edad, no muy alto, pero bastante amedrentador le estaba enseñando nociones básicas de seguridad.  
Le habían asignado un pinganillo ultramoderno que a pesar de habérselo explicado, no sabía cómo usar, un walkie-talkie de los de toda la vida, por si fallaba el pinganillo.  
Y un busca por si acaso fallaban ambos. También le habían regalado un teléfono de empresa.  
Estaba más feliz que unas castañuelas con sus nuevos cachivaches.

-Haber deja de tocarlo todo y préstame atención- Patri alzo la mirada y dejo de trastear- Mi nombre es Jhon y sinceramente creo que necesitas ir al gimnasio.

A Patri le cambio la cara, no lo había dicho de forma ofensiva, pero era difícil no tomarse aquello como un insulto. Por eso no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida y que su cara lo reflejara.  
En ese momento los chicos pasaban por allí camino del escenario, si su horario estaba bien, ahora tenían la prueba de sonido.

-No enfadé a la Babysitter, que puede darle para el pelo-Se rió Dougie, que poco habían tardado en ponerla un mote.  
Tom que le oyó le dio un codazo, Danny estaba a dos pasos de ellos. Gracias a dios no se había enterado del comentario, realmente no se había percatado ni de su presencia.

-No dudo que tengas fuerza, solo que es evidente que puedes dar más de ti y seria útil que supieras como usar esa fuerza- Patri se relajo, aquello era otra cosa.

-Esta bien, ya veré de donde saco tiempo-

-Estoy al corriente de tu situación asique empezamos ahora…haber que sabes hacer-

Aquello la pillo de improviso y la dejo totalmente fuera de juego. Trago saliva.  
Cuando se enfadaba era capaz de lanzarse a por alguien de tres metros, pero ahora en frio, con la mente totalmente despejada y calmada, era demasiado evidente que enfrentarse a el era absurdo.  
Él le sonrió dándole ánimos, viendo su debate interior entre quedar mal por no intentarlo o quedarse quieta y sobrevivir.

-Mejor empezaremos por algo de defensa personal-

Cuando perdió el miedo la cosa mejoro notablemente.  
A pesar de lo bruto que parecía, Jhon no le hizo daño en ningún momento.  
Habían acabado pronto con la defensa personal y ahora le enseñaba algunas llaves rápidas y sencillas. Se sintió bien por aprender con rapidez, se pudieron dar el gusto de hacer series.  
Los chicos las observaban mientras que hacían la prueba de sonido para el concierto de aquella noche. Era entretenido ver aquello, en el sitio que normalmente estaban las fans gritando histéricas.  
Comenzaron con una serie con un poco más de dificultad.  
Lo primero fue deshacerse de sus ataques con defensa personal, lo siguiente era hacer llaves y a su vez intentar que no se las hicieran. La guinda con la que acababa el pastel era la tanda de puñetazos. Consistía en lanzar un puñetazo a la cara e inmediatamente después cubrirse para frenar el golpe del contrario. Así repetidas veces.  
Todo estaba yendo bien, hasta que algo desconcentro a Patri:

-Un momento, ¿Esa no es la azafata que se metió en la pelea?- Dijo Danny rascándose la cabeza.

Patri no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al oír aquello, Danny los había pillado.  
Solo hizo falta perder la concentración un segundo para no cubrirse, sus brazos no pararon el golpe, lo hizo su nariz.

-Relájate, no esta rota porque no te he pillado bien- dijo Jhon divertido, mientras que le colocaba un algodón por cada agujero de la nariz.

Menos mal, pensó Patri, si le llega a dar bien ahora estarían en urgencias.  
Jamás le habían hecho tanto daño, y eso que había presenciado peleas varias.  
En ese momento entraron los chicos, y Patri volvió a inquietarse.  
Danny fue el primero en acercarse.

-Hola, soy Danny- le dio dos besos y Patri se quedo clavada en el sitio.

Claro que sabia quien era, por culpa de el la habían echado de su trabajo. El día anterior se había tenido que disfrazar, tuvo que hacer que le llamaran por megafonía un par de veces para que no se despistara de sus obligaciones y había acabado siguiéndole al hotel para evitar que se entretuviera por el camino. Sin contar con que habían estado apunto de romperle la nariz por su causa. Como no iba a conocerle.

-Yo soy Patri- todos rieron por la voz de pito que le salió a causa de tener taponada la nariz.

-Ya me ha dicho Tom que como te despidieron por nuestra culpa te ha contratado de chica multiusos, por cierto siento todos los problemas que te ocasione- Mejor podría decir los que la ocasiono, y los que la iba a ocasionar.

Tom había sabido despistarle bien, no había ninguna clase de problema con que supiera que trabajara para ellos. El problema era que se enterara de que sus amigos no se fiaban de él y su capacidad para llevar su vida.

-No pasa nada- Se giro para dirigirse a Jhon, quien se había sentado en el otro extremo de la habitación- No más por hoy por favor, no os imagináis que tres días de golpes llevo…primero la discoteca, después vosotros y ahora Hulk.  
Todos se echaron a reir, menos ella, que le dolía demasiado la nariz como para disfrutar del buen rollo que había en aquel momento.

-Espera, ¿tú eras una de las que se llevo la poli por pegar a una pareja?- pregunto Dougie

Patri solo asintió, cohibida por como pudiese influir aquello en su trabajo.  
Volvió a relajarse cuando vio que todos reían de nuevo, si no fuera por los golpes, se sentiría a gusto con ellos. Tuvo que recordarse que los odiaba, cada vez era mas difícil tenerlo presente.

-Gracias por traerme, ¡nariz torcida!- Se despidió Carmen cuando Patri le acerco al museo. No es que se le hubiese quedado mal, pero lo hacía para chincharla.

Entro corriendo para no mojarse, para no variar, estaba lloviendo.  
Tenía mucho que trabajar aquel día, por lo que se apresuro para llegar a su despecho.  
Además, tenía el presentimiento de que él volvería de nuevo, como llevaba haciendo toda la semana.  
Ethan standford era el joven heredero a una gran multinacional, la cual subvencionaba muchos proyectos del museo, motivo por el cual iba a menudo.  
Muy serio y comprometido con sus obligaciones, parecía mayor de lo que realmente era, pero no por ello carecía de un gran atractivo.  
Las compañeras de Carmen le habían bautizado como el príncipe azul, y si no se estaba imaginado las cosas, la había elegido como su princesa.  
Ahí estaba, cuando salió del despacho. Que novedad.

-No he podido resistirme a volver hoy- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Los niños ricos no tenéis obligaciones?-

Aquel comentario podía parecer una falta de respecto, pero era tal el grado de camaderia que se permitían el lujo de bromear el uno con el otro.

-Los niños ricos hacemos que otros trabajen para llevarnos nosotros el dinero- Se la quedo mirando para que se aludiera, pero ella no le hizo demasiado caso. -Me preguntaba, si querrías cenar conmigo el viernes- Pregunto de sopetón.

La pregunta dejo helada a Carmen, a pesar de que se lo olía, no pensaba que fuera a pedirla salir por el momento. Él le gustaba, pero a quien no le iba a gustar un chico guapo y forrado hasta las cejas. Muchas darían el si quiero incluso antes de conocerle. No tenía nada que perder, asique no se lo pensó dos veces.

-Encantada-

Qué maravilloso era estar en sus brazos. Que la acariciara, la besara.  
Suspiró y le abrazó más fuerte.

Podría estar así toda la vida-

Él acaricio su pelo con los labios.

-Ojala, pero tengo clase ahora…y tú no deberías perder más. Suspenderás y me sentiré culpable.

Rocio se separo un poco para poder verle la cara.

-No pasa nada por perder una clase de vez en cuando Sam-

Sam aprovecho para besarla, y volvieron a perder el sentido del tiempo.  
El timbre sonó, explotando la pompa en la que estaban. El cogió su maletín y se marcho, no sin antes despedirse de ella con otro beso.  
Rocio estaba tan feliz cuando estaba con el, pero ahora que se había ido las dudas volvían a asaltarle.  
Comprendía que el no quisiera que su relación se descubriera en la universidad, pues podían despedirle, lo que no entendía es porque había que mantenerlo oculto también a sus amigos.  
No quiso pensar más en ello, cogió su mochila y se dirigió a su próxima clase.

Gabe cogió su bocata y se sentó en un muro no muy alto al lado de su trabajo.  
Intentó absorber todo el sol que pudo, era raro que luciera con tantas ganas y no hubiera ninguna nube cerca para fastidiarlo.  
Veía a la gente entrar y salir, algunos con bolsas de comida en la mano. No sabía como podían comer aquello, era un 95% grasa, y ni siquiera sabía bien.  
Odiaba su trabajo, odiaba a su jefe y odiaba no poder dedicarse a bailar, que era lo que realmente le interesaba.  
Deseo que las nubes se fueran de su vida, como se habían ido del cielo aquella mañana.  
Cuando pensó que no le podían ir las cosas peor, la brisa trajo un anuncio volando, al ras del suelo.  
Intrigado, se bajo de un salto y lo cogió, dando la casualidad que era de un casting a tan solo dos calles.  
Apagó el cigarrillo en la pared y exclamó mirando al cielo:

-¡GRACIAS! Si me cogen prometo ser bueno!-

Y se marchó corriendo, no tenia tiempo que perder, bajo la mirada atónita de los vía andantes.

Allí estaba ella a las puertas de la misma discoteca de la cual la habían echado hacía poco.  
Iba con la ropa del trabajo y el pelo sujeto en una coleta, como acostumbraba a llevar, no la iban a dejar pasar ni por todo el oro del mundo.  
Hacía cinco minutos había hablado con Tom, justo cuando Danny había entrado en la discoteca:

"_**–**__Se ha metido a la discoteca, por lo que se va a hacer de DJ…¿Me olvido de él?  
Silencio.  
-No, tienes que sacarlo de ahí.- Por fin se digno a decir.  
-¿Por qué? No puedo hacer nada.  
-Seguro que puedes, confió en ti…Danny se aleja cada vez más de nosotros por culpa de ir de fiesta en fiesta. El futuro del grupo esta en tus manos-  
Y colgó sin derecho a darle replica"  
_  
Se sentía impotente cada vez que recordaba la conversación, era injusto soportar todo el peso encima de sus hombros. Ojala Tom se moviera un poco por su amigo, ¿No?.  
Se sentó en un banco en la calle de enfrente del local. Allí tenía más perspectiva.  
Cuando iba a darse por vencida y marcharse a casa, con el sabor amargo de no haber conseguido su propósito, vio a una chica sacar la basura por la puerta de atrás del local.  
Bingo.

Todavía estaba dando gracias por la suerte que había tenido al colarse.  
Ni ella habría apostado por si misma, pues tenia todas las de perder consigo.  
Tenia que encontrarlo lo antes que pudiera, así vestida llamaba la atención y pronto la echarían.  
Vio a Danny tras la mesa de mezclas, se le veía entretenido con tanto botoncito. Cuando se concentraba su cara se parecía a la de un niño pequeño haciendo un puzle.  
Una seriedad y determinación poco frecuentes, mezclados con dulzura, inocencia de los niños pequeños.  
Sabía que era lo opuesto a lo que era Danny, pero aun así no pudo evitar verlo encantador.  
Se chocó contra una chica por no mirar por donde iba, se disculpó y marchó antes de dar lugar a escándalos. Parecía que últimamente le perseguían.  
Tras caminar un largo rato llego a un almacén. Cajas apiladas, neveras con bebida, lo típico.  
Cuando iba a seguir su camino, tropezó con algo y apuntó estuvo de caer.  
Había ido arrastrando hasta allí un pequeño bolso, de esos que llevan de asa unas largas cadenas. Con las prisas no se había ni percatado, genial, ahora si la pillaban encima la culparían de robo.  
Gracias al tropiezo, vio que también estaban allí los cuadros de luz. No podía andar muy lejos.  
Se desengancho el bolso del pie y fue corriendo a buscar el interruptor.

-¡Bien!

Por fin lo había encontrado, pero venia protegido con un cristal y había dos opciones.  
O bien tenían la llave, o lo rompías. Ninguna de las dos era factible.

-Y en caso de emergencia como narices lo van a activar…- Se preguntó en voz alta.  
Busco algo con que golpearlo, el tiempo apremiaba. Entonces lo vio, encima de unas cajas de cerveza. Era un abre botellines con un gran y pesado Elvis de decoración.

-Lo siento, rey-

Segundos después de que el cristal se rompiera ya estaba bajando la manivela que se suponía activaría el mecanismo.  
La idea era activar el anti incendios y que del techo de toda la discoteca empezara a caer agua. Si no podía sacar a Danny, sacaría a todo el mundo.  
Tardarían horas en arreglar todo el caos, era el plan perfecto, de película, solo que no sirvió de nada.

-Pero que coño…- En las películas era más fácil.

Ahí estaba, había una pequeña rejilla por la cual entraría el humo en caso de haber incendio de verdad. Menudo sistema, para cuando hubiera tal cantidad de humo que llegara allí se podrían haber carbonizado todas las personas que estuvieran en dos calles a la redonda.  
Cogió aire, jamás se perdonaría lo que iba a hacer.  
Busco en el bolso y suplicó que la chica tuviera, y por una vez en toda la noche tuvo suerte.  
Paquete de tabaco en mano, se acordó de todas las veces que había regañado a sus amigos por fumar, cuantas veces había discutido con sus padres para que lo dejaran.  
Aquello era tragarse su orgullo, menos mal que nadie iba a saberlo.  
Se encendió el cigarro y aspiró, con tantas ganas que casi se ahoga por ello.  
Al siguiente intento le salió mejor, retuvo el humo en su boca durante un segundo y lo echo directamente por la rejilla.

La gente en la discoteca no paraba de bailar.  
Danny pinchaba bien, era una de las muchas cosas que se le daban genial.  
Como ligar, y si no que se lo dijeran a aquella rubia que no dejaba de mirarle. Hoy no iba a dormir solo, si no era con ella, otra se ofrecía, pero aquella noche necesitaba desahogarse.  
Continúo a lo suyo, sin preocuparse de nada. Entonces, así porque así empezó a llover.  
Las dos cervezas que se había tomado le debían de haber sentado mal, porque era imposible, hasta que vio que se trataba de los aspersores contra incendios del techo.  
La gente se puso histérica y empezó a cundir el pánico, a pesar de que no se veía fuego por ninguna parte. Era gracioso ver lo rápido que se podía asustar a la gente, pensó que la culpa la tenia Stephen King por haber escrito Carrie, ahora todo el mundo relacionaba baile y agua, y pensaba que iban a morir electrocutados inconscientemente.  
Se echo a reir el solo, ojala hubiera podido comentarlo con alguien, pero no parecía haber nadie que leyera por aquel sitio en aquel momento precisamente.  
Momentos después un guarda le saco a la calle por seguridad, tenían que cerrar la discoteca.  
A si era como se jodia una noche en cinco minutos, fantástico.  
Menos mal que la rubia estaba esperado fuera, y empapada de pies a cabeza.  
Quizás la noche no acabara tan mal.


	6. Mentiras y flores

Acababa de ver como Danny entraba al hotel, acompañado de una chica. Tom no había dicho nada de impedir relaciones sexuales, asique dio por finalizada su jornada laboral.  
Patri esperaba encontrar a sus amigos durmiendo cuando volviera a casa, pero se equivocaba, además se les veía bastante animados.  
Gabe no paraba de pegar botes, por lo que se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Rocio y preguntó:

-Que pasa, ¿te han ascendido a super hot chicken?-

Carmen y Rocio rieron, incluso Gabe al que le solían molestar bastante aquellas bromas.

-¡Me han cogido en un compañía!- gritó

Patri se puso en pie de un salto sorprendía.

-¿En serio? ¡Cuánto me alegro Gabe!- le felicito

-Solo voy a hacer una sustitución de un día, y la compañía no es ni grande ni conocida…pero ¡me van a pagar por bailar!-

Patri se dejo caer en el sofá de nuevo, desinflada al conocer toda la información.  
Tal y como estaba Gabe, se había esperado algo mucho mejor, pero lo importante era verle contento.  
Al rato de estar observando a Gabe festejar, Carmen decidió interrumpir:

-Si me permites Gabe, ahora la que tiene que dar buenas noticias soy yo-

Comentó con chulería haciendo que todos la prestaran atención instantáneamente.

-Ethan Standford, sobrino y heredero del multimillonario Sebastián Standford ha vuelto a venir al museo -

-¡Que novedad!- ironizo Rocio.

-¡Me ha invitado a cenar el viernes al Rafaello's!-

Los tres amigos le miraron con la boca abierta, hasta que poco a poco fueron reaccionando.

-¡UNA POLLA!- Chillo Gabriel, como cada vez que algo le sorprendía mucho.

Patri empezó a atizarla con un cojín, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo ir al Rafaello's, el restaurante italiano más caro y solicitado de todo Londres. Nunca se lo había podido permitir, y tenia listas de espera para poder cenar allí de meses.

-Que suerte tienes, me das mucha envidia- admitió Rocio y volvió a quedarse un poco ida, pensando en sus cosas  
-En fin, me alegro muchísimo… ¿pero deja de pisarme las buenas noticias vale?-sentenció el muchacho, encendiéndose un cigarro para celebrar.

-No prometo nada-

Mientras conversaban Gabe y Carmen, Patri, quien se había percatado de la seriedad de su amiga, preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si si claro- Le había pillado desprevenida y la forma de contestar la delato.

-¿Seguro?, ¿No ha pasado nada en la uní?-

-Que va- mintió y se dio cuenta de que un no, no iba a ser suficiente- Estoy estresada por los exámenes.

Patri no volvió a preguntar y asintió, lo que Rocio entendió por haber conseguido despistarla, pero era justo lo contrario.  
Patri sabia que pasaba algo, que Rocio no le quería contar, por lo tanto, algo realmente malo. No quiso insistir y lo dejo pasar, pero estaría pendiente de cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal.

-Buenos días Babysitter…¿Te has pegado hoy ya con alguien?-

Patri alzó la mirada, allí estaba Dougie encima del escenario.  
Le sonrió, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a sus bromas.

-Puedo concederte el honor de ser tu el primero- Se quedo parada, observando la gran sala- ¿No te parece idéntica a la que estuvimos el otro día?-Dougie se echo a reir.

-Si te pasa eso ya, veras cuando nos vayamos de gira…ahora es cuando mejor se diferencia…una vez llena de gente ni te ente…-

-¿Ir de gira?- Interrumpió Patri.

-¿Aun no te lo ha dicho Tom? Estas haciendo tú curro tan bien que no cree que podamos prescindir de tus servicios-

-No, no se lo he dicho…pero gracias por joderme la acción sorpresa- Tom subía en ese momento al escenario y miraba a Dougie con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tendría que pensarlo…no se…-

-Aun tienes tiempo, la gira no empieza hasta después de verano, y no salimos realmente fuera hasta bastante después-

Aquello la había dejado fuera de juego, debía haberlo visto venir, pero había estado tan ocupada con Danny que le había pillado de improviso.

-¿Cómo habéis convencido a Harry? Esta claro que me odia-

-No te odio-dijo el aludido a sus espaldas. ¿De donde salían? Por que no se percataba de su presencia hasta que los tenía al lado. Necesitaba dormir urgentemente, cada vez se despistaba más.-Solo dudaba de ti, pero después de que encendieras el sistema anti incendios para sacar a Danny de la discoteca, creo que no hay nada que no puedas hacer.

Patri sonrió, estaba claro que confiaban en ella, no podía defraudarles.

La acera estaba encharcada, la noche anterior había llovido mucho.  
El cartero había discutido con su mujer, por eso no se dio cuenta y se metió de lleno en uno de los charcos.  
Al agacharse para intentar arreglar el destrozó, un pequeño paquete se callo de su mochila.  
El panadero echaba cuentas una y otra vez, pero lo suyo no tenia solución alguna. Se estaba arruinado por culpa de la panadería que habían abierto al final de la calle.  
La floristera había solicitado que la trajeran los pedidos más tarde, porque había ido al medico a hacerse una ecografía.  
Rocio llegaba tarde a la universidad, el despertador se había quedado sin pilas y ya no había nadie en casa para avisarla. Iba todo lo deprisa que podía, no podía llegar tarde otra vez.  
Si el panadero no hubiera ido a discutir con los dueños de la otra panadería, por ser la causa de su ruina, no se abría chocado con Rocio, y esta no abría pasado por encima del charco.  
De no haber sido por el charco, no habría tropezado con el paquete que había perdido el cartero.  
Si no se hubiera tropezado, no abría cruzado sin mirar.  
Y si hubiera mirado, habría visto venir a la furgoneta que traía el pedido a la floristería.

-Muy bien chicos, todo desde el principio-

No había sido tan fácil coger los pasos como había pensado desde un principio, pero después de una hora de ensayo ya sabía hacerlo todo. Con que lo limpiara un poco y se encargara de no olvidar los pasos le saldría magnifico.  
Gabe le ponía muchísimo empeño al baile, no era para menos, siendo su pasión.  
Al final de la clase el coreógrafo se le acercó.

-Hola, ¿Gabe eras verdad?- El chico asintió- ¿me podrías decir que estudios de danza tienes?-  
Trago saliva. Las escuelas de baile que realmente valían la pena costaban mucho, por lo que no había podido ir todo lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Pues he hecho un poco de todo, desde clásico a funky …- se rascó la cabeza

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-Buena pregunta, no quería contestarle, y tampoco podía mentirle porque el lo sabría.

-6 meses-

El coreógrafo, le dedico una mirada extraña. Gabe tembló, seguro que iban a echarle soltándole lo típico, necesitamos a gente con más experiencia.  
Por lo menos se lo podía haber dicho la semana de antes, y no haberle hecho ir ese día y aprenderse la coreografía, que no era lo que se dice fácil.  
Justo cuando el coreógrafo iba a abrir la boca para decirle lo que más temía, a Gabee le sonó el teléfono.  
Rápidamente desenfundo su blackberry y contesto. Le llamaban del hospital.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero esta bien? Dios mío…ahora mismo voy-

Era abrumador que la observara así. Con tanto interés y dedicación.  
Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, mas se daba cuenta de lo predispuesto que estaba para el amor. Se le veía con ganas de encontrar a alguien que le quisiera, pero que le quisiera a él y no a su dinero.  
Ethan Standford era lo que cualquier chica soñaba, menos Carmen.  
Desde que habían salido a cenar juntos, las mañanas que el no podía aparecer, siempre había un ramo de rosas esperándola.  
Le gustaba el muchacho, eso era innegable, pero ni quería enamorarse, ni quería un novio, ni pensaba en su boda de en sueño, como él se pasaba la vida haciendo. Entre otras cosas, porque en sus planes no entraba casarse. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca.

-Podría presentarte a mi tío. ¿Qué dices?-

Carmen llevaba un rato sin escucharle, se había desconectado. Ese era su mecanismo de autodefensa cuándo sentía que algo iba demasiado rápido.

-Perdona, estaba distraída-Pero a él no le importaba, se lo repetirá 500 veces si hacía falta.

-El club de golf ha organizado un brunch el sábado, y allí podrías conocer a mi tío Sebastián-

No sabia que decirle, no le importaba pasar tiempo con él, era un chico agradable, pero ¿Un brunch? ¿Gente del club de golf? ¿Presentarle a su tío? Era su impresión, o ¿todo iba demasiado rápido?  
Abrió la boca, pero no consiguió decir nada, justo cuando vio aparecer a Gabe.  
Salvada por la campana.

-¡Gabriel!-Dijo contenta, y cuando le vio de cerca, envuelto en lágrimas, fue reemplazando el entusiasmo por angustia gradualmente-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Rocio…-

Cuando Patri se descubrió riendo y comiendo golosinas, tirada en medio del escenario con los cuatro muchachos, se sintió muy mal consigo misma.  
¿Qué estaba haciendo? Los odiaba, ellos se lo habían buscado, eran los que se habían vuelto insoportables. Pero la única verdad, es que sentada allí charlando con ellos, no le parecían nada insoportables, se sentía a gusto.  
Al principio había sido incomodo estar con ellos y Danny a la vez, porque todos allí sabían que era su "niñera" y cualquier paso en falso podía delatarlos, pero una vez superado ese miedo, todo iba de maravilla.  
Dougie se puso en pie, cogió su bajo y toco el solo de Lies. Patri le aplaudió efusivamente, le encantaba aquella canción.

-No te vuelvas a sentar Doug, es hora de que nos pongamos a ensayar…que es lo que deberíamos llevar haciendo todo este rato- comentó Tom.

Patri se puso en pie de un salto, ella no tenía nada que hacer porque el encargado de enseñarle audio no estaba y Danny estaba tumbado en medio del escenario mirando el techo.  
Había tenido una mañana más que tranquila.

-Yo me buscare algo que hacer-

-No hace falta que te vayas, puedes quedarte a ver el ensayo si quieres- le dijo Danny.-Era irónico que el le mandara algo, sabiendo que su mayor trabajo era cuidar de él.

-Señoras y señores, Danny ha hablado- rio Harry- no puedes desobedecer.

Cuando estaban listos para empezar, Dougie exclamo:

-¡Baby te suena el móvil!-

-¿Desde cuándo la llamas así?-preguntó Danny, intrigado.

Tom y Harry le fulminaron con la mirada, la llamaba así por el mote "Babysitter".  
Patri ya se había acercado al escenario, donde se había dejado el teléfono olvidado.  
Antes de contestar, vio que era Gabe quien la llamaba:

-¿Qué pasa Gabi?- saludó alegremente

Se quedó muda al oírle y empalideció. Los chicos que la observaban, no lo pasaron por alto.

-Pero esta…-estallo en lagrimas-No puede ser…No.

Danny iba lo más deprisa que podía, superando con creces los limites de velocidad.  
Por el retrovisor central vio a Patri retorcerse, apunto de ahogarse con sus propias lagrimas.  
Tom y Harry iban intentando tranquilizarla, pero de nada servía.  
Era extraño verla así, desde que la conocía, hacía ya tres semanas, siempre la había visto llena de vida y alegría. Aquello era todo lo opuesto, le vino a la mente lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
_  
"Nada más recibir la noticia, habían visto como se derrumbada.  
Tom bajo del escenario de un salto y la sostuvo por los hombros.  
-Patri, ¿qué ocurre?- Esta intento responderle, pero no dejaba de temblar- Tienes que calmarte.  
-Rocio…Tengo que ir al hospital-  
Y no había logrado decir nada más."  
_  
Aparcó de cualquier manera y antes de salir del coche, Patri ya subía las escaleras corriendo, con Dougie, que era el que mas rápido corría, intentando seguirla el ritmo.  
Nada más entrar en la sala de espera, vieron a Gabriel sentado en el suelo y Carmen sentada en una silla con la cabeza entre las manos, estaban peor que Patri, aunque les hubiera parecido imposible.  
Patri se lanzó a los brazos de sus amigos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- logró preguntar.

Gabe no paraba de retorcerse dando golpes en el suelo. Una enfermera intentaba ofrecerles tila, pero ninguno se había percatado de su presencia.

-Un camión, no lo vio venir…-Arrancó a decir Carmen, pero se vio interrumpida por los sollozos-Por lo menos no ha sufrido…ha sido en el acto.

Dougie se sentó lo bastante lejos como para dejarles espacio, y lo bastante cerca por si se le necesitaba para algo. Los demás le imitaron sin abrir la boca, no podían creerse lo que estaba pasando.  
Tras una hora, la más larga de sus vidas, se relajaron mínimamente.  
Una enfermera, la misma que les había ofrecido la tila, les tendió una bolsa de plástico.

-Ahí están todas sus cosas- dijo y se fue de allí a toda prisa.

Harry pensó que acababa de dejar una bomba y se marchaba para no morir en la explosión.  
Ahora que se habían calmado un poco, darles aquello era volver a iniciar el proceso.  
Suspiró, en algún momento iban a tener que pasar por ello.  
Patri fue la que se atrevió a abrirla, Gabe no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo y Carmen se negaba tan siquiera a mirar.  
Lo primero en salir fue un bolso con estampados hawaianos.  
Gabe y Patri se miraron extrañados, la muchacha se había quedado petrificada con el bolso en la mano y el chico impaciente le quito la bolsa de plástico de un tirón.  
Rápidamente, saco una cartera marrón y alargada, al abrirla lo primero que se encuentro fue el DNI.

-¿Melisa?- La foto era de una chica rubia y con la cara bastante escuálida- No me puedo creer que se hayan equivocado. ¡Hijos de puta! Con todo lo que estamos pasando, nos traen la bolsa equivocada.

5 minutos después el medico que había tratado a Rocio apareció por allí, no habían sido capaces de hablar con él, lo único que había salido de sus labios es que su amiga estaba muy débil y que no tenían esperanzas.

-Me temo que ha habido un tremendo error- comenzó, todos, incluidos los Mcfly se habían acercado haber que tenia que decir.

Gabe estaba al borde de la desesperación, ¿Como aquel medico podía ser tan idiota?

-Ya lo se, ha sido cruel tener que ver las cosas de otra persona…esperábamos ver las de Rocio…No sabe lo duro que esta siendo esto, ¿Cuándo nos darán las suyas de verdad?-

El medico negó con la cabeza, y Patri empezó a enfadarse, parecía que se riera de ellos.

-Rocio tiene sus cosas, cuando hablo de error me refiero a que por desgracia los historiales médicos de su amiga se mezclaron con los de otra chica que no tuvo la misma suerte que ella…- ¿Rocio estaba viva? Se habían quedado helados en el sitio, el cuerpo no les respondía-esta en la segunda planta en la puerta 35A por si la queréis ver…

Antes de que terminara de hablar, los chicos echaron a correr hacia la habitación.  
Tenían que verlo para creerlo.

Carmen abrió la puerta, y cogió aire, para después soltarlo de golpe al ver a Rocio.  
Gabe y Patri que estaban a su lado, sufrieron algo parecido.  
Un hombre de unos treinta años estaba hablando con la muchacha, pero lo pasaron totalmente por alto. Los tres corrieron y se lanzaron sobre la cama de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó intentando que no la asfixiaran - ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto en venir? Anda que si me llego a morir…

Los tres se miraron y estallaron en lágrimas, pero esta vez de alegría.  
Rocio puso cara de no entender nada de lo que decían y los Mcfly se echaron a reir.

-¿Qué he dicho?- siguió preguntando Rocio, para después susurrar- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

Era toda una suerte que no le hubiera pasado nada, la habían hecho mil pruebas por si acaso, pero nada estaba como una rosa, a pesar de que el golpe había sido grande.  
Cuando lograron relajarse y separarse de la muchacha, pues no habían parado de abrazarla y besarla desde que habían llegado, Patri les presento al grupo formalmente y Rocio se preparo para salir de allí, pronto la darían el alta.  
Entonces Patri recordó que había visto a alguien junto a ella cuando habían entrado.

-¿Quién estaba aquí antes?-

Rocio trago saliva y contestó con resolución.

-Era el furgonetero que me pilló, estaba disculpándose- Patri no había terminado de creérselo, pero antes de tener oportunidad de volver a preguntar, Carmen hablo por ella:

-A la otra chica la pillo un camión y murió en el acto, imagínate como nos quedamos cuando nos lo dijeron- Ahora reían, pero lo habían pasado fatal.

-A Patri casi le da algo cuando la llamasteis-comentó Harry

-¿Se lo dijisteis por teléfono? Que delicadeza por dios…-exclamó Rocio riéndose.

Pronto el medico dio el alta a Rocio, pues no había ninguna clase de riesgo.  
Se apresuraron a salir de allí, Patri pensativa se quedo un poco rezagada, con Danny a su lado, que también iba pensando en sus cosas.  
Cuando estaban a punto de salir del hospital, un hombre les llamo, iba corriendo hacia ellos y pronto les alcanzo.

-¡Señorita!-era chino y el acento hizo sonreír a Danny- Siento muchísimo lo de su amiga, no la vi, lo siento de verdad-

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó la muchacha

-Soy el furgonetero, no quería atropellarla, pero no la vi…¿podría darle estas flores en muestra de disculpa?-

Le dio el ramo y se marcho rápidamente.  
Patri se quedo muda mirando el ramo, aquel no era el hombre que había estado en la habitación.  
Se suele decir que las mentiras tienen las patas muy cortas, y aquella había resultado ser la mas corta de toda la historia.  
Rocio se la había colado, y tenía la impresión de que todo venia de una mentira mucho más grande

-¿Cuántos furgoneteros atropellaron a tu amiga?-preguntó Danny riéndose- ¿toda la empresa?


	7. Milagros

Danny llegaba tarde, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no era culpa de él.  
Se había levantado con tiempo. Algún imbécil se había conseguido colar en el edificio y había estado aporreando su puerta hasta que había conseguido despertarlo.  
Suerte para él que no llego a verle, si no hubiera aprendido que no se debe despertar a un Jones, y menos si este estaba soñando con tías buenas.  
Por fin entro en la calle de la discográfica, llegaba media hora tarde por culpa del atasco, espero que no se enfadaran mucho con él.

Saludo a la secretaria, la cual le guiño un ojo, y subió al ascensor.  
Ya en su planta entró en la sala en la que ya todos debían estar reunidos, y en efecto lo estaban.  
Tom le miro expectante, esperando una buena excusa.

-Buenos días señorito Jones- saludó Arthur Smith, el director de la sede de Island Records en Londres.

-Buenos días, siento él retraso, había un atasco realmente tremendo-Lo miraron seriamente mientras se sentaba.

Dougie estaba dando cabezadas desde su asiento y nadie le decía nada, Harry tuvo que darle un codazo para despertarle. Tenía cara de quedarse dormido el también si tenia que seguir allí mucho tiempo más.

-Hemos empezado la reunión sin ti, Lydia, ¿puedes ponerle al día?-

Lydia era la secretaria encargada de tomar apuntes y notas de lo que se hablaba allí, estaba sentada al fondo de la sala frente a su ordenador.  
Era lo que en el grupo se conocía como una chica Jones, rubia, con buen cuerpo y unos preciosos ojos azules.  
Su impresora estaba en constante funcionamiento, sacando al instante las hojas que ella acababa de escribir. Al oír su nombre las cogió y se acerco a la mesa.

-El señor Tom ha expuesto las letras que tanto él, como los señores Harry y Dougie han escrito para el nuevo disco, y han dejado reflejado que el disco podría estar para el próximo invierno-

¿Desde cuando se habían vuelto aquellas reuniones tan sumamente aburridas?  
No le extrañaba que Dougie y Harry estuvieran a punto de quedarse dormidos, era lo más normal del mundo, dadas las circunstancias.

-Solo queda que usted nos adjunte las letras que faltan-Claro, las letras. Las tenía pasadas a limpio y bien colocadas, justo encima de la cama. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de olvidarlas?

Todos esperaban una respuesta, Tom negaba con la cabeza pues sabía lo que venia ahora.  
Otra decepción más.  
Entonces alguien llamo a la puerta, haciendo que todos miraran, ya que no esperaban a nadie más.  
Acto seguido entro una chica con paso firme y decidido.  
Vestía un traje de falda negro ajustado, de esos que hacían la figura de las mujeres elegantes, impactantes y provocadoras al mismo tiempo.  
Danny la observo lentamente de pies a cabeza. Llevaba unos zapatos negros de aguja que la estilizaban más aun si era posible, las medias color carne tapaban un tatuaje de un león en el tobillo. Un detalle que le pareció realmente atractivo, adoraba los tatuajes, y a la vista estaba.  
Siguió subiendo la vista, tenía unas piernas preciosas, y ¿Qué decir del culo?  
Continúo el recorrido. Aunque no parecía tener mucho pecho, si sabia como sacarle partido.  
Cuando siguió subiendo le falto levantarse, pues no era capaz de verle la cara a la muchacha, estaba oculta por una larga melena pelirroja.  
No podía quedarse así, sin ver su cara, pero estaba clavado en el sitio sin poder moverse.  
La chica hablo, pero el no fue capaz de oírla.  
Le tendió una carpeta, y aunque el se movió más de lo necesario, delatando su interés, fue incapaz de verle el rostro.  
Miró por un breve lapso de tiempo a otro lado, justo para ver como Dougie le guiñaba un ojo.  
¿Pero que hacía? Él la había visto primero.  
La chica tras despedirse, se marcho con el mismo paso decidido que había entrado, volviendo a dejar a Danny aun más empanado de lo que estaba.  
Tom tuvo que pisarle para que volviera en si, pero no parecía enfadado, parecía más bien divertido.

-Es una suerte que enviaras tus canciones a esa preciosa secretaria Jones, te ha salvado el pellejo-

Danny siguió sin poder articular palabra. Lo único que tenia claro es que no se lo había mandado a nadie, pero allí estaban, entre sus manos.

-Mendoza, no vales para nada… ¿Cuándo piensas cambiar el aceite?-

Gabe estaba teniendo mucha paciencia con aquel imbécil que tenia por jefe, no se podía permitir que le echaran.  
Vivía en un piso compartido, y sus compañeros le echarían en cuanto no pagara. Daba igual que llevaran juntos tanto tiempo, si no tenías dinero, fuera.  
Tampoco se iba a quedar en la calle, siempre le podrían hacer un hueco las chicas, pero no quería ser una carga para nadie. A parte que no había espacio, con Carmen durmiendo en el sofá por falta de camas.

-Lo cambie ayer señor-dijo con una voz carente de emoción.

El hombre enfurecido, estrello el un plato contra la pila, sobresaltando a Gabriel.

-Un bebe sirve mas de ayuda que tu… ¡Estúpido!-

Aquello fue lo ultimo.  
Después de lo que había pasado con Rocio, se había dado cuenta, más que nunca, de que la vida son dos días. Y no pensaba estar uno entero dejándose insultar.

-Pues entonces hazlo tú ¡Gilipollas!- Le tiró el gorrito a la cara, cogió su mochila y se fue.  
Su jefe le siguió y sujeto la puerta para que no se marchara.

-¡Eh! No puedes irte hasta que tengas sustituto-

-¿A no?-Y con toda la chulería del mundo, tiro de la puerta y se marchó.

Gabe estaba harto de que le trataran así, como si no valiera para nada.  
Había demostrado al mundo de lo que era capaz, lo único que pasaba es que no le habían prestado la suficiente atención.  
Suspiró. Aun le quedaba algo importante que hacer en ese día, y era ir a ver al coreógrafo.  
Seguro que iba a echarle, no era justo, se involucraba en cuerpo y alma. Era verdad que no tenía la técnica que tenia una persona que ha estado en una buena academia desde pequeño, pero luchaba por eliminar sus fallos y limpiar asperezas.  
En ello estaba pensando cuando se encontró de golpe con el coreógrafo. Normal, sin darse cuenta ya había llegado, dando la coincidencia de que llegaban a la vez.

-Hola Gabe, me alegro de que tu amiga este bien- dijo con sinceridad.

-Gracias, venía a continuar la conversación donde la dejamos- "A que me eches a tomar por culo tú también" pensó el muchacho.

Carmen no paraba de mirar, con los ojos abiertos. La mujer se le acerco.

-No creo que puedas permitirte este piso- dijo mirándola por encima del hombro.

Tenía razón, pero podía haber evitado ser tan sumamente borde.  
Se marcho sin despedirse de la mujer de la inmobiliaria, total, gracias a ella no iba a encontrar piso.  
Aunque le diera pena, había llegado la hora de dejar el sofá de Rocio y Patri, y alquilarse ella un piso. A decir verdad, no iba a echar nada de menos ese sofá destroza espaldas.  
Decidió volver a casa, pues era su día libre y no tenia nada mejor que hacer.  
Cuando iba a entrar al portal, vio el cartel.  
¿Cómo había estado tan ciega? Y ¿Cómo era que ninguno se había dado cuenta? Aquello parecía una broma, espero que no fuera un espejismo que se esfumara cuando llegará.  
Si todo salía bien, no tendría que echar de menos a las chicas.

No podía estar hablando enserio.  
No había podido evitar echarse a llorar, y estaba siendo embarazoso.  
Toda la cafetería, donde había decidió ir a hablar, le observaba.  
Matt, el coreógrafo le tendió un clínex y le sonrió para infundirle ánimos.

-Se ve que has sufrido mucho para conseguir tus sueños, siento hacerte llorar-

Gabe negó con la cabeza y logro hablar.

-Gracias…Es solo que no me lo creo-

-Bueno, tendrás que demostrar que no me he equivocado…mi madre tiene sus dudas, pero tienes la beca-

La madre de Matt era la directora de la Royal Academy.  
Le había conseguido una beca para estudiar allí un año, que se podría alargar si superaba sus expectativas.  
Aquello era lo que llevaba toda la vida esperando.

-De verdad que hare hasta lo improbable para cumplir- dijo el chico.

-imposible, querrás decir- corrigió Matt dándole un sorbo a su té.  
El camarero se acercó a traer la cuenta, y Matt la pagó.

-No, no hay cosas imposibles…solo poco probables-

Siempre lo había creído, pero ahora más que nunca.

-No podemos correr ese riesgo-

No había manera de hacerle comprender, que contárselo a sus amigos no era para nada peligroso. Era las personas en quién más confiaba, no se lo dirían a nadie.  
Además, no sabía cuanto más iba a ser capaz de ocultarlo, pronto se darían cuenta de lo mentirosa que había sido.

-Estoy harta de mentirles, no se lo merecen-

-En ningún momento he dicho que merezcan ser mentidos, Rocio, ¿pero te has parado a pensar lo que pasaría si se descubriera?

Habían tenido aquella conversación al menos un millón de veces.

-Perderías tu trabajo como profesor…Pero es que de sus bocas no saldría, lo se-

-No es eso lo que me preocupa-

Sam le sostuvo la barbilla, pues Rocio no dejaba de mirarse los pies.

-Si se enteraran te sancionarían, y eso supondría perder la beca…ambos sabemos que si la pierdes no podrás seguir aquí…sería el fin-

Rocio enmudeció. Tenía razón, tanto le había preocupado que le echaran a él, que no había pensado en los problemas que le ocasionarían a ella misma.  
Suspiró.  
Hacía un año todo le había parecido más fácil, quizás porque aun no estaban juntos.  
Sam había llegado el año anterior a la escuela, y aparte de dar clases allí, se encargaba de dar clases particulares. Así se hicieron amigos.  
No era como el resto de profesores, y no porque fuese más joven, si no porque realmente se preocupaba de sus alumnos. Se veía a la legua que aquella era su vocación, adoraba dar clase.  
Poco a poco, Rocio se fue enamorando de aquellos pequeños detalles que le caracterizaban.  
Lo que no esperaba, es que Sam la correspondiera.  
Ella era la alumna que todo buen profesor quiere tener. Inteligente, aplicada, madura e implicada.  
No se dio cuenta de cuanto sentía por ella, hasta que en una clase privada se descubrió besándola.  
Había pasado solo un mes, pero el peso de las dificultades estaba haciendo mella.  
Estar juntos implicaba arriesgar mucho.

-Sigo pensando que mis amigos deberían saberlo-

-No creo que les hiciera gracia, soy bastante mayor que tu- Comentó apoyándose en una mesa.

Estaban en la biblioteca, allí ahora era imposible que entrara nadie.  
Todo el mundo estaba comiendo, y la biblioteca permanecía cerrada hasta media hora después.  
Era cierto que era mayor que ella, pero no imaginaba a sus amigos recriminándola eso. ¿Lo harían? Ya se había sembrado la duda.

-Quizás tengas razón y sea mejor seguir sin decir nada-

Comentó de espaldas a él, para que no viera lo insegura que se sentía, mientras acariciaba el lomo de uno de los libros de la estantería T.  
La abrazo por la espalda, satisfecho de haberla convencido una vez más.

-Os digo que yo no le mande las canciones a nadie-

Danny llevaba con lo mismo desde que acabo la reunión, durante el viaje hasta el estudio, y ahora que por fin habían llegado a el.

-Además que no la conocía-

-Eso pensarás, no te acordaras…habrías bebido ese día o algo- dijo Harry

-Habrá sido un milagro- rio Dougie, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-No- se quedo callado, con la vista perdida pensando en la muchacha-Sería imposible no acordarse de una chica así.

Dougie se empezó a reir en su cara, y pronto, ni Tom, ni Harry, pudieron evitar unirse.  
Danny recordó el guiño de ojos.

-¡Eh tú! ¿Tú la conoces no es cierto?- se plantó de golpe frente a él, dando la espalda al resto.

-Que va…-mintió descaradamente Dougie.

-¡Mientes!-Chilló Danny- Eres la cosa más patosa a la hora de ligar que he conocido nunca, jamás serias capaz de guillarle un ojo a una tía que acabas de conocer…-

Ahí le había pillado.  
Harry empezó a acariciarse las sienes con ambas manos, aquello le estaba empezando a levantar dolo de cabeza.

-Dejémoslo en que fue un ángel, ¿Vale Danny?- pidió Tom intentando no reírse- Deja ya el temita…que pareces un loco-

Sus amigos tenían razón, no había forma de saber como había pasado. Nunca la habría asique decidió pensar en ello lo menos posible. Aunque esas piernas iban a ser difíciles de olvidar.  
Movió la cabeza, intentando así echar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.  
Sus amigos ya se estaban preparando para ensayar.

-Voy al baño- anunció, y en la puerta se encontró con Patri que acababa de llegar- ¡Hola Baby!- y siguió su camino.

Patri se quedo clavada en el sitio y los chicos empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia.  
Gracias a dios, Danny no sabia porque la llamaban así.  
Cuando los chicos dejaron de reírse del asunto, pregunto:

-¿Sospecha algo? ¿Qué tal mi acento italiano? Llevo tanto sin hablarlo que estoy un poco oxidada…-

-Tu acento es excelente, no te preocupes…y no sospecha nada- dijo Tom, secándose las lagrimas que le habían provocado la risa.

-¡Otra misión cumplida!-Exclamo Dougie, chocando los cinco con Patri- Muy bien, ¡Angelito!

Harry le lanzo una baqueta, acertándole de lleno en la cabeza.  
Tom parecía apunto de lanzarse a matarle en cualquier momento.  
La muchacha no entendía nada, pero se alegro de haberlo conseguido una vez más.


	8. ¡Sorpresa!

Ethan era tan agradable, todo lo que se espera de un hombre.  
Aparco frente a su piso, y fue a abrirla la puerta, como el caballero que era.  
-¿Qué tal lo has pasado?- preguntó

Iban caminando lentamente hacía el portal.  
Era una noche oscura, la luna estaba oculta por las nubes.

-Bien, ha sido fantástico…-Y lo había sido, las cenas lujosas eran geniales- Muchísimas gracias por todo.

Ya habían llegado al portal, allí se separaban.  
Carmen no sabía a que atenerse.  
Se suponía que allí venia el beso, pero habían salido otras tres veces en aquel horario y aun no la había besado.  
En ello estaba pensando, cuando Ethan junto sus labios a los suyos. La había pillado totalmente desprevenida.  
Fue suave, tierno y dulce a partes iguales. Como era todo con Ethan.  
Hacía mucho que no la besaban así. Deseo haber estado sobre aviso y haber podido reaccionar, devolverle el beso, pero el ya caminaba hacia su coche.  
No se fue hasta que no entro al portal, preocupándose hasta el último momento de que ella estuviera bien.  
Era empalagosamente romántico y caballeroso, pero por primera vez desde que le conocía, no le importo.

Después de todo un día de clase, Gabe estaba totalmente exhausto.  
No sentía los pies. Se le había levantado una uña, y cada dedo le sangraba por cuatro puntos distintos, al menos.  
Pero era la persona más feliz del mundo.  
Matt se le acerco con un botiquín.

-¿Crees que serás capaz de volver mañana?-¿Qué pasaba?, ¿Dudaba de su compromiso, o de sus ganas de aprender?

-¿estas de coña?-rio-No pienso parar hasta que no me tengan que amputar los pies- Con cuidado fue curando sus heridas una por una.

Llevaba casi un mes dando clases allí, y hasta aquel momento no se había percatado. Y era raro, porque le resultaba obvio cualquier gesto de cariño de otra persona.  
Matt no le trataba como a los demás.

-¿Tomamos algo ahora?-

Y eso tampoco era normal. Solían salir a tomar algo juntos a menudo, pero nunca había sospechado nada.  
Se apresuró a contestar para no ser descortés.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-

Pero debería ser que no. Al menos si Matt veía aquello como Gabe pensaba que lo estaba viendo.  
Los ojos le delataban, buscaba algo más.

-¿Dónde siempre?-preguntó Matt.

Gabe se preguntó si por eso le habría conseguido la beca, y tras el chasco y el fastidio de la obviedad, decidió que no le importaba.  
Haría lo que fuera necesario para realizar sus sueños.

-Por supuesto- Y le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa.

Patri entro en casa a primera hora de la mañana con churros para el desayuno.

-¿Qué era eso tan importante que me tenias que contar, Carmen?- pero no fue ella quien respondió. Gabriel se levantó del colchón hinchable del salón, con cara de malos amigos.

-Siento haberte despertado-Se disculpó

-No has sido tú, ha sido el mensaje, a que lo adivino…-Empezó a frotarse las sienes teatralmente- Carmen te ha dicho que tiene algo la mar de importante que contarte.  
La muchacha solo asintió, mientras que Rocio se levantaba en aquel momento.

-Ya somos tres- bostezó

Era un misterio porque tanta prisa para reunirlos un sábado por la mañana, y más si era ella la que no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Se habían quedado frente a la puerta, y entre que Patri estaba de espaldas, y Rocio y Gabe estaban aun medio dormidos, no habían visto el cartel que había colgado.  
Ponía en letras bien grandes: LLAMADME =)

-Que coño…-Patri ya estaba marcando

-La mato- comentó Gabe mientras de ponía una camiseta, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.  
La canción "boca en la tierra" de Vetusta morla empezó a sonar, era el tono de llamada de Carmen.

Venía de la calle. En efecto, al abrir la puerta se escucho más.  
Los tres fueron siguiendo el ruido, hasta que encontraron el móvil de Carmen en el felpudo del piso de enfrente.  
Rocio se agacho a cogerlo, en el se leía "Welcome to Paradise"  
Patri colgó, ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
Entonces empezó a escucharse "ill be there for you" de los rembrandts, la sintonía de la serie Friends.  
La puerta se abrió y allí estaba Carmen.

-¡Bienvenidos vecinos!

-Una polla- Exclamo Gabe, como de costumbre

-Si, es la tercera vez que lo dices… ¿no os ha gustado la sorpresa?-

Carmen los había llevado al comedor, aunque era imposible que se perdieran.  
Aquel piso era idéntico al suyo, lo único que a la inversa.

-El numerito Friends ha estado genial-fue lo primero que dijo Rocio.

-Venia a huevo, dadas las circunstancias-

Patri era la única que no se había sentado, estaba observándolo todo.

En ese momento, se quedo clavada en el sitio, pensativa.  
Miraba en dirección a la puerta de la calle, como si pudiera atravesarla con la vista, y mentalmente así lo hizo.

-¡Debí haberlo visto venir! ¡Eres la única que pondría "Welcome to Paradise" en un felpudo!-

Carmen rio. Tenía razón, lo había puesto porque aquella era su canción favorita del grupo Green day. Patri la conocía bien.

-¿Desde cuando tienes alquilado el piso?- Gabriel reclamo su atención en el asunto realmente importante.

-La semana pasada, pero la idea empezó realmente hará un mes-

-¿Por qué no nos pediste que te ayudáramos a amueblarlo?- preguntó Rocio.

-Si lo hubiera hecho no os podría haber dado ninguna sorpresa…además Ethan se empeño en ayudarme…aunque por lo que descubrí, no esta demasiado acostumbrado al trabajo físico-

Todos rieron por la forma en que había dicho el comentario, por la forma que tenia de hablar de Ethan.  
Aquella era Carmen en estado puro, impredeciblemente única. Y no querían que cambiara por nada del mundo, pues la querían así.

Estaba todo colocado al dedillo.  
Patri había dejado el pequeño coche teledirigido escondido.  
Con solo darle al botón y que fuera hacía adelante lo tenía todo hecho.  
El coche chocaría contra la guitarra acústica de Danny, esta se balancearía lateralmente (pues no podía caerse hacia delante, tenia un sofá en medio…¡había contado con todo!) hasta quedarse apoyada en la minicadena, para ser más exactos en el botón que la encendía.  
La minicadena no estaba ahí, pero estaba segura de que Danny no notaría que la había movido.  
Justo cuando decidió que ya era suficiente, una llave se introdujo en la puerta.

-¡Mierda!-Musitó la muchacha

Se suponía que no acababan el ensayo hasta dentro de dos horas, tenía que haber pasado algo, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso.  
Tenía que esconderse. Miro bajo la cama, pero no había hueco. Intento abrir la terraza, pero no había manera.  
Al final opto por esconderse tras la puerta del baño.  
Suplicó que no pasara por allí, con tan solo un vistazo al espejo la vería y fin del trabajo.

Danny consiguió entrar, las llaves se le habían resistido. Iba pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, se arrepentía de todo lo que había dicho. Pero ya era tarde, como tantas otras veces.  
Tiró las llaves sobre la cama y se quito los zapatos y la camiseta.  
Patri contenía la respiración, viéndole por el espejo.  
Se descubrió así misma mirándole embobada, pronto volvió en si al ver como Danny entraba en el baño.  
Iba a pillarla, seguro. En segundos estaría en el paro.  
Vio como el muchacho seguía desnudándose, tan nerviosa, que le costo captar lo obvio.  
Danny iba a ducharse.  
Aquello estaba mal, no podía seguir mirando allí escondida.  
Danny se libro de los pantalones. Patri se puso más nerviosa aun, si podía  
Al final acabo mirando para otro lado.  
Cualquier otra habría seguido mirando hasta verle desnudo por completo, pero ella no podía hacerlo. El pudor se lo impedía.  
Contuvo la respiración, consciente de que Danny iba a pillarla en cualquier momento.  
Casi deseo que la encontrara ya, para poder marcharse de allí.  
Cuando pensaba que iba a morirse allí de pie, de la ducha empezó a salir agua y se oía como Danny estaba lavándose.  
Se atrevió a mirar, y no se veía nada. Ahora era el momento, si no podía verle a él, eso significaba que el a ella tampoco.  
Salió de detrás de la puerta, dejando enganchada su pulsera en el mango. Seguía tan nerviosa, que ni siquiera se percato de ello.

- Qui dove il mare luccica- Comenzó a cantar Danny- e tira forte il vento –

Patri reconoció la letra al instante. Una punzada de nostalgia la invadió y la dejo clavada en el sitio.  
Era Caruso, su padre llevaba años enamorado de aquella canción, y gracias a él, Patri había aprendido a amarla ella también.  
Danny la había aprendido en el concurso PopStar to OperaStar, y aunque no lo hiciera mal, jamás llegaría a ser comparable a Pavarotti.  
Aun así, Patri siguió allí parada un rato más escuchando aquella preciosa canción, de la voz que más amaba en el planeta. Algo que jamás aceptaría delante de él.

- Te voglio bene assai… Ma tanto tanto bene sai…-

Patri se marchó de allí emocionada, recordando buenos y bonitos tiempos.

-Rocio…este es Ethan-presentó Carmen.

No tenía intención de presentarle a sus amigos aun, pero se había presentado por sorpresa.  
Tras saludarse, se sentaron en el sofá del piso de Carmen, el silencio al principio fue un poco incomodo, pero en cuanto empezaron a entablar conversación el ambiente se relajo.  
Era imposible no llevarte bien con Ethan. Cuando este fue al baño, Rocio comento:

-Si no te le quedas tu, ¡me le quedo yo!-Carmen rio- Enserio, es encantador…

-Lo se…Pero, ¿No te resulta a veces demasiado serio?- no era serio lo que quería decir, pero se sentía mal con ella misma, con tan solo pensar en llamarle aburrido, después de lo bien que se portaba con ella.

-Que va, solo es tranquilo- le respondió ella, cogiendo una patata frita de la bolsa.  
Claro. Solo era eso, que Ethan era tranquilo.

No era nada malo, no le venia nada mal un poco de estabilidad. No es que fuera aburrido, se mintió a si misma, mientras una voz en su interior intentaba hacerse oír a toda costa.  
Ethan le ayudaba a vivir correctamente, pero no como ella quería.

-¡¿Dónde coño estabas?!-

Patri acababa de entrar en el estudio, y así había sido el saludo de Tom, que estaba hecho una furia.

-¿Por qué no te estabas ocupando de Danny?- insistió.

Dougie y Harry estaban sentados juntos en el otro extremo, observando la situación.  
Por las caras que tenían, y el estado en el que estaba Tom. Algo gordo tenía que haber pasado.  
Patri agacho la mirada, se sintió mal, porque pensaba que no llegaría el día en que fallaría, pero al parecer había llegado.

-Estaba preocupándome de que viniera mañana a tiempo-

Era un día importante, iban a empezar a gravar el nuevo videoclip y por la noche tenían una actuación en un show de tv.

-¡Pues primero tenias que haberte preocupado de que venia!- Volvió a chillar- ¡Y si no era mucho pedir que se quedara a hacer las dichosas covers!

Llevaban semanas preparándose para gravar un par de covers, y al parecer iban a tener que esperar al menos un par de días más.

-Lo siento- susurró

-¿Si?- grito incrédulo- ¡Pues yo lo siento más!...¡Siento haber perdido a uno de mis mejores amigos! ¡Siento que nuestro sueño se este yendo a la mierda!

Normalmente no habría dejado que nadie la hablara así, ni siquiera un jefe, pero no era alguien cualquiera.  
Era Tom, el mejor jefe que había tenido jamás. Una de las personas con mas paciencia que conocía, y verle tan fuera de si la entristeció. No solo le tenía por un jefe, le veía como un amigo, por esos sus palabras le dolían tanto. Quizás ese había sido el error.  
No solo había fallado con Danny, lo más importante era que le había fallado a el.  
Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la muchacha, de pura impotencia.  
Tom no se dio cuenta, pero Dougie y Harry sí.

-Este es el puto final de esta historia.

-Ya basta- Pidió Harry, acercándose a ellos.

Tom alzo la mirada para mirar a su amigo, y este le indicó que se fijara en Patri.  
El mundo se le vino encima, lo había pagado con quien menos culpa tenia.  
Se dejó caer sobre la silla, y se frotó la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho- era sincero- Eh venga, no llores…no tienes la culpa…he sido un idiota.

¿Estaba llorando? No se había dado ni cuenta, le costaba horrores llorar delante de otras personas. Fue a quitarse las lágrimas, pero Tom se le adelanto.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de esto, te contrate porque no soy más que un cobarde- dijo pasándola un brazo por encima del hombro.

-Tampoco podíamos hacer mucho, y menos tú- ahora era Harry quien hablaba- Y la verdad es que gracias a ti, Danny parecía mas adaptado, parecía que solo necesitaba que alguien le guiara…-

-Pero ¿Por qué no lo hacíais vosotros?...Quien mejor para ayudarte que un amigo- preguntó la muchacha

Dougie se había acercado mientras tanto, mirándose las zapatillas. No comentaba nada, parecía más de los que llevaban aquellas situaciones por dentro, pero no por ello sufría menos.

- Hace muchísimo que no nos hablamos más que lo necesario- dijo Tom pensativo- Danny cada vez esta mas distanciado, y cuando le reclamamos…

-Se enfada, la lía y se aleja otra vez- termina Harry por él.

-¡Que idiota es!- exclamó Patri Harry negó la cabeza.

-También tenemos parte de culpa, no supimos comprenderle cuando nos necesitaba…y ahora no nos deja acercarnos-

Patri suspiró, quería ayudar, pero no sabía ni por donde empezar.

-Que va a pasar mañana?- preguntó pasado un rato.

La respuesta tardaba demasiado en llegar, y el miedo empezó a atormentarla.  
Tom no estaría así solo por una simple discusión, pues ya habían tenido muchas.  
Dougie no estaría apunto de echarse a llorar detrás suya, y Harry no tendría esa expresión.  
Esa expresión que gritaba que ya no habría mañana. Fue quien le contesto:

-Danny ha dejado Mcfly-


	9. Decisiones

Alguien llamó a la puerta.  
Carmen dejo a sus dos amigos charlando, y fue a ver de quién se trataba.  
Por la hora que era, seguramente se tratara de Gabriel, Patri solía retrasarse más.

-Bingo- dijo cuando abrió la puerta y vio que se trataba del muchacho

-¿No se hace primero línea?- comentó sonriente.

Entró tan rápidamente, que aunque Carmen intentó pararle para ponerle sobre aviso, no le dio tiempo.

-Tengo los pies que dan asco joder- chilló, y lanzo las zapatillas por medio del salón.

Entonces reparó en que no estaban solos en casa, como solía ser habitual. No fue capaz de comentar nada.  
Ethan se echo a reir.

-Tu debes de ser Gabriel- Se acercó y le dio la mano- Yo soy Ethan

-Encantado-

Rocio se reía por lo bajo de la situación, y no era para menos.  
Carmen se limitaba a observar. Eran un grupo muy peculiar, cada uno tenían personalidades bastante diferentes, aunque congeniaban y había parecidos entre si.  
Por norma general, eran bastante dispares al resto del mundo.  
Que Ethan estuviera adaptándose tan bien, era extraño.  
Gabe no era de los que necesitaban mucho para entablar conversación, era un hacha a la hora de socializarse, por lo que pronto estuvo charlando con Ethan como si le conociera de toda la vida.

-Mi tío quiere hacer algo con la National Gallery, me refiero a algo benéfico…pretende que lo organice yo, y si os soy sincero- El muchacho se rascó la cabeza- no tengo ni idea de que hacer.

Los tres amigos se miraron entre si, y cada uno dijo lo que prefería, pero todos a la vez:

-Exposición- dijo Carmen

-FIESTA- Chilló Michael

-¿Famosos?- Preguntó Rocio.

Ethan se quedo pensando. Era cosas bastante diferentes, y a decir verdad solo había pensado en hacer una cena con gente importante.  
Mientras que los demás discutían porque su opción era mejor, Ethan llego a una conclusión

-Hagámoslo todo- Los tres se callaron a la vez, tal y como habían empezado a hablar- Una gran gala, en la que se vendan cuadros hechos por famosos para donar el dinero.

No era el concepto que tenia Gabe de fiesta, pero ¿Qué otra oportunidad tendría de rodearse de gente rica e ir de etiqueta?

-A mi me parece perfecto- asintió.

-Ayudadme a organizarlo, tenéis buenas ideas- Pidió y Carmen asintió, también era su trabajo-Además, ¿No os apetece rodearos de famosos?

Famosos.  
Eso le pasaba por rodearse, trabajar, y ser amiga de famosos.  
Patri debería estar llegando a su casa, quizás a la de Carmen, y estar llamando a su puerta.  
Pero en su lugar, fue otra puerta a la que llamo.

¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Danny-¿te envía Tom?-Definitivamente, la habían recibido mejor.

-No me envía nadie-Era cierto, si estuviera allí por trabajo iría disfrazada de algo, como siempre, pero allí solo estaba ella- Solo quería saber como estas…

-Tu horario de trabajo a terminado, vete a casa-

Patri paro la puerta con la mano, antes de que Danny cerrara.

-Tómate una cerveza conmigo-exigió- Prácticamente me has dejado en paro por segunda vez…es lo mínimo, ¿No crees?-

Se tardaban unos 20 minutos en llegar al "Rules" desde el hotel en el que vivía Danny.  
Cuando llegaron no había demasiada gente, ya era un poco tarde.  
Danny se había resistido a ir con ella, y más a un bar que no conocía de nada. Pero cuando llego allí, cambio su opinión.

-Éste sitio es genial- Comentó

-¿Qué te creías?- río la muchacha- Aquí suelo venir con mis amigos…vivo a diez minutos de aquí-  
Se sentaron en un sofá retirado para poder hablar, tras pedir un par de cervezas, que es a lo que habían ido.  
Patri se apoyo en la mesa, mientras se entretenía en doblar servilletas.  
Danny estaba un poco incomodo, se llevaba bien con la muchacha, pero no se habría imaginado en aquella situación con ella.  
Tras un rato y par de tragos a su cerveza, logró relajarse y acomodarse en el sofá.

-¿Qué has comido hoy?-Preguntó Patri.

-¿Me has traído aquí para preguntarme por lo que he comido?-

Patri solía ser directa, pero había preferido censurarse. Cualquier paso en serio echaría a perder el acercamiento que iba logrando con Danny.

-¿Estas feliz con la decisión que has tomado?-

Podía haber preguntado si había vuelta atrás, si quería recuperar a sus amigos, pero primero se había preocupado por él. Danny se sorprendió, y por eso fue tan directo.

-No-

-Echas de menos a tus amigos-

Era algo que sabía, que no necesitaba preguntar. Danny no iba a conseguir nada negándolo.

-Ellos a ti también-

-Si claro… ¡Solo les importa la banda! -

Entonces empezó a comprenderle un poco más, y porque actuaba como de esa manera.

-No me refiero a esta tarde- Dijo antes de que Danny se enfadara más. Él la miro de forma interrogante- No estoy hablando de Mcfly, solo de que estas separado de tus amigos..

-Tú no sabes porque no estoy bien con ellos- dijo tajantemente.

Patri se quedó clavada en el sitio, él nunca hablaba así, ni se comportaba con tanta frialdad.  
Decidió que no seguiría insistiendo, no podía pretender que confiara en ella, y le contara todo.  
Pero no era eso lo único que le interesaba, podían charlar de cualquier otra cosa.

-¿De qué equipo eres?-preguntó al rato.

Danny se relajó con el cambio de tema, además que adoraba el futbol casi tanto como la música.

-Bolton, ¿tú?-

-Ante todo soy del Barça, pero si tuviera que elegir un equipo de la premier league, sería el Liverpool-

-El Barça vale, ¿Pero el Liverpool? No puede ser-

-Habló el seguidor del Bolton…¿No había un equipo peor del que ser seguidor?

Ambos rieron.  
Al final iba a tener que agradecer que Patri le hubiera arrastrado hasta allí, aquel momento de tranquilidad se convirtió en lo mejor del día.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?-Exclamó Carmen

-¿Para que llevas el móvil si no contestas? Continúo Rocio.

Patri acababa de entrar por la puerta.  
Sus dos amigas la estaban esperando con los brazos en jarras, cabreadas y sobretodo preocupadas.  
Gabriel salió de la habitación en calzoncillos, como solía dormir, lo que hizo desaparecer un poco el enfado del ambiente. Era imposible tomarse nada enserio cuando se te cruza alguien medio desnudo por delante, y menos si te dice:

-Te vas de fiesta y ni avisas, ¿eh, puti?-

Patri sonrió, y siguió a Gabe al comedor. Se había librado de la bronca, pero aun así tenia muchas explicaciones que dar.  
Se acomodo en el sofá tranquilamente, justo lo opuesto de sus amigas, que aun la contemplaban intrigadas.

-¿Dónde has pasado la noche?-

No pensó antes de contestar, y ahí cometió el error.

-Con Danny…-Comentó como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¡Una polla!- chilló esta vez Carmen. Gabriel se quedó con la boca abierta y la miró con indignación, pues pensaba decir lo mismo.

-Hablando de eso. ¿La tiene grande?-Preguntó el muchacho.  
Rocio se reía nerviosa y se tapaba la cara con las manos, era la única un poco más vergonzosa con respecto a esos temas.

-¡Eh! ¡Que no ha habido nada…es mi jefe-

Ante aquella respuesta, todos rieron. Excepto ella, claro.  
-Lo digo enserio…Ha dejado Mcfly, la banda se separa-

Las carcajadas cesaron de golpe. Había pensado decirlo de otra manera mas suave, pero no estaba acostumbrada a que se rieran de ella tan temprano, y menos si se había pasado la noche hablando.  
Gabriel se tapó la boca para no seguir riéndose, por respeto a sus amigas, ya que a él le daba bastante igual lo que hicieran los Mcfly.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Carmen, cuando empezaron a asimilar la noticia.

-Discutieron y Danny se fue-

Aquello lo resumía bastante, Rocio suspiró exasperada.

-Eso es lo obvio, la pregunta es ¿Por qué han discutido?-

-No lo se- Respondió la muchacha con resignación- No he querido presionarle, esta muy afectado por ello…solo necesitaba…

-Follar- Acabó Gabe la frase y Patri lo miró con rabia.

-Hablar…- término de forma correcta.

Carmen y Rocio no daban crédito a lo que oían, parecía más un chiste sin gracia, que la vida real.

-Pero…¿Has estado toda la noche hablando con él y no te ha dicho nada?- preguntó Carmen mientras se encendía un cigarro.  
Patri iba a contestarle, pero Gabe se le adelantó con otra pregunta.

-Si Patri…¿Estas segura de que no ha habido sexo?-

Lo decía seriamente, lo que hacia la broma aun mas molesta para ella.  
La muchacha lo ignoro y contestó a Carmen.

-Hemos hablado de todo un poco…se que parece extraño, a mi también me resulta raro que Danny sea capaz de dar tanta conversación…Creo que no quería quedarse solo-

Gabriel se levantó resoplando, le sacaban de quicio.

-Se pasa toda la noche con su amor platónico y solo aprovecha para hablar…Uno Gay, y la otra gilipollas- Y se marcho sin mirar atrás, sabía perfectamente que le estaban matando con la mirada.

-Tus progresos muchacho, son perfectamente notables…pero insuficientes para una beca completa, confió en que lo comprendas-

Gabe estaba ante Sophie, la directora de la Real Academia, y la madre de Matt. El cual estaba sentado al fondo de la sala oyendo todo, y negando con la cabeza.

-Sí, lo entiendo- Dijo el muchacho intentando que no se le notara el nudo que tenia en la garganta- Pero no lo comparto.-

La mujer le dedico una sonrisa envenenada. Se le veía en los ojos que no le quería allí.

-No está en mi mano contradecir lo que ha decidido el consejo- Pero si lo estaba, puesto que el director siempre tiene la última palabra- señor…-

-Mendoza- le ayudo sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

-Eso, Mendoza, le deseo mucha suerte en su futuro-

Gabriel capto el mensaje de "Fuera de aquí" y tras despedirse educadamente se marcho, sin mirar atrás.  
El mundo se le vino encima tras dejar la academia, no podía ser que su sueño se acabara tan pronto.  
Lo que él no sabía, es que dentro se libraba una batalla en su favor.

-Ya le di una oportunidad, ¿Qué mas pretendes?-

-Que se la des de verdad, madre-

La mujer suspiró exasperada, estaba harta de que le pidiera esas cosas, de los juegos problemáticos de su hijo. Pero no sabía negarle nada, así que ambos sabían que mas pronto que tarde terminaría cediendo.  
Sostuvo la cara de Matt entre sus manos, mirándole con dulzura

-Ya sabes que comprendí los otros casos- Su cara cambio del amor al asco en segundos- Pero esto escapa a mi inteligencia…no es mas que un extranjero que no..

-Madre- su voz sonó grabe y amenazadora.

La mujer que se había portado tan desagradablemente mal con Gabe y normalmente tenía una presencia imponente, ahora parecía una niña asustada.

-Tienes razón cielo, haz lo que quieras, ¿Vale?- pidió con la voz temblorosa- Ya me encargo de comunicárselo al consejo…

Se fue hacia la puerta, con intención de marcharse. Su actitud seguía siendo tan violenta como hacia un segundo, a pesar de haberse salido con la suya.

-No esperaba menos-

Era impresionante que aquel reproductor de música se escuchara tan bien, pues había sido más que barato.  
Tenían puesta a Jessie J, tan sumamente alto, que temblaban las paredes.  
El vecino de arriba se quejaba y golpeaba el suelo, no se molestaba en bajar para quejarse porque no le iban a abrir.  
Se oía a Rocio y Patri en toda la planta, cantaban, reían a carcajadas, y en resumen hacían mucho ruido al pasárselo bien.  
Desde el piso de Carmen, era difícil ignorarlas y más si tu plan es elegir un salón para un fiesta pija.

-Creo que este será lo suficientemente grande, y siempre nos han atendido maravillosamente bien-

Esa era otra de las cosas de Ethan, que fastidiaban a Carmen. Para el todo era maravilloso.  
Suspiró resignada, sentada junto a él y deseando estar en el piso de al lado.

-So raise the bar, hit me hard, play your cards, be a star…But WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?!-

Cantaron las dos amigas a gritos y Carmen se removió incomoda en su asiento.  
Ethan estaba sentado tan tranquilo a su lado, ignorando por completo el espectáculo que tenían a tan solo unos metros.  
Entonces un gran golpe llego desde la casa de sus amigas, y de pronto ambas dejaron de cantar.  
Carmen se puso en pie de un salto, cuando iba a salir corriendo para ver que había pasado, oyeron reir a Rocio.

-¡Que estúpida eres! Mira que te he dicho que tuvieras cuidado-

La estúpida debía de ser Patri, y por lo que se oía, seguro que se había caído como siempre.  
Era probablemente la persona más patosa del planeta tierra, a lo que hay que sumarle su afición a hacer el tonto constantemente. Cualquier día les daría un susto.  
Carmen se relajo, gracias a dios, aun no había llegado el día en que tener que salir corriendo a urgencias. De momento.

-¿Siempre estáis así?- Preguntó Ethan, el cual también se había alarmado. No era para menos, con semejante golpe.

Carmen dudo que responder, y esto le sirvió de respuesta. Él se echo a reir.

-Estáis locos, pero está bien la verdad…para un rato-

-¿Cómo que para un rato?- la forma en que lo había dicho no le había gusta ni un pelo. ¿Qué tenían de malo?

-Tú eres diferente. Eres bastante más madura que ellos, intuyo que vas a pasártelo bien en los círculos que me muevo…es totalmente diferente a…esto-

Carmen se quedo clavada en el sitio, sin saber que decirle.  
Era verdad que tenía unos amigos, que eran de todo menos personas normales, pero no por ello eran más inmaduros que él. Y mucho menos, eran peores personas.  
Simplemente les había tocado vivir vidas diferentes.  
Por otro lado, Ethan ofrecía otro tipo de forma de divertirse, hacer cosas mas apropiadas a su edad. Y no en cualquier entorno, si no con la gente mas influyente de todo Londres.  
Tenía un gran dilema interior, y el muchacho pareció entenderlo.

-Mira, me gustas muchísimo y creo que es obvio- se sonrojó, a pesar de que parecía tener preparado aquel discurso desde hace tiempo- Me encantaría pedirte que salieras oficialmente conmigo, pero creo que es pronto para hacerte decidir nada…por el momento, ¿me concederías el honor de ser tu acompañante en el baile?-

-Claro-

Pero no lo tenía nada claro.  
Y había sido evidente lo que había sugerido aparte de pedirle tener una relación.  
Había dado a entender que tendría que amoldarse a una nueva vida.  
Una vida en la que no había hueco para sus amigos.


	10. La pulsera

-¡Vamos Danny seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor!-Gritó Patri

Había pasado casi un mes desde que la banda se había separado, y aunque la muchacha ya no tenia la obligación de seguir preocupándose por Danny seguía haciéndolo. Más bien no podía evitarlo.  
Volvió a sentarse, junto a sus tres amigos.

-Me habéis engañado muy bien, si yo llego a intuir que me estáis haciendo levantarme para venir a ver un partido de futbol, ni me levanto…encima no hay tíos buenos-Dijo Gabe.

Tras acabar el discurso, le dio una larga calada a su cigarro, recostado en la grada. En la cual solo estaban ellos.

-Pues a mi me gusta madrugar y aprovechar el tiempo, sobre todo si estoy descansada- comentó Carmen, mirando a Patri intencionadamente.

Aquel comentario hizo reaccionar a Rocio e involucrarse en la conversación

-Es cierto…Hoy hemos dormido de un tirón, ¿parece que ya ha dejado de llamar para todo no?-

Desde que se había alejado definitivamente de sus amigos, Danny se había quedado completamente solo.  
Los muchachos no sabían como se las había ingeniado, pero ya ni la gente interesada quería tenerlo cerca. Por lo que les había dicho Tom, se había tirado demasiado tiempo portándose como un capullo integral con todo el mundo.  
Desde que había empezado a salir con Georgia, había dejado de ser él, y cuando esta se marcho, ya no supo recuperarse ni a sí mismo.  
Patri estuvo allí cuando se separó la banda, la noche siguiente, la tarde de después, las siguientes mañanas y en definitiva cada día desde entonces.  
Danny se había acostumbrado a llamarla para consultarla todo. Desde donde llevar a una chica Jones a cenar, hasta cuando tenía que decidir que ponerse.  
Le daba igual la hora, empezaba a ser enfermizo.

-No, es que he puesto el teléfono en silencio-

Gabe resopló.

-Podías haber puesto cuando empezó a llamar a las 3 de la mañana- se puso la capucha de la chaqueta, estaba empezando a llover- Rocio…te odio a ti y a tus ideas…

Estaban en el campus. Los domingos por la mañana sus compañeros de clase aprovechaban para jugar al futbol, y desestresarse de toda la semana con un poco de deporte.  
Puesto que a sus compañeros no les importaba, Rocio le había dicho a Patri que se trajera a Danny. Al muchacho le vendría bien despejarse un poco, y así lograrían ver a su amiga, pues este la tenía secuestrada últimamente.  
Rocio sonrió al contemplar a su amiga, tampoco es que lo estuviera pasando mal.

-GOOOL- Chilló

Danny pasó corriendo por la banda al lado de la grada y Patri bajo a chocar los cinco con el.  
Era una celebración cutre, para todo el jaleo que venia armando desde que había marcado.  
Dieron el partido por finalizado, porque lo que había empezado siendo un leve chispeo, se había convertido en el diluvio universal.

-Culpa tuya, ¡Estúpida!-

Gabriel acababa de tirar encima a una chica su coca-cola, desde allí no se le veía la cara a la muchacha, pero si se le veía a él gritarla.

-¿Qué le pasa últimamente a Gabi?-preguntó Carmen alarmada- Esta gritando a la chica encima que la ha bañado entera-

-Desde que le echaron y luego volvieron a readmitirle está un poco nervioso…eso es todo-respondió Rocio

-¿Eso es todo?... Esta gritando al dependiente por haberle echado mucho hielo a su Coca-Cola…- comentó Patri indignada.

Los demás miraron en su dirección, y en efecto, eso estaba haciendo.  
Culpaba al chico que le atendía de echarle mucho hielo para tener que echarle menos bebida. A decir verdad, era cierto, pero no para ponerse como se estaba poniendo.

-Madre mía, no os aburrís ¿eh?- Comentó Danny dándole un bocado a su hamburguesa.

Se quedo pensando en que aquello le recordaba mucho a los buenos tiempos con los chicos, ellos también solían ser así. El, solía ser así.  
Carmen y Rocio le observaron sin abrir la boca, aun no se acostumbraban a tenerlo allí, y Gabe, que había nacido para odiar al mundo Mcfly en general, no soportaba su presencia.  
Le miro con asco antes de estampar su bandeja contra la mesa.

-Arg, Puto McDonald's…-todos le observaban, esperando su siguiente movimiento- ¿Qué? Odios estos restaurantes en general…-

-GENERAL RESTAURANTES- Dijeron Carmen y Patri a la vez, haciendo un gesto militar con la mano.

Rocio que se lo había visto venir, se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa. Danny se echo a reir, había que reconocer que era ingenioso.

-Otra vez no- dijo Rocio

-Enserio, las primeras veces hacia gracia, ya no- comento Gabe mientras comía.

Las chicas llevaban haciendo aquella broma años, desde que lo habían visto en la serie "Como conocí a vuestra madre". A ambas le encantaba esa serie, y un día como otro cualquiera empezaron la broma, hasta entonces. Eran ese tipo de cosas las que hacían a todos sentirse como en casa, aunque se quejaran.  
Tras reírse ellas solas de su broma personal, Carmen se quedo seria.  
Patri se dio cuenta del cambio, y no le gusto lo que vio. Le costo identificar el gesto de su cara, pero al final se dio cuenta de que eran remordimientos.  
Desvió su vista hacia Rocio, y esta ya pensaba en sus cosas, totalmente abstraída.  
Recordó lo ocurrido en el hospital el día del accidente. No había querido preguntarla, seguro que tenia una buena razón para no decirle la verdad, y de todas, todas que si no se lo había contado ya, no le contaría nada. Tenia que averígualo ella misma.  
Mientras tanto Gabe y Danny discutían sobre la calidad de Britney spears como cantante, tema peligroso donde los haya. Gabriel la idolatraba, la amaba sobre todas las cosas, y a Danny que la conocía en persona, no le caía nada mal, pero le encantaba chinchar a todo el mundo.  
Gabriel estaba totalmente desquiciado por todo, no necesitaba a un idiota criticando a su diosa particular, se le veía en la cara que de un momento a otro intentaría asesinarle.  
Pero aquello no era importante, le preocupaba más la forma de actuar que tenían sus amigas.  
Tenía que sacar tiempo y enterarse de que pasaba, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Lo siento Patri, pero si no la has encontrado ya…no creo que la encuentres-

La taza de té de Rocio echaba humo de lo caliente que estaba, por eso, la muchacha no paraba de removerlo y soplar en un inútil intento de enfriarlo.  
Carmen y Gabe se habían ido al museo y a la academia, respectivamente.  
Era un lunes como otro cualquiera, excepto para Rocio, pues tenía el día libre. Algo poco habitual. Cada año la universidad empleaba un día para salir de excursión para conocer Londres un poco mejor. Al principio le fue útil, mas tarde entretenido y finalmente un plomazo, no había un solo rincón de Londres que no conociera a la perfección.

-Llevo años con esa pulsera, le tengo muchísimo cariño…pensé se me abría caído aquí cuando hicimos limpieza- Respondió la muchacha rebuscando por el salón.

Llevaba días y días buscando, y no había tenido resultados.

-Por poder, puede habérsete caído en cualquier lugar-

Rocio pego un sorbito de su té y se quemó. Aun no estaba lo suficiente frio como para poder tomarlo.

-Jódete-dijo Patri al ver como se quemaba- Por machacar la ilusión de recuperar mi pulsera-

-Es que es cierto…acabas antes comprándote otra.-

Pero ella no quería otra. Porque la que había llevado durante años era esa, no se la quitaba nunca. Era roja y azul, los colores de su equipo de futbol, y en esencia, sus colores favoritos.  
Finita y de hilo, una pulsera normal y corriente, que apenas cuesta dinero y puedes conseguir en cualquier mercadillo. Pero para ella tenia un valor sentimental incalculable.  
Se quedo sentada en el suelo, si no mejoraba, aquel no iba a ser un buen día.  
Presentía que algo iba a salir mal.

Lo de Matt primero había sido previsible, después obvio, y ahora es que no se molestaba ni en ocultarlo. Había tenido un día duro, y lo ultimo que quería era que siguiera pegado a el.  
Gabe se colocó el bajo de los vaqueros, Matt empezaba a agobiarle.  
Siempre estaba observándole, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tocarle y había algo en la forma que tenía de hablarle, que le ponía el bello de punta. Y no precisamente por que le gustara, más bien lo contrario.

-¿Tomamos algo, precioso?- preguntó cuando el chico pasó por su lado.

Estaba harto de todo aquello, pero había muchísimo en juego.  
Su plaza en la academia se podía comparar con un hilo tenso, apunto de romperse. Podían decidir prescindir de él en cualquier momento, pero sabía de qué dependía quedarse allí.  
Por eso le dedico la sonrisa más cautivadora que pudo provocar, sin morirse de asco en el intento.

-Obvio-

Matt sonrió con suficiencia. Se veía a la legua que nunca nadie le negaba nada, siempre se salía con la suya. Ambos se montaron en el coche de Matt, como muchas otras tardes.  
Gabriel volvió a sonreírle, lo haría todas las veces que hicieran falta.  
Matt había conseguido que le admitieran porque Gabe le había caído bien. Había hecho que le readmitieran porque le gustaba. Y ahora, sabia de que dependía su permanencia y obtener beneficios dentro de la academia.  
Se acerco a él y lo beso.  
Un beso brusco, violento y carente de sentimientos, que Matt interpreto como apasionado.  
Cuando Gabe iba a separarse, Matt no le dejo. Volvió a atraerle para seguir besándolo.  
Matt poso su mano en la ingle y bajo rozando toda la entrepierna varias veces.  
Gabriel le quito la mano y se separo, no era nada que no esperara ya, pero no por ello había sido menos desagradable.  
Suspiró, se tragó su orgullo y le dedico otra sonrisa más.  
Ya sabía donde se metía, aguantaría lo que hiciera falta para lograr ser bailarín, no desaprovecharía la única oportunidad real de triunfar que había tenido en su vida.

Era una de las urbanizaciones mas caras de las afueras de Londres, habían oído mucho hablar de ella, pero nunca habían estado.  
A pesar de ello, Patri no tuvo problemas para llegar.  
Aparco frente a la casa de Tom. Rocio bajo de un salto, entusiasmada. A Patri también le hacia ilusión, pero no quería aceptarlo.

-¡Que alegría que sigas viva!-dijo Tom cuando abrió la puerta.

-¡De momento!-continuó la broma Rocio, mientras se daban dos besos.

-Entra al salón, ahí está Giovanna- indicó y Rocio siguió su indicación al pie de la letra.

Tom se acercó a Patri y la abrazo, pillándola totalmente desprevenida.  
Le devolvió el abrazo, dándose cuenta lo mucho que le había echado de menos.  
Ambos entraron al salón, donde Rocio y Giovanna ya conversaban.  
Giovanna, novia de Tom desde hacía 13 años, era espontanea, dulce y amigable.  
Era imposible encontrar una persona en el mundo, a quien no le cayera bien.  
A pesar de que no las conocía, las trato como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Daba gusto conversar con ella.

-Sigo un poco preocupado por Dougie…quiere irse ya a vivir solo…pero la verdad es que no me fio de que este totalmente recuperado- comentó Tom.

-No se porque tanta prisa, a mi me encanta tenerlo aquí…es como si tuviéramos un bebe al que cuidar-bromeó la muchacha.

La pareja les acababa de contar que Dougie había salido de una mala relación, y por ello había estado unos meses en rehabilitación. Cuando salió no tenia donde ir, por lo que Tom y Gio le acogieron en su casa. Ahora decía estar totalmente recuperado, pero ellos no se fiaban mucho.

-Esto me pilla totalmente por sorpresa…- Patri se sentía estúpida, había pasado muchísimo tiempo con Dougie, habían congeniado muchísimo nada mas conocerse y siempre le ayudaba a elegir disfraz o idea para cuidar de Danny- ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta?

- No te lo reproches, en apariencia esta bien…y no creo que este mal todo el tiempo…pero-

-Pero tiene bajones- terminó Rocio y Tom asintió dándole la razón.

-No conviene que este solo cuando eso pase.-

Patri dejo caer la cabeza entre las manos. Aquello la había afectado muchísimo, ¿como era posible que alguien quisiera hacer daño al bueno de Dougie?  
La vida no era para nada justa.  
Rocio también se había quedad impactada, aquello no podía ser real.

-¿y donde esta ahora? –preguntó.

-Ha ido al museo…Necesitaba despejarse y no se si sabréis que van a hacer una gala benéfica, venderán cuadros pintados por famosos, estamos invitados-

Las chicas se echaron a reir. Patri le pregunto divertida:

-¿Quién te crees que te ha invitado?-

Dougie se sacudió el pelo mojado, como si de un perro se tratase.  
Había aparcado el coche a dos manzanas, nunca había ni un solo hueco frente al museo.  
Le encantaba pasear, no le había supuesto ningún problema hacer el recorrido a pie, hasta que había empezado a llover.

-Perdone- llamó la atención de la recepcionista- Vengo a informarme sobre la gala del próximo Viernes…¿Con quién tengo que hablar?-

La muchacha, que le había reconocido al instante, se puso notablemente nerviosa.  
A Dougie, tan distraído como siempre, le pasó desapercibido aquel detalle.  
Mientras que la recepcionista hablaba por teléfono, avisando de su llegada, la vio.  
Era una de las amigas de Patri, se acordaba de ella del día del hospital.  
Fue en su dirección, ya que tenia que hablar, mejor con alguien conocido.

-Disculpe, ya vienen a atenderle-

-Da igual, conozco a…-no recordaba el nombre, pero daba igual. Se marcho por el pasillo por el que la había viso cruzar.

Estaba seguro de que no dejaban entrar allí a cualquiera, pero ni el de seguridad, ni la recepcionista le habían dicho nada.

Carmen paseaba por aquella sala siempre que necesitaba pensar. Había algo en aquellos cuadros que la relajaba y la hacía abstraerse de todo. Sobre todo en momentos como aquel, que estaba sola. O eso pensaba ella.

-Hola-Saludó alguien a su espalda.  
Reconoció la voz al instante y no pudo evitar reprenderse así misma.  
Se sintió una fan histérica de nuevo y se acordó de Patri, con la cual se metía siempre por este tipo de cosas. Si la viera ahora, se reiría de ella seguro.  
Se giró nerviosa.

-Hola Dougie- le sonrió aparentando tranquilidad.

El muchacho se fijo en la placa que colgaba de la camisa de la chica, recordando así que se llamaba Carmen.  
Le costaba horrores hablar con la gente en general, más aun con las mujeres en concreto.  
A pesar de que ya la conocía, no pudo evitar quedar como un estúpido.

-Bonito cuadro-dijo sin mirar, intentando romper el hielo.

Carmen rió. Allí solo había un cartel que indicaba la salida.

-¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?-

La muchacha no dudo en bromear, después de ver la cara que se le quedo a Dougie tras descubrir que no era un cuadro.  
Recordó que ese tipo de cosas eran las que le volvían loca de él, hacía no tanto tiempo.  
Dougie se rascó la cabeza, pensativo, aun tenía el pelo húmedo.

-Pues me ha mandado Tom…para no se que de una gala benéfica dentro de un par de semanas…-

-¡Ah! Te refieres a la fiesta, yo organizo todo eso…-

-¿Fiesta?-pregunto irónicamente el muchacho.

Por suerte o por desgracia había tenido la oportunidad de asistir a numerosas galas benéficas, y no tenían absolutamente nada de divertido.

-Es la primera gala benéfica a la que vas. ¿No?- Carmen solo asintió.

-Vale. Para mi la palabra fiesta, significa pasármelo como si fuera mi ultima noche en el mundo…Bailar hasta morir, hacer locuras que en cualquier otro momento no harías, estar con mis mejore amigos- A Carmen le recorrió un escalofrió. Ella solía vivir las fiestas así, al máximo- Una gala benéfica es morir si, pero del aburrimiento…Olvidarte de hacer cosas inolvidables y estar con tus amigos…-

La morena se quedo callada, incapaz de hablar. La verdad es que le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa el discurso. No se lo esperaba, y menos que tuviera tanta razón y se sintiera tan identificada.  
Dougie se puso rojo, nunca hablaba tanto con alguien que conocía tan poco.  
-Siento la charla-

Carmen recupero el habla de golpe al verle tan abrumado.

-No no, lo siento yo- sonrió- ¡Porque esta gala benéfica la organizo yo y me pienso ocupar de que sea la mas divertida que hayas pisado en tu vida!

Qué noche.  
A Danny le resultaba imposible creer, que una tía con semejante cuerpo y semejantes curvas, se moviera tan mal. Aquel había sido con diferencia el peor polvo de toda su vida.  
Se marchó nada más terminar, ella iba diciendo mientras se vestía que había sido la más impresionante de su vida. Lastima que el sentimiento no fuera mutuo.

-¿Dónde vas Danny?- le preguntó.

Tenía una voz estúpidamente irritante. Ahora veía lo que el calentón no le había dejado ver, no era más que otra estúpida. Otro polvo sin sentido.

-A mi habitación- respondió mientras se iba sin darle oportunidad a seguirle. La muchacha se quedo extrañada. Y Danny la oyó preguntar:

-¿No es esta?-

Por supuesto que no.  
Nadie entraba en su habitación, y menos una polvo cualquiera.  
Aquel era el único lugar donde podía ser el mismo, donde estaba todo lo que tenia en el mundo y en conclusión, un sitio que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie.  
Entró a su paraíso particular, y como siempre, lo primero que hizo fue ducharse.  
Ya se había duchado aquella mañana, pero necesitaba quitarse el olor de aquella chica.  
Su perfume le intoxicaba, se le había metido en la nariz y era insoportable.  
Dejo que el agua caliente le relajara y perdió el sentido del tiempo.  
Salió de la ducha totalmente relajado, y envuelto en el albornoz se apoyo en el retrete para descansar.  
Cuando estuvo seco, se acerco donde había puesto la ropa limpia.  
Entonces la vio.  
La cogió inmediatamente. Una pulsera roja y azul, colada del pomo de la puerta.  
Se quedó clavado en el sitio, sin poder respirar.  
Lo que tenía entre sus manos solo podía significar una cosa, y era imposible.  
Alguien había estado allí.


	11. No te pierdas a ti mismo

Gabe salió corriendo, antes de que Matt apareciera.  
Llevaba todo el día evitándole, no soportaba sus atenciones, sus caricias, sus besos.  
Gabriel había esperado que al tener lo que buscaba se cansaría, y seguiría con su vida, pero parecía totalmente enamorado de él. Más que enamorado, obsesionado, pero lo tenia todo controlado.  
Sonrió al ver el coche de Patri, menos mal que no se había retrasado al ir a recogerle.  
Nadie sabía el calvario que estaba pasando, y ahora era el momento perfecto para hablarlo.  
Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, y no tuvo que decir nada para que ella notara que pasaba algo.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó.

Fue a contarle que, estaba haciendo creer al hijo de la directora de la academia, que sentía algo por el para tener una beca. Que le consentía todo lo que quería para asegurarse dicho puesto.  
En definitiva, que estaba comprando con su cuerpo sus estudios, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Danny estaba detrás, atento a todo lo que pasaba.  
Le miró con irritación y asco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le chilló.

Patri encendió el motor y se dispuso a salir de allí.  
Aquello ya no le sorprendía, se había convertido en costumbre.  
Gabe y Danny, desde que este último se había unido al grupo, no paraban de discutir por todo. No estaban de acuerdo en nada, y a Danny le maravillaba chinchar a la gente y más si entraban tanto al trapo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte- saludó el pecoso. –Tienes peor cara que de costumbre, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Tú tienes la misma cara de estúpido que siempre-

-No me deis el viaje, que os echo a patadas de mi coche…-sonrió Patri. Se quejaba pero la verdad es que la relación Gabe-Danny era divertida, al menos para quien no la sufría.  
La academia estaba bastante lejos de su piso, más bien el de Rocio y Patri, o el de Carmen, en los cuales se había instalado. Se podía decir que vivía en los dos y en ninguno, oficialmente hablando.  
Gabe se olvido completamente de sus problemas con Matt, ahora su principal problema era soportar casi una hora de trayecto aguantando a Danny, y a Patri sonriendo como una estúpida por cada tontería que este decía.  
Suspiro y enchufo su pendrive a la radio del coche, para así al menos, poder disfrutar de la música que a él le gustaba.

-En serio…¿Esa? Me gustan sueltecitas…pero no tan perras como esa-

Gabriel había puesto "The Pretty Reckless", uno de sus grupos favorito. Por lo que parecía, no solo Patri odiaba a Taylor momsen. Era fresca incluso para Danny, que tenia una larga lista de mujeres ligeras entre sus conquistas.

-Hablo Don Promiscuo Infidelidad-

Aunque le había sentado mal el comentario, ya que adoraba a aquel grupo, no había pretendido herir a nadie. Tanto Mike como Patri, esperaban la respuesta de Danny, que tardaba en llegar. El muchacho se giró y ella miro por el retrovisor central.  
Vieron un Danny pensativo, al cual le había desaparecido todo rastro de broma de la cara.  
Si Patri no hubiera estado pendiente y preocupada de Danny, habría visto que había un objeto en medio de la carretera.

-¡Patri cuidado!-Chilló Gabriel, que si lo había visto.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, había pasado por encima haciendo que el coche pegara un bote y se descontrolara. Les invadió el pánico al oír un gran estruendo.  
Danny pudo ver desde su ventana como había quedado una de las ruedas delanteras, totalmente pinchada y destrozada.  
Patri luchaba a duras penas por mantener la dirección del coche, el cual quería tomar el control y estrellarse con lo primero que pillara.  
Piso el freno con cuidado. Si lo frenaba de golpe, a la velocidad que iban y en la situación que estaba la rueda podrían incluso volcar. Sin contar con que no podían reducir más de 60, pues estaban en autopista.  
Gabriel se sujetaba como podía, no llevaba el cinturón puesto.

-PONTE EL MALDITO CINTURON-Le chilló la conductora

-MIRA LA PUTA CARRETERA- Le respondió con las mismas.

Danny se acercó y pulsó el botón de emergencia, que estaba junto al aire acondicionado.  
Así el resto de conductores estarían avisados.

-Venga Patri relájate, lo estas haciendo muy bien- la sujeto por los hombros, dando ánimos-Allí delante hay una salida de emergencia, podrás parar el coche y no pasara nada…

-¡Danny! Tu tampoco llevas el cinturón, ¿Pero que os pasa, sois idiotas?-

Gabe logro ponérselo a duras penas, pero Danny la ignoro y no se movió de su lado.

-Concéntrate en no perder la dirección…Se que duele, pero vas a lograrlo-

Claro que dolía. El coche no dejaba de dar bandazos y el volante luchaba por salirse de sus manos. Pero eso no era nada en comparación con el miedo que sentía, si perdía el control se mataban seguro.  
Pronto lograron salir por la bifurcación, que al ser de emergencia no estaba siendo transitada por nadie.  
Freno con cuidado, pues era mucho lo que se jugaban.

-Ay madre…-susurró Gabe- Frena más o nos metemos otra vez a la autopista…  
El saliente se les estaba quedando corto, si seguía frenando tan despacio volverían al principio.

-Sujetaos- Exigió la muchacha.

Freno con fuerza, y el coche pego dos fuertes bandazos para cada lado, para finalmente pararse en seco.  
Patri se quedo apoyada en el volante, con los brazos tapándose la cabeza. Acto reflejo para haberse protegido en caso de no parar a tiempo. Algo estúpido, pero involuntario.  
Gabriel estaba totalmente estirado sobre el asiento, con cara de pánico. Siempre había querido experimentar esa sensación de olvidarse de respirar, como decían en las pelis y libros románticos, pero no había imaginado quedarse sin aliento por aquello.  
Danny salto del coche en cuanto pudo, ebrio de alegría. Estaban vivos.  
Abrió la puerta del conductor, pero Patri que respiraba entrecortadamente, no había abandonado su posición.  
Le soltó el cinturón de seguridad con cuidado y delicadeza. Actitud que perdió al sacarla del coche. Cogió a la muchacha y se la hecho encima, cayendo sentado al suelo con ella entre sus brazos.  
Patri no dejaba de temblar aun, del susto.

-¡Eres la tía con más pelotas que conozco!-Dijo meciéndola y empezando a reírse a carcajadas, con esa risa tan contagiosa suya.

Gabriel logró volver a respirar a duras penas, mientras se fijaba en ellos.  
No pudo evitar echarse a reir el también, y no solo porque la risa de Danny se contagiara, si no porque en esos momentos deberían de ser papilla en cualquier punto de la carretera, y sin embargo allí estaban. Sin un rasguño.

-¡Me encanta esta tienda!-Oyeron canturrear a Giovanna antes de perderla de vista.  
Rocio la siguió como su sombra, asustada por el precio de los vestidos, zapatos y complementos que allí se vendían.  
El día que Patri y ella fueron a casa de Tom, tuvieron la suerte de conocer a Gio, hicieron tan buenas migas que la muchacha las invito a ir juntas en busca de un vestido para la gala.

Carmen suspiro agobiada. Iba a resultar un problema encontrar algo allí que entrara en su presupuesto. La invadió la sensación de que perdían el tiempo, porque por mucho que la gustaran esos vestidos, tenia un alquiler que pagar y aunque no podía quejarse de su sueldo.  
Aquello era derrochar de más. Patri se había ofrecido a prestarlas dinero, desde que había conseguido su nuevo trabajo había logrado unos buenos ahorros, pero no quería abusar.  
Se encontró con la mirada de Rocio, y no les hizo falta hablar para saber que pensaban lo mismo.

-Gio…¿No podríamos ir a una tienda más acorde con nuestro presupuesto-preguntó Rocio.

-Si por favor, es una tortura ver estos pedazos de vestidos y saber que nunca podrás ponértelos- comentó Carmen, que ya había fichado uno.

Ninguna esperaba su reacción. Giovanna se echo a reir.

-¡Venga ya! Soy amiga de la dueña y nos hará un gran descuento, además, ¡os los pienso regalar yo!- dijo sonriente- Es vuestra primera gala benéfica, tenéis que ir radiantes…

Rocio se quedo con la boca abierta sin saber que decir. Fue Carmen la primera en reaccionar.

-Venga ya…ni en broma Gio, es mucho dinero...- "Y nosotras unas desconocidas" pensó la muchacha. Ella pareció leerle la mente.

-No me preguntéis porque, pero se que hago lo correcto regalándooslos, algo me dice que vamos a ser buenas amigas-

-Pero nosotras no queremos ser amigas tuyas por tu dinero- reaccionó al fin Rocio.

-Por eso mismo-

Tras responder siguió su recorrido. Rocio buscó la mirada de Carmen, pero esta tampoco sabia que hacer.

-Hablamos en serio- dijo Carmen, reclamando su atención- No podemos dejar que te gastes tanto dinero en nosotras…

Gio quedo prendada de un vestido verde, pero le respondió, aunque aparentemente no les había escuchado.

-Yo también-Dejo el vestido donde estaba y se giro para mirar a Carmen-Mirar, desde que me fui a vivir con Tom, ¡no me deja pagar absolutamente nada!, podría haber dejado de trabajar…pero no puedo vivir sin dedicarme a algo. El resultado son años de ahorros que no puedo gastar nada más que en regalos, porque mi fabuloso novio no me deja pagar nada-

Lo ultimo lo dijo con cansancio, nunca pensaron que alguien podía llegar a hartarse de no pagar. Era con lo que soñaba la mitad del mundo.  
Carmen pensó que Gabe la habría tomado por loca en ese mismo momento, pero la realidad es que era una gran persona.

-¿Cómo sabes que no somos unas idiotas y te arrepentirás?- le preguntó. Ella se limitó a sonreír, y dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo:

-Caló a la gente nada más verla, se que puedo fiarme de vosotras…Simplemente se que la nuestra no va a ser una amistad de 3 días-

Dejo totalmente impactada a Carmen. Se la veía tan segura de lo que decía, que no sabía que decirle. Rocio la miro emocionada, y cuando estaba apunto de darle las gracias por todo algo se cruzo en su pensamiento.  
Carmen y Gio se la quedaron mirando, asustadas por aquel cambio tan repentino.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Carmen

¿Patri?- se pregunto Rocio a si misma, algo pasaba.

Busco su móvil en el bolso, cuando lo saco no sonaba, ni tenia ninguna llamada perdida.  
Cuando iba a llamarla, las tres pudieron ver que Patri se había adelantado.

-Vaya…-susurró impactada Gio.

-Si esto es algo normal, no se como lo hacen…es como si estuvieran conectadas- Carmen ya no se asustaba, no era ni la primera, ni la segunda vez que pasaba aquello.

-Oh dios…¿Seguro que estas bien?- Rocio se echo se retiro el pelo de la cara- Ahora mismo vamos, nos pilla cerca…-

-¿Ves como era una mala idea?- dijo Patri- Se ha puesto histérica.

-Patricia, sabes igual que yo que estaba apunto de llamar ella- contesto Gabriel con cansancio.

Patri solo asintió, su amigo tenia razón. Danny extrañado, se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Y por que lo tenéis tan claro?-

-Por que estas dos son medio brujas y cada vez que le pasa algo a alguna, se una tontería o algo como lo de hoy, la otra lo sabe…-A Danny le cambio la cara- Si, dan miedo…

Estaban frente a la ambulancia, abierta de par en par, donde les habían ido revisando uno por uno. A pesar de que habían dicho que estaban bien, les habían obligado a hacerse una revisión, por si acaso.

-Mañana no te asustes si te duelen los brazos- le dijo uno de los asistentes médicos- tienes que dar gracias, no tienes ninguna lesión…por culpa de sujetar el volante podrías haberte partido un brazo fácilmente-Patri se estremeció al oír sus palabras. Aun no se creía que lo hubieran conseguido.

-Es que es una tía dura- comento Danny, apoyado en una de las puertas- Si no, no estaríamos aquí.

-Es SuperPatri!- Rio con ganas Gabriel.

-Oh dios, es la primera vez que estáis de acuerdo en algo-

Ambos se miraron sonrientes un segundo y después volvieron a despreciarse como lo habían hecho siempre.  
Empezó a chispear, e iría a peor, porque aquella nube negra no entraba dentro de lo normal, ni siquiera para una ciudad lluviosa como Londres.  
Un policía se les acerco. Patri no había reparado hasta entonces en él, seria como mucho unos 3 años mayor que ella. Alto, rubio y con unos preciosos ojos verdes.

-Será mejor que entréis al restaurante- les dijo a los muchachos- si no viene nadie a recogeros, os acercaremos nosotros…-

Aunque se resistieron un poco, terminaron por acceder cuando empezó a llover de verdad.  
La policía les había llevado hasta allí para esperar a la ambulancia. A un gran aparcamiento, frente a una gasolinera y un restaurante de carretera.  
El policía subió dentro de la ambulancia, para refugiarse de la gran tormenta.

-¿Cómo llevas el día, Andy?-preguntó  
Andy debía ser el medico que la estaba colocando el collarín a Patri, porque fue quien respondió.

-De momento bien, toquemos madera para que siga siendo así… ¿tú?-

Pero no le respondió. Miraba a Patri, y esta tardo en darse cuenta, pues refunfuñaba por tener que llevar collarín.

-Un momento...eres tú…-le dijo.

Patri trago saliva asustada, que un policía la reconociera no podía significar nada bueno.  
De pronto el muchacho se echo a reir.

-¡Eres la chica que sacamos de la discoteca, y la azafata que se pego con los traficantes!-

Que rápido corrían las noticias por allí, aquello parecía un pueblo.  
Entonces reparó en lo que el chico la había dicho.

-¿traficantes?-

-Si, no debería decirte esto…pero la verdad es que los pillamos gracias a ti. Si no os hubierais liado a golpes, no los hubiéramos seguido la pista y no habríamos visto a lo que se dedicaban-Como había cambiado las cosas aquella pelea, y no solo para ella.

-Así que señorita conflictiva, muchísimas gracias-

Era una de las sonrisas más bonitas que había visto nunca, tenia que estar loco, ¿Le acababa de dar las gracias por haberse pegado? ¿Quién y que clase de policía era?  
Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, le tendió la mano y se presento.

-Me llamo Zac-

Patri estrecho la mano y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo soy Patri- le respondió.

Pero lo sabía, no debía haber una sola persona en toda la comisaria que no supiera quien era.  
Seguro que aquello no podía ser bueno.

Danny y Gabriel entraron al restaurante a regañadientes.  
No les había gustado demasiado dejar a Patri sola en la ambulancia.  
Se sentaron en una mesa, junto a la ventana, desde donde se veía a la muchacha, el servicio sanitario y el policía.  
Pidieron unos refrescos, dado que tras la nueva normativa de tráfico, no podían vender alcohol a nadie en bares de carretera.

-Joder con el poli- dijo Gabe

-Venga ya, tampoco es tan guapo-Comento Danny bebiendo de su coca-cola

-Patri no parece pensar lo mismo, mira acaban de darse la mano…¡Seguro que se han presentado!¡Que cabrona es!-

Danny que había dejado de mirar, devolvió rápidamente la mirada. Aquello le molesto.

-Se merece a algo mejor que eso-

Gabriel sonrió con picardía.

-Te dejo con tus reflexiones Jones, voy al baño-

Desde que conocía a Patri, Danny no la había visto con ningún tío.  
Había supuesto que no tenía novio, y que no pretendía tenerlo. Se la veía bien sola.  
Una mujer con las ideas claras y sin la necesidad de tener a un hombre.  
Quizás estaba equivocado, al fin y al cabo, a nadie le gusta estar solo del todo.  
La voz de Britney se empezó a oír en todo el restaurante, y todo el mundo se quedo mirando a Danny.  
A este le costo darse cuenta de que se trataba de la canción que tenia Gabe como tono de llamada. Se había dejado el móvil olvidado allí.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo cogió. En la pantalla, anunciaba que era Matt quien llamaba.  
No dudo en responder.

-Hola Matt, Gabriel no se puede poner esta en el baño, cuando salga te llamara-Danny aprovecho para volver a beber, mientras Matt le respondía- Danny, un amigo suyo- Volvió a mirar a la ambulancia, Patri y el poli reían, de los nervios se acabo la coca-cola de un trago- ¡Eh no te pongas así! ¿Quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera?  
Gabriel salió del baño en aquel momento.

-Oh no- musitó al sospechar con quien hablaba.

-¡Pues te jodes!- chilló Danny y después Matt le colgó.

-¿Qué coño pasa?-Preguntó Gabe

-¡Tu novio es un psicópata!-

Gabe se dejo caer en su asiento. Estaba derrotado, no soportaba más esa situación.  
Probablemente, hacía solo un mes, no habría sido capaz de hablar de ello con él, pero ahora, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos en ese tiempo, no le resulto extraño.

-No es mi novio-dijo, sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara. Danny se quedo callado, se le fue el enfado tan rápido como había venido.

-Es el hijo de la directora de la real academia-

Gabriel pensó que le costaría más comprenderlo, y más sabiendo lo poco inteligente que se le consideraba al muchacho.

-Estas con él para asegurarte el puesto-afirmo Danny, al moreno se le calló una lágrima- Tranquilo, no te juzgo.

-Si, si que lo haces…porque es lo mas normal-

-Te equivocas, solo veo a alguien dispuesto a luchar por sus sueños…- Gabriel lo miró, asombrado de sus palabras.

-Deberías hablar con Patri, y con las demás…quizás entre todos podáis pagarlo…no tienes porque hacer nada que no quieras…si falta dinero puedo prestártelo, no vamos a dejar que te pierdas a ti mismo en el camino-

El muchacho se había quedado mudo. Después de odiarle por el simple hecho de existir, aquello le hacía tragarse todas y cada una de sus palabras envenenadas.

-Gracias-logró decir, viendo al fin más cercano, el final de su laberinto de los horrores personal.


	12. Trufas de chocolate

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?-

Ethan negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Esperando un beso de saludo, que nunca llego.  
Carmen acababa de entrar en su coche. Se había convertido en rutina que viniera a buscarla por las mañanas, y a pesar de que odiaba la rutina, aquella era una completa gozada.

-Siento haber tardado…¡Es que Patri no me dejaba salir!...En que mala hora me he tumbado con ella en el sofá…¡Y eso que esta lisiada la tía!-bromeó

-¿llegas tarde por culpa de Patri?-

Preguntó Ethan extrañado. Carmen estaba contenta aquel día, el sol brillaba en el cielo y visto el milagro del día anterior, seguro que pronosticaba un buen día.

-Si no quería que me fuera-Rió la muchacha, sin saber que a su acompañante no le hacía ninguna gracia. Él suspiro, harto de aquellas cosas.

-Como una niña pequeña. Llegas tarde porque no le da la gana dejarte ir…actúa como si…-

-¿Cómo si hubiera tenido ayer mismo un accidente del que es un milagro que haya salido viva?-Aquellas palabras le dolieron. Cambio su actitud alegre por una más acorde, tan borde como la que estaba teniendo él.

-¿Qué? ¿Esta bien?- dijo Ethan sorprendido-Siento el comentario

-No pasa nada…Solo esta bastante dolorida de los bandazos del coche…Paso por encima de algo…no sabemos que fue, pero le explotó la rueda y gracias a dios se hizo con el control del coche…-

-Dios mío…-

Carmen asintió, pensando que él estaría pensando la suerte que había tenido de salir con vida. Pero se equivocaba.

-Tuvo muchísima suerte. ¡Esta loca! Es una descerebrada, las distracciones son peligrosas en el día a día, pero conduciendo…me aliviaría que no fueras con ella más en el coche-

Tardo unos minutos en asimilar sus palabras. Ethan estaba siendo totalmente injusto con su amiga, que no tenia culpa de nada de lo que había pasado. En vez de alegrarse de que estuviera bien, pretendía alejarla a un mas de sus amigos.  
En ese momento, se quedo totalmente muda, sin saber que decir. Pero aquello no paso como si nada, aquello caló bien hondo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con alguien que pensaba así?

-¡Rocio! Tu también no…¡Haz pellas sanas!...Por mi…- suplicó Patri poniéndole ojitos de cordero degollado.

Ella ignoro su petición, y siguió andando de un lado para otro. Casi lista para marcharse a la universidad.

-Estate quietecita…¡NO TE QUITES EL COLLARIN!- Pero ya era tarde, Patri se lo había quitado y tirado a algún rincón de la habitación- Te han mandado reposo…¡duérmete y punto!-

Habían abierto el sofá, que se hacia cama, para que estuviera más cómoda.  
Se había cumplido el pronostico del medico, estaba totalmente destrozada, pero aun así se aburría de estar en casa. Sola, porque todos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que pasar el día con ella.  
Gabriel había salido volando aquella mañana, no se había ni despedido, estaba bastante mas raro que de costumbre. Tendría que pillarle y hablar con él en cuento tuviera oportunidad.  
Carmen se había ido con su soso "novio" o lo que fuera, a pesar de que la había suplicado que se tomara el día libre. Ambas sabían que si lo pedía, se lo darían.  
Y ahora Rocio, que jamás faltaba a clase. Era una causa perdida, tenia que asumirlo.

-Pórtate bien- la besó en la frente, como si fuera su madre- Si necesitas algo llámame

Patri fue a gritarle que necesitaba que se quedara, pero Rocio se le adelanto.

-¡Algo importante!-

Desanimada se acurruco en el sofá, aquel iba a ser un día horrible.

Tom tocaba el piano, con pasión. Dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que le invadían cuando lo hacía. Aliviaba su dolor, alejaba las preocupaciones. Se sentía feliz.  
Sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros, y después un beso en el cuello  
No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que era ella.

-Siento si te he despertado-

-No importa...-

Dejó a su amado piano, para dedicarse a lo único que amaba más que a él.  
Para estar por completo, con lo que más amaba en el mundo. Giovanna.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó

-Estas preciosa recién levantada- La beso, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Es Danny ¿verdad?…-

Tenia millones de problemas, pero si era verdad que era eso lo que le atormentaba.  
Siempre sabía lo que le pasaba, con ella no necesitaba hablar. Con mirarse se entendían.

-Lo echo de menos, nuestra amistad, como nos lo pasamos antes…ojala nunca hubiéramos…-

-Shh-lo mandó callar, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios- no tienes que dar explicaciones…No estaban destinados a acabar juntos, Georgia era fantástica…pero no para Danny…Estoy segura de que pronto también él se dará cuenta- Tom suspiró y se apoyó en el piano.

-Aun así, no teníamos derecho a entrometernos…-

-Ella os lo pidió…-

-He traicionado a mi mejor amigo…aunque él pueda perdonarme algún día…yo nunca podré-

Giovanna le acarició el pelo con cariño, sintiéndose preocupada e impotente por no poder ayudar a que se sintiera mejor.

-Te quiero-

Fue lo único que dijo, pues no había otra cosa que pudiera decir. Pero fue suficiente.  
Tom le dedico una bonita sonrisa, y se levantó, dispuesto a afrontar el día.  
Pero entonces se quedó clavado en el sitio, para acto seguido girar sobre sus talones.  
Giovanna seguía sentada junto al piano, limitándose a observarle, con esa mirada, que siempre le había hecho estremecer.  
Sin retirar sus ojos de los suyos, se acercó con paso lento pero decidido.  
Incorporó a su novia tirando de su cuerpo, para después empujarla delicadamente sobre la tapa del piano de cola. Suavemente se colocó sobre ella.

-¿Le han hecho alguna vez el amor sobre un piano, señorita?- preguntó intensamente dando besos cual simples roces, intercalados en su frase.

- Si no me lo haces ahora mismo, me marchare por esa puerta y no volveré jamás- Dijo con dureza, provocando que Tom se pegara fuertemente a ella, acabando con la mínima distancia que los separaba.

-A sus órdenes, futura señora Fletcher-

-Pensé que se lo dirías a Patri-

-Y yo pensé que eras más listo, lárgate de aquí-

Gabe estaba preocupado, si Matt le veía con Danny después de lo que había pasado el otro día, tendría un gran problema.  
Aun no sabía la repercusión que había tenido la conversación en el restaurante, pero no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber que no le iba a hacer gracia. Al parecer Danny, o no se daba cuenta, o no quería darse cuenta.

-Gabriel no te hagas esto…Díselo a tus amigas ellas te ayudaran-

Danny se interpuso delante de él. Ambos caminaban por la acera, camino de la academia.  
Se había plantado allí para pedirle un favor e intentar convencerle de que hiciera lo correcto, no le deseaba aquello a nadie.

-Ya que te da igual lo que te hagan…piensa en tus amigas…Si te hace algo, Patri lo va a pasar fatal-

Gabriel se cansó de oírle sermonearle. Seguro que él también había hecho cosas de las que se arrepentía, además, fácil es para alguien que lo tiene todo, ponerse ético.

-No me doy igual no, por eso lucho por mis sueños-Sacó las llaves del piso y se las lanzó- Hablando de Patri, toma las llaves antes de que me arrepienta…Como la digas algo de esto, te juro que te mato.

Las cogió al vuelo, aquel era el favor que le había pedido.  
Fue a gritarle que no le daban miedo sus amenazas, pero que guardaría el secreto.  
Al fin y al cabo no era él el que tenía que contarlo. Pero Gabe ya se había marchado, estaba entrando ya a la academia.

-Pues se tendrá que aplazar la exposición, porque estamos al tope-Dijo Carmen, hablando por teléfono, mientras miraba los días libres en un calendario- Ajá, si, dentro de dos meses perfecto…Claro, claro, yo me encargo de todo…Tenga un buen día-

No lograba quitarse de la cabeza los comentarios de Ethan, tenia razón en que sus amigos eran diferentes, que el pertenecía a otro mundo, pero no tenia derecho a hablar a si.  
En eso estaba pensando cuando vio entrar a Harry, seguido de Dougie.  
No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, una nunca se acostumbraba a verlos llegar, y menos sabiendo que venían buscándola a ella.

-Buenos días-

-Hola- saludo Harry, más informal y relajado que ella- Venimos a enterarnos de lo de la gala, que el bobo este no se ha enterado del todo bien-

Mentira. Y además de las grandes.  
No es que no se hubiera enterado bien, es que directamente no habían hablado de eso.  
Tras ver lo sencillo que era Dougie, Carmen perdió la vergüenza y se pusieron a charlar animadamente.  
Tan animadamente, que hablaron de todo, menos de lo que tenían que hablar.  
Dougie avergonzado se rascó la cabeza, mirando a Carmen suplicante, para que no dijera que en realidad no había hecho su trabajo.  
Ella no entendía porque prefería decir que no se acordaba, en vez de decirle que se habían puesto a hablar como cotorras de lagartos, blink 182 y cosas varias, pero captó el mensaje y le siguió el rollo.

-Que olvidadizo- rió – Tenéis que pintar un cuadro cada uno, puedo daros unos lienzos y todo…no tenéis que ir a comprarlos.

Echo a andar, sin necesidad de pedir que la siguieran. Los dos amigos echaron a andar tras ella ipso facto.

-¿Y qué pasa con los que no tenemos ni idea de pintar?- preguntó Harry

Carmen volvió a reir, aunque no era el primero que se lo preguntaba, le hizó la gracia el tono de preocupación.

-No pasa nada, es para subastar y recaudar dinero…Además que no debéis preocuparos, ahora se considera arte a todo-

Entraron en una gran sala, donde tenían numeroso cuadros preparados.  
Dougie se quedo mirando el cuadro abstracto de Hugh grant, o al menos creyó que era abstracto, porque si realmente quería mostrar algo, había fracasado rotundamente.  
Kate Winslet había decidido imitar, a su manera, el desnudo que pintaba "Di caprio" en Titanic, la verdad es que le había quedado bien.  
Siguió andando hasta quedarse parado donde estaba Harry, este miraba el cuadro de Anthony Hopkins, que también se había basado en una peli suya para pintar el cuadro.  
Si realmente lo había pintado él, era un genio en la pintura, pues había recreado a la perfección, la mítica escena del silencio de los corderos, en la que se come el cerebro de un hombre, estando este aun vivo.

-Es horripilante y genial a partes iguales, ¿Eh?- comentó la muchacha

-Yo no lo habría expresado mejor-

Les dio tres lienzos, uno para cada uno de ellos, y otro para Tom.  
Dougie se quedo mirándolos entristecido, siempre que tenían que hacer algo, siempre eran cuatro, no tres. No terminaba de creerse que todo se hubiera ido a la mierda.

-Bueno pues en cuanto lo tenga te lo traeré…-Continuó hablando Harry- Me tengo que ir, tengo planes con Izzy…

Dougie despertó de su pompa. Como siempre que se mencionaba a la chica.

-Uiii con Izzy- empezó a canturrear y a hacer movimientos sexis- Abandóname por tu Izzy

Pero Harry no le hacia caso, ya se marchaba por donde había entrado. Despidiéndose con la mano de los dos muchachos.

-¿Tomamos un café?- invitó Dougie, viendo que su guerra con Harry estaba perdida.

A Carmen le pillo por sorpresa, porque a Dougie le costaba coger confianza.  
No dudo, tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-¡Hecho!-

La canción acabó. El pianista dejo de tocar, y todo quedo en silencio.  
Lo único que oía era el palpitar de su corazón, que luchaba por escaparse de su pecho.  
Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, como había estado gran parte del baile, pues era incapaz de bailar sin sentirlo. Era parte de él.  
Alguien comenzó a aplaudir, y por la proximidad tenia que ser Alyson, su profesora.  
Abrió los ojos a la vez, que todos sus compañeros se sumaban a los aplausos.

-Ha sido realmente impresionante, Mendoza- le felicitó la profesora- De verdad, me has emocionado muchísimo…sigue trabajando así.

Por aquello soportaba a Matt, y todo lo que a él respectaba.  
El amor al baile, y aquella sensación tan maravillosa que se apoderaba de él cada vez que bailaba. Lo orgulloso que se sentía cuando le salía bien, y cuando se lo reconocían como en aquella ocasión. Horas y horas de esfuerzo que daban grandes resultados.  
Ojala todo dependiera de eso.

-Muchas gracias- le contestó, reprimiendo una lagrima.

Sonó la sirena que les advertía que las clases habían acabado, y como todos sus compañeros, Gabe cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a ir a cambiarse.  
De camino, y ya en el vestuario, recibió alguna que otra felicitación más.  
Al salir Alyson le estaba esperando.  
También se había cambiado ya de ropa. El jersey rojo y la falda negra realzaban su figura, cuidada y trabajada, que engañaba a la vista y la hacia parecer tener 20 años, cuando en realidad tenia 40. Su pelo rojo, estaba perfectamente colocado en un moño.  
Su imagen decía mucho de ella. Que era estricta y perfeccionista, pero no por ello dejaba de verse en ella la dulzura característica de una madre. Gabriel la tenia un cariño especial, de entre todos sus profesores era la que mejor le caía.

-Tengo grandes noticias-Gabe sonrió de oreja a oreja, esperando con nerviosismo.

-Has sido seleccionado para representar a la academia-

-¿Qué?-chilló de felicidad.

-Cada año, cogemos a un número limitado de nuestros mejores bailarines y nos los llevamos de gira por todo el país, para patrocinar la academia, y se vea el fabuloso trabajo que aquí se hace-

No daba crédito. Aquello era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca, por fin las cosas empezaban a salir bien. Al fin su trabajo se veía recompensado.

-Muchísimas gracias de verdad-

-Sabes que es una gran y exclusiva oportunidad, ¿no?-

No intentaba intimidarle, estaba tan sonriente y contenta como él. Pero no estaba mal advertirle, y menos recordarle lo afortunado que era. Aunque no fuera necesario.

-No voy a defraudarte, te lo prometo-

Tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo.  
No soportaba la idea de perderla, pero no dependía de él. Si seguía mintiéndola durante más tiempo, no tendría solución. Aunque la amara tanto como la amaba, eso no era suficiente.  
¿Cómo habían acabado las cosas así?  
Intentó rememorar los momentos felices que había pasado antes de conocerla, pero no encontraba ninguno. Ella siempre se empeñaba en corregirle, y decirle que la había salvado.  
Que llevaba tanto tiempo sola que ya no recordaba que era el amor, pero se equivocaba, había sido ella quien le había devuelto a la vida.  
Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera a soportar sus mentiras.

-Profesor- le llamó el alumno pesado de la primera fila, por cuarta vez en aquella hora.

-¿Sí?- respondió Sam con toda la simpatía que fue capaz.

-Sea vertido el café- dijo señalando la mesa.

En efecto. Había estado tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta de nada.  
Eso pasaba cada vez que no tenia clase con Rocio, era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.  
Y si ella estaba, olvidaba todos sus problemas, pero tampoco le resultaba fácil dar clase.  
Limpio rápidamente la mesa, y salvo los papeles que pudo. Los alumnos rebeldes, sentados al final, se reían de él, pero Sam no los prestaba atención.  
Tenía cosas mas importantes en que pensar.  
Entonces tomo una decisión. Aprovecharía la excursión a Chelmsford para decírselo.  
Sabía que ella no quería ir, pero también sabía lo fácil que resultaría convencerla de que fuera.  
Era la oportunidad perfecta, pues se quedaban todo el fin de semana en el pueblo, y tenían más tiempo de estar juntos. No podría irse, tendría que escuchar sus explicaciones.  
Así tenia más oportunidades de que todo saliera bien.  
Cerró los ojos, mientras se frotaba las sienes.  
En su interior suplicó que saliera bien, pues su vida dependía de ello.

Patri estaba medio dormida cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de la calle.  
Acurrucada en el sofá, tapada casi por completo, no se molestó en mirar quien era, porque fuera quien fuera iría a verla.  
Además, tenía todas las papeletas de ser Rocio, que hubiera decidido ir a comer a casa, como hacía en algunas ocasiones.  
Oyó como dejaba las llaves sobre la mesa, y algo más, pero ni siquiera la saludaba.  
Después de todo, quizás fuera Gabriel, que seguía evitándola. Decidió seguir durmiendo, como se había tirado haciendo toda la mañana.  
Hubiera seguido así, si no hubiera comenzado a sentirse observada. Nerviosa, al final abrió los ojos.  
Vio una cara pegada a la suya, alguien la observaba de cerca, no llegó a ver quien antes de ponerse a gritar como una histérica.

-Tranquilízate, ¡que soy yo!-

Entonces se dio cuenta de que era Danny, y los nervios se sustituyeron por rabia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Qué hacías mirándome?-

-¡Hacerte compañía! Y solo averiguaba si seguías viva, no te movías…-

-¡Estaba dormida Danny!- le reprochó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

-Anda deja ya de quejarte…por cierto, bonito pijama-

Patri cayó en la cuenta de las pintas que debía tener.  
Llevaba puesto un viejo pijama de ovejas, tenía una trenza mal hecha, y no se había lavado ni la cara aquella mañana.  
Sin contar con que seguro que tenia los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, pues estaba un poco resfriada.  
Se metió debajo del edredón lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- le preguntó Danny

-Tenias que haber avisado de que venias...

-¿Por qué? Si te aviso no es una sorpresa-

-Ya, pero no estoy presentable-

Danny empezó a tirar del edredón, pero Patri lo tenia bien agarrado, asique era imposible quitárselo.

-si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él- Musitó antes de meterse el también bajo el edredón y tumbarse a su lado.

-¿QUÉ HACES IDIOTA?- le chilló Patri

Danny empezó a reírse, pero no de lo que pensaba ella, que eran sus pintas, si no de que se intentara tapar con los brazos como una niña pequeña.

-Venga para- le pidió muerto de la risa.

Ella se enfado a un más, amaba esa risa, pero a nadie le gusta ser objeto de burlas, y menos de la risa de Danny jones.  
Empezó a golpearle, quería que se callara, y que se callara ya.  
Danny logró calmarse un poco a base de recibir golpes, la cogió por las muñecas para impedir que siguiera con la violencia.

-Ya está bien, si estas muy…mona- dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo, y Patri le atizo una patada. -¡Eh! Que lo digo enserio..-Pero el hecho de que se echara a reir de nuevo, no le dio credibilidad a sus palabras.

-Te mataba, te lo juro- le gruñó

-Menos mal que tenias que estar en reposo, estate quieta ya- entonces se quedo callado, al recordar algo- Te voy a soltar, pero intenta no matarme…tengo una sorpresa…-

Patri puso cara de angelito, y Danny la soltó. La muchacha no tardo en volver a golpearle, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues el salió a toda prisa.  
Danny cogió la caja que había puesto en la mesa y se sentó a su lado.  
Patri se quitó de la cara el edredón, ya daba igual como la viera, se había hartado a verla y reírse de ella ya. Poco importaba.  
Desde donde estaba tumbada, alcanzo a ver de qué se trataba.  
Trufas de chocolate heladas.  
Se incorporó de golpe y le quitó una. Danny sonrió al ver que su sorpresa había triunfado.

-¿Sigues queriendo que me vaya?-preguntó el muchacho- Anda hazme un hueco

Se acomodó en el sofá junto a ella, y se comió una trufa. Estaban realmente deliciosas.

-Si, lárgate y déjame la caja de trufas- rió, y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pero Patri no quería que se fuera. Se asustó del sentimiento que la invadía.  
Porqué en ese momento lo que mas quería en el mundo, es que él se quedara allí con ella.


	13. Resaca

Danny no iba a ir. Tenia que asumirlo, y cuanto antes mejor.  
Habían ido al "Rules" ha celebrar que contra todo pronóstico, todos seguían vivos y de una pieza. Además del notición de Gabriel, que se iría de gira en unos meses.  
Patri dejo de mirar a la puerta, pues no iba a aparecer quien ella quería. Paso a observar a Gabe sobre el escenario, cantaba dancing queen a gritos. Todos le vitoreaban.  
El alcohol empezaba a hacer mella en él, y eso que acababan de llegar.  
Tom y Harry llegaron en ese momento, con otra ronda.

-Deja de mirar a la puerta, no va a venir- Dijo Tom a Patri- No es nada personal, es solo por nosotros…

Por supuesto, habían invitado a los "Mcfly" al completo, aunque casi todos tenían claro que era imposible juntarlos en el mismo sitio.  
Dougie empezó a quitar la etiqueta de su botellín.  
Nadie llegaba a comprender lo que le dolía haber perdido a Danny, era un hermano para él.  
Todos eran una gran familia, y no podía soportar que faltara un miembro.  
Carmen le miró preocupada, sentada a su lado, le dio un codazo.

-¡No lo desnudes!-

-¿Cómo dices?- le dijo empezando a ponerse colorado.

Ella no pudo evitar echarse a reir, había conseguido lo que pretendía. Captar su atención.

-El botellín..-Dougie suspiró tranquilo al captar la broma. –¡Te reto!

-Carmen ha vuelto- dijo Rocio, metiéndose en su conversación. Dougie no entendía nada.

-Chupitos…de lo más fuerte que tengan, el que más aguante gana-

Dougie sonrió. Hacía mucho que nadie le retaba a ese tipo de cosas.  
Desde que Danny se había alejado de ellos, pero no se detuvo a pensar en él y volver a entristecerse. Estaban de fiesta, venía a celebrar, y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

-Oh no…- musitó Harry- conozco esa cara…

-¡ACEPTO EL RETO!-Exclamó Dougie con voz de pito, levantándose de un salto.

Giovanna observo divertida a los de la apuesta.

-Yo se de unos que mañana van a tener la peor de las resacas-

-¡Y a ti mañana te van a doler los pies!- Dijo Tom levantándose de un salto- Por que hoy no vas a parar de bailar…  
Tiró de ella hasta la pista de baile. Se los veía tan bien juntos, Patri nunca había conocido a una pareja tan bonita como aquella.  
Rocio iba a decirle que ella pensaba lo mismo, pues no necesitaba que Patri lo dijera en voz alta, para ella saber lo que estaba pensando. Entonces su teléfono empezó a sonar.  
Su amiga la miro interrogante, pero Rocio no la dio tiempo a preguntar y se fue directa a la calle. Era Sam, así que era mejor evitar la pregunta, que contestar con una mentira.  
Patri se quedo mirando extrañada. No podía retrasarlo más, tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando. Harry capto su atención:

-Nos han dejado solos- comentó mirando a Gabriel que solo había abandonado el escenario para tomarse una copa, y ahora de nuevo se subía en el. Esta vez acompañado de una chica, a la cual ninguno conocía de nada. Pero poco importaba.

-¿Por qué no ha venido Izzy?-

Harry suspiró. Aquella era una pregunta que también el se hacia. Podría haberla excusado como siempre, pero harto de mentir por ella, contestó con sinceridad

-No le gusta salir con mis amigos- Suspiro- Solo quiere que salgamos con los suyos…

Patri no paso por alto cuanto le dolía el asunto. No era para menos.  
Que no quisiera verla a ella y los demás vale, pero que no quisiera ver al grupo, a sabiendas de que Harry los consideraba su familia, era cruel y egoísta.  
Izzy era la novia de Harry desde hacia años, pero a diferencia de Tom y Gio (que además llevaban más que ellos), no daban la misma sensación. Las cosas no parecían ir del todo bien.

-No pienses en ello-comenzó a decir la muchacha- Hemos venido a divertirnos y si no quiere participar, ella se lo pierde..

Harry cambio de actitud. En parte por sus palabras, pero básicamente por la canción que Michael y la amiga desconocida, empezaron a cantar. Un clásico, "Don't you want me" de Human league.  
Se levantó de un salto, como escasos minutos antes había hecho Tom, y tiró de Patri, obligándola a levantarse.

-Tienes razón..¡Adoro esta canción!- la condujo hasta la pista de baile, Gio los saludo con la mano sin parar de bailar. La muchacha rió, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dejo llevar.

-No sabia que bailaras tan bien Judd, es una faceta desconocida-

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Muñeca- dijo con voz picarona antes de empezar a hacer el robot.

Tom empezó a reírse de su amigo, acercándose junto con Gio, para bailar con ellos.

-Acabas de perder todo tu sex appeal tío-

Pero a el no le importaba, seguía bailando y divirtiéndose.  
Cogió a Patri y la hizo girar sobre si misma, esta dio gracias de no haber consumido alcohol, si no probablemente lo habría echado todo.  
Cuando paró, vio que a Harry le cambiaba la cara. Seguramente Izzy le estuviera llamando al móvil y no quisiera contestar. Se acerco a él, y le giro la cara para que la mirara.

-No te rayes, que estabas muy bien-

Harry sonrió, sospechando que ella a uno no se había dado cuenta de a que se había debido el cambio. Volvió a cogerla por las manos, para lanzarla en un tirabuzón.  
Habían hecho aquel paso hacía poco, y Tom estaba ahí para recibirla y continuar bailando, por eso Patri pensó, que esta vez sería igual. Se equivocaba.

-El conjunto pitillo-tacón te queda impresionante-

Patri alzó la vista al reconocer aquella voz, que por supuesto, no era la de Tom.

-DANNY-chilló- ¡Has venido!..

-No podía perdérmelo- sonrió el muchacho.

La situación era incomoda. Aunque ella intentara hacer como que no pasaba nada, Danny estaba tensó, y no necesitaba girarse y mirar, para saber que el resto también lo estaban.

-Vas a salir corriendo de un momento a otro. ¿Verdad?-

-Solo vengo para un baile, lo siento Baby-

Hacia unas semanas que no la llamaba así, desde que la banda se había separado.  
Desde entonces no había tenido que disfrazarse de nada, al final habían acabado haciéndose amigos.

-Te comprendo…-

Mientras tanto, junto a la barra del bar.

-Eres un borracho Poynter- Rió ía razón, pues el muchacho iba borracho, pero ella no se librara. Ya le costaba hasta hablar.

-Habló…Estoy seguro de que no puedes más…¡He ganado!-

-¡No no no no! ¡Camarero otra!

El camarero los observo, reacio a servirles más alcohol, aunque termino por ponerles el chupito.

-Esta es la última…-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Aun queremos más, hemos bebido poco- pero a km se veía que Carmen no podía con la borrachera que llevaba encima.

Dougie se bebió de golpe el chupito, sin esperarla.

-¡Anda que me esperas idiota!…-

Entonces el muchacho se puso verde, y no pudo ni evitar, ni controlar lo que vino a continuación.  
Desgraciadamente, una muchacha ajena a la borrachera de los dos amigos, paso por allí justo cuando Dougie empezó a vomitar.  
Le callo toda la vomitona encima, embadurnándola entera.  
Carmen empezó a reírse de ellos, fulminada por la mirada de la chica. En ese momento, le vino el olor a vomito. Entre la risa nerviosa que tenia y el fuerte olor, le vino una arcada.  
Se levanto del taburete junto a la barra, con intención de llegar al baño, pero fue tarde.  
La misma muchacha a la que Dougie acababa de vomitar, seguía allí mirando su bonito vestido, ahora estropeado con tropezones por encima.  
Carmen no pudo reprimirlo más, y acabo vomitando allí mismo, salpicando de nuevo a la chica.  
Esta salió corriendo enfadada y avergonzada, a intentar salvar su vestido, limpiándolo con un poco de agua en el baño. Pero nada se podía hacer ya, estaba completamente destrozado.

Carmen y Dougie se separaron de los vómitos entre risas.

-Que cara ha puesto!-dijo Dougie- Mi vomitona la ha jodido pero bien, pero la tuya ya la ha matado!

-¡No es culpa mía que estuviera en medio!

Ambos volvieron a reírse a carcajada limpia, mientras que todo el bar los observaba y cuchicheaba sobre los dos borrachos.  
Entonces Dougie dejo de reir, y le cambio la cara. Carmen miró hacia donde miraba él, para saber que había causado tal cambio.  
Cuando fue a preguntarle al muchacho, que pensaba sobre que Danny hubiera decidido presentarse en el bar, este ya no estaba allí.  
Dougie salió corriendo hacia donde estaban Danny y Patri hablando. La gente bailaba a su alrededor, pero ellos permanecían parados hablando en el mismo sitio.

Danny lo vio llegar, pero no supo que decir pues ver venir corriendo a Dougie llorando, dejaba sin palabras a cualquiera.  
Patri a su lado, estaba igual o más impactada que él. Ninguno vio venir lo que vino a continuación.

Dougie le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Danny, con toda la rabia del mundo.

-Gracias por olvidarte de mi- le reprocho

Ambos sabían que Dougie no había tenido nada que ver en lo de Georgia, simplemente se habían distanciado. De eso eran culpables los dos.  
Danny fue directo a Dougie, y Patri asustada, pensando que iba a devolverle el golpe, intentó pararle. Sin ningún éxito.  
Pero no iba a pegarle, en su lugar lo abrazo.

-Lo siento Doug…Nunca debí enfadarme contigo…pero todo ha sido muy difícil…-

Le devolvió el abrazo, la rabia acumulada no era mas que dolor, por haber perdido a su mejor amigo.

-Perdóname...No tuve nada que ver con lo de Georgia…-

-Lo sé…he estado tan mal, que llego un momento que no supe hacer distinciones…-

-¡Pero yo jamás haría nada así! Somos compinches ¿recuerdas?-

Claro que lo recordaba. Habían sido demasiados momentos buenos, imposibles de olvidar.  
Habían vivido mil aventuras y habían hecho millones de locuras juntos, y ahora todo se había echado a perder por haberse distanciado.

-Claro que si…Todo volverá a ser como antes…lo prometo-

-VUELVE A LA BANDA- suplicó Dougie

A Danny le cambio la cara. Si era verdad que con el que tenía menos motivos de estar enfadado, era con Dougie, pero con los demás era otra historia.  
Vio como Tom y Harry se acercaban, y no pudo evitar acordarse de Georgia.  
Sus manos acariciando su espalda, la forma en que sonaba su nombre dicho por ella, sus besos…su sonrisa.

-Lo siento Dougie- se separó de su amigo- No he venido para eso…

-Danny tenemos que hablar- imploró Tom

Pero el muchacho no quería hablar con él, había aguantado en la banda todo lo que había podido, pero ahora que finalmente se habían separado, no sabia como había sido capaz de seguir mirándolos como si nada.

-No-cortó fríamente- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con vosotros…he venido ha felicitar a Patri por ser la tía más valiente que conozco, a Gabriel por la gira, y a Rocio por no haberse muerto…a lo que se supone venimos todos…

Harry dio un paso al frente con cuidado, no quería que Danny saliera corriendo otra vez, sin dejarles explicarse.

-No podemos seguir así, somos una familia Danny…hermanos-

-Los hermanos no te quitan lo que más amas en el mundo- cerró los ojos, he izo un gesto con la mano dando por terminada la conversación. –Lo siento Patri, te debo un baile…Adiós Doug-

Sin más se marchó de allí, chocando en la entrada con Rocio, que volvía de hablar por teléfono.

-¿Me he perdido algo?- preguntó al verles las caras.

Ninguno le contestó, pues era obvio, se había perdido todo.

Unos ruidos extraños despertaron a Carmen.  
Le dolía todo el cuerpo como si le hubiera pasado un camión por encima, tanto que era incapaz de moverse. No tenia ni fuerzas para abrir los ojos.  
En ese instante oyó otra vez aquel ruido, una especie de rugido seco.  
Asustada, sabía que no podía retrasarlo más, y empezó a abrir los ojos.  
La luz la cegaba y hacía un daño horrible, pero poco a poco fue logrando enfocar.  
Entonces descubrió de donde venia aquel ruido, y que no se movía, no solo porque le dolía hasta respirar, si no porque alguien se lo impedía.  
Dougie estaba tumbado abrazado a ella, y ambos estaban apretujados en su pequeño sofá.

-¿Qué coño…?-susurró Carmen.

No solo era extraña la situación, también lo era las pintas que tenia Dougie.  
No se acordaba de nada, esperó no haber hecho nada de lo que tener que arrepentirse.  
Se incorporó entre dolores y zarandeó al muchacho, con el fin de despertarlo.

-No voy a clase mami…-Carmen suspiró exasperada, y volvió a intentarlo.

-vamos…DESPIERTATE-

Del susto, Dougie pego un bote que lo llevo directo al suelo, desde donde se retorció como una lagartija.

-Oh dios…me duele todo el cuerpo-

Tardo un rato en dejar de quejarse y pararse a mirar donde estaba.  
Extrañado fue mirando lentamente la habitación. Jamás había estado en aquel salón, y por supuesto, no sabía como había ido a parar a el. Entonces se giró, y vio a Carmen.

-AAAAAAAAH-lanzó un chillido agudo, provocando que Carmen se tapara los oídos. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza.-¿Pero que coño te pasa?

-¿Qué coño te pasa a ti? Como vuelvas a gritar así te mato…– amenazó la muchacha- No me mires con esa cara Hawaiano de pelo verde!

-¡Exacto!..Un momento, ¿Yo también?-Se levantó corriendo para mirarse en un espejo.

-¿Cómo que también? El baño esta por allí- indicó, antes de mirarse y ver que Dougie estaba en lo cierto. Ella estaba en las mismas. Fue corriendo al baño y se quedó igual de alucinada que el chico, al ver su imagen.

-Oh mierda…¿Qué hemos hecho?-

Carmen se acercó a un más al espejo. Su precioso pelo estaba hecho un gran moco verde, lo sostuvo entre sus manos, espantada. Por suerte parecía spray, nada que no se pudiese solucionar con agua. Desde su cadera, le llamó la atención la falda de flores. Ella también había tenido un desfase hawaiano por lo que parecía.

-Pero que…¡Por eso me dolía la rodilla!-Exclamó Dougie

Ella se giro para mirarle. Tenía toda la rodilla raspada y restos de hierba.  
Exasperado se sentó en el borde de la bañera. Volviendo a gritar de dolor.

-¿Por qué me duele el culo?-preguntó acariciando la zona dolorida. Carmen se echo a reir.

-Te aseguro que en eso no tengo nada que ver…no tengo nada con que darte…- Dougie no se tomo bien la burla, y no pudo evitar picarse.

- No sé qué decirte. Eres Hulk y has destrozado tu camiseta- Respondió haciéndose pasar por el gran monstruo verde, momento en que tira de su camiseta y la raja.

Exactamente igual que como estaba la de Carmen. Agradeció llevar otra de tirantes de bajo, al menos nadie había visto más de la cuenta.

-Mierda- suspiró, viendo el destrozo en la camiseta- Me la regalo Ethan…haber como le explico esto…

-¿Quién es Ethan?-Preguntó Dougie, mientras que hacía pucheros mirándose la rodilla.

-Es mi bueno…salimos juntos-Era incapaz de decir que eran novios. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo-¿ Tú y yo no habremos hecho…?-Dougie se quedo mudo, avergonzado por la pregunta.

-No..No…imposible…No-

-¿Qué pasa no te parezco lo suficiente buena?-Contestó ella dolida, por tanta negación

-No es eso…-Que complicado era hablar con una mujer. ¿Por qué siempre lo mal interpretaban todo?

-Osea , que no te pongo ¿No?

-Cállate y no respondas, es una trampa. Digas lo que digas, la cagarás-Ambos se giraron, sorprendidos por la voz de Gabriel, quien los observaba desde la puerta- ¿Os largáis o me la saco delante vuestra? Quiero mear…

En un primer momento Dougie pensó que iba de farol, pero al ver que Carmen salía corriendo del baño, no quiso tentar a la suerte y vivir otro momento incomodo. La siguió.  
Tras cerrar la puerta, Carmen preguntó a gritos:

-¿Tú no sabrás que nos ha pasado? Tenemos el pelo verde…y tenemos flores y ropa hawaiana…-

- Y hemos perdido los zapatos…-dijo Dougie desde el salón, donde por mas que los buscaba no aparecían.

-¿Qué? ¡Eran mis zapatos preferidos!-chilló Carmen, dirigiéndose al salón. Al moverse, le vino un fuerte olor a humedad. Venia de su ropa.-dios…dime que no nos hemos metido en un alcantarilla…-

Gabriel volvía del baño en ese momento.

-¿No os acordáis de nada?- Se rió de ellos- Pues yo después de la despedida de soltera os perdí la pista…

-¿Despedida de soltera?- preguntaron ambos a la vez.

-Si, después de que se fuera Danny y pasáramos un rato con los muermos de tus amigos-dijo señalando a Dougie, refiriéndose a Tom y Harry- Fuimos en busca de algo divertido, y la diversión nos encontró a nosotros…en un momento estábamos andando por la calle, y al otro estábamos en una conga…

Carmen se sentó en el sofá, necesitaba un cigarrillo urgentemente.  
No se dio cuenta de ofrecerle uno a Dougie, al cual le dio envidia y saco su paquete.

-¡No me jodas!-dijo, al comprobar que en su paquete de tabaco no había cigarrillos. Solo había caramelos de menta.

Gabriel y Carmen se echaron a reir.

-Menuda nochecita…-Comento ella, y después le paso un cigarrillo.

Unas llaves entraron en la cerradura de la puerta. A pesar de que solo podían ser Rocio o Patri, los tres miraron expectantes, haber quien llegaba al piso de Carmen.  
No era ninguna de las dos.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes unas llaves Jones?- pregunto Carmen cabreada. Parecía que todo el mundo tenía una copia de las llaves de su casa.  
El sonrió inocentemente, cargado con bolsas.

-Patri me ha dejado las suyas…-Dejo las bolsas en la cocina. Todos le siguieron, esperando respuestas. Danny se fijo en que Dougie tenia el paquete de tabaco en la mano- ¿Qué tal los caramelos Doug?

-¿Has sido tu? Pedazo cabrón..¿Pero no te fuiste?- Danny lo miró extrañado.

-Si hijo si, no se acuerdan de nada…ninguno de los dos- suspiró Gabe con cansancio.

Entonces, tras un pequeño lapso de tiempo gobernado por la incertidumbre y el silencio, ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Dougie se dejo caer contra la pared cansado.

-Genial…reíros-Musitó Carmen. Decidió ignorarlos y mirar que traía Danny en las bolsas.

Café y bollos, cogió uno de cada y se fue al salón.  
El resto la imitó, y volvieron donde había empezado todo minutos atrás.

-Bueno por dónde íbamos…-dijo Danny- ¡Ah si! Vinisteis al hotel…y aparte de hacer unos grandes destrozos que me va a tocar pagar a mi, no hicisteis más…-Ellos suspiraron más tranquilos-…Hasta que llegasteis aquí…

Volvieron a ponerse en tensión, ya no les preocupaba que hubieran hecho esa noche, si no, ¿Qué no habrían hecho?  
En ese momento la puerta volvió a sonar, y esta vez si era una de las chicas. Rocio para ser más exactos.  
Danny rebusco en la bolsa y le trajo un vaso, que seguramente llevara té o cualquier cosa menos café. A Rocio ni le gustaba, ni le sentaba demasiado bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya estáis más tranquilitos?- preguntó la muchacha, recibiendo su té con una sonrisa.

–No se acuerdan de nada verdad…

-No-aceptó Carmen

-Ya sabia yo…¿como llevas los arañazos?-

Carmen se sorprendió. ¿Qué arañazos? Siguió la mirada de Rocio hasta su brazo.  
Parecía que Lobezno la había atrapado entre sus garras, soltó un gritito. Todos rieron.

-Aun seguíamos en el Rules, pusieron "Rabiosa" y tras gritar que eso lo tenia que bailar alguien con sangre caliente…te subiste a la barra y comenzaste a bailar…- Carmen abrió la boca y Dougie empezó a aplaudir- El bar coyote no era nada en comparación contigo, hasta que la barra se mojo y yo temí por tu vida…

-Vale…me agarraste para que me bajara…es explica los arañazos-

Dougie seguía aplaudiendo y riéndose de Carmen, Rocio lo miro con picardía.

-Deja de reírte…que no fue la única que hizo el ridículo- Se cayó de golpe, y Carmen le hizo un corte de mangas- Te subiste a un taburete para animarla y acabaste cayendo de culo…

-…Y eso explica que a Dougie le duela el culo…-concluyo Gabe- ¿Por qué no me acuerdo yo de esto?-

-Fuiste ha hablar por teléfono- informó Rocio.

Cierto. Matt le había llamado pidiendo explicaciones, una vez más.  
Menos mal que al final se había tragado que Danny estaba saliendo con Patri y que no tenia nada con él, para el caso, se pasaban el día juntos como un matrimonio, asique podía colar perfectamente.

-Seguimos sin saber porque no tenemos zapatos, porque olemos a humedad- Dougie no había reparado en ello, se olio la ropa con cara de asco- ¡Ah! Y el pelo…

Los ánimos se bajaron de golpe, y el ambiente se oscureció un poco.  
A Rocio le cambio la cara, y Carmen pudo ver sufrimiento en sus ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Se puso de pie de un salto. Patri no estaba, eso no podía ser buena señal-¿Dónde está Patri?¿Está bien?

- Bueno, si a estar bien le llamas estar echa una furia…si- respondió Danny riendo.

Rocio les indico con la mano que la siguieran, salieron del piso de Carmen directos al suyo.  
El suelo estaba encharcado, y había bomberos, policías y unos hombres con trajes amarillos un tanto extraños.

-Oh no..-susurró Carmen horrorizada.

-¡Los cazafantasmas!- Exclamó Dougie, y Danny casi se atraganta con el café.

Desde dentro de la casa se oía la voz de Patri, que físicamente no parecía sufrir ningún daño, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los demás.

-¿Cómo que no se hacer cargo el seguro?...Al menos, ¿Pagaran ellos no?-

La casa estaba totalmente encharcada. Las pareces mojadas, y el techo goteaba casi constantemente.  
En el salón, Patri hablaba a un hombre trajeado, un policía y un bombero, mientras que a su alrededor, cuatro "Cazafantasmas" hacían lo que se supusiera que habían ido a hacer.

-Señorita contrólese- pidió el policía- Sabemos que esto es injusto, pero si sigue sin controlar sus actos no podrá defenderse judicialmente…

-¿Qué coño ha pasado?- preguntó Carmen, y el salón al completo reparó en la llegada del grupo. Patri se acarició las sienes antes de contestar.

-El piso de arriba esta totalmente inundado, su avería a llegado hasta nuestro piso…-

-Legalmente la avería ha sido entre los dos pisos por lo que…-dijo el hombre trajeado

El policía lo mando callar con un gesto de las manos. Lo más conveniente era que dejara de echar leña al fuego, si quería salir de allí vivo. De todos modos, Patri decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Ya os habéis cansado de chapotear en el agua y usar mi habitación como parque acuático?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Dougie

-Yo también- Contestó Danny, aun sabiendo que no se refería a él- Me has sustituido…

Carmen observó con tristeza todos los desperfectos.  
Había muchas cosas rotas, pero gracias a dios, la mayoría con secarlas estarían como nuevas otra vez. Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

-Con el jaleo…No habrá aparecido tu pulsera ¿No?

-Que va...ya la doy por perdida-Entonces se dirigió a Danny y Dougie, que no paraban de bromear-¿Por qué no os largáis con el cachondeito a otra parte?- pidió seriamente

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que te pones muy sexy cuando te enfadas?-

Danny se echo a reir tras decir eso, por lo que Patri fue incapaz de tomárselo enserio. Por mucho que así fuera.  
En ese momento se unió al salón alguien más, y a Danny le desapareció la sonrisa.

-Siento el retraso, he venido en cuanto he podido- se disculpó Zac.

El joven policía Zac, había entablado amistad con Patri en la ambulancia, tras reconocerla del incidente en el avión.

Carmen decidió dejar el asunto de la avería en manos de Patri, que probablemente seria a la que mas caso harían. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía a contradecirla estando tan enfadada.

-Seguimos sin saber porque tenemos el pelo verde….-dijo Dougie.

Habían vuelto al salón, pues en el piso de Rocio no se podía estar.  
Gabriel se quedo clavado en el sitio, un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

-Cuando estaba hablando por teléfono…Salisteis...supongo que después del arañazo y la caída…os fuisteis con Tom y Gio…Cuando volvisteis y nos fuimos a la despedida, ya lo teníais así…-

Tom y Gio. Ellos sabrían que había pasado.  
Dougie saco el teléfono del bolsillo, al menos no lo había perdido, marco con rapidez el teléfono de Tom.

-Tom..- carraspeó la rubia - Tom te llaman..

Al fin el muchacho le hizo caso. Le costo separar sus labios de los de Giovanna, esta tampoco parecía haberse dado cuenta de que sonaba el teléfono.  
Miró en la mesa de la cafetería en la que estaban, pero no estaba allí. La rubia se lo acercó.

-Pone que es Dougie…-

-No se acordara de nada y estará flipando- supuso antes de contestar- Hola Doug…si, lo suponía…ajam…si, salisteis corriendo y no tuvimos más remedio que seguiros…  
Giovanna rió a su lado, recordando el momento que su novio estaba explicando.

-Por desgracia, en vuestro camino encontrasteis a un pobre vendedor ambulante…si, exacto, de esos que no venden más que tonterías para los niños pequeños…el caso es que ibais gritando que no queríais ser humanos, que os habíais cansado de los terrícolas y que queríais ser ¡Avatares!...Si Dougie, ya se que se llaman Navi…no pretendía faltar al respeto tranquilo…el caso, es que queríais spray para poneros el pelo azul, aunque no se porque, porque era lo único que los bichos no tenían azul, pero bueno…Como no tenia estuvisteis a punto de liaros a golpes con el pobre hombre…menos mal que os convencimos para que fuera verde…- No pudo soportarlo más y se echo a reir a carcajadas, como sus dos acompañantes- Después os fuisteis con Gabriel y no volví a saber de ti hasta que llame a Patri para confirmar que estabas allí…Claro, de nada..¡Hasta luego!-Colgó y volvió a reírse con ganas.

-Hacía mucho que Dougie no hacia nada de esto…-Comento Giovanna después de beber un trago de su coca-cola y secarse una lagrima, que se le había escapado por la risa-Definitivamente, ya esta bien.

-Me alegro por él la verdad-preguntó la rubia. Pelo largo y rubio, y unos ojos, y una sonrisa idénticas a las de Tom- Bueno hermanito…de que hablábamos, ¡Ah si! ¿Le tenías contratada una niñera a Danny?

Tom miró hacia otro lado incomodo. Estaban hablando de Patri, y se le había escapado el tema "Babysitter". Mal por su parte, porque su hermana no debía enterarse, no sabía guardar un secreto. Suspiró resignado. Ya era tarde, debía decírselo y que dejara de preguntar.

-Ya sabes que Danny no nos dejaba acercarnos a él más que lo justo y necesario…después de todo lo que paso ha estado muy alejado de nosotros, y cualquier paso en falso lo haría irse de la banda- tenía la vista perdida en algún punto de la calle- Entonces apareció Patri. Fuerte, independiente, ingeniosa, y sobretodo, lo suficientemente loca como para poder cuidar de él y hacer que fuera por el buen camino sin que este se enterara…

-Vaya…¿Entonces ni siquiera se conocen y a hecho todo eso?...bueno, esta claro que fracaso en su trabajo…-

-No Carrie…ella cumplió su parte a la perfección, y claro que si se conocen…ahora son muy buenos amigos…-

-Oh-Aquello no se lo esperaba.

Con paciencia esperó a que la situación tras Georgia mejorara, como había esperado todas las veces. Con la esperanza de que algún día, Danny la viera como ella lo veía a él.  
Pero parecía que ese día estaba lejos, y más si Jones tenia una nueva amiguita.

-¡Maldito Jones! Te digo que es una gran película, deja de reírte de mí…-Chilló Dougie.

Que su voz fuera tan aguda hacía que nadie le tomara enserio, y si esta persona en concreto era Danny, hacía que se riera en su cara.

-Ya claro…Bichos azules…inteligente-volvió a burlarse.

A Danny no le gustaba el cine, no solía disfrutar viendo películas, y menos desde que vio el diario de Noah, que fue un trauma tanto para él, como para Dougie.

-¡Callaros ya!- Pidió Carmen por enésima vez esa mañana –Ya solo queda saber que paso con los zapatos…

Patri y Rocio entraron al salón en ese momento, bastante más contentas que antes.

-¡Lo logramos! Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero- Dijo Rocio mientras besuqueaba a Patri, como si fuera una abuela.

-¿Qué ha pasado al final?-preguntó Gabriel

-¡Pues que nos van a indemnizar y no tenemos que pagar nada! Aparte de eso, nada- Dijo Patri como si tal cosa, haciéndose la interesante.

El salón entero estalló en gritos de júbilo y alegría por la buena noticia. Todos preguntaban a la vez, interesados en saber como se las había apañado para conseguir eso.

-La avería fue causada por los de arriba, y en todo caso pagarían ellos aunque el problema este entre los dos pisos…Sin contar con que la avería ha venido por no estar las revisiones al día, por lo que no solo tiene que pagarlo todo el casero, ¡si no que nos tiene que indemnizar a nosotros y los de arriba!-

-¡No hay nada que no pueda hacer SuperPatri!-dijo Dougie riendo

-En realidad, sin la ayuda de Zac no habría conseguido nada…- A Danny le cambio la cara, no sabía porque le repateaba tanto oír aquel nombre. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más raro se le hacía. Era un nombre feo.-…Nos ha puesto al tanto de lo que debíamos denunciar, y bueno, el resto lo sabéis, ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo vosotros?-

-Reconstruir la noche de ayer…seguimos sin saber como perdimos los zapatos- Dijo Carmen tirada en el sofá, resignada.

-Ni idea- bostezó Rocio

-Cuando os traje ya no los llevabais…debisteis perderlos en ese intervalo de tiempo-Esta vez fue Danny quién hablo.

-Cuando llegasteis la primera vez con Gabriel aun los llevabais…veníais de una despedida de soltera, y os metisteis al piso de Carmen, porque no estabais en condiciones de ayudarnos con la inundación-Comenzó Rocio

-¿Ya estaba la avería?-pregunto Carmen impactada.

-Nos lo encontramos nada más volver a casa, dada la situación no podíamos estar pendientes de vosotros…y ¿Quién iba a decirnos que os daría por iros?-Continuó

-Menos mal que os dio por ir al hotel de Danny, y el os trajo para que acabarais rebozándoos en el agua asquerosa de la avería…- comento Patri, con cierto reproche en el tono.

-Si, y desde entonces llevo aquí-respondió el muchacho, en su defensa- Me voy a dormir un rato…esta tarde me paso a ayudaros a empaquetar, ¿Vienes Doug?

Este se levantó de un saltó. No había traído la moto, y no llevaba dinero para un taxi, podía morir en el intento de volver a casa.

-Bueno, espero que repitamos la fiesta y que la próxima vez nos acordemos- dijo Dougie a Carmen. Esta le dedico una alegre sonrisa, a pesar de haber perdido los zapatos, destrozado su camiseta y haber querido transformarse en Navi, seguro que se lo había pasado como nunca.

-¡Cuando quieras!-

El muchacho se despidió de los demás, y Danny lo imitó.  
Este dejo a Patri para la última, y la dio un cariñoso beso en la frente.  
La chica se quedo pasmada. Los gestos de cariño no eran habituales en Danny.

Dougie estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en el coche de Danny, que lo acercaba a casa de Tom, esperaba no encontrarse con el ni con Harry. No tenía ganas de discutir.  
Mientras tanto su amigo, que daba cabezadas de vez en cuando, pensaba en la noche anterior.  
Hasta que de pronto, recordó el final de la noche.

" –_Quedaros quietecitos ahí ya de una vez- les ordenó Danny._

Él y Carmen estaban sentados en el sofá, donde amanecieron aquella mañana.  
Danny se marchó, seguramente a ayudar a las chicas con la avería, pero en ese momento no le importó.

-Eres divertido…no como Ethan…-

-¿Quién es Ethan?-pregunto Dougie, por primera vez en ese día.

-Él dice que es mi novio…pero a mi me da vergüenza presentarle así-se echo a reir  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto Dougie

-¡Por que es un muermazo!- ambos rieron- No es mas que otro niño rico…y encima no le caen bien mis amigos…Quiere que sea algo que no soy…algo que odio…-

-Pues no lo seas- le dijo él, como si fuera así de fácil- No cambies por nadie…no cometas el mismo error que yo…

Entonces hizo algo que nunca pensó que seria capaz de hacer. Dar el primer paso.  
Sostuvo la cara de Carmen con una mano, y paso la otra por su cuello, para atraerla hacia así y finalmente juntar su labios con los suyos.  
Con suavidad, dulzura. Llevaba sin besar así desde que Frankie lo dejo.  
Pero por primera vez desde entonces, no se acordó de ella.  
Solo estaban ellos dos.

-Qué bien besas Poynter- rio ella, con sus bocas pegadas aun.

Le devolvió el beso. Pero no fue como el primero, fue con pasión y ganas de más.  
Al final fue él quien la paro. Algo de conciencia le quedaba a pesar de estar borracho.  
Él había sufrido varias infidelidades, y no quería ser participe de un dolor así.  
Carmen no protesto y se tumbo en el sofá, donde un minuto después ya estaba dormida"

Dougie abrió los ojos de golpe, impactado por el recuerdo

-¿Qué pasa tío? Parece que has visto un fantasma…-

Un fantasma no, pero problemas si.  
Se saboreo los labios, volviendo a recordar el beso.  
Ojala todos los problemas fueran así de dulces. _  
_


	14. ¡Mira quien! (Parte 1)

Volvió a llamar, y espero pacientemente.  
Sabía que estaba en casa, no hacia tanto que habían hablado por teléfono.  
La puerta se abrió y allí estaba ella. Sin arreglar y cara de cansancio, sin embargo no parecía demasiado enferma. Pero no lo quiso ver, lo obvió, como tantas otras cosas.  
-Hola cariño…Estas muy guapo-Comentó la rubia con una sonrisa cansada.  
Harry se agacho, cruzó la distancia que los separaba y la beso con ternura.  
-No deberías besarme, no quiero pegarte el resfriado-  
-Me arriesgare-contesto él, volviendo a besarla.  
Entro a la casa de Izzy, en la cual prácticamente vivía.  
Aunque en el último mes no había podido pasar allí todo el tiempo que le hubiera gustado, Izzy también tenía un trabajo y unas obligaciones.  
Desde el sofá en el que se sentó se veían sus maletas. Pronto tendría que volver a viajar, y aquel era uno de sus pocos momentos juntos.  
-Es una lastima que no puedas ir a la gala, estarán todos mis amigos-  
-Lo se, maldito resfriado…Lo siento… ¡Podrías pasar de esa gala aburrida y quedarte conmigo!-  
Izzy se había tumbado en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus piernas.  
-Después de todo lo que les ha costado organizarla, y que he dado mi promesa sabes que no será posible-  
Izzy no quería oír aquello, no quería oír que el se iba a ir. No quería verlo salir por la puerta.  
Se lanzó a besarlo con pasión, con amor, con intención de que el tampoco pudiera separarse de ella. Y menos con el poco tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos.  
Harry sintió que no podría separarse de ella aunque quisiera, ni ahora ni nunca.  
Por eso, guiado por el corazón y no por el cerebro, no hizo casó a lo que ella empezó a decir.  
-Mañana me…-  
Y la interrumpió sin darse cuenta.  
-Cásate conmigo-

Como si de una actriz de cine se tratase, bajo de su lujosa limusina.  
Ethan había tenido un gran detalle mandando la limusina, ya que no podía ir a buscarla. Otro más para la larga lista.  
Carmen llevaba un traje morado atado al cuello y ceñido a su cuerpo.  
La llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y subida como iba, a unos impresionantes tacones negros, sus piernas lucían largas y bonitas.  
El pelo recogido en un moño, y el carmesí en sus labios, la daban en conjunto un toque sofisticado pero atrevido.  
Se envolvió en su abrigo, pues era una noche despejada de nubes, pero no por ello menos fría y húmeda.  
Con caminar decidido entro al salón. Aquel que tanto tiempo le había llevado preparar.  
Aquella era la gran noche.  
Era un lugar glamuroso, pues la situación lo requería. No iba a ser una fiesta cualquiera.  
Allí se presentaba a las jóvenes de familias adinerada s en sociedad, acompañadas de sus novios generalmente, pero de cualquier otro chico en sus condiciones si no se daba ese requisito.  
En la puerta, un elegante mayordomo le quito el abrigo y recogió su bolso.  
El gran salón estaba aun vacio, y al fondo se veía una gran escalinata, desde la cual bajaban dados de la mano los jóvenes a presentar.  
El mármol, la iluminación y el resto de decoración hacían del lugar un sitio mágico.  
Imagino como sonaría la música que una pequeña orquesta tocaría, en un escenario apartado del transito de la gente.  
El espacio era amplio, para que la gente pudiera moverse a su antojo, incluso bailar si se daba la ocasión.  
Apartados de allí, en una zona más tranquila, se encontraban numerosos y comodísimos sofás. En ellos la gente podría seguir relacionándose, sin la obligación de estar de pie.  
Era simplemente perfecto.  
-Estas simplemente perfecta- Dijo una voz como eco de sus pensamientos.  
Se giro rápidamente y allí estaba Ethan.  
-Espectacularmente hermosa-continuo y Carmen sabia que si no hablaba seguiría así toda la noche.  
-Tu estas…Encantador- ¿encantador? Venga, ¿en serio acababa de decirle eso?  
Se mordió el labio preocupada, últimamente las cosas estaban un poco complicadas entre ellos dos. En eso estaba pensando cuando el se adelanto y la beso.  
Otro beso más, dulce, tierno y soso, que no sabia a grandes sentimientos. No sabía a amor.  
Cuando se separaron, el muchacho le cogió las manos.  
-Se que te dije que no quería que le pusieras nombre a lo nuestro por el momento…- Carmen estaba segura al 100% de que se avecinaban problemas- Pero lo necesito…  
No supo que contestar, el ya estaba al tanto de que eso ocurriría.  
Sonrió, pero la alegría no llego hasta sus ojos.  
-No tienes que contestar ahora, puedes hacerlo a lo largo de la noche…Pero para mi seria mejor que fuera antes de la gran presentación-  
-¿De que presentación?- Era imposible que siendo la organizadora no supiera nada  
-Mi tío tubo ayer la magnifica idea, dado que estamos en el salón de presentaciones, de que todas las mujeres invitadas en la fiesta salgan de la mano de un hombre de la elite- Entonces comprendió todo.- Si salgo contigo, me presentaran como tu novio.  
Que magnifica idea había tenido el tío Sebastián Standford, parecía que quería ponerla contra las cuerdas y ella le había puesto la oportunidad en bandeja.  
La noche iba a ser fantástica, claro que sí.

-Un millón de gracias, de verdad- volvió a repetir Patri, por enésima vez.  
-Oh…cállate ya, o iras andando- Comento Tom divertido, luciendo su elegante traje negro.  
Giovanna a su lado, mostraba su alegría y encanto habitual. Pero estaba especialmente guapa, Patri la observo con envidia.  
Llevaba un vestido largo, pero que dejaba ver sus bonitos zapatos.  
Azul celeste, con un lazo en la cintura, era semejante al de la cenicienta.  
La muchacha no se habría dado cuenta del detalle, si los zapatos no fueran de diamantes. Imitando al cristal.  
-No seas tonta- dijo Giovanna- Intuí que os iba a pasar…no nos costaba ningún trabajo pasarnos a por vosotras.  
En ocasiones como aquella venia muy bien tener a alguien tan intuitivo como ella.  
Carmen se había ido antes, para terminar de preparar la gala y ellas estaban sin coche.  
El coche de Patri seguía en el taller, y su pronóstico no era demasiado alentador.  
No solo había estallado la rueda en el accidente, muchos otros componentes se habían visto afectados por el suceso.  
Las reparaciones eran más caras que comprar un coche nuevo, y ni siquiera podían asegurarle que el coche quedara en condiciones otra vez.  
Después de todo, no se le podía pedir más aun coche que tenia tantos años y había pasado por tantas manos, antes de llegar a las de Patri. Pero a ella seguía dándole pena, había pasado mucho en ese coche.  
La conclusión era que si Tom no se hubiera ofrecido a llevarlas, las abría tocado coger un taxi.  
Maniobra arriesgada, tan arregladas como iban y en el barrio en el que vivían.  
-¡Mira quién viene por ahí!- Exclamo Giovanna- ¡Estas espectacular!  
Rocio cerró la puerta del portal y bajo las escaleras con cuidado, pues como de costumbre, estaban mojadas.  
Llevaba su media melena rizada, con el flequillo sujeto en lo alto.  
Maquillada con tonalidades azules, como su vestido.  
Un vestido corto, echo de mil y una piedrecitas azules sobre la tela.  
Siempre tenia ese toque de inocencia por su cara dulce, pero en sus ojos se veía la sabiduría de una persona mayor. Aquel día no parecía una niña buena, parecía una estrella.  
Brillaba con luz propia haciendo competencia a la mismísima luna.  
-Estáis las tres espectaculares, no podre separarme de vosotras para que no os acosen-Comento Tom, mientras que abría la puerta del copiloto para que Giovanna entrara en el coche. Cuando entro el también, Giovanna se reía de la ocurrencia.  
-Papa, tienes que dejar que nuestras niñas salgan del cascaron… Deja a Rocio ligar-  
Patri salto en su asiento.  
-¿Y que pasa conmigo? ¿No se me permite ligar?-  
-No, a ti no-Dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo  
Tom ya las llevaba camino a la gala, pero seguía metiendo baza en la conversación mientras conducía.  
-Nuestra querida bruja ha echado un vistazo a tu futuro-  
Giovanna lejos de enfadarse en el comentario, empezó a actuar como si tuviera en frente de ella una bola de cristal.  
-Veo…-comenzó a decir con los ojos cerrados y moviendo las manos con rapidez- Veo un amor cercano a ti…  
Todos estallaron en carcajadas, menos Patri, que miraba por la ventana un poco avergonzada de que se rieran de ella.  
-No te enfades Baby, estamos de broma- comento Tom  
Entonces Giovanna, le interrumpió, totalmente en desacuerdo.  
-No es ninguna broma, te vas a enamorar-  
Lo dijo con tal decisión y seguridad, que incluso Patri dudo.  
Pero estaba claro desde hacía mucho que eso del amor, no era para ella.

Dougie dejo su moto en el aparcamiento. No hacia falta ni asegurarla ni nada, era un recinto cerrado y vigilado por guardas de seguridad. Era imposible que se la robaran allí.  
Era gracioso verle trajeado y en moto, podía haberse cogido el coche, pero esa noche le apetecía más montarse en la moto. Aunque fuera absurdo.  
Danny le esperaba apoyado en su coche, sacudiendo las mangas de su traje. Haciéndose el importante.  
-Llegas tarde-  
-Tu acabas de llegar, así que nada de sermones Jones…nunca has sido el mas indicado-  
Dougie encendió un cigarro rápidamente y le dio unas caladas antes de entrar, una vez dentro no podría fumar. Malditas leyes.  
-Guau…esto va a ser impresionante…-Dijo Danny al ver el sitio, y cambiando el tono a uno mas desanimado continuo- Impresionantemente coñazo…Espero que al menos haya tías buenas…-  
Dougie se echo a reir. Danny nunca cambiaria.  
Había muchos famosos en aquella fiesta, y quizás aquello fuera lo único bueno.  
En los alrededores estaban expuestos algunos de los cuadros que los invitados habían hecho. Mas tarde subastarían todos y cada uno de ellos, para después donar el dinero obtenido.  
-¡Mira quien esta allí!-Dijo Danny cogiendo a su amigo por los hombros- ¡La de titanic y la de Harry Potter charlando!  
Dougie se atraganto con la copa de champan que acababa de coger.  
-Kate Winslet y Emma Watson- corrigió  
-Si...esas…-  
Entonces alguien los despertó de su ensoñación.  
-Ya pensábamos que no veníais-  
Rocio se había plantado frente a ellos y les saludaba alegremente.  
-¡Guau Rocio! Estas preciosa- dijo Dougie.  
-Alucinante, diría yo-continuo Danny- ¿Dónde esta Patri?  
-Pues es la penúltima en salir…siempre le pasa de todo-rio la muchacha- Todas hemos salido como si fuéramos presentadas en sociedad…bueno, pues se han acabado los chicos pijos ahí arriba, esta esperando a que vaya a alguien para poder bajar.-  
-¿Quién es la ultima?-pregunto Dougie  
-Carmen, con eso de que es la organizadora..  
Mientras tanto Danny vació de un trago su copa y se la entrego al primer camarero que vio con bandeja en mano.  
-¿Por donde decías que se va? Bajare yo con ella…-  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde, alguien se le había adelantado.  
Una mujer mayor, anuncio el nombre de su amiga. Lo que no esperaban era su acompañante.

Carmen huía de Patri, que la perseguía por la sala donde se preparaban para salir a escena.  
-¿Cómo puede ser que me hayas dejado sin acompañante?-  
-¡Relájate! Ya han ido a buscarte a alguien…-  
-Seguro que ahora será un viejo pellejo insoportable-  
Entonces una voz a sus espaldas las sorprendió, y aun mas sorprendidas se quedaron al ver de quien se trataba.  
-Insoportable puede, pero viejo pellejo no-  
Ambas se quedaron con la boca abierta, y el les dedico esa sonrisa torcida suya, que hacia que a toda mujer que lo viera le temblaran las piernas.  
Un hombre le acompaño, indicándole desde donde tendría que salir y ellas se quedaron solas de nuevo.  
-¡SERÁS PUTA!- chillo Carmen- ¡Esto no vale! No es justo…el no es ni británico… ¡Es americano! Me he tirado mucho organizando esto para que ahora te lleves tu al tío bueno...  
-Shhh- le mando callar su amiga- Ya te dije que era mejor salir la penúltima, me voy…Desea que Giovanna tuviera razón-  
Y la dejo allí plantada, muerta de envidia y maquinando planes de asesinato.  
-Si claro…¿Qué dices de Gio?-  
Pero Patri ya no la escuchaba, ya había llegado hasta el muchacho, recordándose a si misma que tenia que prestar atención al suelo, para no caerse.  
-Relájate…Recuerda que solo es bajar una escalera-  
Le dijo el, y una vez mas aquella sonrisa.  
Patri le devolvió la sonrisa a duras penas. El problema no era bajar una escalera, el problema era bajar una escalera cogida del brazo de el.  
Al aproximarse el olor de su colonia la envolvió. Olía deliciosamente bien, y el como siempre estaba deliciosamente guapo. -Tengo miedo de caerme- Era un comentario idiota, pero era la pura verdad.  
-Tranquila, te tengo cogida-Dijo ofreciéndole su brazo- En todo caso caeríamos los dos…y eso seria divertido-  
-Que alivio- intento ignorar la picardía con la que hablaba, o si no caería de verdad.  
En ese momento oyó una voz femenina que comenzaba a anunciarles, mientras que dos hombres descorrían las cortinas para que pudieran bajar.  
-Patricia Fatela, acompañada de su amigo Ian Somerhalder

Desde abajo, los tres amigos observaban con la boca abierta.  
-¡Que cabrona es!-musito Rocio.  
-No seas envidiosa anda…- se rio Dougie- Tampoco es tan guapo, a que no Danny? ¿Danny?..-  
Pero Danny no los escuchaba, solo la veía a ella.  
Nunca le había parecido fea, pero tampoco guapa. Una chica como otra más, normal, del montón. No sabía lo equivocado que había estado.  
Aquello era como una iluminación divina, para los creyentes.  
Llevaba un vestido negro que marcaba su figura. Ceñido a la cintura, con un gran escote, atado al cuello y con la espalda descubierta. La parte de abajo, rasgada, dejaba ver sus piernas gracias a sus cortes desiguales.  
Unos bonitos zapatos negros, la elevaban varios centímetros del suelo.  
El pelo suelto y rizado, que la llegaba a la espalda. Sencillamente pintada, de forma que sus ojos parecían más oscuros y grandes. Con los labios rojos como la sangre. -Creo que Danny lo esta flipando con Baby- comento Dougie Entonces Danny despertó de su pompa, pero sin lograr despegar sus ojos de ella.  
-Es preciosa-  
Lo digo con sinceridad, como si fuera el gran descubrimiento de la noche. Y en realidad así lo era.  
Rocio sonrió. Danny había dicho "es" y no "esta", y aquello significaba mucho.  
Quiso hacer algún comentario, pero finalmente prefirió permanecer en silencio.

-Eres toda una campeona, ya estamos llegando abajo-  
Ian tenia razón, lo había conseguido. Había sido presentada en sociedad con el tío más guapo del mundo, y no había muerto en el intento.  
-¿Sigues pensando que soy insoportable?-pregunto haciéndose el ofendido  
-Desde luego que no…esto sin ti no abría sido posible- Y bien cierto que era, aquel había sido un momento irrepetible.  
Llegaron al final de la escalera, y el se adelanto, para como buen caballero, esperarla desde abajo y ayudarla a bajar al suelo.  
-Gracias- dijo la muchacha entrecortadamente.  
-Un placer señorita- respondió, para después besar su mano en forma de despedida.  
A Patri le volvieron a temblar las piernas.

Carmen esperaba a Ethan preocupada.  
¿Qué iba a decirle? No estaba segura de nada.  
Claro que le tenía cariño, pero no quería etiquetas innecesarias.  
Era su amigo, un gran amigo, con unos derechos que otros no tenían.  
El había mostrado interés y ella no le había parado, no era nada malo ir viendo como les iban las cosas juntos, pero aquello…Aquello era un gran salto.  
Entonces apareció, aun más asustado y preocupado que ella.  
Carmen se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerle aquello. No podía, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, negarle aquello.  
-Que nos presenten como pareja-  
Solo era una presentación, las cosas podían seguir como hasta entonces.  
Pero fue cuando vio la cara de Ethan, cuando se dio cuenta de que para el significaba mucho mas que para ella.  
-No sabes lo feliz que me haces- dijo ebrio de alegría justo antes de besarla.  
El beso mas apasionado que nunca la había dado.  
Se marcho de allí y fue a comunicar la decisión. Pronto la voz de Emilia se oyó en toda la sala y las cortinas se descorrieron.  
-Y para finalizar las presentaciones en esta maravillosa noche…tengo el placer de presentarles a los organizadores de esta gala, sin los cuales nada de esto abría sido posible…Ethan Standford y su novia Carmen Morón-  
Cogidos del brazo, comenzaron a bajar, la que se hizo para Carmen, la escalera mas larga del mundo.  
Bajo las miradas de todos los presentes. Atónitos por la presentación, pues nada se sabia oficialmente.  
Sus amigos alucinados por no saber nada al respecto, y Sebastián Standford sonriente.  
Una sonrisa no de alegría, si no de triunfo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?...¡llegas dos horas tarde!-  
Michael acababa de llegar, y su plan de pasar desapercibido y que no le echaran la bronca, había resultado un completo fracaso. Rocio estaba esperando junto a la puerta, seguramente solo para pillarle.  
-No he podido salir antes…ya sabes, algunos nos vamos de gira y esas cosas-  
-Ya y otros tenían un grupo y aun tienen mucho papeleo por delante y explicaciones por dar- dijo señalando a Tom que estaba bailando con Giovanna, y después a Danny y a Dougie que conversaban observando descaradamente a alguien- Otra es niñera del adulto mas infantil del mundo, aun estando suspendida de sueldo hasta que Tom decida que hacer con su carrera - Dijo señalando a Patri, que acababa de bajar de la presentación y se despedía de Ian-  
Michael miro con los ojos como platos, sin creérselo.  
-¡Mira quien…!-  
-Si ya se quien es, pero no he acabado- interrumpió Rocio enfadada- otras estamos sacándonos una carrera con las mejores notas posibles, pero lo mas importante, es que otra persona… ha preparado esto con ilusión, con ganas y después de lo que esta pasando esta noche, lo ultimo que la falta es que no estemos aquí.-  
Rocio soltó todo lo que pensaba, nunca solía mostrar tanto su enfado, y menos regañar a nadie. Pero había visto el cambio de humor de Carmen, y la falta de compromiso respecto aquello enfadaba a cualquiera.  
Michael siguió su mirada, esperando así encontrar a su amiga.  
Le costo dar con ella, había una gran concentración de gente que se lo impedía.  
Entonces se dio cuenta, ella estaba allí en medio de toda esa gente, que no hacia mas que preguntar y comentar, para después cuchichear a sus espaldas.  
Que viva la elite, pensó.  
Cogió una copa del primer camarero que pillo, y se la bebió de un trago. Cuando el muchacho iba a seguir su camino repartiendo bebida, Michael lo freno con el brazo, cogió otra copa he hizo otro tanto.  
El camarero le miraba sorprendido y Michael no dudo en comentar  
-Va a ser una noche muy larga-

Alguien se echo a reir, y no sabía porque pero sabia que no era con ella precisamente.  
Se había quedado embobada pensando en sus cosas, y había dejado de seguir la conversación.  
Cuando Carmen puso los pies en el suelo de nuevo, vio como las mujeres y los hombres que se concentraban a su alrededor la miraban riendo, disimuladamente.  
-Perdone, ¿Qué me estaba usted diciendo?-pregunto avergonzada  
La mujer la miro con esa sonrisa maliciosa, que suelen dedicar las brujas de los cuentos antes de maldecir a las princesas.  
-Tenemos una cafetería-  
La malvada bruja se sorprendió.  
-Ah…¿Qué más hacen para poder vivir?- pregunto con frialdad.  
Esta vez fue Carmen quien se quedo totalmente helada.  
-Disculpe, pero si se es inteligente, se comprende la manera de sobrevivir solo con una cafetería-  
Ethan estaba solo a unos pasos de ellas, aunque mantenía otra conversación con su tío y un banquero, del cual no recordaba el nombre.  
Tanto el como su tío Sebastián, aunque ajenos a su conversación, no perdían detalle de lo que en esta se trataba. Talento innato en aquellos grupos sociales.  
Ante aquel comentario, Sebastian reprendió a su sobrino con la mirada, culpándole a el del comentario de su novia.  
Ethan se planto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junto a Carmen.  
-Discúlpala Margaret, Carmen no ha querido sugerir nada-  
Carmen se mordió la lengua, quedándose con ganas de decir, que por supuesto que había pretendido sugerir que todos eran unos estúpidos.  
-Disculpas aceptadas, es normal entre la gente de su posición social-  
Aquello fue demasiado.  
Se habían reído de ella, cuchicheado a sus espaldas y puesto en un compromiso. Pero que ya se metieran con ella en su propia cara no lo iba a consentir.  
-¿También es normal entre la gente de vuestra posición ser unas arpías cuyo sentido de la vida es criticar, ya que viven gracias a lo que gana marido, o por una herencia?  
No dio tiempo a que nadie la respondiera, se marcho de allí con paso firme.  
Dejo atrás a la malvada bruja y la corté, incluso al príncipe azul, nada dispuesta a seguir soportando a aquellas personas.  
No señor, ella se mostraba tal y como era con sus amigos de verdad, a los cuales no les importaba los millones que tenias en el banco. Ellos mientras tanto, que siguieran reflexionando de donde venia el dinero que los mantenía, o metiéndose con ella.  
Poco la importaba.

Apartado de allí, a una distancia prudente. Lo suficiente cerca para oír, pero lo bastante lejos para pasar desapercibido, Dougie observaba la situación con atención.  
Negó con la cabeza.  
Carmen estaba apunto de explotar, aun mas que con aquellos impresentables. Se veía a km que no podía mas con todo, tenia que marcharse, que se hiciera cargo otro. Tenia que salir corriendo.  
-Que baños más grandes, hacía tiempo que no veía unos así…Tienen dos entradas y todo-Comento Danny. Una de sus muchas conversaciones "inteligentes" pensó Dougie.  
Mientras que se subía la bragueta, Danny empezó a mirar en todas direcciones.  
Le había perdido la pista, y estaba siendo difícil encontrarla entre tantísima gente.  
Esta vez fue fácil, pero no por ella precisamente. Alguien iba hecha una furia en su dirección.  
-¿Qué le pasa a Carmen?-preguntó  
Ambos echaron a andar en su dirección a la misma vez.  
-Que tiene un novio idiota- dijo mirando a Ethan, cuando pasaron por su lado.  
Seguro que los había oído, es más, por eso lo había dicho, pero el muchacho hizo como si nada. Sin embargo, le cambio el gesto de la cara.  
-No, yo no tengo la culpa de que el camión no haya llegado, pero si que me voy a tragar el problema como no estéis aquí. –Chillo Carmen hablando por teléfono cuando llegaron.  
Patri observo a Danny, el traje le quedaba demasiado bien. La verdad es que nunca le había visto tan arreglado como en aquella ocasión.  
-Hola Danny- saludo con una gran sonrisa  
Este le devolvió la sonrisa.  
Rocio sonrió, sabia que Patri iba a alucinar con lo que le diría Danny. Había quedado impactado al verla, y sabia que su amiga necesitaba oír un piropo de esos labios. Por muy tonto que pareciera.  
-Estas..Guapa-dijo en tono pasota.  
Rocio le miro furiosa, después poso su mirada en Dougie que le devolvió una mirada de resignación.  
Aquel era Danny Jones. Se tiraba la vida diciendo cosas bonitas, subidas de tono y estupideces a las mujeres para llevárselas a la cama, aunque siendo quien era tampoco necesitaba mucho, y ahora que realmente alguien le había llegado, le decía que estaba guapa sin darle la mas mínima importancia.  
-Si no están los cuadros, no hay subasta…¡Eres idiota!-chillo Carmen por teléfono –  
-Cuanta razón- aprovecho Rocio, mirando fijamente a Danny.  
Este se dio cuenta, no necesitaba a nadie que se lo dijera para el saberlo.  
Tenia que decirle algo más, era Baby, era su amiga.  
Entonces justo cuando iba a hablar ella se quedo hipnotizada mirando al frente.  
Danny se giro y vio a un chico rubio, que la miraba con la misma intensidad a ella.  
No supo porque pero le molesto, y aun mas cuando la vio avanzar hacia el.

Patri deseo correr hacia el, como si un imán los atrajera.  
Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, que no se llegaron a derramar.  
Había pasado demasiado tiempo.  
El la sonreía, dándole ánimos como siempre había hecho.  
Esa seguridad que la había hecho ser tan fuerte como era.  
Cuando iba a medio camino, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, una música empezó a sonar.  
Era imposible no reconocerla, la había escuchado tantas y tantas veces.  
Estaba apunto de llegar a el, acelero el paso, y cuando fue a lanzarse a sus brazos, el dijo:  
-Primero bailemos-  
No podía negárselo, más bien, nunca había sido capaz de negarle nada, ni seria capaz de hacerlo jamás.  
Patri se pego a su compañero de baile. Alto, musculoso, rubio y con unos ojos marrones con toques verdes, que cuando la miraban transmitían cariño.  
Sus brazos se enlazaron, después de tanto tiempo encajaban a la perfección.  
Sin demorarse más, comenzaron a bailar. La canción, Bust your Windows, versión tango, sonaba tan alta, que llamo la atención de todo el mundo.  
Nada más comenzaron a bailar, todos hicieron un amplio corro a su alrededor para verlos.  
Primero una marcha sencilla, un par de contoneos. Movimientos tan limpios y ensayados que los hacían parecer profesionales.  
La música los hace parar, juntarse, ella lanza su pierna junto a la cintura de él, en uno de los muchos gestos de rabia del tango.  
Vuelven a caminar, la muchacha se agacha lanzando la pierna hacía atrás. Cambia el lado y lo hace con la pierna opuesta.  
El la maneja, la lleva, muevo los hilos que la hacen saber moverse. Después de tanto tiempo bailando juntos, Patri sabia perfectamente que sin el no sabia hacer nada de lo que estaba haciendo.  
Otra marcha, media cadena con boleo, la trae hacia él la saca con un giro.  
Una caminata sincopada, y tras frenar, ella mueve los pies rápidamente con energía. Tal y como les enseñaron en la academia.  
Se acerca lo difícil.  
Patada al suelo, pisando en su pie la eleva y ella se lanza al suelo en un breve pero bonito salto. Se junta a él de nuevo con un salto, se engancha a su cintura un breve lapso de tiempo, vuelve a soltarse y con un par de giros sobre si misma vuelven a caminar.  
La canción se acaba, llega el momento del final.  
El la lleva con la pasión típica del tango, de un lado para otro, la separa, la vuelve a atraer.  
Patri se coge de su cuello y se deja caer hacia atrás, él la sostiene bien, pero al borde del suelo.  
Así como es el amor apasionado, siempre al borde del abismo.  
La ayuda a incorporarse, y la lanza con un tirabuzón.  
En las ultimas notas del tango, ella camina con sensualidad hacia el. Marcando todos y cada uno de sus paso.  
Nada más juntarse, sube su pierna justo debajo de su brazo y se lanza para atrás.  
Él la sostiene, totalmente vertical hacia el suelo.  
La música acaba, y tras un lapso de silencio, la sala entera estalla en aplausos.  
Patri se abraza a él tras incorporarse. Ignora que todo el mundo los mira, ya no puede reprimir las lágrimas.  
-Cuanto te he echado de menos David- logra decir  
-Yo a ti más hermanita, yo a ti más-

-¿Quién cojones es ese?-pregunto Danny  
Carmen había logrado que trajeran los cuadros a tiempo, se había perdido medio tango, pero bien había merecido la pena. No había nada que no se consiguiera diciéndole a la gente, que si no cumplían, se quedaban sin dinero.  
-David- respondió agobiada.  
Sabía que algo se la olvidaba. Era justo eso, ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto. Espero que no estuvieran muy enfadados.  
Se echo las manos a la cabeza, un camarero paso por su lado. No quedaban bebidas.  
Después el técnico de sonido, tras el tango algo había pasado con los altavoces, pero parecían totalmente estropeados.  
Y la mirada de Ethan al otro lado de la sala, reprochándola su mal comportamiento, junto a su tío, que disfrutaba viéndola hundirse.  
-Basta ya-  
Carmen tardo en darse cuenta de quien era quien hablaba, Dougie quien había aparecido a su lado sin ella darse cuenta.  
-Si tenéis problemas hacer el maldito favor de solucionarlos vosotros-  
Los chicos se marcharon sin contradecirle, pero tampoco parecía que fueran a seguir sus indicaciones.  
-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa, que no llego a iluminar sus ojos.

Michael llevaba unas copas de más.  
No quería pensar.  
Ni en que Matt cada vez le presionaba más, ni en que debería estar bien por Carmen, ni siquiera en estar bien por si mismo.  
Estaba harto solo quería bailar, y en aquella dichosa fiesta solo se podían bailar bailes de salón.  
David había llegado, asique tendría a Patri fuera de juego un tiempo con el. Ella era la única que no sabia que venia, era una sorpresa.  
Rocio ayudaba a Carmen, no dejaba que ninguno estuviera fuera de su puesto. Soluciono el tema de las bebidas y volvió con Danny.  
Este se había quedado solo, apoyado en una pared, pensando en vete tu a saber que.  
Carmen y Dougie habían ido a fumar, quiso ir con ellos, pero allí había algo más interesante.  
Había un chico que no le quitaba ojo de encima.  
Rubio platino, delgado y con los ojos claros. No sabia si era el alcohol, o que realmente era uno de los tíos mas guapos que había visto en mucho tiempo.  
Paso por su lado, dirección los servicios y le guiño un ojo.  
Michael no pudo soportar la tentación, le siguió sin importar lo descarado que fuera.  
En los baños no había nadie, solo él apoyado en una de las puertas.  
Antes de que se diera cuenta, se estaban besando.  
Tropezándose entraron en un baño, el muchacho sin nombre cerro el pestillo.  
Lo que iban a hacer ahí, era mejor que no lo viera nadie.

Patri echo a correr a Rocio y le susurro algo en el oído.  
Danny se dirigía hacia ella, asique eso haría las cosas más fáciles.  
-¿No me presentas a tu amigo?- le dijo secamente.  
-No hay tiempo, sígueme.-

Rocio no se fiaba demasiado de los planes de Patri, pero no perdían nada en intentarlo.  
No tardo en localizar a Tom, seguía con Giovanna. Tal y como llevaban toda la noche, bailando.  
Le cogió de la mano y le llevo directo a los baños.  
-luego te lo explico Gio- chillo.  
-Me tomare un descanso- sonrió la muchacha, yendo a sentarse en un sofá  
-¿Por qué no empiezas por explicármelo a mi?- pregunto Tom, pero Rocio no iba a darle explicaciones.

No habián abierto la boca desde que habían salido a fumarse el cigarro.  
Carmen pisó la colilla, y aun sabiendo que debía volver dentro algún dia, se encendió el tercer cigarro consecutivo.  
Dougie se lo quito de la boca, y lo lanzo al suelo.  
-Solo estas retrasando volver-  
Ella lo sabia perfectamente, lo único que no tenia valor para admitirlo en voz alta.  
Se dispuso a volver, en algún momento tenia que hacerlo. Pero el la paro en seco.  
-No te estoy diciendo que vuelvas.-  
-¿A caso tengo otra opción?-  
El miro fijamente su moto, pero ella no capto el mensaje. No le prestaba atención.  
Volvió a intentar marcharse, pero una vez mas Dougie se lo impidió.  
-Vamonos-  
-¿Qué?  
-Cogemos mi moto y nos largamos de aquí-  
-No si oírte te he oído, por mucho que lo repitas no será mas lógico-  
Pero si que era apetecible. Una locura, si, pero una locura muy tentadora.  
-Odias esto, esta acabando contigo-  
-No puedo dejar a Ethan- recordó  
-¿No? A caso él esta haciendo algo por ayudar o estar contigo?  
Tenia toda la razón.  
Miro hacía la puerta, y después la moto.  
No podía marcharse, Ethan no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-¿Por qué quieres que entre al baño?-pregunto Tom a Rocio  
-Tu entra, y luego te lo digo…  
Termino dándose por vencido, y con tal de que lo dejara en paz entro.  
Tal y como había previsto, tras entrar, la muchacha cerro con llave.  
Empezó a aporrear la puerta y a chillarla que le abriera.  
Paro cansado paro para tomar aire, entonces algo le llamo la atención.  
En la otra puerta había alguien dando golpes a la otra salida, y pidiendo que le dejaran salir.  
Al sentirse observado, se giro y quedaron cara a cara.  
Empezó a comprender de que iba la historia, era Danny.

Ese chico tenia los labios mas dulces del universo, se lamento por no haber entrado antes.  
Hacia tanto que no disfrutaba asi, el suspiraba por cada caricia, por cada roce.  
Michael metió la mano en su pantalón, quería tenerlo mas cerca.  
El muchacho gimió y le imitó.  
Entonces empezaron a oir los golpes.

-Carmen vente conmigo…No hay nada que te retenga aquí-  
-No puedo…-  
-Claro que puedes…-

…

-Me voy a cagar en la puta madre del que me haya jodido el polvo-

…

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Tom, voy a matar a Baby por esto-  
-Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, estoy igual de engañado que tu…pero sabes que no saldremos hasta que hablemos.  
Danny se acaricio las sienes cansado, hasta que al oírle la ira le invadió.  
-¿De que coño quieres que hablemos? ¿De cómo obligaste a la mujer de mi vida a abandonarme?

-CONTINUARA-


	15. ¡Mira quien! (Parte 2)

Quería impedirlo, al menos intentarlo.  
Avanzo entre la gente lo más rápido que pudo, sin importarle formalismos, pero ya era tarde.  
La moto ya había cruzado el umbral de la salida, y desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Esto te conviene, Ethan-

El muchacho se sobresaltó, pues no había oído llegar a su tío.  
Le había preocupado más ver como aquel niñato roquero se llevaba a su novia.

-No veo porque- contestó. No reconocía su voz, parecía como si no fuera suya.

Su tío se acerco más a él, y puso una mano sobre su hombro, esperando así poder reconfortarle.

-Ahora quizás sea pronto, pero te aseguro que pronto lo veras todo de otra manera. Esa chica te ha hecho un favor marchándose-

Desde que había visto como se marchaba, Ethan había sentido un gran vacío en su interior. Ahora su tío había conseguido volver a despertar un sentimiento en él, pero era de todo menos bueno. La ira le invadió, y no pudo callarse y controlar sus modales como acostumbraba a hacer.

-Esa chica..¡Se llama Carmen!..y..¡ES MI NOVIA!-

Su tío actuó como si nada en é hubiera cambiado, seguía mirando el cielo tranquilamente, como si en vez de estar discutiendo, estuvieran hablando de algo tan común como la lluvia en Londres.

-Después de lo que acaba de hacer esta noche, espero que lo reconsideres- respondió sin inmutarse.

Ethan fue a gritarle que aquella chica, como él la llamaba, era la mujer de su vida y que aquella noche habían sido tremendamente injustos con ella.  
Que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad la pediría las disculpas que fueran precisas para que le perdonara, que jamás volviera a dejar a nadie faltarle el respeto, y que si ella quería estarían juntos para siempre. Pero entonces algo se lo impidió, para ser más exactos, alguien.

-Sebastián…Como has osado no saludarme- dijo con una falsa dulzura una voz femenina

Tío y sobrino se giraron inmediatamente, una mujer entrada en años y un chico joven se acercaban a ellos.

-Señora Mallory-dijo Sebastián besando su mano- Siempre es un placer verla.

-Oh Sebastián, hay confianza, llámame Sophie…Creo que ya conoces a mi hijo- Comentó señalando al muchacho- Este es Matt..

Ambos estrecharon la mano, por supuesto que se conocían. Todo el mundo se conocía en aquellos círculos, pero aquella era una formalidad más.  
Tras saludar, Matt se aparto y dejo espacio a su madre.  
Llevaba toda la noche buscando a Standford, y ahora era su momento. Las cosas tenían que salir tal y como estaban preparadas.  
Mientras tanto el tendría tiempo para seguir vigilando, sin mover los ojos de los cuartos de baño. En algún momento tenían que salir.

Dougie sonrió, y aceleró un poco más.  
Cada vez que aumentaba la velocidad, Carmen se pegaba un poco más a él.  
Llevaba la barbilla apoyada en su hombro, cualquier otra chica iría asustada, pegada a su espalda. Pero no ella, ella iba pendiente de todo.  
Dougie comprendió que Carmen era así, nada le pasaba por alto.  
Por su parte, Carmen se sentía liberada.  
Desde que la moto había empezado a rugir, hasta entonces, había ido soltando todos los nervios, la ira, las decepciones y la angustia. Cada vez se sentía mejor.  
Las luces de la ciudad parecían rayos de luz por la velocidad, el frio la despejaba.  
Por fin podía respirar, la lluvia que la estaba empapando también limpiaba su alma de todas las cosas que la habían atormentado un tiempo atrás.  
Nunca le había gustado el clima de Londres, hasta aquel momento.

Cuando llegaron, había estado tan abstraída, que estaba totalmente desorientada.  
Se bajo de un salto, las piernas le temblaron.  
Aunque se sentía fuerte psicológicamente, la perdida de adrenalina hizo que su cuerpo no lo estuviese tanto.  
Dougie se bajo al segundo y la sostuvo por el brazo.

-Con tranquilidad astronauta, acabas de hacer un gran viaje…-musito

-¿No se suele decir vaquero?-le preguntó ella

-¿Vaquero?-

-Si en plan…Cuidado vaquero-

Dougie asintió, por supuesto que había oído aquella expresión. Pero no lo había preguntado por eso. Se encogió de hombros.

-Me da igual, los vaqueros no molan…-Comentó antes de quitarse la chaqueta del traje y abrirse la camisa. Gracias a que el cielo estaba ligeramente despejado y la luna daba la suficiente luz, vio con claridad el tatuaje de su pecho y brazo. Marcianos, naves espaciales, el espacio, una iguana..- ¡Molan más los astronautas!

Carmen desvió la mirada mientras él se volvía a colocar la ropa.  
Dougie era un chico tímido, que le costaba hablar con tías, pero en cuanto le había dado conversación, casi se había desnudado delante de ella.  
Aparte, decir que Dougie le parecía guapo era quedarse corto. ¿A quién en su sano juicio no iba a parecerle atractivo?  
Era considerado uno de los chicos más guapos del reino unido, y ella empezaba a preguntarse, porque no sería considerado uno de los más guapos del mundo, cuando él la despertó de su ensoñación.

-Estas tan flipada que no has mirado ni donde estamos verdad-

Cierto.  
Empezó a fijarse. Estaban en una carretera, si es que se podía llamar a aquello carretera, con un descampado en paralelo, que daba a un bosque.  
El claro ejemplo de lugar para un asesinato en cualquier película de terror.  
Carmen iba a gritarle pidiendo explicaciones, sabía que estaba loco, pero no tanto para llevarla allí. Además, si en realidad era un asesino y quería matarla lo tenía difícil. Aun estando confusa y mareada por el viaje, sabía que le podía perfectamente.  
Pero él se adelantó a todo comentario.

-Estas mirando el lado equivocado- la giro guiándola de los hombros hasta darle la vuelta-Humanos…no saben ver-

Carmen ignoró el comentario "Avatar". Que ella recordara, nunca habían hablado de la peli, pero le parecía perfectamente normal que Dougie actuara como un frikie de la película.  
La carretera estaba tan alta que se podía ver desde allí toda la ciudad.  
Las luces que lo iluminaban todo, la niebla, incluso nubes más bajas, que no cesaban de soltar lluvia sobre los londinenses.  
Pese a la contaminación y el tráfico, era una imagen sobrecogedoramente hermosa.  
Dougie se sentó sobre el suelo mojado, Carmen fue incapaz de moverse.

-A penas se usa esta carretera ya, desde que abrieron otra más grande y menos peligrosa no muy lejos de aquí…me gusta venir a pensar…desde aquí es más fácil ver las cosas como realmente son…-

Por culpa de su actitud infantil, y estar siempre de broma, Carmen se había creado una imagen de él completamente distinta a como era en realidad.  
Se dio cuenta escuchándole, pues no parecía un niño, sabia cuando estar serio y la había hecho un gran favor. La había sacado a tiempo de aquel lugar, no sabía cómo expresar lo que aquello significaba para ella.  
La princesa había abandonado el reino, había dejado atrás al príncipe, a su malvado tío y su sequito. Ahora estaba acompañada del supuesto villano, había tirado a la basura el cuento de hadas.  
Se sentía mejor que en mucho tiempo.  
Solo pudo decir una cosa, reteniendo las lágrimas, que de alegría se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Gracias-

-¿Qué ocurre Patri?-preguntó angustiada Giovanna- Rocio me ha dicho que has cometido una locura.

Patri estaba apoyada en la puerta del baño, Danny acababa de dejar de aporrearla.  
Seguro que habían empezado a hablar, no podía perdérselo, no era cotillear, era velar por el futuro.  
Rocio estaba justo detrás de Giovanna, de brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya que te chivas, ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas tú?-

-No, no. Tus locuras, tus explicaciones.-repuso la muchacha

Giovanna observaba expectante.  
Con esa mirada preocupada, y sabiendo que Giovanna es la persona más dulce del mundo, Patri no podía negarle una explicación.

-Me he asegurado de que el baño estaba vacío- comenzó, Rocio la empujo para que fuera al grano- Y los he encerrado para que hablen.

Silencio.

-Vamos Gio! Dile que los suelten antes de que se peguen-

-Lo dudo- fue lo único que dijo.

Las dos amigas miraron a Giovanna sin entender ni media.

-¿Dudas que se vayan a pegar? Suerte si no se matan- contraataco Rocio, e incluso Patri le dio la razón.

-No…no digo que no vayan a pegarse, digo que dudo que los vaya a soltar aunque se lo ruegues. –Se quedo callada pensando- No sé si será lo mejor…pero podría funcionar…

Rocio se echo las manos a la cabeza. No podía ser, ¿A caso se habían vuelto todos locos?  
¿Era ella la única que se daba cuenta, que si aquello no salía bien, probablemente no se hablaran jamás?

-Relájate Rocio, sea lo que sea que haya hecho está loca…lo solucionaremos como siempre-

Las tres muchachas se giraron. Y allí estaba él. Tan alto y rubio como siempre, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Oh dios mío David!¿Como he podido olvidarme de que estas aquí- Chilló Patri colgándose de él y besuqueándole la cara, como si de una abuelita se tratara. Menos mal, que a él no parecía importarle.

-Muy gorda la tienes que haber hecho para olvidarte- dijo otra voz distinta.

Esta vez Patri no se giro, pero sí que se descolgó de David. Antes de hacerlo le recrimino a su amigo.

-¡Dave! ¿Cómo has podido no decirme que está aquí?- preguntó.

Pero no le dio tiempo a contestar, había ido en busca del emisor.  
Un chico alto, de comprensión fuerte. Moreno con el pelo corto, y unos bonitos ojos verdes.  
Patri se lanzo a sus brazos, que ya la esperaban desde antes incluso de haberse dirigido a él.

-¿Perdiste el numero de nuestra casa? O te olvidaste el camino...-Comenzó el chico- No pongas como excusa el dinero…a una ex azafata le regalan los billetes de avión…

-Lo siento muchísimo de veras, no tengo excusa, lo siento…-

Giovanna esperaba observándolos, parecía divertida de la situación. Que efusivos eran los españoles.

-Giovanna, estos son David e Iker- presentó, mientras que Rocio los achuchaba dando la bienvenida- David es como un hermano para mi, e Iker es mi futuro cuñado…chicos, Giovanna es la novia de Tom.

La muchacha se sorprendió, al comprender que ambos eran pareja.  
No porque fueran gays, no tenía nada en contra, si no porque tras haber visto a David bailar con tanta pasión con una mujer nadie lo habría sospechado. E Iker, el simplemente no lo parecía. Ambos hacían una bonita pareja, pensó Gio.

-Bueno, y ¿A qué debo el honor de vuestra visita?-pregunto Patri.

David cogió aire, tenía mucho que contar, pensaba contarlo todo desde el principio ya que Giovanna desconocía la historia completa. Él era así.  
Le encantaba soltar la bomba y decir "Iker y yo no conocimos en un hospital".  
Toda persona en su sano juicio se alarmaba tras oír aquello, pero lo que la gente imaginaba se alejaba bastante de la realidad.  
Iker era uno de los cirujanos más importantes de España, a pesar de su juventud, era muy inteligente y en poco tiempo había cogido mucha experiencia.  
David era enfermero, y aunque pasaba más tiempo en pediatría que en otro sitio, un día coincidieron en una operación.  
Y como a ambos les gustaba decir, de ahí a la eternidad.  
Sabiendo esto, ya podía explicar que hacían en Londres, tan lejos de sus puestos de trabajo.

-Me han ofrecido un puesto aquí, más sueldo, más trabajo también…pero lo más importante es que aquí tenemos más facilidades para los planes de investigación…- comentó Iker

Patri se alarmó, entonces David e Iker se iban a separar. No había pasado nada parecido en los últimos dos años, no podía significar nada bueno.  
David rió, pues tras ver su cara, no le había resultado difícil saber lo que estaba pensando.

-Pero Iker puso una condición…-comenzó

-Si no había un puesto de trabajo para David, me quedaba en España- concluyó su novio.

Las chicas empezaron a saltar jubilosas, aquella no era una buena noticia cualquiera, era la mejor noticia que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

-¡Va a ser la caña ya lo veras!-aseguraba Patri, que parecía haberse vuelto más loca si eso era posible.

-Patricia, párate…Cuéntame, ¿Por qué tenias a Rocio tan cabreada?-

Entonces las tres chicas volvieron a la realidad, a la realidad en la cual tenían encerrados en un servicio a Danny y Tom para que resolvieran sus problemas.  
Patri sonrió dulcemente, como si nunca hubiera roto un plato y Rocio volvía a mirarla como si quisiera matarla. Todos iban a terminar queriendo matarla aquella noche, pensó la muchacha.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Tom, voy a matar a Baby por esto-

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, estoy igual de engañado que tu…pero sabes que no saldremos hasta que hablemos.

Danny cansado se acaricio las sienes, hasta que al oírle la ira le invadió.

-¿De qué coño quieres que hablemos? ¿De cómo obligaste a la mujer de mi vida a abandonarme?

Tom se quedo clavado en el sitio. No era la primera vez que Danny le echaba en cara aquello, pero le había dolido como tal. Aquella sería la última vez que se contendría para no hacerle daño, pues callándoselo es como más daño había terminado haciéndole. El problema estuvo en que fue la ira quien midió sus palabras.

-¡IBA A LARGARSE DE TODAS MANERAS! ¡NINGUNA MUJER EN SU SANO JUICIO QUIERE PASAR MÁS DE UNA NOCHE CONTIGO!-

Danny, acostumbrado a que Tom no contestaba a aquello, que siempre había creído que callaba porque sabía que llevaba razón, no vio venir el golpe.  
Cuando volvió en sí, se abalanzo sobre Tom, pero este le esperaba y le atesto un puñetazo en un ojo.  
Se había peleado muchas veces, pero nunca le habían dado un golpe como aquel.  
Ya no solo era que le había pegado cuando iba a hacerlo él, ni el odio que sentía, si no que al fin y al cabo, Tom seguía siendo uno de sus mejores amigos.  
Por su parte, Tom se quedo apoyado en el lavabo, acariciándose la mano. Lo que nadie te dice de pegarte, es que no solo sufres cuando te toca recibir, sino que también duele repartir.  
No esperaba que Danny fuera a devolvérsela, por eso cuando alzo la mirada se trago el puño de Danny entero.  
Se retorció sobre sí mismo, le dolía toda la boca, y pronto el labio empezó a sangrar.  
Cuando alzo la cabeza, Danny se puso en tensión esperando que su amigo quisiera continuar, pero no era así.

-¿Te has quedado a gusto?- preguntó

-Si-Admitió Danny, al cual los golpes habían relajado mínimamente.

-Vale…yo también…¿Podemos ya hablar como adultos?-

-Me parecería bien, si hubiera algo de lo que hablar…pero no es así…me jodiste la vida, fin de la historia- Danny andaba de un lado para otro del cuarto de baño. Empezaba a angustiarse cada vez más.

Dentro de uno de los baños, Michael y el chico sin nombre seguían pegados.  
La situación había cambiado, antes lo pasaban bien, ahora desearían estar en cualquier otro sitio.

-Creo que deberíamos salir- susurró el chico

-No-repuso Michael sin dar lugar a contradicciones- ¿No has oído? Patri no va a dejar salir a nadie, si salimos ahora, joderemos el arreglo…-Él rubio suspiró.

-¿Y a ti que más te da?

Jaque. Ahí llevaba razón.

-Por mí como si mueren los dos, pero Patri me matara a mí…aparte, creo que nos dejaría aquí encerrados igualmente…

Pareció darse por vencido. Y no replico más.

-Al menos tenemos cotilleo- dijo

-Y no te haces una idea de lo valiosa que va a ser esta información, conozco varias en general y en concreto una, que matarían por saber lo que voy a oír yo ahora mismo…

Tom se sentó en el lavabo. Había llegado la hora de contar la verdad.

-Danny, párate a pensar un solo minuto…¿Cuándo he querido yo hacerte daño?

Sabía perfectamente que Tom jamás querría eso, aun habiendo pasado todo lo que había pasado, pero no se negó el gusto de escupirle su odio una vez más.

-¡Eso es lo que más me dolió! Nunca me lo espere de ti…-

-Tuve que hacerlo, por tu bien…- respondió el muchacho sin perder los nervios..

-Venga ya. No me mientas más. Decídete primero haber que mentira me vas a contar…¿No era por el bien de ella?...-

Danny no daba crédito. No quería escuchar más, odiaba aquella situación.  
Se quedo parado, frente a él, pero Tom no se inmuto.

-Es eso lo que te quiero explicar-

Sabía que no estaba mintiendo. Después de tanto tiempo, cara a cara como estaban, era muy difícil que le colara una mentira. Ambos contaban con ello.

-Se marcho porque le dijiste que lo hiciera, que ya no éramos felices y era lo mejor para ella…que necesitaba centrarme en la banda, y no sé como de persuasivo serías que no he vuelto a saber absolutamente nada de ella…- tomo aire antes de seguir, aun dolía decirlo en voz alta- ¿Mentías?

Tom cerró los ojos. Aunque Danny no le creyera, también estaba siendo duro para él.  
Si hubieran dicho la verdad, no abrían llegado a ese punto.

-Mentía- aceptó.

Danny soltó el aire, que sin darse cuenta había estado reteniendo.  
Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido invadían la mente de Tom, sería mejor ir contándolo según iba pensando en ello. Se dejo llevar:

_"Estaba muy feliz.  
Las cosas_ _iban especialmente bien. El disco estaba triunfando, la gira estaba empezada y las ventas de las entradas se agotaban en el día.  
Con Giovanna volvía a ir todo bien, la tensión que me ocasionaban los nuevos proyectos, nos había hecho daño, pero volvíamos a estar como siempre. Nos habíamos tirado el fin de semana solos en casa, disfrutando del tiempo juntos, ajenos al resto.  
Dougie había vuelto de rehabilitación, y valga la redundancia, volvía totalmente rehabilitado.  
El tira y afloja por tener a Harry, que nos traemos siempre con Izzy cuando le absorbe, estaba más calmado que nunca.  
Y tú, tú llegabas tarde otra vez.  
Pero no importaba en absoluto, tenía un buen día, una buena semana, un buen mes.  
Como en los viejos tiempos, era el momento de disfrutar, por eso me lo tome como un ritual más.  
Sacarte de la cama y llevarte al estudio a ensayar, ensayar y pasarlo en grande. Eso que se nos daba tan bien.  
Todo iba inmejorable hasta que llegue a tu casa. Use la copia de la llave, esa que me diste.  
Ya sabes, para cuando las borracheras, o en ocasiones como aquella, que necesitabas que te sacaran de la cama con grúa.  
Entre con normalidad. Todo estaba más limpio de lo normal, cosa que era de extrañar.  
A no ser, que Georgia hubiera estado contigo.  
Pase a la habitación, pensando que no iba a interrumpir nada, pues si Georgia hubiera estado cerca, mi presencia hubiera sido innecesaria. Ella te hacía llegar puntual.  
Me equivoque.  
No pude ser más inoportuno. Georgia estaba en la cama haciendo el amor contigo, avergonzado, me hubiera ido de allí, de no ser porque no eras tú.  
Ella se dio cuenta al segundo, pero eso fue lo que tarde yo en salir de la habitación.  
En vez de pensar en lo que acababa de ver, recordé que estabas en Bolton con tu madre y tu hermana, que irías directamente al ensayo, porque habías pasado el fin de semana fuera._

-Déjame explicártelo Tom, te lo suplico- me pidió a punto de echarse a llorar.

No respondí. No tenía palabras.

-No soy una cualquiera…-

Tampoco respondí de inmediato, por lo que pasamos un buen rato en silencio.

-Danny odia a su padre-

La afirmación le pillo por sorpresa, no esperaba que la dijera aquello, y por como reacciono, descubrí que no se lo habías contado.

-Le odia porque abandono a su madre, porque los abandono a ellos…-

-Tom no veo que tiene eso que…

-Les dejo por otra mujer-

Ella no pudo continuar, viendo la relación entre los hechos.

-Eso no fue lo peor…Si no se querían, podían haber acabado y haber seguido siendo una familia…pero lo que más le dolió fue el engaño. Llevaba años poniéndole los cuernos a su madre, los dejo por una mujer a la que supuestamente amaba… ha estado con otras desde entonces…-

-Yo no pretendía...- me interrumpió.

-Podías haber hecho lo que quisieras…él se habría repuesto… ¿Pero esto?-

Georgia se echo las manos a la cabeza. Empezó a llorar histérica, no sabía que hacer.  
Me quiso explicar porque había llegado a ese punto, pero no me interesaba saberlo.  
Solo pensaba en que iba a decirte.  
Iba a contártelo todo, no podía callárselo más y después tenía previsto marcharse.  
Así que decidí que prefería que se largara, que me hiciera yo cargo de toda la situación.  
Ella acepto de inmediato, no se fue con pena de ti, se fue aliviada de haberse quitado el problema de encima. Y con el problema encima, salí yo de allí.  
Dispuesto a pasar lo que tuviera que pasar, para evitar todos los daños que me fuera posible"

  
Danny absorbió todas y cada una de las palabras de su amigo.  
Sabía que no había mentido, que todo lo que había dicho, aunque le doliera, era cierto.  
Se dejo caer contra la pared y se fue escurriendo hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo, se echó las manos a la cabeza, y sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a llorar.  
-No….-susurró desconsoladamente.

Tom no dijo nada, se sentó a su lado, como buen amigo que era, a esperar las preguntas que necesitara hacerle, a ofrecerle su hombro, o simplemente para que supiera que estaba allí.

-No se oye nada…si estuvieran matándose nos enteraríamos- comentó Patri.

Intentaba tranquilizar a Gio, pero como solía pasarle habitualmente, el efecto conseguido fue justo el contrario.  
David e Iker se habían ido a bailar, la orquesta estaba tocando un vals y David era incapaz de estar oyendo música y estarse quieto.

-Que conste que yo me opuse a todo esto- dijo Rocio.

Ya no estaba enfadada, pues de nada le valía.  
Dejo su mente divagar, pensar en otras cosas y no pensar nada realmente.  
Así de embobada estaba cuando puso sus ojos en la puerta que daba al exterior.  
Allí estaba él, se había perdido casi toda la gala, pero al final había terminado yendo.  
Su primer instinto era ir y regañarle, pero no supo a ciencia cierta porque, pero intuía que no era eso lo que debía hacer. Que había un motivo para aquello.  
Sin darse apenas cuenta, había comenzado a andar y estaba cerca de él, que parecía no haber reparado en ella.  
Parecía ausente, con la corbata quitada y puesta alrededor del cuello y la camiseta ligeramente abierta. Más que ir a una fiesta, parecía venir de ella.  
Miraba de un lado a otro, y por la impresión que daba, no había encontrado a quién venia a buscar. Traspaso el umbral y se marchó por donde había venido.  
Rocio aligero el paso, y salió tras él.

-¡Harry!- Chilló- ¿Qué ocurre?

El muchacho se quedó clavado en el sitio, había reconocido la voz de su amiga.  
No se giró para contestarla.

-Le he pedido a Izzy que se case conmigo-

Rocio se emociono. Por eso había tardado tanto, había estado celebrándolo con su prometida.  
Lo más normal es que ella hubiera venido también, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

-Enhorabuena Harry…vas a ser un marido estupendo- dijo sinceramente.

Él no contesto.  
Se giro lentamente. Su cara reflejaba un gran sufrimiento interior, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de cómo estaba él? No había dicho que se fueran a casar, había dicho que se lo había pedido, el resto lo había dado por hecho.  
En dos pasos, Rocio se planto frente a él y lo abrazo.

-Se ha ido…- sollozó

-Shh…cálmate-

Y allí se quedaron ambos, abrazados el uno al otro, compartiendo aquel dolor tan inmenso.  
Rocio tenía muy claro, que si bien Izzy no había sido capaz de quedarse por él, ella al menos sería incapaz de irse.

Entonces, la orquesta empezó a tocar un tema bastante famoso en el reino unido.  
Una preciosa canción, que hacía años un equipo de futbol había cogido como himno.  
La versión instrumental inundo la sala, y más gente se animo a bailar.  
Patri empezó a cantarla en un susurro, aun apoyada en la puerta del baño.

_When you walk through a storm,__hold your head up high...  
__And don't be afraid of the dark…  
__  
_  
-Lo siento tantísimo-

Danny y Tom seguían tirados en el suelo, Danny apoyado sobre su amigo.  
Aquel que le había dejado creer que él era el malo, para que no sufriera la verdad.  
Una verdad, que muchos pensarían que era mejor enterarse, pero que ambos sabían que le devoraba por dentro como si fuera una piraña.

-Yo también amigo, yo también-

_At the end of the storm there is a golden sky__  
__and the sweet silver song of the lark._

  
Y de un trago se bebió la copa. No le gustaba el alcohol, por lo que no lo tomaba habitualmente. Seguro que beber tanto le iba a pasar factura, pero que le importaba ya.  
Carmen no iba a volver, y pensar que ese chico solo era amigo suyo era engañarse así mismo.  
Ethan miraba con odio a su tío, sin reprimirse lo más mínimo.  
Este hablaba con sus amigos sin hacerle caso, aunque sabía que era consciente de ello.

-¿Otra copa?- preguntó un muchacho, al cual le costó reconocer.

Era el hijo de Sophie Mallory, la directora de la Real academia. Mark, o Matt. No importaba.

-Otras dos como mínimo-Un camarero satisfizo sus deseos y se marcho.

-¿Nunca has sentido como alguien te arrebata lo que es tuyo, delante de tus narices, sin que puedas hacer nada?- preguntó Ethan con angustia.

Matt con su mirada controladora, sin moverse un solo segundo de las puertas del baño, respondió:

-No sabes hasta que punto has acertado con esa pregunta…la diferencia es que yo hare lo que haga falta por tener lo que es mío-

Había una oscura intensidad en su voz, y en cualquier momento, Ethan se abría dado cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, medio borracho como estaba, lo paso por alto.

_Walk on through the wind,__walk on through the rain,__  
__tho' your dreams be tossed and blown…_

  
Susurró Rocio, llorando. No sabía cuando había empezado a llorar, pero no lo podía evitar.  
Desde allí se oía la música, y no había podido reprimir el impulso de cantar ese trocito.  
Sin darse cuenta, entre lágrimas se habían puesto a bailar pegado el uno al otro, como si la pena los meciera.  
Harry sonrió amargamente.

-Siento haberte fastidiado el baile-

Rocio alzó la cabeza, hasta entonces pegada en su pecho.

-Es la primera vez que me apetece bailar en mucho tiempo-

-A mi también- respondió él, sorprendiéndola.

No volvieron a hablar, solo siguieron moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la música.

_Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart,__  
__and you'll never walk alone you'll never walk alone…_

Cantaban Carmen y Dougie a gritos.  
Hacia unos minutos, había pasado por allí un aficionado del Liverpool con el himno a todo volumen. El equipo había ganado aquella noche, supusieron.  
De lo que eran ajenos, era a la gran coincidencia que suponía aquella situación.  
Pero de haberlo sabido, seguro, que les hubiese dado igual  
Seguían chillándolo a las nubes, que enfadadas, descargaban lluvia sobre ellos incesantemente.

-nunca estarás sola- canturreo Dougie y Carmen se quedo clavada en el sitio.

No porque le sorprendiera lo que acababa de decir, si no porque lo recordó todo.  
_  
" -Él dice que es mi novio…pero a mí me da vergüenza presentarle así-se echo a reír_

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Dougie

-¡Por qué es un muermazo!- ambos rieron- No es más que otro niño rico…y encima no le caen bien mis amigos…Quiere que sea algo que no soy…algo que odio…-

-Pues no lo seas- le dijo él, como si fuera así de fácil- No cambies por nadie…no cometas el mismo error que yo…

Entonces Dougie se lanzó y dio el primer paso.  
Cogió su cara con cuidado entre sus encalladas manos, y la beso.  
Con suavidad, dulzura. Solo estaban ellos dos.

-Que bien besas Poynter- rió ella, con sus bocas pegadas aun. "

Carmen se reprendía mentalmente así misma, ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado aquello?  
Sintió el deseo de besarle otra vez.  
Sin pensarlo se planto delante de él, que seguía cantando, y cuando iba a lanzarse el dijo:

-Que suerte, tener una amiga como tú para hacer estas locuras-

Carmen retrocedió, frenada por las palabras del rubio como si de una bofetada se hubiesen tratado. Aquello dejaba claro lo que pensaba él al respecto.  
Había perdido el tren, o quizás nunca había llegado a pasar.

_Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart…  
And you'll never walk alone…__you'll never walk alone._

Termino la canción, y Gabriel no pudo más.  
Abrió la puerta del baño de un golpe, quedando cara a cara con Danny y Tom.  
Parecían mucho más relajados, ya no había lágrimas. Solo conversaban.

-Muy bonito, que nos saque Patri de aquí antes de que os mate por haberme jodido el polvo-

Los dos muchachos se quedaron con los ojos como platos.  
Pensaban que el baño estaba vacío, por eso habían hablado con tanta libertad y se habían comportado como si en vez de estar en un baño, en una gala, estuvieran en casa.  
Tras el impacto, decidieron que no les importaba. Aporrearon la puerta una vez más.  
_-¡PATRICIA ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA!-_Chilló Gabriel en castellano.

Tanto ella como Giovanna se quedaron con la boca abierta, pues el baño estaba "supuestamente vacio".  
Inmediatamente después abrió y el primero en salir fue Gabe y el chico sin nombre.

-Te odio, ya se han arreglado. Me voy a follar, hasta luego- dijo sin dar tiempo a comentar nada y se marchó. Como ya había mencionado, tenia mejores cosas que hacer.

Tom salió después, con la boca ensangrentada. Giovanna se planto de un salto a su lado, preocupada por el golpe.  
Él sonreía repitiendo una y otra vez que ya no le dolía, aunque a leguas se veía que era mentira.  
Tras él salió Danny con un ojo morado, que parecía no querer parar de hincharse.  
Se acercó a Patri con cara de póquer, ella no pudo evitar sobrecogerse, totalmente en tensión, sin saber a qué atenerse.  
No se imaginaba teniendo que pegarse con Danny pero si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría sin dudarlo.  
Contra todo pronóstico, él muchacho la abrazo. Enterrando la cara entre su pelo.

-Algún día te meterás en un lio por meterte donde no te llaman, ¿lo sabes verdad?- susurró cerca de su oído.

-Pero no hoy- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pero no hoy- coincidió él, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Se quedaron abrazados durante varios minutos.  
El olor a aftershave, colonia y el propio olor de Danny, estaban logrando que Patri no pensara con claridad. Era incapaz de despegarse, y por lo que parecía el tampoco estaba pensando en ello. Hasta que en un segundo se tensó y aparto ligeramente de ella.  
La muchacha no fue capaz de pedirle explicaciones, tampoco tenía porque abrazarla.

-Haz el favor de girarte- pidió, y ella pensó que lo que realmente quería es que se largara.

Patri le hizo caso, y entonces descubrió el porqué de la reacción de Danny.

-¡Mira quien está ahí!...Es Wayne Rooney…el mejor delantero de todo el reino unido y del mejor equipo del mundo- dijo a punto de ponerse a saltar como un niño pequeño.

-Se quien es idiota- dijo Patri incrédula, a punto de ponerse a saltar ella también- y eso de que el Manchester es el mejor equipo del mundo no te lo crees ni tú..

-Vamos a hablar con él- decidió. Cogió a Patri de la mano y se dispuso a acercarse. Pero ella no estaba de acuerdo.

-No querrás parecer un fan cansino ¿Verdad?-

Señalo al jugador, no estaba solo. Hablaba con otro chico al que no llegaban a ver la cara, y seguro que iban a molestarle en el momento que menos lo esperaba.  
Danny se quedó callado, y optó por hacer algo que sabía que no iba a fallar.

-Vale te da vergüenza, no eres capaz de ir y presentarte, asique lo hare yo por ti…después te los presentare tranquila- fingió que no le importaba, era parte de la actuación

-¿Qué?- preguntó indignada

-Que es normal que a una chica le de vergüenza hablar con un chico tan importante- soltó la bomba y espero a que explotara.

-¡Y una mierda! Yo no me siento inferior a ningún hombre- chilló roja de rabia, atizándole un golpe por cada palabra que decía, para finalmente cogerlo del brazo y llevárselo hasta allí.

Danny rió satisfecho, le había resultado muy fácil.  
Patri ando con paso decidido hasta allí, pero cuando por fin llego, y uno de sus ídolos futbolísticos se la quedo mirando expectante, no supo que decir.  
Tras un segundo de vacilación, hizo algo que no pensó que llegara a hacer jamás.

-¿Conoces a Danny?- presentó. Frase de Barney stinson en la serie como conocí a vuestra madre, qué jamás creyó que fuera a utilizar, pero ya se sabe lo que dicen "nunca digas nunca".

Danny la miro sorprendido, ¿Qué se supone que hacía?, por una vez que parecía que había ganado él, le soltaba aquello. Con Patri no sabía nunca a qué atenerse.  
Rooney y su acompañante se echaron a reír.

-Me encanta esa serie-

Patri se fijo en él por primera vez, y casi chillo al reconocerlo..  
La persona con quien hablaba Rooney, era Cesc Fábregas, catalán jugador del Arsenal y futuro jugador del futbol club Barcelona. Patri creyó desfallecer.

-Mi nombre es Danny jones y ella es Patricia Farella- presentó oficialmente.

-¿Italiana?- pregunto Rooney, al escuchar el apellido

No fue ella quien contesto.

-No. Es española, ¿Me equivoco?- Cesc respondió en su lugar.

-Has acertado-

-Que alegría hablar con alguien de casa, tengo ganas de volver-

Patri olvido la vergüenza, la primera impresión de verles y dejo salir su vena futbolera.

-Dime que te vienes al Barça de una vez-

Los tres chicos rieron, al ver el repentino cambio en la muchacha.

-Todo apunta a que sí, pero aun no sé a ciencia cierta cuándo…me alegra saber que contamos con chicas tan guapas entre los seguidores culés- piropeó.

Danny fue incapaz de quedarse callado, y cambio de tema al momento.

-Wayne, ¿Cómo se siente alguien que ha ganado 4 premier, 3 copas de Inglaterra, 3 comunity, dos champions y una copa de clubs?- soltó con intención de machacar a Fábregas, que no había ganado tantos títulos con el arsenal. Rooney supo ponerle en su sitio sin inmutarse.

-Bastante peor, que alguien que ha ganado tanto con sub 21 como con el primer equipo una Eurocopa y un mundial con su país-

"ZAS, En toda la boca", pensó Patri satisfecha y después se echo a reír.  
Danny se limito a no observar a su amiga, dolido más por la reacción de esta, que por lo que acababan de decirle.  
Con un leve gesto se despidió, y se marcho dejándola allí.  
Seguro que encontraba mejores cosas que hacer, que ver como la gente se reía de él.

Bingo.

Piernas de infarto, una gran delantera, ojos verdes y lo esencial, una larga cabellera rubia.  
Danny sonrió a la muchacha, que parecía llevar un rato observándole.  
Podían reírse de él todo lo que quisieran, pero jamás lograrían conseguir a una chica en tan poco tiempo como él.  
Solo tenía que guiñarla un ojo, que fue lo siguiente que hizo, para que ella se acercara.  
La muchacha no tardo ni dos segundos en plantarse delante de él.

-¿Te apetece ser mi acompañante lo que queda de noche?- pregunto con picardía.

Ella sonrió con una mal fingida inocencia.

-Y las noches que hagan falta…-

Les había costado serenarse, pero ahora que por fin lo habían conseguido, caminaban de nuevo entre los demás invitados de la fiesta.  
Rocio aun seguía preguntándose porque siempre era tan empática. Harry había necesitado consuelo, era a él al que habían dejado tirado, y al final había terminado consolándola a ella.  
No había querido pensarlo demasiado, pero también era cierto que aquella situación le resultaba familiar. Llevaba varios días sin saber de Sam, y aunque tenía esperanzas en el fin de semana de excursión, cada vez estaba más angustiada.  
Por mucho que intentara pensar en otra cosa, la sospecha de que quizás también fuera a ser abandonada se cernía sobre ella.

-¡Mira quien está aquí!¡Cuánto tiempo!- saludo Harry.

Había estado tan absorta en sus asuntos, que hacía rato que no notaba que se movían de un lado para otro, como para darse cuenta, de que no solo se habían parado, si no que alguien interactuaba con ellos.

-¿Esta es tu novia? Es una mujer preciosa-

Rocio término por reaccionar cuando el hombre se dirigió a ella, y cuando beso su mano, vio con los ojos como platos, de quien se trataba.  
Un segundo después, cayó desplomada al suelo.

-Señoras y señores, esperamos que la velada este siendo de su agrado. Tenemos el honor de comenzar con la subasta- Anunció la mujer con serenidad, tal y como llevaba toda la noche.  
Se encontraba en la escalinata, por la que horas antes habían bajado presentadas las numerosas damas de la fiesta.  
Ahora, la diferencia consistía, en que en vez de mujeres, repartidos por los escalones se encontraban diversos cuadros.  
Cuadros que los invitados habían pintado y ahora venderían con intención de recaudar dinero para fines benéficos. Para aquello estaban allí, después de todo.  
Patri supervisaba que todo fuera en orden, labor que tendría que haber desempeñado Carmen, pero aun se encontraba ausente.  
Espero que no hubiera ningún tipo de problema, cuando vio a Ethan por el rabillo del ojo.  
Se tambaleaba borracho, de un lado para otro. Y la gente le miraba por encima del hombro, cuchicheando.  
La muchacha suspiró, aquello sí que era un problema que se le iba a ir de las manos.  
La subasta comenzó con el cuadro de Anthony Hopkins, que reflejaba una escena del silencio de los corderos.  
Patri creyó desfallecer, aquel era uno de sus actores favoritos y una de sus pelis favoritas por excelencia. Ojala pudiera comprarlo, pero pronto comprendió que ella no tenía dinero ni para abrir la puja.

Por igual situación pasaba Rocio, con la diferencia, de que ella si había llegado a desmallarse.  
Cuando abrió los ojos estaba tendida en un sofá, rodeada de gente.  
Lo primero que vio, fueron los azules y preocupados ojos de Harry.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó mientras que ella se incorporaba.

Tan deprisa había querido volver a la normalidad, que había vuelto a marearse.

-¿Por qué no te quedas sentada mejor?- rió el muchacho, al ver que la muchacha se encontraba bien, solo algo desorientada.

-Hacía mucho que verme no hacía desmayarse a ninguna jovencita- Dijo el mismo hombre de antes, y Rocio recordó todo.

-¡Oh dios mío!-

Todos los presentes se echaron a reír por la curiosa intervención de la joven, incluso ella rio, sin saber del todo porque.

-Creo que no te he presentado a mi amigo- comenzó Harry- Aunque ya veo que sabes perfectamente quien ese…Rocio, este es Hugh Grant -

-Oh por favor, llámame Hugh- le dijo con su característica voz dulce y encantadora. Se acercó a ella y la beso la mejilla- Un placer conocerla consciente, señorita Rocio...

No fue capaz de articular palabra, solo pudo sonreír tontamente, lo que dio lugar a más risas. Aquello debía ser un sueño, no podía ser real.

Por fin habían llegado.  
El trayecto se le había hecho larguísimo.  
No soportaba las ganas de volver a besarlo, de volver a juntar sus cuerpos.  
Si por Gabriel hubiera sido, lo habrían hecho en el coche, pero tal y como le había dicho Cory, el chico hasta hacía poco sin nombre, si habían podido esperar durante la conversación de aquellos dos, soportarían llegar a su casa.  
Y eso es lo que habían hecho, ambos dejaron el coche, en aquella urbanización no había problema alguno para aparcar. A diferencia del barrio en el que ellos vivían.  
Paul tenía casa propia, y más que una casa, parecía una mansión de lo grande y lujosa que era.  
Él muchacho se froto las manos, parecía que por fin había dado con un tío en condiciones. Guapo, interesante y forrado hasta las cejas.  
Aquello iba a estar muy pero que muy bien.  
Entro en la casa, totalmente maravillado, y Paul cerró la puerta tras él.  
Protegido por la oscuridad de la noche, dentro de su coche, aparcado no muy lejos de allí, alguien esperaba pacientemente.  
La ira le retorcía el estomago de solo imaginar lo que estaba pasando dentro de aquella casa.  
Sabía perfectamente lo que iban a hacer, cuando decidió seguirlos desde la fiesta, pero eso no hacía que fuera menos doloroso.  
Allí se quedo, con la mirada puesta en la casa, dispuesto a no pestañear hasta que esa puerta se abriera.  
Siempre había tenido lo que quería, esta vez no iba a ser menos.  
Costara lo que costase.

Danny abrió el coche, y su acompañante no tardo ni un segundo en acoplarse en el asiento del copiloto.  
Iba a entrar cuando vio a lo lejos llegar a Dougie con la moto.

-¿De dónde coño vienes enano?-preguntó irritado.

-Pues…he estado con Carmen…no ha querido volver, la he dejado en su casa- dijo mientras se encendía un cigarro. Danny se acercó para quitárselo de la boca y empezar a fumárselo él.

-¿Jones vuelves a fumar?-

-chss, aquí las preguntas las hago yo…¿se puede saber a qué juegas con Carmen?

La pregunta le pillo desprevenido, era su amiga, solo eso. Ella no parecía querer algo más, ¿no?  
Como siempre, Danny había conseguido inquietarle y dejarle con la duda.

-Somos amigos-

Danny se rio, como si aquel fuera el chiste más gracioso que hubiera escuchado en la vida.

-Yo a mis amigas no les como la boca…-

Dougie se quedo pálido. Pensaba que solo él lo sabía, puesto que Carmen no se acordaba de nada.

-Os vi en el sofá…oí la charla de que no soporta a su novio…podía haber pasado porque ibais pedo, pero hoy te la has llevado vete a saber donde a hacer vete a saber que, estando en perfectas condiciones…-

Dougie se encendió otro cigarro, porque viendo el camino que estaba tomando la conversación lo iba a necesitar.

-Ella no se acuerda de nada-dijo antes de darle una larga calada a su cigarro- Y hoy necesitaba salir de aquí, la estaba superando todo…-

-Ya nos hemos dado cuenta, Patri la va a matar, ha tenido que hacerse cargo de todo…menos mal que ha salido como esperaban y la venta de cuadros ha sido todo un éxito…-

Entonces Dougie se echo a reír, mirando directamente al coche de Danny.

-No es la única a la que va a querer matar, a ti te asesinará después- rió señalando a la muchacha.

Danny se tensó y se puso totalmente serio.

-Ni que a ella le importara con quien me acuesto y dejo de acostar yo, no es asunto suyo- dijo bordemente.

-¡Ya lo sé! No me refiero a la tía, me refiero al cuadro…¡Tu cuadro! Olvidaste dárselo-

Justo entonces se dio cuenta, la muchacha lo tenía entre sus manos y lo contemplaba tranquilamente, ajena a lo que pasaba fuera.  
Había dibujado un león, y no un león cualquiera.  
Hacía cosa de un mes, durante una de las reuniones con la banda, había olvidado sus papeles una vez más. La diferencia, es que una hermosa secretaria le salvo el pellejo.  
Llevaba un tatuaje en el pie derecho, un imponente león, y aunque no le había quedado igual, se veía que había intentado copiarlo.

-No creo que se haya dado cuenta- resopló. Ambos vieron como se iban los últimos coches y los últimos en salir de la sala eran el resto del grupo y las chicas. No quería tentar a la suerte y que Patri le hiciera picadillo- Me largo antes de que me pille, que te cuenten la buena notica ellos…

Dougie no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, su amigo ya estaba dentro del coche.  
Intrigado por el comentario, y a sabiendas de que su amigo no le iba a abrir para contárselo, de una carrera se planto con el resto de sus amigos.

-¿Qué buena noticia me he perdido?- chilló con su peculiar tono de voz.

Patri que no lo había visto venir, no pudo evitar asustarse y tropezar.  
Gracias a dios, David e Iker que iban con ellos desde el principio de la noche, seguían por allí. El primero, situado justo al lado de la muchacha, evito que se estampara de bruces contra el suelo.  
Desgraciadamente nadie pudo evitar que se torciera el tobillo.  
Aulló de dolor.

Danny estaba viendo todo desde su asiento, mientras que la muchacha empezaba a darle mordisquitos en el suelo.  
No la estaba haciendo mucho caso, pero cuando vio la reacción ante la aparición de Dougie y el resultado de esto, no pudo evitar pegar un salto en el asiento.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-dijo la muchacha, cansada de su falta de atención.

Pero él no respondió, se limito a salir del coche y correr a su encuentro.

Cuando Danny llego, Tom estaba ayudando a Patri a sentarse en un banco.  
Pues esta, tras la torcedura, era incapaz de plantar el pie derecho.

-¿PATRI QUE TE PASA?-preguntó preocupado

-Tranquilízate Danny, que solo se ha torcido el tobillo, es que es muy exagerada- comentó Rocio, apoyada en el hombro de Harry.

-Además que has tenido suerte, tienes a un enfermero y a un cirujano a tu disposición- sonrió Iker, mientras que se agachaba y le quitaba el zapato.

-Prefiero no tener que llegar a la cirugía-

David se agacho al lado de su novio, para inspeccionar el también.

-Se te hinchara, y en vez de llevar tatuado un león, tendrás un gato gordo…es el fin del mundo- bromeó el muchacho.

Entonces Danny poso los ojos en el tobillo malherido, y fue abriéndolos gradualmente.

Una serie de flashbacks le dejaron clavado en el sitio, ajeno a todo lo demás

_"__Acto seguido entro una secretaria con paso firme y decidido.  
Vestía un traje de falda negro ajustado y las medias color carne tapaban un tatuaje de un león en el tobillo. Un detalle que le pareció realmente atractivo, adoraba los tatuajes, y a la vista estaba.  
La cara de la muchacha estaba oculta por una larga melena pelirroja.  
Fue incapaz de ver el rostro, de la persona que acababa de salvarle el pellejo."  
_

Era imposible que más de dos personas en el mundo tuvieran ese tatuaje, era único y personalizado.  
Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, volvió a recordar una serie de detalles, que había pasado por alto.

" _-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no quiero que nadie venga a limpiar? Puedo yo solo- le chillo a la chica de la limpieza- Y encima me has despertado por insistir tanto._

La chica miro el reloj azul clarito que llevaba en su muñeca.

-Como es tan tarde pensé que se había marchado ya-

Danny se quedo pálido, cogió a la muchacha por la muñeca y miró la hora.  
  
No se había dado cuenta del parecido en las chicas, y de que casualmente el reloj era el mismo.

_ -Danny como vuelvas a llamarme a las 3 de la mañana, si no te mato yo…te mataran mis amigos…- chilló Patri señalándose el reloj, para hacer más énfasis en su protesta._

Danny sonrió, mientras que tomaba un poco más de su café. Estaban en la cafetería del hotel, y como siempre, los observaba todo el mundo.

-Bonito reloj Baby- cambio de tema- el azul luce bien en tu piel.

Ella se marcho enfadada, machacando el suelo con cada paso que daba.  
No se había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado, pero adoraba chincharla. Era un buen pasatiempo."

Tras encajar las piezas del puzle, sus pensamientos fueron por otro lado, y asustado se dio cuenta de cuantas cosas había estado dejando pasar.

"-_Llevo años con esa pulsera, le tengo muchísimo cariño…pensé se me abría caído aquí cuando hicimos limpieza- suspiró Patri_

-Con el jaleo…No habrá aparecido..¿no?  


_-Que va...ya la doy por perdida-"_

Alguien había estado en su habitación, alguien con la misma pulsera que Patri había perdido.

__

"Entonces la vio.  
La cogió inmediatamente. Una pulsera roja y azul, colada del pomo de la puerta.  
Se quedo clavado en el sitio, sin poder respirar."

Al fin consiguió reaccionar, todo había quedado claro en su mente.  
Eran muchas coincidencias, y si la vida le había enseñado algo, es que las coincidencias no existen.  
Patri había estado detrás de todo, siempre que había necesitado algo, pero también se había metido en su habitación sin derecho alguno.  
Se sintió engañado, utilizado y sobretodo, muy herido.  
Podía haberlo soltado la bomba delante de todos, pero estaba totalmente en shock.

-¡Danny! Gracias por dejarme tirada ¡eh!- reprocho Patri, cuando el dolor del pie disminuyo y volvió a pensar con claridad- Me dijiste que habías traído el cuadro…¡eres un mentiroso!

Danny volvió en sí, y a pesar de que la chica estaba de broma, y todos los presentes se habían dado cuenta, él no la continúo como era de esperar.

-¡Mira quien fue a hablar! Lo superaras, eres una experta en mentir a la gente- dijo fríamente.

Se marcho sin dejar tiempo para replicas, mientras que todos le observaban impactados.  
Patri no supo llevar el golpe, y a pesar de que no le gustaba llorar en público, no pudo evitar que una lagrima se perdiera por su cara.


	16. Amistad a buen precio

Gabriel tuvo que obligarse a salir de aquella casa, porque si por el fuera, se quedaba allí de por vida.  
Cory era el nombre del chico con el que había pasado la noche y parte del día, era físicamente agradable a rabiar, pero intelectualmente dejaba mucho que desear.  
Aun así, lo habían pasado bien juntos, eso era indiscutible. Al menos hasta que el tema se centro en star wars. Cory se había ofrecido a llevarle a casa, pero la verdad que prefería coger el metro, pasear y fumarse un cigarro con tranquilidad.  
Si volvían a contarle de principio a fin, la amenaza fantasma, probablemente asesinaría a alguien. Se puso los cascos y dejo que Britney spears le cantara i wanna go al oído, sin poder evitar bailar mientras que caminaba.  
Estaba totalmente abstraído, no veía como un coche le seguía los pasos lentamente.  
Cada vez mas cerca, con sacar un brazo por la ventana, podría rozarle con la punta de los dedos.  
Ajeno a todo esto, se metió en la boca del metro.  
Si hubiera sido un día totalmente normal, fuera mas atento y despejado, al salir del metro, se habría dado cuenta de que estaba el coche de antes esperándole, pero si antes había sido incapaz de darse cuenta de que lo seguían, ahora mucho menos.  
Solo quedaban un par de calles hasta el piso, apenas había gente en la calle y el día se iba tornando cada vez más y más gris.

Aprovechó la primera oportunidad que tuvo para aparcar el coche, y puesto que Gabe iba bailando y blincando por la calle, tuvo que acelerar el paso para no perderle de vista.  
La ira que había sentido al verle irse con ese tío, volvió a aflorar.  
¿Quién se había creído que era para mentirle? Nadie le hacia eso a un Mallory, y menos alguien de su posición. Se recordó a si mismo todos los favores que le había hecho a ese personaje, y ya no pudo controlarse más.  
Por su cabeza empezaron a pasar ideas totalmente oscuras y sacadas de quicio.  
Los ojos de Gabriel sin vida, sus pulmones que cogían aire por última vez y su corazón bailarín que no volvía a latir ni una sola vez más.  
Se vio así mismo asfixiándole, oprimiendo su garganta hasta cascarla como una nuez.  
Estaba a tan solo dos pasos de él.

Gabriel se paró frente al portal, había olvidado ir preparando las llaves, y ahora no era capaz de encontrarlas.  
Impaciente, nervioso y cada vez más mojado, hasta que por fin las encontró, pegando un gritito de alegría.  
Entonces alguien posó una mano sobre su hombro, coincidiendo con un gran y estruendoso rayo en el cielo, como en las películas antiguas de terror.  
No pudo evitar asustarse y girarse chillando.

-¿Eres imbécil?- preguntó irritado.

Dougie que reía a carcajadas, luchaba por no tirar los cafés, chocolates y bollos que había traído para desayunar.  
-Venga Gabe, que no he visto que llevabas los cascos..-

-No es porque no te haya oído, es que en un día así no puedes llegar y coger a la gente por la espalda… ¡eso es lo que hacen los asesinos a sus victimas!-

Dougie volvió a reir, mientras que ambos entraban primero al portal y después al ascensor.  
En la calle, alguien se empapaba bajo la lluvia, poco dispuesto a refugiarse en ningún lado.  
Parado en mitad de la calle, mientras que las buenas gentes de Londres corrían para guarecerse, ajenas a los oscuros pensamientos de aquel extraño hombre.

-¿Dónde has pasado la noche? ¿Por qué ninguno avisáis cuando dormís fuera? ¿Tanto cuesta hacer una llamadita o al menos coger el maldito teléfono?-chilló Rocio, antes incluso de que hubieran terminado de entrar en casa.

Carmen estaba sentada en el sofá charlando con Tom y Gio, que al parecer, habían tenido la misma idea que Dougie.  
Se habían juntado con un montón de desayunos, tenían para repetir unas cuantas veces.

-Rocio cálmate y tomate un chocolate anda- sugirió Gabe rozándose las sienes. Comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza.

Los tres se sentaron en torno a la mesita del salón, para introducirse en la conversación que tenia el resto.

-Le hemos llamado un montón de veces…pero no contesta a nadie, no se que le ha podido pasar con Patri…-comentó Tom.

-Pues como sea lo que todos pensamos…tenemos un problema. Aunque la verdad que es imposible, lleva sin seguirle y sin hacer nada desde que os separasteis…no ha habido indicios de nada…-le respondió Carmen, pegándole un trago a su café.

Rocio suspiró, tenía que haberlo descubierto, no había otra explicación, pero no era la reacción de Danny lo que más le preocupaba.

-Patri lleva encerrada en la habitación desde a noche…no quiere hablar con nadie, parece que ambos tienen mucho que pensar, estoy segura de que si hablaran las cosas todo se solucionaría…-

Mientras tanto, en la habitación:  
-Danny…es la primera vez en meses que no llamas en toda la noche…también se me hace raro que no hayas venido a desayunar… ¿Qué ocurre?...Me tienes preocupada, te he dejado unos 50 mensajes más como este…por favor, llámame…-

Patri estaba sentada en la cama, con el pelo recogido en un simple moño.  
Llevaba toda la noche llamando a Danny, solo se había quitado los zapatos, aun llevaba puesto el vestido.  
La habitación era más bien pequeña, y la compartía con Rocio, por lo que su espacio era aun más reducido, pero cuando lo vio guardado junto a otras cajas, no pudo resistirlo más.  
Llevaba desde que había vuelto de España sin tocarlo, falta de tiempo, interés, no muy buenos recuerdos, lo habían mantenido encerrado en su caja.  
Sin darse cuenta, empezó a desempaquetarlo, y pronto estaba montando las patas, el pedal y la banqueta para sentarse.  
Frente a frente, cara a cara, como en los viejos tiempos.  
Comenzó a tocar el teclado, su por siempre amigo fiel. Primero cosas sin sentido, pues no tenía partitura. Hasta que sin darse cuenta empezó a tocar la melancólica _moonlight _de _Beethoven_.  
Pronto la música inundo toda la habitación, y se expandió por toda la casa.  
Enmudeciendo a las personas que se encontraban en el salón.

Alguien volvió a aporrear su puerta, pero Danny fingió no escucharlo.  
Apoyado sobre esta, sentado en el suelo, observando su habitación.  
Hacía unos meses había conseguido ordenarlo todo un poco, hacerlo habitable, pero en una sola noche todo volvía a estar manga por hombro y volvía a no saber donde estaba cada cosa.  
Así había sido su vida. No sabia como, pero la llegada de Patri había conseguido centrarle, llevarle por el camino adecuado y en una sola noche todo había desaparecido.  
No sabia quien era ella en realidad, tenía muchas preguntas, pero le daban miedo las respuestas.  
Se quitó la camiseta de un tirón y la tiró encima de la cama, estaba empezando a asfixiarse en aquella habitación.

-¡Danny ábreme! Se que estás ahí…me lo han dicho en recepción-  
Una voz femenina, pero no la que esperaba escuchar. Tal fue su sorpresa al escucharla, que se descubrió levantándose del suelo para abrir.  
Allí estaba ella, tan rubia, tan dulce y tan niña como siempre.

-Me he enterado por Tom de que no estabas bien-

-Márchate Carrie, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie- le dijo Danny.

Aunque la quería como su hermana, y la había extrañado mucho, no era el momento.  
Cuando fue a cerrar, y seguir ahogándose en su propia incertidumbre, ella paró la puerta con la mano.

-Yo tengo respuestas -

Danny se quedó clavado en el sitió, parecía que le había leído el pensamiento.  
Cogió la camiseta y salió de allí.  
Carrie se extraño porque no la invitara a pasar, pero no sabía la norma de Danny de no dejar a nadie entrar en su habitación. Ni siquiera hermanas, ni amigos, ni gente entrometida que se colara vete tu a saber porque.

-Las cosas no están bien en casa…ha sido complicado venir- Aceptó la muchacha

-Si no podías haberlo dicho- le respondió con total indiferencia, claramente abstraído, pensando en otras cosas.

Después de tantos días sin verse, y saber el uno del otro, el comentario fue como una patada en el estomago.  
Rocio veía como cada vez estaban más lejos el uno del otro. Sam se ausentaba cada vez más a menudo, jamás la daba una explicación y dejaba mas clara su indiferencia.  
Se levantó, dispuesta a salir del apartamento, apunto de echarse a llorar como tantas otras veces.  
Pero él la paro, aquel era el motivo por el cual seguían juntos.  
Se negaba a dejarla ir, fueran cuales fueran los motivos del distanciamiento, cada vez que ella le imitaba y daba un paso atrás, el la frenaba y atraía hacia así.  
Sam la abrazo por la espalda, enterrando su cara en su pelo.  
Rocio no pudo soportarlo más y se echo a llorar.

-Lo siento muchísimo de verdad, esto tampoco esta siendo fácil para mi…te prometo que esto cambiara después del fin de semana-

Rocio asintió, una pequeña voz interior le decía que no podía seguir creyéndose aquella mentira mas tiempo. Pero no podía evitarlo, era Sam, su Sam, y esperaría lo que hiciera falta.  
Soportaría lo que tuviera que venir.  
El muchacho la hizo girar sobre si misma para poder besarla, un beso cargado de cariño, pero no por las dos partes igual.

Habían entrado todos uno por uno.  
Gabe y Gio la habían llevado comida.  
Dougie le había dado conversación, mientras Tom solo había observado.  
Carmen le había suplicado que saliera de la habitación, pero como todos, se había llevado la misma respuesta.

-Tengo que terminar esta pieza-

Esa era la única frase que conseguían arrancar a Patri.  
Llevaba horas sin parar, y aunque acababa los temas, empezaba insaciable con otro nuevo.  
Al final los presentes se dieron por vencidos, hasta que aparecieron los refuerzos con la ayuda solicitada.  
Patri no vio al muchacho entrar, pero tampoco se sorprendió ni altero cuando este se sentó a su lado.  
Como tantas otras veces, aquella situación en España había sido muy común, no siendo para menos, pues él la había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía.  
Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca, ni siquiera se miraron.  
Él muchacho se apartó su rubio cabello de los ojos, y cuando su amiga acabo la pieza, empezó a tocar la _serenata _de _Schubert, _una pieza bastante mas alegre que las que estaba tocando ella.  
Patri no pudo reprimir el impulso, y se puso a tocar con él.  
Como en los viejos tiempo, como si estuviera en casa.  
Cuando acabaron, Patri se quedo mirando a la nada, como si el gotéele de la pared fuera lo mas interesante que hubiera visto en su vida.

-Ya esta bien de esquivar el problema, no entiendo porque estáis haciendo un mundo de esto…si Danny se ha enterado, pues muy bien, no tiene derecho a enfadarse, y cuando se lo expliques se dará cuenta de ello…lo que no se, es a que le tienes miedo, que haces aquí en vez de estar allí…tú no eres de las que se deja aplastar por los problemas, tú eres de la que vas a por ellos…-

Patri le miró sin saber bien que responder, cuando David estaba presente, todo era mucho más sencillo. Todo parecía más fácil, y por un momento se sintió estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta ella de todo esto.  
Ella tampoco sabía que le había retenido allí paralizada, pero no necesitaba más.  
Cogió los zapatos y el bolso, beso la mejilla de su amigo y sin decir una palabra a nadie salió primero de la habitación, y después del piso sin dirigirse a nadie. Dejando a todos con la boca de par en par.

-No se que has hecho, pero no te muevas de aquí por si vuelve- exigió Carmen.

David se echo a reir.

-No es un problema de vida o muerte, lo podréis solucionar sin mi…me vuelvo al hospital, que allí los problemas si son de vida o muerte…-rió el muchacho, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Antes de salir Tom le comento:

-Espectacular la serenata, tienes mucho talento-

David le sonrió y sin más se marchó de allí.

Carrie se termino el café de un trago, mientras que Danny la observaba impaciente.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó la muchacha. Danny suspiró, como después de todo no supiera nada, estaba dispuesto a acabar con su vida.

-Me he enterado de que Patri estaba detrás de muchas cosas, sabes, las ideas se amontonan en mi cabeza…todo es una locura, no entiendo nada-

-Siempre aparecía cuando necesitabas ayuda, ¿Verdad?-Danny asintió.

-Pero siempre aparecía de tal manera que no pudieras descubrir que era ella- Danny volvió a asentir una vez más.

-La buena noticia es que no esta loca…-

-Eso de que no esta loca no esta demasiado claro- sonrió

Tenía bonitos recuerdos con aquella chica, estaba empezando a darle igual lo loca que estuviera. Había estado cuando la había necesitado.  
Carrie parecía seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos. Realmente se veía a Danny unido a la muchacha, y eso ella no podía consentirlo.  
Ya se la habían adelantado más de una vez, si Danny necesitaba apoyarse en alguien, que fuera en ella, no en la primera que se encontrara.

-La mala noticia es que solo lo hacia porque era su trabajo-

Danny volvió a prestarla atención, frunciendo el ceño.

-Las cosas estaban fatal con mi hermano, y como no sabia como ayudarte sin que acabaras enfadado con él, la contrato de…ayudante…-

-¿Qué?...creía que su puesto consistía en ayudar donde se la necesitara…- Carrie sonrió, Danny parecía otra vez enfadado, justo como debía estar.

-También, también, pero lo importante era vigilarte a ti, ayudarte en lo que necesitaras…y como estabas mal y no te dejabas ayudar por nadie…pues la tocaba disfrazarse y pasar desapercibida…-

Al fin Danny comprendió todo, y la verdad estaba doliéndole mas que todo lo que su mente había alcanzado a imaginar.

-…Es un poco ridícula, con el tema de los disfraces…¿No crees?- rió la muchacha.

Danny la miro con rabia, no era momento de criticar a nadie ni de reírse.  
Carrie se calló de inmediato, viendo que aquello no le estaba sentando nada bien.

-Creí que era mi amiga…- aceptó el muchacho, dolido.

-Es una lástima que le hayas concedido la oportunidad de ser amiga tuya Danny, para ella solo eras un trabajo…solo lo hacía por dinero, y sabes que mi hermano no escatima en gastos…se ha llevado una pasta cuidando de ti, tenía un suplemento y todo…-

Danny trago saliva. Estaba empezando a hartarse de oír a Carrie, pero no había dicho ni una mentira.  
Todo el mundo se juntaba a él por interés, ¿porque no iba a haberlo hecho ella?  
También era culpa de Tom, pero después de todo se veía incapaz de reprocharle a él nada.  
Habían pasado mucho para arreglarlo, y ahora más que nunca tenía claro, que las intenciones eran buenas.  
Pero con ella era distinto. Se había comportado como una amiga con él, habían pasado juntos días y días, se había acostumbrado a tenerla constantemente en su vida y lo que había parecido un sentimiento mutuo, no era mas que una mentira.  
Era como si Tom hubiera contratado una puta para que no se sintiera solo.  
Carrie seguía hablando, pero él ya no la escuchaba.  
Salió corriendo del bar del hotel, necesitaba coger aire, allí dentro con la agobiante muchacha le costaba respirar.

Fuera llovía a mares.  
En las noticias habían anunciado que iba a ser así durante toda la semana, que sobre los cielos de Londres pasaba una de las peores tormentas de la historia y tenían la esperanza de que no bajaran las temperaturas, pues no estaban preparados para una gran nevada.  
Así se sentía Danny. Apunto de estallar un huracán en su interior.  
Cuando logro entrar en el coche, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, pero no le importaba.  
Por fin sentado, preparado para arrancar el coche y largarse de allí, noto como alguien se abalanzaba sobre el cristal.  
Era ella.  
Patri le había visto salir del hotel y meterse en el coche, se había pegado la carrera de su vida para impedirle marchar.  
Ahora si quería hacerlo, tenía que pasar por encima de ella.  
Por la cara que vino después de la sorpresa, pensó que así mismo pensaba hacerlo el muchacho.

-Danny sal aquí ahora mismo-

No era ni una petición, ni una sugerencia, era una exigencia.  
Danny salió hecho una furia del coche, sin importarle ya la lluvia. A ella también parecía darle igual, pues estaba totalmente empapada.  
De la chica impresionantemente guapa de la noche anterior, solo quedaban el vestido y los zapatos. Tenía el pelo rizado empapado, cayendo por su espalda y pegado a la cara.  
El maquillaje totalmente corrido y aspecto cansado.  
Aun así sintió algo en su interior, totalmente distinto a las otras veces que la había visto, algo había cambiado. Pero el enfado no le dejaba saber que era.

-Me sorprende que no vengas disfrazada-

Patri suspiró. Finalmente se había dado cuenta, debía estar haciéndose muchas preguntas.

-Puedo darte una explicación-

-No hace falta, ya se todo lo que tengo que saber- Dijo sin tan si quiera mirarla a la cara.

-Tom lo ha hecho por tu bien, no sabia que hacer…por favor no vuelvas a dejar el grupo, te prometo que era con la mejor…-

-No estoy enfadado con Tom, ni pienso volver a dejar McFly-

Patri se quedo clavada en el sitio, pues esperaba que el enfado fuera por aquello.  
Danny la observo con asombro e indignación.

-Vas a pegarte unas fantásticas vacaciones a mi costa, seguro que el dinero que has sacado te va a servir para todos esos viajes que quieres hacer-Chilló Danny

La muchacha se quedo clavada en el sitio, pues no esperaba aquello.

-¿De que estas hablando? Si que empecé cuidándote…pero en cuanto la banda se separo…-

-Para tu información, yo no necesito que nadie me cuide y menos tú-

Interrumpió a gritos, mientras que por una vez en su vida Patri intento conservar la calma. Fracasando en el intento.

-¡Mira yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un desastre y tan sumamente cabrón que no te dejes ayudar por tus amigos!- Él rió irónicamente, antes de volver a la carga.

-No sabes por lo que hemos pasado, no tienes derecho a opinar-

-Quizás lo sabría si te hubieras dignado a contármelo, sabes cuando llamas todas las noches a las 4 de la mañana porque no puedes dormir…yo te habría escuchado-

-Ni que te interesara, esas cosas se las cuentas a los amigos, no a las putas que contratan tus colegas para que no te sientas solo-

Patri le abofeteo la cara de lado a lado tras escuchar sus palabras, como si se hubiera tratado de un efecto reflejo.  
Después se puso de puntillas y se pego a su cara.

-Ni por todo el oro del mundo, me acostaría yo contigo- le susurró amenazadoramente, mirándole a los ojos.

Se marchó de allí con paso decidido, pero Danny no estaba dispuesto a dar por finalizada la discusión.

-No era mi intención llamarte puta, pero has fingido una amistad por dinero asique ahora no te hagas la ofendida-

-¿Qué?- Debía decirle que ella no había fingido nada, que lo que había hecho lo había hecho de corazón y nada más. Pero la ira la cegaba demasiado- Lo siento, pero si no fuera por el dinero, nadie soportaría estar a tu lado más de cinco minutos…-

Él enmudeció. Una pequeña parte de si mismo esperaba que ella le gritara que todo había sido real, verdadero, no esperaba que le dijera tan claramente que era falso. El fuerte carácter de Patri había acabado adueñándose de la situación, y cuando llegaba a aquel punto sin retorno, le daba igual hacer daño, es más, se empeñaba en ocasionar el mayor desastre posible.

-Estas solo Jones, es lo que te mereces-

Y se marchó de allí sin mirar atrás, sin pararse a mirar el destrozo que había hecho.


	17. Paseando por el sol

-En serio Dougie, no se por que tanto interés, aquí estamos bien-

Carmen preparaba pasta para comer, mientras que Rocio y Gabe conversaban en el salón.  
La última vez que vieron a Patri fue la noche anterior tras salir de la ducha, ya que había llegado empapada de su misteriosa salida.  
Tom les había contado que Danny y ella habían tenido una fuerte discusión, y que él lo sabía porque Carrie lo había presenciado todo a una distancia prudente.  
Lo que no le había dicho su querida hermanita, es que ella había echado leña al fuego, y que si no hubiera sido por ella probablemente las cosas no abrían alcanzado tales extremos.  
Carmen empezaba a estar preocupada por ella, pero confiaba en que pronto todo volviera a la normalidad.  
La normalidad, en la cual ella tenía novio y llevaba desde la gala sin cogerle el teléfono.  
En la cual había besado a aquel risueño muchacho, que en poco tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué todo iba tan rápido? ¿y porque se le había metido a Dougie en la cabeza que se mudaran a una casa?

-Esto es muy pequeño para todos, si necesitáis dinero…yo me ofrezco como compañero de piso- Entonces lo comprendió todo.

-Ya lo entiendo, tú lo que estas es deseando salir de la casa de Tom y Gio…-

Dougie puso cara de ofendido, pero a decir verdad, le había pillado.

-Qué…todo el día con la parejita feliz..Terminas cagando purpurina y potando arcoíris, ¿Eh?- se burló ella.

-A todos nos conviene el cambio, no se donde ves el problema…-

Carmen terminó de servir los platos, y el chico la ayudo a llevarlos a la mesa.

-Pues que acabo de amueblar el piso-

-Te puedes llevar los muebles-

-Me costo mucho encontrar este piso, no tendremos mejor suerte con una casa-

-Yo os ayudo, tengo contactos-

-Una casa se sale de nuestras posibilidades-

-Seria una beca de estudiante, dos sueldos bastante buenos y uno millonario, creo que nos apañaríamos-

Carmen se quedó con la boca abierta, pensando que más contestarle, pero la verdad es que no lograba encontrar una razón más con la que callarle.

-¿Volvéis a hablar del tema de la casa?- comentó Gabe, pues él y Rocio se habían incorporado a poner la mesa.- Si sirve de algo, a mí también me gusta la idea…

-¡He dicho que no y punto!- chilló Carmen como una madre a la que sus hijos se empeñan en buscarle las cosquillas- Además Gabriel, primero deberías encontrar un trabajo…  
Gabriel hizo el gesto de cerrar su boca como una cremallera y después tirar la llave.  
Era mejor no tocar las narices, llegados a ese punto. Bastante tenía con que le consintieran ser un ocupa, un ocupa bastante molesto.

Era tan agradable volver al trabajo, volver al estudio era como volver a casa.  
Todo volvía a ir sobre ruedas, unas cuantas llamadas habían valido para retomar las cosas donde las habían dejado.  
Tom estaba feliz, el grupo volvía a estar junto y a pesar del parón, no iban a tener ninguna dificultad con sus planes. Solo se habían retrasado un poco.  
Harry era el único que había ido hoy, no había sido capaz de localizar a Danny y Dougie se había negado a ir para hacer papeleo.  
Vio a su amigo, sentado frente a su batería y algo le llamo muchísimo la atención.  
Era la primera vez en toda su vida, que veía a Harry sentado totalmente quieto frente a la batería. El muchacho tenía un imán con las baquetas, y era incapaz de no tocar la batería estando tan cerca.  
Lo de Izzy le había dejado totalmente destrozado.  
Se puso en su lugar, y un dolor sordo le martilleo el pecho. No.  
No podía tan siquiera imaginarse un día sin Giovanna en su vida. No podría soportarlo.  
Se sentó junto a su amigo, mostrándole así su apoyo.  
Cuando Harry hablo, esperaba que fuera de Izzy, de todo lo ocurrido.  
Pero al parecer los pensamientos de su amigo iban por otro lado.

-Deberías hablar con tu hermana- dijo como si hubiera encontrado la solución a todos los problemas. Tom no entendía nada.

-Ya lo he hecho, ¿Recuerdas?-

-Si, por eso mismo…Danny venia de hablar con ella- Tom asintió, animándole a que continuara.

-Sabiendo lo que sabes de Carrie respecto a Danny, y sabiendo que salió aun más enfadado, es inteligente pensar que en estos momentos Danny tiene que tener una versión muy peculiar de la realidad-

Harry tenia razón. Era un planteamiento lógico y perfectamente posible. Nadie mejor que él conocía como era su hermana, pero muchas veces el amor nos ciega, o nos dejamos cegar.  
Se levantó de un salto y salió del estudio, no dejaría pasar más tiempo.

Carmen leía una revista de arte en el salón, más bien lo intentaba, pues tenía serios problemas para concentrarse.  
Dougie se había traído la consola a su piso. Decía que venían los padres de Giovanna de visita y que allí no podía jugar, además que Tom estaba histérico organizando de nuevo, y si se le encontraba seguro le mandaba algo.  
Era asombroso lo rápido que habían cogido confianza.  
Por encima de la revista, disimuladamente, le observaba.  
Decir que estaba guapo era quedarse corto. Con su pelo rubio despeinado, una camiseta con un par de botones abiertos, y unos jeans oscuros.  
Era hora de aceptarse las cosas así misma. Siempre le había gustado Dougie, pero la atracción que sentía en aquellos momentos era totalmente diferente a lo que hubiera sentido nunca.  
Se habían besado, pero él no lo recordaba y se jactaba de la bonita amistad que tenían.  
Amistad que no quería perder por nada del mundo, y además, como dato insignificante, tenía como novio a uno de los tíos más importantes de Londres. Algún día tenia que volver a hablar con él.  
Exasperada y confusa, pego un pequeño gritito, arrugo la revista y la tiró al suelo.  
Dougie la miro de forma rara, no había podido reprimirlo y ahora no sabía como salir de aquella situación.

-Últimamente no soporto a _Picasso_, si vuelvo a ver las _señoritas de avignon _este mesme volveré loca- Cogió la revista y se marchó sin dar mas explicación.

Dougie sonrió sin comprender nada, y volvió a centrar su atención en el videojuego.

A Tom no le dio tiempo poner un pie fuera del estudio, pues Danny entro armado con guitarra al hombro. Parecía dispuesto a trabajar, su cara no transmitía nada y sus ojos carecían de la alegría de siempre.  
Tom estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-Creo que debemos hablar- Danny negó con la cabeza, mientras sacaba la guitarra de su funda.

-No tranquilo, comprendo tu punto de vista, no estoy enfadado contigo-

Hizo un frio énfasis al decir ese "contigo", a Tom le dio un escalofrió.

-Tampoco deberías estarlo con Patri-

Ahora era Harry quien hablaba, dispuesto a no pensar en sus problemas, centrándose en los de los demás.

-No conozco a ninguna Patri-

Tom y Harry intercambiaron una mirada cargada de significado, todo apuntaba a lo que habían estado sospechando.

-¿Que ha sido exactamente lo que te ha dicho Carrie?-preguntó el rubio empezando a enfadarse.

-La verdad, que la contrataste y que lo que yo pensaba que era una buena amistad solo ha sido usarme para pagar unas vacaciones-

Tom se echó a reír, no se creía que Carrie hubiera vuelto a armarla. Sus dos amigos le miraron extrañados, y Harry decidió explicarse por él, pues se le veía asimilándolo todavía.

-Carrie ha vuelto a armarla-dijo como eco de los pensamientos de Tom

Danny empezó a comprender, pues tampoco era tan ajeno a los sentimientos de la muchacha.  
A ella le convenía que no se llevara bien con Patri, ella le quería para él.  
Aun así, la mismísima Patri le había dicho que había estado con él por interés.

-Patri aceptó que me había estado utilizando-

-Después de que la llamaras puta- fue capaz de rebatir Tom

Danny se extraño en un primer momento de que supiera eso, pues en la calle solo estaban ellos dos, pero pronto comprendió que Carrie abría sido incapaz de irse sin saber el desenlace de su plan.

-Podéis decirme lo que queráis, peor aun sigo oyéndola en mi cabeza diciéndome esas cosas-

-Cuando la banda se separo, tuve que suspenderla de empleo y sueldo como al resto…fue la única empleada que quedo y me ayudo a organizar todo el descontrol que vino después, por eso la di un par de pagas para ayudar en el pago del alquiler y que pudieran comer…-

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con..?-comenzó Danny, que no comprendía nada.

-Pues que vosotros os hicisteis amigos cuando nos separamos, Patri ya no estaba cobrando, lo que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo lo ha hecho de corazón Danny…para ella también ha sido verdad-

Aquella parte de la historia, Carrie la había pasado totalmente por alto.  
Suspiró. La había cagado, y a base de bien.

Harry salió del estudio, no había mas que pudieran hacer para convencer a Danny.  
Decidió ir a tomar un café, y entonces se dio cuenta de que quería ver a alguien en concreto.  
Pasando antes por el Starbucks, pronto llego al campus.  
En recepción le indicaron, que Rocio estaba en la biblioteca.  
Había tenido mucha suerte de que la secretaria la conociera, eran miles de alumnos, y era imposible acordarse de todos.  
Tras seguir las indicaciones, y 10 minutos andando, logro encontrar la biblioteca.  
Al entrar no encontró a nadie, todo el mundo estaba en los exteriores, pues había salido un poco el sol. Cosa extraña en aquellos días, era lógico que aprovecharan.  
Con tranquilidad dejo el café y el té, pues sabía que a ella no le gustaba el café, junto con los bollos en la mesa. Allí se encontraba la chaqueta de Rocio, y los que debían ser sus libros.  
Entonces vio algo que no debería haber visto.  
Una escena intima y apasionada, solo se trataba de un beso, pero no estaba bien ver aquello.  
Poco le costo comprender, por la edad que aparentaba él, que debía ser su profesor.  
Eso explicaba que no hubiera contado nada a nadie, y que se estuvieran viendo a escondidas.  
Se separaron, y corriendo, fue Harry quien se escondió tras la estantería.  
Oyó como se despedían, y finalmente el hombre se marchaba.  
Ella se acerco sonriente a la mesa, hasta que vio a Harry junto al estante.  
No pudo evitar pegar un gritito al dar se cuenta, primero por el susto, después porque la habían pillado con las manos en la masa.

-Dime que no..-

-Lo siento, no pretendía ver nada- Rocio se echo las manos a la cabeza y empezó a moverse de un lado para otro.

-Relájate, no se lo diré a nadie…-

-Mira, no te hagas una idea equivocada de mi…yo no hago esto con todos, si has visto lo que has visto es por amor y no por…- Harry puso un dedo sobre su boca para silenciarla.

-Me duele que creas que puedo pensar eso de ti, no me des explicaciones…Olvidémoslo, ¿Vale?-

Era un buen trato para ambos, y olvidarlo no debía resultar algo muy complicado.  
Pero no lo fue para ninguno de los dos.

Carmen no quería volver al museo, porque sabía que Ethan estaría allí para hablar con ella.  
Pero el puente había pasado, y era momento de enfrentarse a la realidad.  
A esa realidad de la que había huido subida en una moto, y precisamente, en una moto volvía.  
Dougie se había ofrecido a llevarla, pues supuestamente el estudio pillaba de paso. Era totalmente mentira, pues estaba en la otra punta, pero Carmen desconocía donde se encontraba el estudio y no pudo negarse.  
Estaba empezando a cogerle gustillo a ir en moto, cada ve le gustaba más la idea de tener una ella.

-Sabes Doug…Creo que me he encaprichado con tu moto…-Rió

-Lo siento nena, pero la relación que tiene conmigo es demasiado especial…-

Ya habían llegado, el trayecto se le había hecho demasiado corto.  
Ethan estaba esperando en la puerta, justo al lado de donde ellos aparcaron.  
Carmen puso su mejor cara de poker, pues aquella era una situación de lo más incomoda.  
Pensaba que Ethan iba a estar enfadado, pues le dejo tirado y se marchó de allí desatendiendo sus ocupaciones. Pero se equivocaba rotundamente.  
Ethan se planto junto a ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tendiéndole una mano a Carmen, para ayudarla a bajar de la moto.  
Impactada, fue incapaz de articular palabra.

-Buenos días Carmen, no tengo el placer de conocer a tu amigo- dijo con total naturalidad, refiriéndose a Dougie.

-Oh, mi amigo es..-

-Dougie Poynter- termino por presentarse el mismo, estrechando la mano que Ethan le tendía.

-Encantado. La verdad es que me suena haberte visto en algún otro sitio…-

-Tiene una banda de pop rock con bastante éxito-Comentó Carmen sonriente.

¿Cuándo habían vuelto a gustarla? Hasta hacia poco los tenia un odio acérrimo, la habían decepcionado mucho con tanto cambio de estilo.  
Dougie la devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ajam. Vaya, pensé que era alguien importante…-dijo Ethan, sin intención de molestar a nadie, pero consiguiendo molestar tanto a Dougie como a Carmen.

-Bueno, tengo que irme…¿Vengo luego a buscarte Carmen?- preguntó el muchacho.  
Ethan contesto en su lugar.

-No tranquilo, yo me encargare de llevarla a casa-

Paso el brazo por encima de los hombros de la muchacha, de forma autoritaria. Se veía a km de distancia que estaba marcando territorio.  
¿A caso habían dado Dougie y ella la impresión de tener algo más que una amistad?  
No lo sabia, pero no le gustaba nada la forma de actuar del muchacho.

Se había arrepentido de decirle eso a Danny, al segundo de haber salido las palabras por su boca.  
Patri observaba la lluvia por su ventana, recordando lo que había pasado.  
Se sentía tan mal. Danny tenía derecho a estar enfadado, pero ella no tenia excusa para haber caído en el juego. Le había dejado ganar poniéndose a su nivel, y así habían perdido los dos.  
Pero aquello se había acabado, no se quedaría mas tiempo en casa sin hacer nada.  
Había llegado el momento de hacer la última misión.

Gabriel se sentía extraño.  
Las cosas no iban bien en la academia, la gente le miraba mal.  
Aquellos que habían sido sus amigos hasta entonces, ya no le dirigían la palabra.  
Era como si no existiera, como si hubiera un gran vacio entre el y el resto del mundo.  
Con los profesores no iba a mejor, parecía que su profesora favorita, Alyson, había desaparecido en combate.  
Cuando pensó en la gira, y que si las cosas estaban así era muy probable que no contaran con el, el mundo se le vino encima.  
Otro punto preocupante era Matt. Las cosas estaban de lo mas raro con el, y no le había visto tampoco en todo el día, y eso si que era de extrañar.  
Decidió desahogarse de la manera que mas resultados le daba, bailando.  
Aunque las clases habían acabado ya, podían quedarse toda la tarde ensayando si así se precisaba. Entro en un aula cualquiera, encendió la música y dio rienda suelta a la magia que para él era el baile.  
Abstraído, no se dio cuenta de que una vez mas, alguien le observaba. Como llevaba haciendo todo el día. Que no hubiera visto a Matt, no significaba que no hubiera estado presente.

Danny estaba terminando de ponerse los pantalones, pues acababa de salir de la ducha, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.  
Sin pararse a pensar de quien se trataba, fue directo a abrir.  
Se quedo mirándola con la boca abierta, pues no se esperaba volver a verla en un tiempo.  
Y para que engañarse, menos aun, esperaba verla de aquella guisa.  
Patri estaba empapada de arriba a bajo, lo cual no era extraño viendo el temporal que asolaba Londres y contando con que se había quedado sin coche.  
Lo peculiar es que iba con una camisa y gorra rojas, en plan pizzera. Con una pizza en una mano, y un par de cervezas en la otra.

-Hola…- logró decir la muchacha, un tanto nerviosa.-Vengo a pedirte disculpas..

Danny negó con la cabeza, en la puerta de su habitación no era el lugar propicio para hablar aquello. Ella lo comprendió sin necesidad de que él lo dijera.

-Podemos ir a la sala de la tv…-ofreció tiritando. Estaba quedándose helada.

Sabía que Danny no dejaba entrar a nadie en la habitación, por eso no dijo nada y se sorprendió tanto cuando el se aparto y la invito a entrar.

-Pasa…Tienes que secarte-

Patri entro en aquella habitación, y a pesar de que ya había estado una vez fue como si fuese la primera. La última vez no pudo fijarse en nada, de las prisas que llevaba.  
Había un extraño orden, dentro del gran desorden que reinaba en la habitación.  
Las paredes estaban pintadas, y pronto comprendió que eran letras de canciones. No pudo evitar quedarse embobada observándolas.  
Danny cogió la pizza y las cervezas, y las dejó sobre la cama, pues su mesa estaba inutilizable.  
Era caótico, y Danny lo sabía. Tenia que ser difícil de asimilar ver aquello, aunque ella ya lo había visto. Se pregunto una vez más porque la había dejado entrar, y una vez más no encontró la respuesta.  
Patri se quito la gorra, que parecía una piscina particular y la dejo en un rincón, para no alterar nada de la habitación.

-No sentía nada de lo que dije Danny…solo estaba enfadada y fui una estúpida…-

-Yo te llame puta, tenias todo el derecho a odiarme…y aunque no lo hiciera, me dijo Tom que no te has beneficiado de nuestra amistad…Perdón por malinterpretarlo-

Patri fue a decirle que no pasaba nada, y en su lugar pego un gran estornudo. Se había constipado, seguro.  
Aquello relajo la situación bastante. Danny se echo a reir, pues la muchacha había pegado un bote tremendo al estornudar.  
Entro en el baño y le busco una toalla limpia.

-Toma, sécate…te buscare algo de ropa-

Patri no era de las que le gustaba ocasionar problemas, ni pedir favores, pero sintió que si no lo aceptaba acabaría en el hospital. Justo lo otro que más odiaba en el mundo.  
Hizo caso al muchacho. Se quedo en ropa interior y seco un poco, ¿Cómo podía haberse mojado tanto?  
Danny encontró una camisa larga, y abriendo lo menos posible la puerta, para no ver nada que no debiera, se la dio a la muchacha.  
En un segundo, Patri la tenía puesta.  
Era de "The who" y cuando había dicho que era larga, no esperaba aquello.

-Voy a ver si encuentro un pantalón- informo el desde fuera.

-No hace falta, me queda casi mas larga que el vestido del otro día- dijo ella saliendo del baño.

Danny había empezado a comer pizza y ya había abierto las cervezas.  
Patri se sentó en el suelo, junto a él, sin decir una palabra y le pego un trago a su cerveza.

-Odias la cerveza- afirmo él.

-Un día es un día-

Fuera llovía a mares, y se preparaba una tormenta eléctrica bastante considerable.  
Patri intentaba ignorarlo, pero si comenzaba a haber rayos, pronto ocultarlo iba a suponer un inconveniente.

Gabriel salió totalmente destrozado de la academia, había puesto el 100% de si mismo en aquel ensayó. A pesar de no ser tarde, aparentemente era noche cerrada.  
Ahora se sentía libre, bastante mejor que antes. Decidió no pensar más en sus problemas, y no le fue complicado.  
Alguien llamo su atención en la acera de enfrente, apoyado en un coche. No tardo en descubrir que era el de Matt.

-Te he echado de menos- mintió Gabe.

Tal y como estaba el tiempo, necesitaba que le acercara a casa.  
Seguro que no le iba a costar demasiado conseguirlo.  
Matt le sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, igual que hacen los tiburones antes de devorar a sus presas. Un escalofrió recorrió de arriba abajo la espalda de Gabe.

-Sube al coche- No fue ni una sugerencia, ni una petición.

Había habido algo en su forma de hablar que le había asustado.  
La insinuación de que no podía negarse, de que no podía negarle nada.

-¡Y entonces tuve que fumar para que saltara el sistema anti-incendios!-confesó Patri riendo- Por favor no se lo digas a mis amigos, o me mataran…ya sabes que soy peor que la ley antitabaco-

A Danny le costo dejar de reir, no sabia cuando habían empezado a estar como siempre, pero la verdad que agradecía que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-¡Estas completamente zumbada!-

-Me lo pasaba genial la verdad…por mucho que me quejara…-

Llevaban un buen rato comentando las hazañas que había tenido que hacer en mas de una ocasión, para que siguiera los planes que Tom tenia.  
Después de la discusión que habían tenido, nadie podía imaginar que ahora estuvieran pasando un buen rato acosta de ello.  
Danny se levantó de un saltó, pues justo en ese momento le vino a la memoria cierto detalle.  
Rebusco en sus cajones, y al fin dio con ella.

-La encontré en el pomo de mi baño- dijo devolviéndole a Patri su ansiada pulsera.

Se quedo boquiabierta. No podía creerse que hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo.

-Gracias Danny…no sabes lo que significa para mi recuperar la pulsera- dijo emocionada.

Él la miraba con picardía, empezó a ponerla nerviosa.

-¿Qué hacías tu en mi habitación? Si puede saberse, mas concretamente en mi baño…-

Al final la habían acabado pillando, como eran las cosas.

-La verdad es que al día siguiente tenias una reunión importantísima, y estaba ingeniándomelas para que te levantaras…-

Danny se echo a reir, cuando de pronto un relámpago ilumino el cielo e inundo la habitación con un estruendoso trueno.  
La luz se fue en el momento y Patri pego un gran e histérico grito.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! Cálmate..-rió Danny, al ver la reacción de su amiga.

El muchacho se asomo al pasillo, no estaban encendidas ni las luces de emergencia.  
Después comprobó el teléfono, que tampoco daba señal y por ultimo el móvil, que decidió no quedarse atrás y tampoco funcionaba.

-Vaya…si que ha sido fuerte, eh Patri…¿Patri?-

La muchacha se había subido a la cama y observaba el cielo, viendo venir los incesables rayos que surcaban el cielo.

-No me puedo creer que tengas miedo a las tormentas eléctricas-Se burló

Ella no le hacía caso, le daba igual que se metiera o se riera de ella. Tenía un pánico irracional a los rayos, no podía evitarlo. Que de un golpe les hubieran dejado totalmente incomunicados, no ayudaba a nadie a relajarse, parecía más bien darle la razón a sus temores.  
No podía tirarse así hasta que pasara la tormenta, tenia que encontrar la forma de distraerla.

-Te debo un baile- Recordó.

Cuando tuvieron el casi accidente con el coche, salieron a celebrar que seguían con vida, pero sus disputas con el resto de la banda no les habían dejado disfrutar del momento.  
Patri lo miró, pues también recordaba el momento a la perfección.  
Como habían cambiado las cosas en poco tiempo.

Él la cogió de las manos, y la obligó a bajarse de la cama y acercarse a él para bailar.

-No se bailar- se excusó ella.

-No me mientas, te he visto bailar-

-Eso no cuenta- El volvió a reir por el comentario- no hay música…

Eso era cierto, pero no suponía ningún problema.  
La pego más hacia si mismo, y la cogió con suavidad de la cintura, para después comenzar a cantar.

-_I wonder what it's to be loved by you…-  
_  
Patri reconoció la canción al instante, era _walk in the sun,_ y como un imán dejo reposar la cabeza sobre su pecho y colgó los brazos en su cuello. Encajaban a la perfección, parecían hechos a medida.

-I _wonder what is like to be home_…_I wonder if someday I'll be good with goodbyes…-  
_  
Había mezclado dos estrofas, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta, solo se mecían con cuidado y tranquilidad el uno junto al otro. Mientras que fuera, la tormenta no daba tregua.  
La mano de Danny acariciaba con dulzura la espalda de la muchacha, y ella pensó que aquello debía ser un sueño no podía ser real.  
Él siguió cantando en susurros junto a su oído.

-_But I'll be ok if you come along with me…-  
_  
Patri alzó ligeramente la cabeza, y en un segundo sus miradas se encontraron.  
Era como si las miradas se hubieran conectado, pues era incapaz de mirar a otro sitio, o de prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa.  
Sin darse cuenta habían dejado de moverse y Danny había dejado de cantar.  
Cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro, como si una fuerza magnética los tuviera atrapados.  
Pronto sus caras estuvieron pegadas, y Patri no pudo evitar suspirar anhelante, cerrando los ojos incapaz de seguir viendo esos labios por más tiempo sin sentir que se fundían con los suyos.  
Cuando estaban apunto de acortar el milímetro que les faltaba, y al fin besarse, la luz volvió de golpe, rompiendo la magia.  
Se separaron de golpe, como si hubieran despertado de un dulce y atrayente sueño.  
Pero el sueño había acabado, y era hora de volver a la realidad.  
El móvil de Patri empezó a sonar, parecía que igual que se habían interrumpido los servicios a la vez, habían decidido volver todos a una. Probablemente en el momento mas inoportuno de la historia.  
En la pantalla se veía la foto de Rocio, Patri rio nerviosa, debía de estar histérica por no saber donde se encontraba su amiga. Y si supiera lo que había estado apunto de ocurrir, quizás estaría aun peor.

-Estoy bien, ahora voy para casa, puedes estar tranquila…-dijo antes de dejarla hablar.

Pero no era eso lo que quería su amiga, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su conexión había fallado y no sabia hasta que punto.

-¿Qué, que? Relájate, ahora mismo voy para allá-_  
_


	18. Angeles guerreros

Danny tuvo que sujetar a Patri para que no saliera despedida por el cristal.  
Había sido tal el frenazo, y ella se había quitado ya el cinturón de seguridad por las prisas, que había visto venir el posible accidente. Pero ella no, estaba más pendiente de otras cosas.  
En un segundo estaban fuera del coche, en dos subiendo las escaleras del edificio y en tres entrando en el piso de Carmen.  
Allí estaban absolutamente todos. Menos quien ella esperaba encontrar.

-¿Dónde esta Gabriel?- chilló

Rocio lloraba en silencio, mientras Gio intentaba relajarla. Harry salió de la cocina con una tila en la mano, las cosas estaban mucho peor de lo que habían pensado.  
La voz de Tom llegaba desde una de las habitaciones, por lo que se oía, estaba hablando con la policía.  
Carmen estaba entre Ethan y Dougie, situación extraña donde las haya, pero Patri estaba tan confusa que no reparo en ello.

-Eso intentamos averiguar…-

-Lo mismo se ha quedado a cenar por ahí y os estáis preocupando antes de…- comenzó a decir Danny para relajar los ánimos, pero Ethan le interrumpió.

-Compañeros suyos del instituto le han visto meterse en un coche, y por la descripción del coche…tiene que ser el del hijo de Sophie…-

-¿Qué problema hay con el hijo de la tal Sophie?-preguntó Patri.

Danny empezó a comprender por donde iba el problema.  
Ethan volvió a intervenir con su tranquilidad característica, aunque un buen amigo de su novia podía estar en serios apuros.

-Yo hable con el, y por mas cosas que se, se que no esta en sus cabales…Matt podría…-

-¿Matt?- chillo Danny, confirmando sus sospechas.

El estaba al corriente de la relación de Gabe con Matt, sabía lo enfermiza y comprometida que era. Nunca se había fiado del muchacho, pero nunca hubiera pensado que estaba loco, al menos no hasta el punto de ser peligroso.  
Cogió a Patri del brazo y tiró de ella de vuelta al coche.  
La muchacha lo siguió sin abrir la boca, pues no comprendía nada. El resto los siguió, no había tiempo que perder.  
Patri y Carmen se comunicaban por móvil, pues todos no entraban en el coche de Danny y el resto habían ido en el de Ethan.

-Carmen dice que Ethan ha llamado ya a casa de los Mallory, pero que Matt no estaba en casa- Danny rió amargamente, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Si yo fuera a hacer algo como lo que él tiene en mente, tampoco lo haría en casa- Aceleró un poco más, y rezó porque no hubiera cambiado de sitio. –Estamos cerca, cuando Gabe me dijo lo que pasaba investigue un poco al loco ese y…

-¡¿Tu sabias esto!?¡ No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras Danny!-Chilló Patri desde el asiento del copiloto, habiéndose soltado primero el cinturón de seguridad para mayor movilidad.

-¡Ponte el maldito cinturón otra vez!-

-¡Si le pasa algo a Gabe no me lo perdonare nunca! ¡Y tú lo has sabido todo este tiempo!-

Tom, sentado tras ellos, no pudo soportar más la discusión, sujeto a Patri y la obligó a ponerse el cinturón de nuevo. Lo que menos necesitaban era un accidente en aquel momento.

-¡CALLAOS LOS DOS DE UNA VEZ!-Sentenció, Danny comenzó a frenar.

Estaban frente a uno de los hoteles más grandes y lujosos de todo Londres.  
Los de seguridad se los quedaron mirando nada mas hacer el derrape en el aparcamiento, seguro que no estaban acostumbrados a llegadas como aquellas.  
Dougie y Danny intercambiaron una mirada, y nada mas hizo falta para ponerlos de acuerdo.  
Dougie fue directo a los guardas como modo de distracción.  
Saltaba a la vista cual era el plan, por lo que uno de ellos se separo para retener al resto.  
En esta ocasión fue Tom quien se lanzó encima del guarda.  
Aquel era el momento, tenían que salir corriendo antes de que llegaran refuerzos.  
Todos seguían a Danny, que era el único que sabia por donde iba.  
167.  
Ese era el número de habitación.  
Tenían que darse prisa, la seguridad del hotel se había puesto manos a la obra y los seguía, además del resto de empleados.  
Gio se quedo atrás, entreteniendo como pudo a dos chicas de la limpieza que se habían alertado con el escándalo.  
Rocio no lograba parar de llorar, pero no la impedía seguirles el ritmo. A ella también le iba la vida en ello, no podía ni imaginarse que le hicieran daño a Gabe.  
Junto a ella Iba Carmen, seguida de Ethan, pero sus pensamientos diferían de los de su amiga.  
Estaba deseando encontrar al tal Matt, y entonces seria él el que tendría que rezar por encontrar una vía de escape.  
Harry iba pegado a Patri, que por su aspecto, parecía capaz de matar a alguien si osaba interponerse entre ella y su amigo.  
Al fin llegaron a la puerta, dentro se oía música a todo volumen.  
Danny intento abrirla por el pestillo, no había posibilidad a que se la hubiera dejado abierta, pero había que intentarlo. Fue a lanzarse contra ella, cuando Harry le paró.

-Déjame a mí, delgaducho- Le apartó y arremetió contra la puerta.

Solo hizo falta un golpe para que temblara de arriba abajo, y con dos basto para abrirla.  
Ninguno esperaba ver lo que vio.

**-1 hora antes-**

Un error.  
Entrar en el coche había sido la decisión más estúpida que había tomado en su vida.  
Gabe lo supo nada mas cerrar la puerta del coche.  
Matt tenía toda superficie visible del coche, llena de fotos suyas.  
En todo tipo de momentos y situaciones, en las cuales obviamente, él no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del muchacho y muchísimo menos de que estaba siendo fotografiado.  
Estaba completamente obsesionado con él, como el psicópata asesino de las pelis de terror.  
Matt había arrancado y salido de allí a tal velocidad, que no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar.  
La única opción que tenía era tirarse con el coche a 90 km/hora, no era demasiado alentador.  
Un sudor frio le recorrió el cuerpo, horrorizado, solo quería volver a casa.

-Quiero ir a mi casa- Pidió Gabriel sollozando, pues sabia que pedía en vano.

-Vamos a casa, nuestra casa mi amor- le dijo Matt, posando una mano en su rodilla y mirándole con ojos rebosantes de locura.

No tenia salida, esperó encontrarse con alguien antes de que pudiera hacerle nada.  
Matt le leyó el pensamiento.

-Seria muy desafortunado que alguien nos impidiera pasar la noche juntos verdad…-se echó a reír histéricamente, y del apartado de su puerta saco una pistola- No dejare que nadie nos estropee el momento…lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Gabriel se pegó aun más a su asiento, lo más lejos posible de aquel hombre.  
Siempre que le había tocado había sentido asco, pero ahora que sabia que estaba totalmente loco, no podía imaginar como había sido capaz de estar con él como si nada.  
No tenía escapatoria, no podía dejar que nadie muriera por su culpa.  
Se había metido el solito en ese lio.

-Sabía que podíamos llegar a un acuerdo…-

Gabriel descubrió una foto saliendo del baño con Cory, Matt le había tachado la cara al muchacho.  
De nuevo, Matt le observaba y sabía el curso de sus pensamientos.

-…él no te quería como yo…-comenzó a decir. Gabriel cerró los ojos, y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla- Por eso no pude permitir que siguiera con vida…

Abrió los ojos de inmediato, totalmente asustado por el comentario.

-No…-negaba con la cabeza, las lagrimas salían ya sin control- es mentira…

Matt se echó a reír de nuevo, mientras bajaba el tapa sol del asiento del copiloto.  
Había una foto de Cory con un balazo en la cabeza, y todo el suelo cubierto de su sangre.  
Gabe gritó con todas sus fuerzas totalmente horrorizado, pero ya nadie podía oírle.

No les había costado llegar a la habitación.  
Gabriel había hecho el intento de escaparse, pues no quería que muriera nadie, pero el estaba primero antes que un desconocido.  
Por eso Matt amenazo con matar a sus amigas.  
Al parecer no solo le había estado espiando a él. Sabía cosas de todos y cada uno de ellos, y sabia que seria capaz de hacer lo que fuera por tenerle. No tenía escapatoria.  
Al entrar le empujo violentamente sobre la cama, mientras que él se preocupaba de echar el cerrojo a la puerta.  
Gabe rebotó y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Las lágrimas no le dejaban ver donde estaba.  
Matt encendió el equipo de música y lo puso a todo volumen, eso significaba que por más que gritara, nadie iba a oírle.  
Se movía con tal determinación, y hacía las cosas con tal tranquilidad, que saltaba a la vista que no era la primera vez que hacia aquello, que no había margen de error en su plan, pero sin embargo, Gabe solo podía pensar en formas de escapar de allí.  
Eso estaba haciendo cuando vio como Matt se centraba en el de nuevo y se acercaba a él.  
Intentó en vano alejarse, chocando contra la pared.

-Cariño…vas a hacerte daño…túmbate en la cama…estarás más cómodo- No le dio tiempo a discutir. Le cogió por los hombros y esta vez le sentó con cuidado en la cama. –Que bonito seria que dejaras de llorar…

Empezó a besarle el cuello, y aunque Gabe intentaba zafarse cada vez era más difícil.  
En un simple movimiento, Matt se subió encima de él.  
Gabe dejó de luchar, no tenia sentido resistirse más.  
No iba a poder evitarlo, aun tenia esperanzas de salir al menos con vida de aquella habitación.  
La imagen de Cory inerte en el suelo bañado de sangre, le inundó la mente y no pudo evitar volver a convulsionarse.  
Matt lo tomó como que, al fin, ponía de su parte y de cuajo le arrancó el jersey y empezó a desnudarse el.  
Ojala pasara rápido, cada roce de ese loco le hacia arder de asco la piel. No iba a poder soportarlo.  
Pronto Matt se quedo vestido únicamente por los calzoncillos, y empezó a bajarle los pantalones a él.

-Quiero que me quites tu los calzoncillos, amor mío- le susurró al oído.

El muchacho se estremeció, y llorando negó con la cabeza.  
Aquello no le sentó nada bien a su acompañante, que no consentía que nadie le negara nada.

-¡BAJALOS AHORA!- chillo dándole una gran bofetada. Gimió de placer al pegarle.

Gabriel no podía parar de temblar, sentía mucho frio tanto físico, como en su interior.  
Mientras tanto, Matt comenzó a bajar, besando desde su estomago, y metió las manos bajo su calzoncillo.  
Gabe consciente de que se acercaba lo peor, hizo algo que nunca había hecho en la vida, rezar.  
Pidió al cielo un milagro, y prometió tomarse la vida más enserio si alguien le salvaba de aquello.

Cuando había perdido toda esperanza, y empezaba a desear estar muerto, sus suplicas fueron escuchadas.  
La puerta se abrió e inundo la oscura habitación con una gran luz blanca.  
Cuatro ángeles salvadores se abalanzaron sobre ellos, la primera en llegar fue una chica, que de haber estado en sus cabales, abría jurado que se parecía a Patri.  
Vislumbro a otra que era idéntica a Carmen, y junto a ella las replicas divinas de Harry y Danny.  
Estamparon a Matt contra el suelo, golpe tras golpe.  
Los cuatro ángeles guerreros se encargaban de darle su merecido, y ahora el que suplicaba por su vida era Matt. O eso parecía, pues él no podía oír nada.  
Alguien se tumbo con él en la cama y empezó a abrazarle fuertemente, cada vez le costaba más ver nada, aunque ahora era capaz de oír al ángel que estaba junto a él.

-Te pondrás bien, estamos aquí, te pondrás bien- repetía constantemente con una voz extrañamente familiar a la de Rocio.

No consiguió enfocar la vista y verla, se hundía en un pozo sin fondo, la oscuridad le abrazaba y era imposible escapar de ella.  
Intentó quedarse más tiempo con los ángeles, que habían traído consigo la salvación, pero era demasiado tarde para él, no le fue posible.  
Con una pena enorme, se dejo mecer por la inconsciencia.

Cuando Gabe logró abrir los ojos, y comenzar a enfocar, vio que no estaba solo.  
Tumbado en una cama de sabanas azules, en una pequeña habitación blanca.  
Sus Ángeles guerreros estaban a su alrededor, al menos los tres más importantes para el.  
Carmen fue la primera en darse cuenta de que estaba despierto.

-Eh amigo, te has pegado una buena siesta..- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Rocio estaba al otro lado de la cama, y por la cara de cansancio que tenía, no parecía haberse movido de ahí en ningún momento. Le dedicó también una sonrisa, pero bastante más cansada que la de Carmen.  
Patri que estaba apoyada en la puerta, se acercó también para ver como estaba.  
Era la única que no sonreía, solo estaba allí junto a él.  
Su cara no reflejaba ningún tipo de emoción, parecía vacía.  
¿Qué las ocurría? ¿Por qué estaban allí?

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, y pareció que le hablaba otra persona, no parecía su voz.

-Todo está bien Gabriel, tranquilízate- le pidió Rocio angustiada.

Pero mentía. Algo no iba bien.  
No se había dado cuenta, pero habían aumentado su respiración y su frecuencia cardiaca.  
Su cuerpo se preparaba con antelación, para lo que su mente iba a recordar.  
Patri llamaba a gritos a una enfermera, mientras que Carmen y Rocio intentaban pararle, pues se su cuerpo se retorcía sin poder el evitarlo.  
Entonces lo recordó todo.

" - _Seria muy desafortunado que alguien nos impidiera pasar la noche juntos verdad…-_  
_El coche, las fotos, la risa histérica de Matt._  
_  
-…el no te quería como yo…-  
El balazo en la cabeza de Cory, aquel guapo y alegre muchacho que tenia toda una vida por delante._

-Cariño…vas a hacerte daño…túmbate en la cama…estarás más cómodo-  
Las manos de Matt tocándole, desnudándole, robándole una parte de si mismo cada vez que le rozaba.

-¡BAJALOS AHORA!-  
El dolor de los golpes. La incertidumbre de no saber si aquellos serian sus últimos momentos con vida.  
La rabia que se le escaba en forma de lagrimas por la impotencia. Y el fin."  


Totalmente quieto, y clavado en la cama le habían dejado aquellos recuerdos.  
Había pasado de no poder parar de moverse, a justo lo contrario, estar totalmente paralizado.  
Un fuerte dolor en el pecho no le dejaba respirar.  
Sus ángeles estaban allí, pero no habían podido salvarle de aquel dolor que ahora sentía.  
Una mujer de mediana edad se acercó corriendo seguida de Patri, que no hacia otra cosa que meterla prisa, para que acabara con lo que había venido hacer.  
Gabriel quiso suplicarle a su ángel más compasivo, Rocio, que intentara liberarlo.  
Pero nadie podía, pues el dolor que lo tenía totalmente apresado no podía deshacerse por ninguno de los presentes. Y mucho menos, por la pobre y desconsolada Rocio.  
Pronto sus músculos se relajaron, su cuerpo ya no le respondía ante la amenaza y aunque intentara sublevarse, poco tardo su cerebro en seguir sus pasos.  
Poco a poco, se le cerraron los ojos.

-Se lo he traído para cuando despierte, el psicólogo ha dicho que puede usarlo de vía de escape-

-Después de cómo despertó la primera vez, no se si será capaz de sostener un lápiz en la mano-

Gabriel abrió los ojos despacio, y aunque le costo acostumbrarse a aquella luz que se reflejaba en la blanca habitación, pronto pudo identificar a las personas que estabas allí.  
Recordaba todo lo ocurrido, pero no lo tenía presente.  
Sabia todo lo que había pasado, como los Ángeles le habían salvado y que en aquellos momentos, debía estar en un hospital. Pero no era consciente.  
Era como si todo le hubiera ocurrido a otro Gabriel, otra parte de si mismo de la que no hacia falta preocuparse.  
Como si viviera en otra realidad, junto a sus ángeles, que no tardaron en darse cuenta de que había despertado.  
Rocio le acarició el pelo con ternura y relajación.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Carmen

Se limitó a sonreír para tranquilizarlas, ¿Por qué estaban tan preocupadas?  
Noto movimiento al fondo de la habitación, no se había percatado de la presencia de dos personas más.  
Eran Tom y Giovanna.  
Los miró con suspicacia, como nunca antes lo había hecho.  
Viendo en el interior de cada uno, evitando así mirar en el suyo.  
Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, no estaba ante Ángeles.  
Aquello era mucho más grande y majestuoso, no sabía como podía haberlos confundido con simples Ángeles, cuando estaba frente a poderosos e imponentes Dioses.  
Sonrió con orgullo, y todos los presentes se miraron entre si, mientras que empezaban a reinar el desconcierto y la intranquilidad.

-Ya habíamos avisado a la policía, no era necesario que le molestaras para que viniera-

Patri suspiró, harta de oír la misma historia siempre que Zac estaba presente, o iba a estarlo, como era el caso.

-Le he llamado para que me ayude como amigo mío que es, ¿No será que al que le molesta que este aquí es a ti Danny?-

El muchacho paro en seco, iba de un lado para otro del piso, y llevaba un rato relatando como una madre enfadada, sin obtener respuesta. Hasta que la tuvo.  
Patri intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlar sus impulsos, pero cuando se enfadaba, era su fuerte carácter el que actuaba por ella. A la defensiva, y atacante, podía utilizar cualquier cosa como arma, a pesar de saber que iba a arrepentirse después.  
Danny ya lo había comprobado hacia bien poco, cuando descubrió su doble trabajo, pero a pesar de eso, no se lo vio venir.

-¿Por qué iba a molestarme?-

- Quizás a tu enorme ego le repateé en las pelotas estar cerca de una persona como Zac, que con tu misma edad en vez de hacer chillar a las niñas, las salva de que chillen por otras razones…-Danny se quedó con la boca abierta- O quizás sea algo aun más superficial, no me sorprendería de ti Jones, que sea porque has visto que al fin alguien te igual respecto a atractivo físico-

El muchacho cerró la boca de golpe, comprendiendo al fin que su amiga estaba al limite y por eso estaba reaccionando así.  
Después de todo lo que le había echado en cara, solo se quedo con una cosa.

-¿Crees que soy atractivo?- sonrió como si fuera un gran descubrimiento, con aquella sonrisa infantil que volvía loca a más de una.

Patri esperaba que le diera una buena contestación, que le siguiera el juego y poder ella seguir machacando un poco más, pues cuando se ponía así, había para rato.  
Pero no, Danny se había salido por la tangente y había contestado a sus groserías con una sonrisa. Y si había algo peor que verlo sonreír, era oírlo reírse.  
Cada vez estaba más y más enfadada, y cuanto más se enfadaba ella más gracia le hacia a él.

-¡Eres insufrible!- chilló

Y solo una cosa impidió que acabara con su vida en aquel mismo momento, llamaron al timbre.

Allí estaba Zac, tan rubio como siempre.  
Sostuvo la cara de Patri entre sus encalladas manos, haciendo un examen rápido para encontrar daños. Gajes del oficio.

-Estás bien- no era una pregunta, lo daba por hecho tras observarla- Gracias a dios…

Poso sus ojos en Danny, que lo miraba con un gesto indescifrable.

-He venido lo antes que he podido…hay mucho revuelo con este tema, llevamos mucho investigando…pero no te va a gustar lo que tengo que decirte…- Ninguno de los dos comprendía que intentaba decirles el muchacho- Sabemos que no es la primera vez, ha habido más casos como el de Gabriel…

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Ese hijo de puta ha escapado?-

Zac suspiró antes de responder, pues sabía de ante mano la reacción que tendría su amiga, no eran buenas noticias.

-No, Patri…no hay pruebas en ninguno de los casos, alguien lo esta tapando todo. No es que se nos haya escapado, es que nunca hemos podido cogerle…-


	19. El olimpo

Sentado en la cama del hospital, con el cuaderno sobre las piernas y el carboncillo en las manos.  
Le recordó a España, aquellos años en los que estudiaba arte. Ahora parecían muy lejanos.  
Según le habían dicho, pintar le ayudaría a liberarse. Pero Gabriel no lo entendía, no sentía la necesidad de liberarse, ni de hablar, permanecía solo en su realidad paralela, maravillándose ante la imagen de sus dioses.  
Había estado ciego, pero ahora podía ver con total claridad.  
De vez en cuando miraba la ventana, y a pesar de que llovía a cantaros y las nubes no dejaban ver el sol, Gabe veía un cielo despejado y totalmente alegre. Añoraba a salir al exterior.  
Tom permanecía frente a él, a los pies de su cama. Era el único que no había intentado obligarle a hablar, ni a comer, ni a ir al baño, ni a ducharse.  
Cada día se plantaba ahí trayendo la luz consigo, y le observaba.  
Veía en su mirada sabiduría y saber estar. Esperaba el momento, y parecía que había llegado.

-Solo tienes que hacer lo que te dicen, y te dejaran marchar- sentenció.

En la habitación no solo estaban ellos, como pensaba Gabe, también estaban Giovanna, Rocio y Harry, que les observaron ajenos a lo que allí pasaba.  
Mas impactados aun quedaron, cuando por primera vez en días, Gabriel se movió.  
Con delicadeza, poso el carboncillo sobre el papel, y comenzó a pintar.

-Ha sido impresionante, estaba como siempre…totalmente ido mirándolo todo, cuando Tom le ha dicho eso y ha empezado a dibujar…-

Rocio había bajado a buscar a Carmen, e informarla de los progresos.  
Su amiga estaba sentada en la cafetería, junto con Ethan y Dougie, lo que hacía la situación más incomoda aun, y parecía haberse convertido en costumbre aquellos días.  
Ninguno de los dos había dado su brazo a torcer y se había marchado, ambos seguían al pie del cañón. Ella se había limitado a ignorarlos, pues tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

-Espero que sea buena señal…estaba empezando a pensar que no iba a volver-dijo en un susurro.

-solo necesita tiempo- Esta vez fue dougie quien hablo, cogiéndole la mano a su amiga- Confió en que todo salga bien…

Ethan vio el gesto con desprecio, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo para cambiarlo, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Es mi tío-anuncio-Quizás sepa algo ya...

Rocio miró extrañada a Carmen, mientras que Ethan salía de la cafetería para poder hablar mejor con su tío.

-Sebastián se a mostrado voluntario a colaborar con la policía, si descubre algo en su circulo de amistades que incrimine a Matt…-

Rocio asintió, asumiendo la nueva información.

-Supongo que a Patri le parecerá bien, aunque no creo que logre tranquilizarla la idea…-

-Es mejor que no sepa nada, bastante tiene Zac ya…tiene que estar volviendo a toda la comisaria loca…dejemos a los peces gordos que naden tranquilos antes de soltar al craquen…- bromeó Carmen sonriendo tranquilizadoramente a sus amigos, pero la felicidad nunca llego a sus ojos. Entonces la vio, seguida de Danny y Zac- Mienta al diablo y aparecerá…

Dougie y Rocio se giraron a la vez, justo a tiempo para ver como los tres chicos subían las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

Mientras tanto, Gabriel seguía en su tarea, no había dejado de pintar ni un solo momento.  
Bajo la atenta mirada de Giovanna y Harry.  
Tom se limitaba a estar frente a él, mostrándole seguridad, como había hecho desde que había despertado.  
Por eso el muchacho empezó a pintarle a él, con la sabiduría y la luz que como un dios le había mostrado. Como el dios que era y no podía ser otro, Apolo.  
Intento plasmar sobre el papel la grandeza del dios del sol, bajo la atenta mirada de Giovanna.  
Lo miraba extrañada, sin entender el dibujo. Era indudable que se trataba de Tom, esos rasgos solo podían ser de él, pero no entendía el resto.  
Ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a abrir la boca, temerosos de que el mínimo ruido fuera hacer que Gabe volviera a quedarse quieto.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, rompiendo el silencio.  
La luz del pasillo era más fuerte que la de la habitación, por eso deslumbro a los presentes, menos a Gabe que observaba con los ojos de par en par.  
Patri entro a la carrera, sin mirar quien había por medio, y prácticamente se lanzo encima de la cama. Junto a su amigo.  
Zac y Danny respiraban entrecortadamente, no habían sido capaces de pararla.  
El resto seguían aun con el susto de aquella repentina interrupción.  
Patri aparto sin mirar el block de dibujo de Gabe y le cogió de las manos.

-Gabriel, Gabe, Gabi…escúchame- suplicó de forma que parecía una exigencia. Su amigo la observaba, pero parecía que su cabeza estaba atenta a otra cosa- Tienes que decirme algo… ¿Vale?...Después me iré y te dejare tranquilo a que sigas sin hablar con nadie y limitándote a respirar…-

Harry estaba apunto de bajarla de la cama, pero Tom le freno sujetándole por los hombros.  
Solo le negó con la cabeza, pero bastó. Si a Tom aquello le parecía correcto, era por algo.  
Gabriel permaneció en silencio, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Patri así no ayudas, hasta que no salga del shock no hablará con nadie…-dijo Zac acercándose a ella.

Ella a toda respuesta, alzo una mano para que se callara, ni se molesto en mirarle y dirigirle la palabra.  
Gabe tenía toda su atención en aquellos momentos, el cual, se miraba las manos, cogidas por las de su amiga.  
De golpe empezó a querer liberarse, como si ella tuviera la peste. Pero Patri no se achanto, no iba a moverse de allí.

-No…GABRIEL, escúchame, tienes que decirme si recuerdas algo…vamos a pillar a ese cabron, te lo aseguro…pero te necesito…somos un equipo ¿Recuerdas?-

Entonces se quedo quieto mirando el suelo, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.  
Giovanna empezó a sollozar, apabullada por la situación.

-¡VENGA! TIENES QUE REACCIONAR, NO PUEDE LIBRARSE… ¡NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE SE ESCAPE!- Chilló la muchacha, y él la observó asustado.

Danny se coloco junto a ella en un segundo, y la obligó a bajarse de la cama.

-Que le chilles y le zarandees no va a servir de nada, baby- dijo sujetándola entre sus brazos.

Ella se zafó de un golpe y se plantó de nuevo frente a Gabriel.  
Algo cambio en aquel momento, pera nadie se dio cuenta.  
Fue algo mental, en la forma de ver a su amiga.  
Vio que estaba allí para luchar por él, que haría lo que fuera para lograr ponerle a salvo, con la grandeza que solo una diosa puede tener.

-Vámonos- dijo Zac, y ella volvió a callarle con el gesto de la mano.

Patri y Gabe se miraban a los ojos, pero el no la veía a ella con normalidad, veía a la diosa Atenea cubierta por su armadura de valentía, imponiéndose ante él, pidiendo su colaboración.  
Danny se aprovecho de la oportunidad y la cogió de la mano, dispuesto a arrastrarla se hacia falta.

-Cory- dijo Gabriel, observándola con admiración y un segundo después volvía a estar ido.

La muchacha besó en la frente a su amigo, y volvió a salir como había entrado, sin dirigirse a nadie más.  
Gabriel cogió su block para terminar su dibujo de Apolo, pues tenía que empezar a pintar a la diosa Atenea.

Carmen se topo con Patri en las escaleras, cuando volvían de la habitación.

-¿Ya te vas? Has estado muy poco rato con él…-le recriminó

-Créeme que es mejor- le dijo Danny

Dougie y Rocio se aproximaron tranquilamente, escuchando la conversación.

-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó Rocio.

-No podemos pararnos a explicarlo todo, tengo que encontrar a un tal Cory…-

Patri no estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo con paso decidido esquivo a sus amigos.  
Entonces la voz de Carmen, en lo alto de las escaleras, la frenó.

-Me suena que había varios Cory en la fiesta- se giró en redondo para poder verla- la lista de invitados esta en casa...

Ambas se observaron durante un segundo y asintieron, no las hacia falta más para entenderse.  
Atenea tenía prisa, por muy bueno que sea tu plan, de nada sirve si no lo llevas a cabo en el momento adecuado. Se marcharon corriendo, no tenían tiempo que perder.

Rocio quería decirle que le necesitaba, que en momentos como aquel nada importaba, ni la beca, ni lo que pensaran los demás.  
Estaba en el pasillo, junto a la ventana. Intentando despejar su mente, pues estar encerrados en aquella habitación de hospital, estaba acabando con todos ellos.  
Acababa de colgar el teléfono, Sam permanecía ajeno a todo ello y no porque ella quisiera.  
Le había contado todo, y cada día le informaba de los avances, esperaba deseosa que en algún momento saliera de él ir a verla, pero bien sabia que nunca lo haría.  
Una lágrima se le escapó al comprender que le importaba mas su puesto de trabajo que ella.  
Suspiró, intentando no llorar. Tenia que ser fuerte, no podía derrumbarse ahora.  
Entonces noto la presencia de alguien a su lado.

-Mi padre se casó de nuevo hace unos años- dijo mirando al firmamento, mientras Rocio lo miraba a él sin entender nada. –Izzy tenia otros compromisos, pensé hasta el ultimo momento que ese día no iba a fallarme, que sabia lo importante que era para mi…

-No fue- dedujo Rocio y Harry asintió.

-Aquel día tuvo un antes y un después para mi, fue la ultima vez que me sentí solo porque ella no estuviera…aprendí a vivir con ello, nunca estaba cuando debía…-

Rocio volvió a mirar a la calle, cada vez le costaba más aguantar las lagrimas.

-Siempre pensé que yo era el problema…tiempo me ha costado ver que no…también aprendí que teniendo gente que te quiere contigo, nunca estas solo…No estás sola Rocio-

La abrazo por la espalda, cogiéndola por la cintura, y por primera vez en mucho, no se sintió menos triste, pero si sintió que no llevaba el peso ella sola, sintió que compartía el peso con alguien más  
Apoyo la cara en su pecho, y rompió a llorar.

-Se esta convirtiendo en costumbre que acabemos los dos juntos llorando…-rió Harry.

Rocio no había notado cuando había él empezado a llorar, pero la realidad era que el chico no mentía, volvían a estar abrazados llorando. Sin saber muy bien porque, ella también rio.

-Ojala la próxima vez solo sonrías…he visto pocas sonrisas tan bonitas como la tuya…-

Pintó con tranquilidad las sombras en la túnica, y después paso al pelo.  
Una larga y rizada melena llena de flores, plasmando en cada trazo la hermosura de la naturaleza, la dulzura del amor familiar, la frescura de la gran diosa Hera.  
Había terminado de dibujar a Atenea, con su armadura y la fiereza del combate pintada en la mirada. No le había costado nada representarla, pues la había tenido presente muchos años.  
Para su siguiente dibujo, Gabriel había vuelto a la hoja inicial, en la cual había pintado a Apolo.  
Metido en su mundo, aislado del resto, le costaba darse cuenta de quién era la gente que le acompañaba, por eso iba reparando en ellos de uno en uno cuando algo de su interior les llamaba la atención.  
Con Tom o Apolo, como él le veía, había sido la luz y la sabiduría que le habían iluminado el camino.  
Atenea con su fuerza y persistencia le había devuelto al mundo real por un momento, para que Patri pudiera seguir con la lucha.  
Y ahora había logrado ver quien estaba siempre junto a Apolo, rebosante de amor y compasión, la dulce Giovanna.  
A diferencia de en la Grecia antigua, este Apolo no era hijastro de esta Hera, ni se odiaban el uno al otro. Eran dos grandes seres, para los que no hacia falta tener una gran capacidad, para darse cuenta de que existía un fuerte lazo que los unía.  
Se complementaban.

-Eres tú…- musito Tom mientras observaba el dibujo.- Es fantástico…nos pinta como si fuéramos…

-Dioses- termino Giovanna por él. –Es tan hermoso..

La Puerta se abrió y Roció y Harry entró a la habitación.  
Todo seguía como lo habían dejado, hasta que Gabe reparó en ellos.  
Cambio la hoja de Apolo y Hera, pasó rápidamente por encima de la de Atenea y empezó a pintar en una nueva.  
Giovanna sonrió, pues parecía que el chico empezaba a reaccionar ante más gente.

-Creo que ahora os toca a vosotros…- les susurro, mientras les señalaba con el dedo que se sentaran.

En silencio hicieron lo que les había pedido, sin comprender demasiado de que iba el asunto.  
Harry se sentó en la única y vieja butaca de la habitación, y Roció hizo otro tanto en el reposa brazos de esta. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar.

Aunque llevaba mucho independizado, aquella mansión seguía siendo su hogar.  
Allí le había criado su tío desde los 9 años, tras la fatídica muerte de sus padres en un accidente.  
Todos sus recuerdos estaban allí, tanto buenos como malos, no en vano había pasado allí la mayor parte de su vida.  
El mayordomo le abrió la puerta, y no se molesto en preguntar, ni en decirle donde estaba su tío, pues ya lo sabia.  
Recorrió el largo e iluminado corredor hasta llegar al despacho, y sin llamar antes, entro con rapidez.

-¿Dónde están los investigadores?- preguntó Ethan extrañado, al encontrar a Sebastián solo frente a su escritorio.

El hombre no cambio su gesto, pues había que hacer mucho más para sorprenderle.  
Se quito las gafas de leer mientras le contestaba

-Con tus modales, por lo que puedo ver…- Ethan suspiro exasperado.

-He venido corriendo, como me has pedido-

-Salta a la vista- rió- Has hecho lo correcto sin duda…

El muchacho comprendió todo de golpe, aunque se negaba a creérselo.

-Me has mentido…no estas investigando nada…-

Aunque solo fue un susurro, su tío le había escuchado perfectamente. Deliberadamente había decidido sin embargo, ignorarle y ponerse en pie para mirar entre los libros de sus estanterías.  
Seguía trabajando como si estuviera solo, en lo que se supusiera que estaba haciendo.

-No puedo investigar algo que no me creo Ethan…-

-¡PERO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO! ¡GABRIEL ESTA MUY GRAVE EN EL HOSPITAL!-

Al fin su tío le miro, como si aquella fuera una más de sus pataletas cuando era un crio.

-Es obvio que tu amigo puede estar herido…-Tomó aire antes de continuar, y su tono de voz se oscureció- Solo quiero que dejéis de calumniar al hijo de Sophie, esta teniendo un trato injustísimo por vuestra parte y la de la policía, cuando se demuestre que es inocente, y créeme que se hará, más de una cabeza rodara…y no quiero que sea la tuya hijo…-

-¡No me llames así!¡Nunca he sido tu hijo!¡No me puedo creer que le defiendas, yo mismo lo vi con mis propios ojos Sebastián!

¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello? Por que se ponía de parte de ellos, si incluso su sobrino se lo estaba diciendo. Entonces lo comprendió.

-Quieres la academia…- Su tío le miro ofendido, como si aquella fuera la peor de las mentiras.

-Quiero tu seguridad…Tus amigos se la están jugando y no saben con quien, ¿quieres hacer algo por ellos? Diles que se retiren de la guerra antes de empezarla- Sentenció.

-No puedo creer que no vayas a ayudarme-

-¿Cuando comprenderás que a ti ni te va ni te viene? Son problemas suyos, no van a encontrar nada que incrimine a Matt, y alguien va a pagar los días de retención policial y la paliza que le dieron…-

En ningún momento dijo que Matt fuera inocente, solo que no se iban a encontrar pruebas.  
Tras haber conversado con Zac, este les había dicho que alguien encubría las pruebas, porque sabían que se habían dado más casos como aquel.  
No podía creérselo, pensaba que estaba en el bando de la justicia, cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba en el del crimen.  
Su tío era uno de los que encubrían a Matt.  
Como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, Sebastián le dijo

-Es hora de que elijas con quien estas en esto hijo, no tengo todo el día-

Habían pasado horas, aunque para el parecían minutos.  
Había perdido totalmente el sentido del tiempo, como todo lo demás.  
Nada importaba, solo su block de dibujo.  
Por fin desde que había despertado en aquel mundo paralelo, Gabriel consiguió ver a Rocio y Harry.  
Ver a dos personas de golpe había supuesto un cambio, su mente empezaba a estar mas despejada, pero no lo suficiente.  
Algo le había hecho fijarse en ellos, había una conexión en ambos. Varios tejidos en común, que parecían unirlos en la misma tela.  
Reflejar la fuerza y el valor de Harry no había supuesto ningún problema, se veía a simple vista que era el dios del honor. Pero mitad hombre, al fin y al cabo, como el gran Hércules.  
Llevaba sobre sus hombros el peso del mundo, pero no estaba solo.  
Por otro lado, para poder ver en Rocio, tienes que saber ver.  
No mirar, si no observar, pues son las cosas pequeñas o que no se ven a simple vista las más valiosas.  
No era ni por asomo la más habladora del grupo, pero sus palabras jamás caían en saco roto.  
Sabía como influir positivamente en cada persona, y como indicar el camino cuando no lo tenían claro.  
Era quien les serbia dosis de confianza, quien les recordaba quienes eran cada uno de ellos, como hacia Hebe con el vino en el Olimpo. Ambas servían, ambas eran indispensables.  
Hebe y Hércules tenían la misma conexión que había visto en Harry y Rocio.  
Termino de pintar a la hermosa Hebe, que si bien no parecía igual de fuerte que Hércules a simple vista, era la única capaz de complementarlo y ayudarle a llevar el gran peso de la responsabilidad. Una carga psicológica que solo ella podía aguantar, mientras que por pequeña que fuera la carga sentimental podía con ella. Allí estaba él para compensar la balanza, pues no era nada el uno sin el otro.  
Los había dibujado cogidos de una mano, mientras que con la otra, Harry sostenía el mundo y Rocio indicaba el camino.

Carmen abrió el paquete de tabaco y saco dos cigarrillos.  
Sin ninguna delicadeza se lo estampo a Dougie en la boca, quien estaba listo para recibirlo.  
Después se encendió el suyo con prisas, la nicotina la llamaba a gritos y ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a esperar para reencontrarse.

-Gracias- dijo Dougie mientras se encendía el cigarrillo y le daba una larga calada.

-¡A ti!- respondió alguien, que sin duda no era Carmen, y le quitaba el cigarrillo de la boca.

Danny había aparecido de la nada, y una vez más le había quitado el cigarro.  
Antes de que se quejara por el cigarro perdido, Carmen ya le había estampado otro en la cara, a diferencia del anterior, este no le había visto venir.

-Si sigues así te reenganchas Danny- dijo doliéndose del manotazo. A toda respuesta, se encogió de hombros.

-Pasaras a la lista negra de Patri, ya sabes que odia el tabaco…- Comentó Carmen

-Creo que llevo mucho ya en esa lista…- Dijo despreocupado- Además, mientras que Zac no fume, ella será feliz…

Carmen y Dougie intercambiaron una mirada significativa, pero no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto.

-¿Se sabe algo?-preguntó finalmente ella.

Danny negó con la cabeza, volviendo a pegar una larga calada al cigarrillo.  
Ver a Jones tan callado empezaba a preocupar a Carmen, no era lo común.

-Ethan me ha dicho que los peces gordos como su tío nos van a ayudar…-

A Dougie se le escapo una risa irónica, que no escapo a la atención de la muchacha.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada…-Dougie jamás intervenía, se mantenía alejado de los líos y menos daba su opinión en temas que no le concernían, hasta aquel momento- Creo que si fueran a hacer algo lo abrían hecho ya…

Carmen se quedo boquiabierta. Más que por que lo hubiera dicho el callado de Dougie, porque tenía toda la pinta de llevar razón.

-Ethan no me mentiría- sentenció totalmente convencida de que lo que decía- Y si no, ahora lo veras…

Desde donde estaban, las escaleras de entrada al hospital, se veía el aparcamiento, donde la limusina de los Standford acababa de aparcar.  
Para sorpresa de los tres, Ethan no venia solo. Con impaciencia esperaron a que tío y sobrino llegaran a su posición.  
Ninguno de los tres se atrevió a desviar los ojos.

-Señorita Morín, buenas tardes- saludo Sebastián.

Aquella situación no le gustaba ni un pelo a la muchacha, era de lo más extraña. Y más aun le llamaba la atención la actitud de Ethan, callado, apartado, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

-Estamos al corriente de la situación de su amigo, y mi sobrino y yo, queríamos comunicarles juntos cual es nuestra posición al respecto…-

Miró a su sobrino, que permanecía incomodo a su lado. Tomo aire varias veces antes de hablar.

-Puesto que no hay pruebas que incriminen a Matt, a día de hoy podría ser mentira lo que vuestro amigo dice y alguien de nuestra posición y categoría no puede arriesgarse de tal modo-Hablaba como un robot, sin mirar a nadie, repitiendo esas frases como si así las hubiera aprendido- Yo tampoco me lo creo, por lo tanto, voy a permanecer al margen…

Carmen no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Cómo podía estar diciendo eso?  
Él estaba cuando encontraron a Gabe, vio todo con sus propios ojos.  
Era incapaz de reaccionar, pero Dougie si.  
Bajo la asombrada mirada de los allí presentes, Dougie se planto delante de su amiga y le endiño a Ethan un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

-¡La hostia!- musitó Danny sonriente, mientas que Ethan se retorcía, y sangraba por el labio.

-¡Hijo de puta!- dijo Dougie, doliéndose de su mano atacante.

Sebastián Standford lo miraba con intenciones de desintegrarlo allí mismo si le fuera posible, pero solo pudo limitarse a coger a su sobrino por los hombros e indicarle el camino a la limusina.

-Nos veremos en los juzgados- exclamó en la lejanía.

Carmen se dejo caer de culo en las escaleras para sentarse, aun no se creía todo lo que acababa de pasar.  
Nunca había pensado que llegaría a hacerlo, pero lloro por Ethan.  
No habían sido la pareja perfecta, y habían tenido sus más y sus menos, pero nadie se merecía que le dieran la espalda de aquella manera tan cobarde y ruin.  
Más que dolor, sentía impotencia.  
Dougie se sentó a su lado, y Danny fue a hacer otro tanto, pero recordó la conversación que tuvieron después de la gala. Vio más conveniente dejarlos a solas.

-Creo que voy a ver a Gabriel…Si…voy a ver a Gabriel- Dijo sin esperar respuesta y se marcho, como bien había anunciado.

Danny entro a toda prisa en la habitación, histérico por contar lo que acababa de pasar.

-No os vais a creer lo que acaba de pasar…-dijo cuando todos se lo quedaron mirando al entrar.  
Antes de que pudieran preguntar, Gabe alzó la mirada y lo observo de aquella manera tan extraña con la que miraba en los últimos días.

-Dioniso- Fue lo único que dijo y revolvió las hojas de su blog, para empezar a pintar de nuevo.

Danny lo miro como si hubiera visto un fantasma y después se rasco la cabeza tontamente, sin comprender nada.

-¡Lo sabia!- exclamó Tom- Son los dioses griegos…

Desde que el muchacho había comenzado a pintar, habían tenido hipótesis sobre lo que intentaba representar, y aquella había sido la finalmente acertada.  
Gabriel había vuelto a la hoja de Atenea, para pintar allí al dios Dioniso.  
El dios más alegre y dicharachero del Olimpo, dios del vino y el éxtasis, representaba las celebraciones y festejos.  
Ese era sin duda Danny Jones, la alegría personificada, y saltaba a la vista sin necesidad de tener la capacidad de ver que había adquirido el muchacho, aunque era mucho mas obvio para él.  
El dibujo se estaba haciendo prácticamente solo, sin costarle ningún trabajo, pues Danny era cristalino y sin misterios, a diferencia del resto de dioses.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, pues no necesitaban hablar para poder estar juntos.  
Dougie no tenía más que aportar a la situación, así que dejo que ella se desahogara como quisiera. Finalmente hablo.

-No debí confiar en él- sollozó mirando para otro lado, no soportaba que la vieran llorar- Es un miserable…-

-No te eches las culpas, podía habernos pasado a cualquiera-

-Fui una estúpida por pensar que lo nuestro podía funcionar…por pensar que alguien como él podía…

-¿Qué?-interrumpió el muchacho- ¿Qué podía quererte?

Silencio. Era justo lo que iba a decir, quizás si la hubiera querido no los hubiera dejado en la estacada.

-Sería imposible no quererte, Carmen…a no ser que seas un gilipollas niño de papa, que ha perdido la oportunidad con la tía más espectacular de todo Londres…-

Carmen le observo a conciencia el rostro, muy cercano al suyo. Parecía tan sincero, pero también lo había parecido Ethan y mira como había acabado. No sabía si podía fiarse ni de su propia sombra.  
Aun así, había sido un gesto bonito y le saco una sonrisa.

-Eres un pelota, Poynter- rió  
Sin darse cuenta se habían pegado el uno al otro, de tal manera que esa risa impacto de lleno en Dougie, que se estremeció.

-Hay..Hay al algo que pupueda hacer por ti?- tartamudeo, más preocupado por sus labios que por lo que decía en realidad.

Pero ella no se daba cuenta, pues también andaba hipnotizada mirándole.  
Cada vez más próximos, frente con frente, respirando el aire que soltaba el otro.  
Sentados en aquella escalinata, aislados, solos en el mundo, hasta que al fin, sus labios se juntaron.  
Suaves, dulces, sinceros una caricia que reconfortaba lo mas profundo del alma, y te hacía olvidar eso que antes te había dolido tanto.  
Pero siempre había que volver al mundo real.  
Cuando se separaron, se observaron el uno al otro sin saber bien como iban a reaccionar.  
La situación comenzaba a ponerse incomoda por segundos, hasta que Carmen dio el primer paso.

-Gracias por alegrarme, Doug- le sonrió amistosamente, mientras le acariciaba la cara.

Le hablo como siempre, como su amiga que era, como si aquello no hubiera significado nada mas…aunque ella supiera que se engañaba así misma.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, por enésima vez en aquella mañana.  
Esta vez para que entraran Carmen y Dougie, que parecían un poco distantes entre si y evitaban mirarse el uno al otro.

-Aquí tenemos al señor malote- se burlo Harry Dougie suspiro, exasperado.

-Que poquito has tardado en contarlo Danny- rechisto, pero su amigo no le hacia caso.

Estaba al lado de Gabriel, que parecía haber acabado otro más de sus dibujos.  
Dougie se acerco, para ver que tenía tan abstraído a su amigo.

-Es alucinante…eres tu y..-

-Patri- termino Danny- Tan fiera como me la deje en la comisaria…

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberla dejado allí sola, aunque tuviera a Zac y le hubiera dejado clarito que no le necesitaba por allí.

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo al comprender que después tendría remordimientos - Me marcho –

Y tras anunciarlo se marcho de allí sin esperar a que nadie opinara, ni le preguntara al respecto.

Carmen se echo a reír, desencadenando en que todos los demás también lo hicieran.

-Parecen un matrimonio- dijo Giovanna

-Y que lo digas- Estuvo de acuerdo Carmen.

Entonces Gabriel alzó la mirada, como llevaba todo el día haciendo y la observo por varios minutos.  
Después volvió a ponerse a dibujar, una de las pocas diosas que le quedaban.

-Creo que te ha tocado- le susurró Dougie, pensando que así no le distraería.

Fracaso estrepitosamente, pues Gabriel dejo de pintar un solo segundo, para pararse a mirarlo a él.  
Todos los presentes observaban la situación, que no sabían por donde iba a salir.  
Pronto se dieron cuenta de que se había puesto a pintarlos conjuntamente.  
Al fin había conseguido verlos a todos, y seguro que tenia que ser una buena señal.  
El mundo paralelo en el que se encontraba cada vez era más y más difuso, y con ayuda seguro que podrían recuperar a su amigo.

-Esta progresando muy rápido…- pensó en alto Tom

-Y que lo digas…pinta rapidísimo… dijo Dougie rascándose la cabeza.

Tom rio por primera vez desde lo ocurrido, su amigo no le había entendido, y al parecer el resto estaba tan absorto observando que no se había dado cuenta.

-No es eso, me refiero a que creo que Gabe esta avanzando en el shock y eso tiene que ser bueno a la fuerza…-

Rocio que estaba a su lado, asintió con una sonrisa, pues ella pensaba igual.  
Mientras tanto Gabriel seguía pintando lo que veía.  
Carmen con un arco y rodeada de animales, diosa de la naturaleza y tan grande como esta.  
Difícil era reflejar la majestuosidad con la que se postraba junto a él la diosa Artemisa, y el valor mas audaz que habitaba en su mirada, pero lo hizo lo mejor que pudo.  
Su imagen reflejaba rebeldía y poder en el estado mas puro.  
Casi una hora mas tarde siguió con el primer esbozo de Dougie.  
Callado, tímido y sosegado, era como el mar en calma, pero si despertaba lo que tenía en su interior podía ser tan mortífero como la más fiera de las tormentas.  
Como Rocio, había que saber ver en el interior para verlo, pues a simple vista era imposible.  
Dougie era Poseidón señor de los mares, y muchos no habían visto de todo lo que era capaz aquel muchacho. No estaba bien que lo subestimaran.

-Ya los esta acabando…¿que creeis que ocurrirá cuando termine?- Pregunto Giovanna inquieta.

Harry resoplo a su lado, parecía que pensaba diferente.

-¿A caso tiene que pasar algo? Yo creo que se quedara igual que hasta ahora, necesita hablar con un especialista..-

-Si, pero hasta el momento no ha hablado con nadie Harry y sin embargo a logrado fijarse en nuestra presencia lo suficiente como para pintarnos- Defendió Tom a su novia.

Rocio se acerco a Gabe deseosa de ver el final del trabajo, intentando apartarse de la discusión. Solo quería que su amigo se pusiera bien, eso era lo único que importa.  
Gabriel dio el último repaso, y bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes que esperaban algún tipo de reacción, para mal o para bien.  
Entonces una vez más, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.  
Ninguno conocía a la persona que estaba en la puerta, excepto el enfermo.  
El block se le escurrió de entre las manos, al igual que el carboncillo.  
Con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, y la firmeza que impartía no solo en sus clases, si no en su vida día a día, allí estaba, mirándolo a los ojos y haciéndole volver al mundo real de un golpe.  
Porque por bonito que sea estar en el limbo, donde no existe el dolor, siempre hay que despertar.

-Buenas tardes señorito Mendoza- Saludó a la única persona de esa escuela con la que tenía un cariño mutuo.  
Su profesora Alyson.


	20. Testigo protegido (Final)

Volvió a mirar el estado de sus pupilas con su linterna, con miedo a que volviera a perderse  
en su mundo. Continuó con el reconocimiento médico por tercera vez, después de haber hecho las curas pertinentes.

-Estas bien-Determinó David

Gabe suspiró exasperado, pues estaba hasta las narices de que todos estuvieran encima de él.  
Comprendía que se preocuparan, pero estaba "bien", solo necesitaba tiempo y que le dejaran respirar.

-¿No me digas? Antes de que quieras volver a tomarme la tensión…Me largo-Dijo irritado mientras se bajaba de la camilla.

Carmen lo retuvo sin mirarle.

-¿No necesitas revisar nada más David?- se dirigió al rubio, dando a entender que la decisión de Gabriel le importaba poco si su salud estaba en juego.

El rubio se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Ves? Ya te digo todos los días que me encuentro bien…estáis histéricas y cansinas…- reprochó el enfermo.

Carmen había oído tantas veces aquel comentario ya, que ya no despertaba en ella ningún tipo de reacción, se limitaba a hacer como que no le había escuchado.

-Gabriel, sería conveniente que hablaras con el doctor Grimes…- Todos los días, David se lo recomendaba, a sabiendas de cuál sería la respuesta.

-No gracias, yo ni estoy loco, ni necesito hablar con nadie…-

Carmen estaba hasta las narices de tanta pataleta, por eso se puso delante de él cortándole el paso.

-¡Nadie ha dicho que estés loco, pero lo quieras o no acabas de salir de un shock del que no recuerdas nada!- dijo exasperada- ¡Nos pintabas como si fuéramos dioses…tú mismo has visto los dibujos y no recuerdas ni cuándo ni cómo lo has pintado!-

El moreno resopló, dispuesto a contraatacar.

-Tu tampoco recuerdas que hicisteis Dougie y tú con vuestros zapatos después de una gran borrachera…Aun no os he visto a ninguno yendo al psiquiatra…-

-¡No lo puedes estar comparando!-respondió ella enfadada.

David no tardo ni dos segundos en meterse por medio para mediar.

-Relajaos…Es obvio que no se pueden comparar las cosas, Gabe, nadie ha dicho que vayas al psiquiatra…no pretendemos medicarte, solo queremos que hables como un especialista…-

Antes de que ninguno pudiera volver a quejarse, la puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando entrar a un Iker especialmente contento.

-¡David! Te estaba buscando- dijo entusiasmado antes de reparar en la compañía- Hola chicos, ¿Vais mejor?-

La pregunta era en general, porque habían sufrido la desgracia entre todos.

-Si-Dijo Gabriel

-No- respondió Carmen a la vez.

Después ambos volvieron a mirarse, picados el uno con el otro.

-Mientras que os ponéis de acuerdo, voy a robaros a David- El rubio miraba a su novio interrogante, pocas veces iba él personalmente a buscarle, solía ser al revés dado el posicionamiento laboral de cada uno- No te lo vas a creer…Tenemos una Neuropatía cervical -Los ojos de David se abrieron desmesuradamente al oír el nombre, mientras que sus amigos aun intentaban averiguar que estaría intentando decir con esos palabros tan extraños.

-¿Tenemos?- Preguntó David, aun sin creérselo.

-¡Claro que sí! Te he pedido como personal de apoyo, prepárate… ¡Quirófano 3!- Dijo sonriente, antes de salir corriendo por donde había venido. David empezó a dar saltos de alegría por toda la consulta.

-Definitivamente…me voy a dormir- Dijo Gabe y esta vez, Carmen no puso ningún impedimento.

David les acompaño hasta la salida, inmerso en sus pensamientos de lo que se le venía encima.

-Que disfrutes la operación se despidió Carmen- Pero David ya había echado a volar- Nosotros volvemos a casa de nuevo…

Lo dijo para sí misma, pues Gabee iba bastante adelantado ya, deseoso de estar solo.  
El panorama era de todo menos agradable.

Volvió a llamar a la puerta, sabía que estaba dentro.  
Tras varios intentos, oyó dentro del despacho unos pasos que le daban la razón.  
Bingo. Zac abrió la puerta, los ojos hinchados de dormir y la marca de la espiral de un cuaderno en medio de la cara.  
Tenia un sofá para situaciones en las que como aquella se quedaba a dormir, pero al parecer no le había dado tiempo a llegar hasta allí y se había quedado dormido en el escritorio.

-Pasa-Dijo con cordialidad, evitando a duras penas un bostezo.

Danny hizo caso de inmediato, y pudo ver por si mismo que aquello estaba como lo dejo la noche anterior. Totalmente caótico.  
Entonces descubrió la razón de que Zac hubiera dormido apoyado en el escritorio, y no en el sofá.

-Quise llevarla a su casa...Pero fui incapaz de convencerla… ¿Cómo lo consigues tú?- sonrió el muchacho, al contemplar a Patri dormida en el sofá.

Las últimas noches que Patri había ido a casa, era porque Danny la había sacado a rastras.

-Somos igual de cabezones- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Qué se sabe de la bala?

Gracias a la intervención de Gabriel, dándoles la pista de "Cory", habían descubierto de que había denunciada una desaparición con un chico del mismo nombre.  
Aparentemente los casos no tenían conexión, pero sabiendo cuanto sabían, alguien podía haber hecho que eso pareciera así.  
Estaban analizando la bala en busca de huellas, y realizando la autopsia al muchacho, aunque saltaba a la vista de que había muerto de un balazo en la cabeza.

-Ni una maldita huella por ninguna parte…cuando llegamos a su casa el cuerpo estaba metido en lejía para borrar las huellas…Matt es más peligroso aun de lo que parecía…-Comentó revisando entre sus papeles- No creo que le podamos retener mucho más, se nos acaba el tiempo y estoy seguro de que va a arremeter contra vosotros en cuanto le soltemos…- Danny suspiro y se sentó enfrente de él.

-¿Patri sigue sin saberlo verdad?- preguntó

-Ya sabes que si se entera de que le tenemos aquí cometerá una estupidez…-

Ninguno de los dos había reparado en que la muchacha se había despertado, y mucho menos que llevaba un rato escuchando lo que ambos hablaban.  
Cuando quisieron reaccionar, Patri ya había salido corriendo de allí.

A Carmen aun la sorprendía no haber perdido su puesto de trabajo.  
No había vuelto a ver a Ethan, y después de que le insultaran y le dieran un puñetazo, había pensado que estaría desterrada, no del país, si no del planeta tierra.  
Sin embargo, las cosas en el museo seguían exactamente igual que siempre, salvo por la diferencia de que el que la seguía a todas partes era Dougie y no su novio, o ex novio, mejor dicho.  
Se sorprendió riendo a carcajada limpia mientras paseaban por la sala de restauración.  
¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué iban juntos a todas partes? ¿Por qué se sentía más a gusto con el de lo que nunca se había sentido con Ethan?  
Eran buenos amigos, eso saltaba a la vista. Combinaban perfectamente, y la verdad que se agradecía. Pero normalmente, por muy bueno que sea tu amigo, no le besas.  
Paro en seco, confusa.  
Probablemente, de haber sido en otro momento no habría reaccionado de aquella manera, pero tras las circunstancias y la presión sometida en los últimos días, fue incapaz de controlarse.

-¿A qué juegas Poynter?- preguntó secamente.

-Te juro que no lo he tocado, estaba roto de antes- dijo Dougie alejándose de un cuadro como si tuviera la peste.

-No es eso- Dougie la miró, y descubrió que su estado de ánimo había cambiado de golpe- ¿A qué juegas conmigo?

No sabía a qué venía aquello, y por eso se quedo parado en el sitio con la boca abierta.  
Entonces la imagen de ellos besándose, primero en el sofá y después en el hospital, le abofeteo la cara devolviéndole a la realidad.

-Creía que no te acordabas…- musitó

-¿De qué?..-Ella no se refería a eso, pero también valía- El beso cuando estábamos borrachos si…pero me refiero al otro.

-El otro día no te importo, no entiendo porque ahora si…es más, pensaba que te sentías mal por haberle puesto los cuernos a Ethan…que bien mirado se lo merecía el muy…- dijo a la defensiva.

-¡Para un momento! Solo fue un beso y estando borracha, de haberlo sabido el me lo habría perdonado…Me refiero a que me besaras el otro día- le chilló, cada vez más nerviosa.

Dougie se quedo con la boca abierta sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Qué yo qué? Me besaste tú, o que pasa. ¿Solo puedes besarme estando borracha?

-¡Dios mío! ¡Fuiste tú! Y si no que más da, ¡solo quiero saber que significo!-

Carmen cada vez estaba más furiosa, y realmente no sabía porque, solo sabía que lo estaba, que si por ella fuera le pegaría. ¿Por qué tenía esa cara de inocencia incluso ahora?  
La besaba dos veces y luego como si nada, como si fuera un beso en la cara.

-Fue un beso, un beso es un beso…-

-Si, y dos son dos Dougie- respondió exasperada

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa? Estábamos pasándolo genial…las tías siempre lo jedéis todo…-

Dougie se había ido alejando según hablaba, apunto de marcharse y dar por finalizada la conversación.

-¡Al menos no somos tan cobardes como vosotros!-

Carmen chilló con todas sus fuerzas, y sabia que la había escuchado, pero Dougie ya se había marchado de allí. No quería seguir con aquella estúpida discusión.

Después de tantos días allí metida, conocía la comisaría como la palma de su mano.  
Los policías la conocían a ella, y para que engañar, si no fuera porque el tema a tratar era el que era, se sentiría muy cómoda allí. Como si al fin hubiera encontrado un lugar al que pertenecer.  
Por eso el policía no se extraño cuando le pidió ir a una celda, y se creyó que iba de parte de Zac, pues era de confianza.  
Matt no había acabado de levantar la vista cuando recibió el primer puñetazo.

-Hijo de puta- escupió

Estaba encima de él, como él había estado encima de su amigo, a diferencia de que esta vez ni la situación le agradaba, ni estaba saliendo bien parado.  
Tenia marcas y estaba malherido de la otra pelea. Vendajes delataban que tenía varias costillas rotas, Patri se centro en esta zona, para hacerle aun más daño.  
Matt aullaba de dolor y no paraba de retorcerse, pero no podía hacer nada.

-¡Patri no!-Chillo Zac

El muchacho fue el primero en llegar y se la quito de encima al recluso.  
La cogió y la aparto de un empujón, Danny estaba ya allí para sujetarla, mientras que Zac llamaba a enfermería.

-¡Déjame! ¡Voy a matarlo!-chillaba enloquecida.

-Déjala que me mate, porque como salga yo de aquí no saldréis con vida ninguno- Dijo Matt escupiendo sangre, con una risa de triunfo en sus labios, a pesar de poder contarlo por los pelos.

Zac le cogió de los pelos y puso su cara frente a la suya.

-Te pudrirás en la cárcel- se giró y miró directamente a Danny-Sácala de aquí

Inmediatamente después, y no sin llevarse más de algún golpe y tener que luchar, hizo lo que le pedía y se fueron de la comisaria.  
Mientras tanto, Matt seguía tentando a su suerte.

-Te gusta la niñita verdad-rió con malicia- Será divertido jugar con ella...

Teniéndolo aun bien sujeto por la cabellera, Zac volvió a mirarlo, y a toda respuesta estampo su cabeza contra la pared, dejándole sin conocimiento.

****

POCOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

-Hemos tenido esta conversación mil veces en las últimas horas Patricia, con dinero puedes hacer cualquier cosa…hasta juicios "a la carta"-

Zac estaba parado en medio de un gran e iluminado vestíbulo, pose resignada, manos en bolsillos y mirada perdida.  
Patri sin embargo era el opuesto, nerviosa, no podía quedarse quieta y resignada.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Eres policía! ¡Tu trabajo es impedir que el malo gane!-

-Yo no puedo hacer nada si el malo tiene amigos poderosos en todas partes- sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía su amiga, la impotencia saca lo peor de nosotros mismos, había tenido que aprender esa lección demasiado rápido.

Patri iba a contraatacar con otro argumento, en busca de conseguir que Zac reaccionara, cuando una corriente de aire llego hasta ellos.  
Las puertas estaban abiertas, Danny y Tom acababan de abrirlas para dejar paso a alguien.  
Gabe entraba con la mirada puesta en el suelo, sujeto por Rocio y Carmen, cada una de un brazo.  
Se iba a celebrar el juicio que todos querían en contra Matt, pero no con las condiciones que cabía esperar.  
Los asuntos fiscales suelen ir interminablemente despacio, pero en pocos días, recibieron una orden de poner a Matt en libertad provisional hasta la celebración de un juicio que determinaría su culpabilidad o inocencia.  
Estaba claro a quién le convenía que se celebrara el juicio ya, y no se siguiera hurgando en el tema. No había nada que pudieran hacer.

No intercambiaron palabra mientras que entraban a la sala, eran los primeros en entrar.  
A un lado de la sala, entre el estrado, el jurado popular y los asientos, había una cabina, cuyo interior era imposible de ver, pero desde dentro todo era visible.

-Que ironía, como si no supiera con quien es el juicio- musitó Carmen, mientras veía como metían a Gabriel en dicha cabina.

-Protocolo- Zac se encogió de hombros, como si fuera lo más normal.

Pronto, la sala se lleno casi al completo de testigos, jurado popular, abogados y demás personas de seguridad.  
Acompañado de dos guarda espaldas y su abogado, apareció Matt, con la cabeza bien alta, exhibiendo sus "heridas de guerra" con orgullo, caminando con la impertinencia y superioridad que le caracterizaban.  
Era el último en llegar, por lo que todos estaban sentados ya, incluso Patri, a la cual los nervios no le habían permitido sentarse hasta pocos minutos antes.  
Al verlo aparecer, no pudo evitar tensarse aun más. Danny sentado a su lado, cogió su mano para tranquilizarla, dándose cuenta de que Zac había cogido la otra mano con la misma misión.  
Patri no se dio cuenta o al menos no le dio importancia, pero los muchachos si, y no pudieron evitar que sus miradas desconcertadas se encontraran por el camino.

Rocio siempre había imaginado que los juicios tenían lugar con un juez con canas que no llegaban a determinar al completo toda la edad y sabiduría que contenía su mirada, y las vivencias y experiencia que habría llegado a vivir al pasar tantos años ejerciendo.  
Por eso, encontrarse ante una mujer que no pasaba la treintena, siendo generosos, le impacto sobre manera, obviamente no porque fuera una mujer, si no por su corta edad.  
Se iban a tratar el intento de violación a Gabe y la muerte de Cory en un mismo juicio, aunque nunca habían llegado a encontrar pruebas que pudieran unir ambos casos.  
Probablemente, esta era la única sorpresa que habían tenido, aunque ya tenían asumido, que si habían aceptado unir ambos sucesos es porque les convenía. Se quitaban dos problemas de un tiro.  
Las declaraciones fueron una de las partes más largas del juicio.  
Primero declaro Gabriel, encerrado en aquella cajita de cristal, poniendo los pelos de punta a los presentes con su relato.  
Después, para rebatir la historia, hablo Matt, al cual, para variar, no le hacía alterarse nada, y tenía una versión particular e inocente de todo lo ocurrido.

Como ya sabían y estaba previsto, subió Steven Watson, el dueño y representación del hotel, justificando que ni él ni nadie a su cargo, estaban al corriente de que Matt hubiera estado presente en su hotel.  
No podían faltar más falsos testigos, como por ejemplo Sophie Mallory, madre del acusado, quien respaldo la versión de su querido heredero, que supuestamente había pasado todo ese día en su casa. Los empleados que trabajaban en su mansión también pasaron por allí certificando la veracidad de sus relatos.  
Lo único bueno de esta historia, es que si Matt no había estado en el hotel, ellos no podían haberle dado la paliza que exhibía con falsa modestia ante la jueza.  
Por último, en representación de la policía, subió Zac y su jefe, el teniente Montgomery, al corriente del caso.

-Señoría, es preciso adjuntar al caso, los certificados médicos que acreditan, aparte de lo que sus propios ojos le dejan ver, que mi cliente, el seño Mallory, ha sufrido las consecuencias de una falta de control ante el exceso de poder que se toman ciertos policías, como el testigo ahora mismo en el estrado Zacary Aldrin.- expuso el abogado de Matt

La jueza se dirigió a Zac, aludido y acusado por la defensa.

-¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?-

Pero no fue él quien respondió.

-Disculpe señoría, pero esa acusación falsa en contra de uno de mis empleados, es un insulto a la comisaria que está a mi cargo, y por tanto, un insulto a mi propia persona- Richard Montgomery estaba en pie, bajo la atenta mirada de toda la sala.

La jueza asintió con la mirada, otorgándole el permiso necesario para seguir hablando.

-Entre el público están sentados un gran número de oficiales, a los cuales se ha mencionado a la ligera, y me gustaría que se pusieran en pie levantando consigo la inocencia por derecho propio que les acaban de negar-

Uno a uno, los policías que habían ido a presenciar el caso se levantaron de sus asientos.  
En la sala reinaba un silencio absoluto, incluso la madre de Cory, que no había parado de llorar en todo el juicio, miraba impactada el acontecimiento.  
Carmen en un intento de apartar la mirada de aquella acongojada mujer, se encontró con la mirada de Ethan, quien estaba entre el público con su tío. No sabía cómo asimilar su mirada, pero si sabía lo que debía estar recibiendo el por su parte, la más absoluto decepción.  
¿Cómo había podido hacerles eso?  
El abogado de Gabe, se levantó de su asiento, y tras recibir el consentimiento de la jueza, pregunto al cuerpo de policía:

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha abusado de su poder con el señor Mallory, ha puesto en riesgo su salud o a permitido que terceros lo hicieran?-

"NO" Contestaron todos a la vez.

-Pues, ante la falta de pruebas que incriminen al cuerpo de policía, denegó la acusación- dijo la jueza con voz firme, sentando de golpe al abogado de Matt.

Aprovechando el momento de desconcierto, y la que parecía la única batalla ganada en contra de los Mallory, el abogado de Gabriel, volvió a hablar.

-Señoría, llamo al estrado a Daniel Jones-

Nadie esperaba oír ese nombre, excepto al parecer el mismísimo Danny.  
Patri soltó la mano que Zac tenía cogida, para coger a Danny por la chaqueta del traje.  
No quería soltarlo, no quería dejar que se pusiera en el punto de mira, no quería que Matt la tomara con él. Pero no pudo hacer nada, sin demasiado esfuerzo, Danny se zafó de esas manos que lo apresaban y subió a declarar.

-Señor Jones, es cierto que usted conoce al señor Mendoza gracias a la señorita Farella, ¿pero que no tienen una relación demasiado buena?

-Es cierto-

-Siendo esto así, quiero hacer conscientes a los presentes y su señoría, que no tendría por qué estar aquí, y aun así ha venido a testificar, mucho menos pensemos que su testimonio se aleja de la verdad, porque de nuevo anuncio, que el señor Jones se ha ofrecido libremente a exponer su versión-

-Adelante pues- sugirió la jueza, conforme.

-¿ha presenciado alguna vez algún detalle violento en la actitud del señor Mallory?

-Si- Dijo Danny con firmeza- Tras tener un accidente de tráfico, que podrá certificar la policía, Gabriel recibió una llamada de Matt, la cual puede justificarse hablando con la compañía telefónica. Fui yo quien cogió la llamada, y el señor Mallory no solo amenazo a Gabriel, a mi también, simplemente por estar con él.

-Cree por tanto que el señor Mallory es supuestamente peligroso no solo para el señor Mendoza, sino también para todos sus conocidos por celos, y exceso de autoridad de su persona-

-Sí-

-Capaz de amenazar-

-Si-

-Capaz de herir a quien fuera un impedimento-

-Si-

-Capaz de acabar con la vida de Cory Levis -

Antes de que Danny volviera a repetir su respuesta, el abogado defensor de Matt se levanto de su asiento.

-PROTESTO, que alguien crea capaz a mi cliente de algo, no es suficiente prueba para determinar que realmente ha pasado eso, ni siquiera adjuntar a su relato que supuestamente no se lleva bien con el señor Mendoza-

-Protesta aceptada-

El abogado de Gabe se sentó de golpe en su asiento.  
Allí acababa todo, no había más que pudieran hacer. Danny era su última carta, y todos sabían quién iba a ganar aquella partida de póker antes de empezar, por eso habían usado el único AS con el que ellos no contaban, y de perdidos al rio, habían hecho un ALL IN, ya tenían el no, y al final, era el no el que se llevaban. La partida había acabado.  
El jurado se retiro 5 minutos de reloj, en los que supusieron que habían aprovechado para ir al servicio, o quizás tomar un café, pues no había nada que deliberar.  
La decisión estaba tomada antes de empezar el juicio.

-ERES IDIOTA- chilló Patri a Danny mientras bajaban las escaleras de descenso del juzgado. –Sabías que no servía de nada ese testimonio, solo para ponerte en el punto de mira de ese loco-

-¡Cállate de una vez!- junto su cara a la suya, bajando el tono para que solo ella pudiera escucharle- No te importo demasiado tu seguridad cuando te metiste en la celda a darle una paliza..

-No es lo mismo- Paro en seco la muchacha.

-Si, tú tomas tus decisiones sin contar con nadie, lo lícito es que dejes al resto hacer lo mismo-

Gabriel pasó por su lado, escoltado de dos policías. Toda seguridad era poca, ahora que era un testigo protegido.  
El resto seguía hablando justo en la puerta, negándose a darse por vencidos.  
Zac bajo hasta mitad de la escalera, donde se encontraban discutiendo los dos amigos.

-Patri, no ataques a Danny…ha sido muy valiente por su parte-

-Gracias- Dijo el aludido secamente, sentándose en la escalera, observando cómo los dos policías esperaban junto a Gabe.

Zac calló en la cuenta, y rebusco en su chaqueta hasta encontrar el móvil.

-Voy a avisar de que manden un coche para Gabe, no me acordaba de que tenía que hacerlo yo…-comentó mientras que se apartaba ligeramente de ellos y empezaba a marcar.

Patri se dejo caer junto a Danny, estaba agotada. Cansada de estar enfadada con el mundo en general, y con Danny por exponerse en concreto. Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, y el muchacho ni siquiera se sorprendió un poquito de su cambio de actitud. Patricia era así, con sus cambios repentinos de humor.  
De pronto se tensó, y una vez más, Danny la observo intentando intuir cual era el hilo de sus pensamientos.  
Patri se quedo mirando al frente, y después se giro corriendo para mirar a Zac  
Así un par de veces mientras que poco a poco se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Danny alarmándose como ella mientras seguía la dirección de su mirada.

Zac no parada de exigir a gritos un coche, pues necesitaban con urgencia sacar a Gabriel de allí lo antes posible.  
Pero ante Gabe acababa de aparcar otro coche, del cual no conocía al conductor que había en su interior. Y ella se sabía de memoria los nombres y las caras de todos los oficiales que pasaban por aquella comisaria, no obstante, había pasado muchas horas allí los últimos días.  
No hacía falta saber mucho más para comprender lo que estaba pasando.  
Los dos policías ayudaron a Gabriel a meterse en el coche, y desde la distancia Patri vio como pasaba todo a cámara lenta.  
Fue a gritarle que corriera, que se alejara del coche, pero ya era tarde.  
En ese mismo momento uno de los policías cerró la puerta, y con el portazo, todo el coche estallo en una gran ola de fuego.


	21. Recopilatorio Primera temporada

**En capítulos anteriores**

_Es hora de dejar los problemas atrás y empezar una nueva vida…_

-No me puedo creer que te siga emocionando verlos, enserio son idiotas, ¿cuándo vas a darte cuenta de ello?-

-¡Es que no han matado a nadie Patri! Podían haberse portado mucho mejor con sus fans, que es verdad que cada vez se comportan mas como unos gilipollas que como eran antes, pues si…pero a mí me siguen gustando, y los discos de tu habitación dicen que a ti también-

…_juntos, en el mismo camino, tropezándonos con sueños imposibles…  
_

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

-Danny necesita ayuda…-

¿Qué? Claro que necesitaba ayuda…psicológica y además urgentemente, pero ¿Qué pintaba ella en ese tema?

- Serias una especie de ayudante. Puedes verlo como si fueses su secretaria si así lo prefieres, pero son más las obligaciones que tienes. Que Danny no falte a los ensayos, que no se emborrache a diario, que asista a tiempo y en buenas condiciones a los eventos que tenemos...Que deje de tener altercados con la prensa un día si y otro también…-

-Que se cepille los dientes antes de irse a dormir- Se burlo Patri, aquello tenía que ser una broma- ¿Me estas contratando como la niñera de Danny? Me gustaría saber que piensa él de esto.

-Danny no puede saberlo, no se lo tomaría bien y no podrías aconsejarle. Se trata de que le lleves por el buen camino…es imposible no llevarle por un camino mejor que por el que esta, té lo puedo asegurar. Piénsalo, es una buena oferta.

…_que aunque lo neguemos, deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas que se hagan realidad…_

Suspiró y le abrazo más fuerte.

-Podría estar así toda la vida-

Él acaricio su pelo con los labios.  
Estar juntos implicaba arriesgar mucho.

-Sigo pensando que mis amigos deberían saberlo-

-No creo que les hiciera gracia, soy bastante mayor que tu-

-¡Ethan Standford, sobrino y heredero del multimillonario Sebastián Standford ha vuelto a venir al museo, para invitarme a salir formalmente!-Anunció Carmen.

-Hola, soy Danny- le dio dos besos y Patri se quedo clavada en el sitio.

Claro que sabia quien era, por culpa de él la habían echado de su trabajo. El día anterior se había tenido que disfrazar, tuvo que hacer que le llamaran por megafonía un par de veces para que no se despistara de sus obligaciones y había acabado siguiéndole al hotel para evitar que se entretuviera por el camino. Sin contar con que habían estado a punto de romperle la nariz por su causa. Como no iba a conocerle.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ __

-Se ve que has sufrido mucho para conseguir tus sueños, siento hacerte llorar-

Gabe negó con la cabeza y logró hablar.

-Gracias…Es solo que no me lo creo-

La madre de Matt era la directora de la Royal Academy y le había conseguido una beca para estudiar allí un año.

Gabe sonrió de oreja a oreja, esperando la noticia.  
-Has sido seleccionado para representar a la academia, cada año, cogemos a un número limitado de nuestros mejores bailarines y nos los llevamos de gira por todo el país, para patrocinar la academia, y se vea el fabuloso trabajo que aquí se hace-

_…Estaríamos dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para cumplirlos…_

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

-Estas con él para asegurarte el puesto-afirmó Danny, A Gabriel se le cayó una lágrima- Tranquilo, no te juzgo.

Gabe se dio cuenta de que había conseguido la beca, solo porque Matt estaba enamorado de él. Tras el chasco, decidió que le daba igual.  
Haría lo que fuera necesario para realizar sus sueños.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó la muchacha

-Soy el furgonetero, no quería atropellarla, pero no la vi…¿podría darle estas flores en muestra de disculpa?-

Se suele decir que las mentiras tienen las patas muy cortas, y aquella había resultado ser la más corta de toda la historia.  
Rocio se la había colado, y tenía la impresión de que todo venia de una mentira mucho más grande.

-Mi tío quiere hacer algo con la National Gallery, me refiero a algo benéfico…pretende que lo organice yo, y si os soy sincero- El muchacho se rasco la cabeza- no tengo ni idea de que hacer.

Los tres amigos se miraron entre sí, y cada uno dijo lo que prefería, pero todos a la vez:

- Exposición- dijo Carmen

-FIESTA- Chilló Gabriel

-¿Famosos?- Preguntó Rocio.

-Hagámoslo todo-

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ __

-No podemos correr ese riesgo-

No había manera de hacerle comprender, que contárselo a sus amigos no era para nada peligroso. Era las personas en quién más confiaba, no se lo dirían a nadie.  
Además, no sabía cuánto más iba a ser capaz de ocultarlo, pronto se darían cuenta de lo mentirosa que había sido.

-Estoy harta de mentirles, no se lo merecen-

-En ningún momento he dicho que merezcan ser mentidos, Rocio, ¿pero te has parado a pensar lo que pasaría si se descubriera?  
Habían tenido aquella conversación al menos un millón de veces.

-Perderías tu trabajo como profesor…Pero es que de sus bocas no saldría, lo se-

-No es eso lo que me preocupa- Sam le sostuvo la barbilla, pues Rocio no dejaba de mirarse los pies.

-Si se enteraran te sancionarían, y eso supondría perder la beca…ambos sabemos que si la pierdes no podrás seguir aquí…sería el fin-

Patri iba con una peluca rubia y unas gafas grandes, de esas antiguas que tapaban casi toda la cara y daban aspecto de empollona a la gente. Vestida con el traje de la mujer de la limpieza, y el carrito de esta, que había sido de todo menos barato de conseguir.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Servicio de habitaciones!- Él se estiro y la miro con odio.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no quiero que nadie venga a limpiar? Puedo yo solo..  
Encima me has despertado por insistir tanto.

Patri miró teatralmente el reloj. Azul clarito, llamaba bastante la atención incluso sin necesidad de enseñarlo.

-Como es tan tarde pensé que se había marchado ya-

Danny se quedó pálido, cogió a la muchacha por la muñeca y miró la hora, para salir corriendo inmediatamente después.

[…]

Entonces entró una secretaria con paso firme y decidido, cara oculta tras una melena pelirroja, y un tatuaje de un león en el tobillo. Venía con las letras y su salvación en sus manos.  
¿Había contratado a alguien para encargarse de ello? No era capaz de recordarlo.

[…]

Entonces la vio.  
La cogió inmediatamente. Una pulsera roja y azul, colada del pomo de la puerta.  
Se quedo clavado en el sitio, sin poder respirar…alguien había entrado en su habitación.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Izzy no quería oír aquello, no quería oír que él se iba a ir. No quería verlo salir por la puerta.  
Se lanzó a besarlo con pasión, con amor, con intención de que él tampoco pudiera separarse de ella. Y menos con el poco tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos.  
Harry sintió que no podría separarse de ella aunque quisiera, ni ahora ni nunca.  
Por eso, guiado por el corazón y no por el cerebro, no hizo casó a lo que ella empezó a decir.

-Mañana me…-

Y la interrumpió sin darse cuenta.

-Cásate conmigo-

…_Aunque se convierta en nuestra peor pesadilla._

Un beso brusco, violento y carente de sentimientos, que Matt interpretó como apasionado.  
Cuando Gabe iba a separarse, Matt no le dejo. Volvió a atraerle para seguir besándolo.  
Matt poso su mano en la ingle del muchacho y bajo rozando toda la entrepierna varias veces.  
Gabriel le quitó la mano y se separo, no era nada que no esperara ya, pero no por ello había sido menos desagradable.  
Suspiró, se trago su orgullo y le dedico otra sonrisa más.  
Ya sabía donde se metía, aguantaría lo que hiciera falta para lograr ser bailarín, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

No soportaba la idea de perderla, pero no dependía de él. Si seguía mintiéndola durante más tiempo, no tendría solución. Aunque la amara tanto como la amaba, eso no era suficiente.  
¿Cómo habían acabado las cosas así?  
Entonces tomo una decisión. Aprovecharía la excursión a Chelmsford para decírselo.  
Sabía que ella no quería ir, pero también sabía lo fácil que resultaría convencerla de que fuera.  
Era la oportunidad perfecta, pues se quedaban todo el fin de semana en el pueblo, y tenían más tiempo de estar juntos. No podría irse, tendría que escuchar sus explicaciones.  
Así tenía más oportunidades de que todo saliera bien.

Qué noche.  
A Danny le resultaba imposible creer, que una tía con semejante cuerpo y semejantes curvas, se moviera tan mal. Aquel había sido con diferencia el peor polvo de toda su vida.  
Se marchó nada más terminar, ella iba diciendo mientras se vestía que había sido la más impresionante de su vida. Lástima que el sentimiento no fuera mutuo.

-¿Dónde vas Danny?- le preguntó.

Tenía una voz estúpidamente irritante. Ahora veía lo que el calentón no le había dejado ver, no era más que otra estúpida. Otro polvo sin sentido.

-A mi habitación- respondió mientras se iba sin darle oportunidad a seguirle.

La muchacha se quedo extrañada. Y Danny la oyó preguntar:

-¿No es esta?-

Por supuesto que no.  
Nadie entraba en su habitación, y menos una polvo cualquiera.

-Shh-lo mando callar, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios- no tienes que dar explicaciones…No estaban destinados a acabar juntos, Georgia era fantástica…pero no para Danny…Estoy segura de que pronto también él se dará cuenta-

Tom suspiró y se apoyó en el piano.

-No teníamos derecho a entrometernos…-

-Ella os lo pidió…-

-Aun así, he traicionado a mi mejor amigo…aunque él pueda perdonarme algún día…yo nunca podre-

[…]

-Lo siento- susurro

-¿Si?- grito incrédulo- ¡Pues yo lo siento más!...¡Siento haber perdido a uno de mis mejores amigos! ¡Siento que nuestro sueño se esté yendo a la mierda!

-Este es el puto final de esta historia

-Danny ha dejado Mcfly-

[…]

Harry dio un paso al frente con cuidado, no quería que Danny saliera corriendo otra vez, sin dejarles explicarse.

-No podemos seguir así, somos una familia Danny…hermanos-

-Los hermanos no te quitan lo que más amas en el mundo- cerro los ojos, he izo un gesto con la mano dando por terminada la conversación. –Lo siento Patri, te debo un baile…Adiós Doug

[…]

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Tom, voy a matar a Baby por esto-

-Yo no tengo nada que ver, estoy igual de engañado que tu…pero sabes que no saldremos hasta que hablemos.

Danny se acaricio las sienes, estaba muy cansado, hasta que al oírle la ira le invadió y dominó.

-¿De qué coño quieres que hablemos? ¿De cómo obligaste a la mujer de mi vida a abandonarme?

Patri luchaba a duras penas por mantener la dirección del coche, el cual quería tomar el control y estrellarse con lo primero que pillara.

-MIRA LA PUTA CARRETERA-

-Ay madre… Frena más o nos metemos otra vez a la autopista…

El saliente se les estaba quedando corto, si seguía frenando tan despacio volverían al principio.

-Sujetaos- Exigió la muchacha.

-¡Eres la tía con más pelotas que conozco!-Dijo Danny, meciéndola y empezando a reírse a carcajadas, con esa risa tan contagiosa suya.

-¿Siempre estáis así?- Pregunto Ethan, el cual también se había alarmado. No era para menos, con semejante golpe.

Carmen dudo que responder, y esto le sirvió de respuesta. El se echo a reír.

-Estáis locos, pero está bien la verdad…para un rato-

-¿Cómo que para un rato?- la forma en que lo había dicho no le había gusta ni un pelo.  
¿Qué tenían de malo?

-Tú eres diferente. Eres bastante más madura que ellos, intuyo que vas a pasártelo bien en los círculos que me muevo…es totalmente diferente a…esto-

Se mordió el labio preocupada, últimamente las cosas estaban un poco complicadas entre ellos dos. En eso estaba pensando cuando él se adelanto y la beso.  
Otro beso más, dulce, tierno y soso, que no sabía a grandes sentimientos. No sabía a amor.  
Cuando se separaron, el muchacho le cogió las manos.

_No hay nada, que unidos, no seamos capaces de solucionar…_

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

-Lo siento Patri, pero si no la has encontrado ya…no creo que la encuentres-

-Llevo años con esa pulsera, le tengo muchísimo cariño…pensé se me abría caído aquí cuando hicimos limpieza-

-Por poder, puede habérsete caído en cualquier lugar-  
₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ _  
_  
-Se marcho porque le dijiste que lo hiciera, que ya no éramos felices y era lo mejor para ella…que necesitaba centrarme en la banda, y no sé como de persuasivo serias que no he vuelto a saber absolutamente nada de ella…- tomo aire antes de seguir, aun dolía decirlo en voz alta- ¿Mentías?

Tom cerró los ojos. Aunque Danny no le creyera, también estaba siendo duro para él.  
Si hubieran dicho la verdad, no abrían llegado a ese punto.

-Mentía- aceptó.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Dougie empezó a quitar la etiqueta de su botellín.

-¡No lo desnudes!-

-¿Cómo dices?- le dijo empezando a ponerse colorado.  
Ella no pudo evitar echarse a reír, había conseguido lo que pretendía. Captar su atención.

-El botellín..-Dougie suspiró tranquilo al captar la broma. –¡Te reto!

-Carmen ha vuelto- dijo Rocio, metiéndose en su conversación. Dougie no entendía nada.

-Chupitos…de lo más fuerte que tengan, el que más aguante gana-  
₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

-Un momento...eres tú…-le dijo.

Patri trago saliva asustada, que un policía la reconociera no podía significar nada bueno.  
De pronto el muchacho se echo a reír.

-¡Eres la chica que sacamos de la discoteca, y la azafata que se pego con los traficantes!-

Que rápido corrían las noticias por allí, aquello parecía un pueblo.  
Entonces reparo en lo que el chico la había dicho.

-¿traficantes?-

-Si, no debería decirte esto…pero la verdad es que los pillamos gracias a ti. Si no os hubierais liado a golpes, no los hubiéramos seguido la pista y no habríamos visto a lo que se dedicaban-

Como había cambiado las cosas aquella pelea, y no solo para ella.

-Así que señorita conflictiva, muchísimas gracias-

Era una de las sonrisas más bonitas que había visto nunca, tenía que estar loco, ¿La acababa de dar las gracias por haberse pegado? ¿Quién y qué clase de policía era?  
Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, le tendió la mano y se presento.

-Me llamo Zac-

-Eres divertido…no como Ethan…-

-¿Quién es Ethan?-pregunto Dougie, por primera vez en ese día.

-Él dice que es mi novio…pero a mí me da vergüenza presentarle así-se echó a reír

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Dougie

-¡Por qué es un muermazo!- ambos rieron- No es más que otro niño rico…y encima no le caen bien mis amigos…Quiere que sea algo que no soy…algo que odio…-

-Pues no lo seas- le dijo él, como si fuera así de fácil- No cambies por nadie…no cometas el mismo error que yo…

Entonces hizo algo que nunca pensó que sería capaz de hacer. Dar el primer paso.  
Sostuvo la cara de Carmen con una mano, y paso la otra por su cuello, para atraerla hacia así y finalmente juntar su labios con los suyos.  
Con suavidad, dulzura. Llevaba sin besar así desde que Frankie lo dejo.  
Pero por primera vez desde entonces, no se acordó de ella.  
Solo estaban ellos dos.

-Que bien besas Poynter- rio ella, con sus bocas pegadas aun.  
₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

-Vaya…¿Entonces ni siquiera se conocen y ha hecho todo eso?...bueno, está claro que fracaso en su trabajo…-

-No Carrie…ella cumplió su parte a la perfección, y claro que si se conocen…ahora son muy buenos amigos…-

-Oh-

Aquello no se lo esperaba.  
Con paciencia espero a que la situación tras Georgia mejorara, como había esperado todas las veces. Con la esperanza de que algún día, Danny la viera como ella lo veía a él.  
Pero parecía que ese día estaba lejos, y más si Jones tenía una nueva amiguita.

-No te estoy diciendo que vuelvas.-

-¿A caso tengo otra opción?-

El miro fijamente su moto, pero ella no capto el mensaje. No le prestaba atención.  
Volvió a intentar marcharse, pero una vez más Dougie se lo impidió.

-Vámonos-

-¿Qué?

-Cogemos mi moto y nos largamos de aquí-

La princesa había abandonado el reino, había dejado atrás al príncipe y a su malvado tio y su sequito. Ahora estaba acompañada del supuesto villano, había tirado a la basura el cuento de hadas.  
Se sentía mejor que en mucho tiempo.  
Solo pudo decir una cosa, reteniendo las lágrimas, que de alegría se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Gracias-

Patri se abrazó a él tras incorporarse. Ignorando que todo el mundo los mira, ya no puede reprimir las lágrimas.

-Cuanto te he echado de menos David- logra decir

-Yo a ti más hermanita, yo a ti más-

Una serie de flashbacks le dejaron clavado en el sitio, ajeno a todo lo demás

"Acto seguido entro una secretaria con paso firme y decidido.  
Vestía un traje de falda negro ajustado y las medias de color carne tapaban un tatuaje de un león en el tobillo. Un detalle que le pareció realmente atractivo, adoraba los tatuajes, y a la vista estaba.."_  
_  
Era imposible que más de dos personas en el mundo tuvieran ese tatuaje, era único y personalizado.  
Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, volvió a recordar una serie de detalles, que había pasado por alto.

" La chica miro el reloj azul clarito que llevaba en su muñeca.

-Como es tan tarde pensé que se había marchado ya-

Danny se quedó pálido, cogió a la muchacha por la muñeca y miró la hora."

No se había dado cuenta del parecido en las chicas, y de que casualmente el reloj era el mismo.

"-Danny como vuelvas a llamarme a las 3 de la mañana, si no te mato yo…te mataran mis amigos…- chilló Patri señalándose el reloj, para hacer más énfasis en su protesta.

Danny sonrió, mientras que tomaba un poco más de su café. Estaban en la cafetería del hotel, y como siempre, los observaba todo el mundo.

-Bonito reloj Baby- cambió de tema- el azul luce bien en tu piel.

Ella se marchó enfadada, machacando el suelo con cada paso que daba.  
No se había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado, pero adoraba chincharla. Era un buen pasatiempo."

Tras encajar las piezas del puzle, sus pensamientos fueron por otro lado, y asustado se dio cuenta de cuantas cosas había estado dejando pasar.

"-Llevo años con esa pulsera, le tengo muchísimo cariño…pensé se me abría caído aquí cuando hicimos limpieza- suspiró Patri

-Con el jaleo…No habrá aparecido..¿no?

-Que va...ya la doy por perdida-"

Alguien había estado en su habitación, alguien con la misma pulsera que Patri había perdido.

De repente, todo encajaba a la perfección.

"Entré en la habitación, pensando que no iba a interrumpir nada, pues si Georgia hubiera estado cerca, mi presencia hubiera sido innecesaria. Ella te hacía llegar puntual.

Me equivoque.

No pude ser más inoportuno. Georgia estaba en la cama haciendo el amor contigo, me hubiera ido de allí, de no ser porque no eras tú.

-Déjame explicártelo Tom, te lo suplico- me pidió

No respondí. No tenía palabras.

-No soy una cualquiera…-

Tampoco respondí de inmediato, por lo que pasamos un buen rato en silencio.

-Danny odia a su padre, porque abandono a su madre, porque los abandono a ellos…-

-Tom no veo que tiene eso que…

-Les dejo por otra mujer-

Decidí que prefería que se largara, que me hiciera yo cargo de toda la situación.  
Ella aceptó de inmediato, no se fue con pena de ti, se fue aliviada de haberse quitado el problema de encima. Y con el problema encima, salí yo de allí.  
Dispuesto a pasar lo que tuviera que pasar, para evitar todos los daños que me fuera posible"

No sabía cuando había empezado a llorar, pero no lo podía evitar.  
Sin darse cuenta, entre lágrimas se habían puesto a bailar pegado el uno al otro, como si la pena los meciera.  
Harry sonrió amargamente.

-Siento haberte fastidiado el baile-

Rocio alzo la cabeza, hasta entonces pegada en su pecho.

-Es la primera vez que me apetece bailar en mucho tiempo-

-A mi también- respondió él, sorprendiéndola.

No volvieron a hablar, solo siguieron moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la música.

-¿Qué?- Debía decirle que ella no había fingido nada, que lo que había hecho lo había hecho de corazón y nada más. Pero la ira la cegaba demasiado- Lo siento, pero si no fuera por el dinero, nadie soportaría estar a tu lado más de cinco minutos…-

Él enmudeció. Una pequeña parte de si mismo esperaba que ella le gritara que todo había sido real, verdadero, no esperaba que le dijera tan claramente que era falso.

-Estas solo Jones, es lo que te mereces-

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_…Pues no hay problema que no tenga solución, excepto la muerte._

No hacía falta saber mucho más para comprender lo que estaba pasando.  
Los dos policías ayudaron a Gabriel a meterse en el coche, y desde la distancia Patri vio como pasaba todo a cámara lenta.  
Fue a gritarle que corriera, que se alejara del coche, pero ya era tarde.  
En ese mismo momento uno de los policías cerró la puerta, y con el portazo, todo el coche estallo en una gran ola de fuego.


	22. home is where the heart is

El aeropuerto.  
Allí estaban de nuevo, volviendo a casa. Aunque los papeles se habían intercambiado, pues ahora venían desde España a Inglaterra, desde su hogar natal hasta su hogar de acogida.  
Habían estado fuera un par de duros meses, en los que les había dado tiempo a estar con su familia y amigos, ha volver a sus lugares de procedencia, ha volver a sus vidas.  
El problema es que aquellas ya no eran sus vidas, aquellos ya no eran sus amigos más allegados.  
Mientras esperaban en la salida del aeropuerto, Rocio pensaba en ello mientras observaba como Patri hablaba por teléfono, y Carmen despotricaba a los cuatro vientos en contra de la impuntualidad.  
Pensaba que más de una vez había oído eso de "Tu hogar está, donde está tu corazón", pero hasta ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido, no lo había creído a ciencia cierta por sí misma.  
Tras la muerte de Gabriel, tener que volver a España para enterrar su cuerpo y una parte de sus corazones con él, se había dado cuenta de que si que una porción de sus almas estaba en España, pero sin embargo, el total se había quedado en Londres. No pudo evitar pensar por un momento en Sam, aunque de inmediato lo dejo apartado, en un segundo plano.  
Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, y estaba siendo un bálsamo para las amigas, que habían pasado el luto lo mejor que habían sido capaces de pasarlo, pues el sufrimiento por la pérdida es algo que jamás llega a abandonarte del todo.  
Si bien las tres amigas tenían formas diferentes de sobrellevarlo, algo tenían en común, no podían cambiar el pasado y por eso, habían decidido dejarse en España el dolor, la impotencia y los recuerdos, que muchas veces llegaban sin avisar para atormentarlas.

-Tranquilo David, de verdad que no pasa nada…si, ayer comí con tus padres y tus tíos…si, ellos a ti también…Carlota me dijo que espera que no te cargues a mucha gente…y tus primos que esperan que si lo hagas…- Mientras que al otro lado del teléfono, David reía con ganas, Patri observaba la frustración de sus amigas. Una apunto de parar un taxi, y la otra absorta en sus pensamientos. Podía suponer por donde iba el hilo- Tengo que dejarte, de verdad que no nos importa, que os salga bien la operación…Nos vemos luego.

Las nubes cubrían el cielo, para no variar, y unas finas gotitas empezaron a cubrirlo todo, sin prisa pero sin pausa. A pesar de tratarse de un breve chispeo, las chicas sabían que pronto estarían empapadas.

-Creo que tienes razón, Carmen, podíamos coger un taxi…-comento Patri

Rocio suspiró, no le quedaban demasiadas ganas de defender la impuntualidad de sus amigos, y tampoco demasiadas armas. Ellas llevaban razón.

-Me extraña que no estén al caer…al menos Tom y Giovanna, del resto de cabezas locas me lo creo…pero de ellos no, ¿Por qué no les damos un voto de confianza?

-Llevamos 30 minutos de reloj de voto de confianza, ¿A qué tenemos que esperar? Al menos podían haber avisado de que no pensaban venir-

Patri observó a sus amigas discutir, ambas tenían razón. No iban a esperar toda la vida a que vinieran, también era verdad que era cuanto menos extraño que se hubieran olvidado con tal facilidad.  
Pero bueno, ¿Quiénes eran ellas para pedirles cuentas? Habían sido ellas las que habían pedido su espacio mientras estuvieran en España, quizás esa petición tendría efectos secundarios, y ahora eran ellos los que no querían saber nada de ellas.  
Carmen acababa de parar un taxi, para después ayudar a Rocio a meter sus maletas.  
Patri volvió en sí, pues había vuelto aislarse en sus pensamientos, y echo a correr escaleras abajo para guardar también la suya.  
Entonces una moto entró en la calle a toda velocidad, asustando a los viandantes y haciendo que más de un coche pegara un frenazo, para no llevarse por delante a aquel temerario conductor.  
Carmen conocía bastante bien la moto y las formas de conducir sin necesidad de pararse a mirar quien era, el que había ido a aparcar cortándoles el paso.  
Cerró el capo de un golpe, al mismo tiempo que el muchacho se bajaba de la moto.

-¡Chicas!-Chilló con su característica voz de pito, era Dougie.

Rocio no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos, mientras lo abrazaba no paraba de decir que lo sabía, que no podían haberse olvidado de ellas.

-Claro que no-dijo cuando al fin lo soltó, y fue Patri quien se puso a achucharlo en su lugar- Es que Giovanna esta con fiebre en casa, dice que siente muchísimo no poder estar aquí. Os echa de menos, está deseando veros…

-Podíamos ir de paso a verla…- Comento Rocio- ¿Y Harry?

-Estaba firmando los papeles para el nuevo piso…ya sabes, el otro tenía mucho de Izzy por todas partes...-

Dougie se plantó al lado de Carmen, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Se había ido de allí sin solucionar el rifirrafe que habían tenido en el museo. El muchacho ignoró su mirada, y comenzó a sacar las maletas con entusiasmo.

-Dougie- llamó Patri- A no ser que tu moto sea un transformer y se haga un coche por arte de magia, estoy por jurar que no entramos…

Como llamado por el chiste, apareció un coche, exactamente en las mismas condiciones que había entrado Dougie con su moto.  
Con un frenazo, aparco de mala manera junto al taxi, cerrándole el paso.  
El conductor empezaba a estar cansado del espectáculo, y no paraba de suspirar y mirar mal al personal.

-Te dije que llegaría antes, Jones- chinchó Dougie, mientras Danny se bajaba de un salto.  
Carmen fue la primera en llegar al pecoso, seguida de Rocio, pues la muchacha que faltaba se había quedado clavada en el sitio observándolo. Se había cortado el pelo, parecía más mayor, más maduro.

-Te llenare los calzoncillos de pica-pica enano- contestó, y Patri se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo el niño que se dejó en Londres.

Rocio le revolvía el pelo, pues también se había dado cuenta.

-Te queda bien Daniel- dijo mas sería de lo que pretendía

-¿Daniel? Pero qué es eso Rocio…en la vida le hemos llamado así-se burló Dougie.

Patri se acerco con precaución, hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Danny, que se ilumino al verla.  
Recortaron la distancia que los separaba con rapidez y alegría, hasta quedarse el uno junto al otro, sin saber bien como saludarse. Dos besos, un abrazo, dándose la mano…estaba claro que eso ultimo no, pero Patri no lo pensó antes de hacerlo. Los nervios la volvían más torpe de lo normal, en todos los sentidos.  
Danny también se sentía extraño, la había echado de menos, se había acostumbrado a vivir con ella presente 20 horas al día, tenia mil cosas que contarle. Pero sin embargo allí estaba clavado frente a ella, mirando la mano que está le tenida.  
Fue el gesto con la mano lo que le hizo reaccionar.  
Sonrió. Cogió la mano de la muchacha y la usó para atraerla hacia sí para abrazarla.  
Parecían dos piezas de un mismo puzle creadas para encajar, a Patri se le olvidaron los dos últimos meses, la distancia y el dolor que los había separado, el olor del aftershave mezclado con el olor propio de Danny la hacía perder la consciencia.

-¡Eh! ¡Decidle a la parejita feliz que se vaya a consumar su amor a un hotel y me dejen paso, algunos tenemos que trabajar!-chilló el taxista.

Todos rieron, menos Patri que había regresado de su aturdimiento.

-Novio, no es, no, novio- otra vez los nervios.

Los chicos ya habían metido las maletas en el coche, y estaban montándose ellos.  
Echó a correr una vez más, o espabilaba, o se quedaría la última siempre.  
Aunque esta vez no fue la más lenta, pues un cigarro había hecho entretenerse a alguien más. Carmen se había retrasado lo suficiente para que Dougie se plantara delante de ella, con su alegría habitual. Aquella desquiciante y felicidad.

-No hay hueco en el coche, ¿Vienes en la moto?-

-Si hay hueco- contestó mirando, Danny ya empezaba a arrancar, dio un paso hacía él, y Dougie entre ellos.

-¿A caso te da miedo mi moto?- preguntó para picarla

-Me das miedo tu-

Dougie estallo en carcajadas, y Carmen por mucho que lo intento, no pudo evitar contagiarse de él. Se embobo de tal manera intentando no unirse a su risa, o al menos que él no se diera cuenta, que no vio que el resto de sus amigos se habían ido en el coche.  
Dougie camino sin decir nada hasta la moto y la arrancó haciendo más escándalo del necesario.  
Carmen lo miró por encima del hombro y se subió a regañadientes tras de él.

-…Y no vayas tan despacio Poynter, pretendo llegar hoy a casa de Tom…-le dijo secamente, incitándole a correr más, aunque ambos sabían que ya iba bastante rápido.

Dougie salió de la zona del aeropuerto y piso a fondo, la moto voló por la carretera salpicando todo tras su paso.  
Carmen se abrazo a Dougie, pues tenía como excusa perfecta las circunstancias.  
No le daba miedo la moto, tampoco Dougie, lo que le daba realmente miedo, era ella misma. Tenía miedo a lo que era capaz de sentir, a lo que no era capaz de controlar, y sobre todo, tenía miedo a no querer llegar nunca a casa de Tom, a no querer bajarse nunca de aquella moto.  
Dougie sonrió, recibiendo el abrazo de buena gana.

-Yo también te he echado de menos- susurró, pero el ruido no dejo que Carmen lo escuchara, o al menos eso parecía. Ella también sonrió.

La noche cubría la ciudad cuando entraron en la urbanización de la parejita del grupo.  
Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, debían estar en la habitación. Si Gio estaba mala, seguro que Tom no se había separado en todo el día de ella, ninguno habría salido de la habitación en horas.

-¿Seguro que no vamos a molestar?- preguntó Patri incomoda- Podemos venir mañana

-Deja de preocuparte Baby, otros tienen más problemas…-comentó Danny al ver como llegaban Carmen y Dougie.

Empapados de pies a cabeza, era el riesgo al que te exponías teniendo una moto en Londres, llegar bañado a todas partes.

-Ya echo de menos el sol-comentó Carmen cuando llego a sus amigos

Rocio se había adelantado para llamar a la puerta y todos la siguieron.  
Unas greñas rubias se vieron por las cristaleras del recibidor junto a la puerta, y pronto, tras abrirse las tuvieron cara con cara. Las chicas se lanzaron a por Tom, que las estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos.

-Que bueno…Carmen, estas empapada-Rió-Entrad, te daré ropa para que te seques…Gio está en el patio de atrás…

¿Qué hacía en el patio de atrás con la que estaba cayendo y estando resfriada?  
Ahora la que frunció el ceño fue Patri, una de las primeras en tomar la iniciativa en ir hacía allí.  
No dudaron en seguirla, pues quien fue si no la curiosidad la que mato al gato.

-¡SORPRESA!- estalló una gran marabunta de personas cuando las vieron venir.

El enorme jardín de Tom y Giovanna estaba cubierto por una especie de carpa que los refugiaba de la lluvia.  
Un escenario al fondo en el que un grupo tocaba, ante la piscina, que si bien estaba cubierta por una lona, ya quedaba fuera de la carpa.  
Carmen no pudo evitar quedarse embobada viendo quienes eran los músicos, y casi al mismo momento, Rocio reparo en ello y se estampó contra su amiga, sin importar ya que está estuviera empapada.

-¡Mira Matt, mira Matt!-Chillo histérica, sin poder creérselo.

-Y James…y el de la batería es Harry… ¡Que mentiroso eres Poynter!-

¿Cómo podía ser que siendo tan amigos de los Mcfly no hubieran coincidido nunca?  
Habían visto a mil famosos ya, deberían estar inmunizadas, pero había partes de la adolescencia que tenían cierta facilidad para aflorar si contabas con que aquellos eran sus grupos favoritos en aquellas épocas.  
Patri aun no se había dado cuenta, estaba intentando no echar a correr.  
Todos sabían que no llevaba demasiado bien las sorpresas, pero este hecho no había supuesto nunca un impedimento para hacérselas. Parecía que los que la conocían, encontraban un extraño placer en llevar sus nervios al límite.  
La agobiaba estar rodeada de gente, y aun más si no conocía ni a la mitad de esa gente.  
Entonces se dio cuenta de que si conocía bastantes caras, muchas de las personas que había por allí disfrutando de la fiesta, eran miembros del cuerpo de policía del distrito.

-Ya pensé que no volvías- oyó una voz detrás de ella, y no necesitaba girarse a toda velocidad para saber de quién se trataba, sin embargo lo hizo de todas maneras.

Zac.

Casi sin darse cuenta, había saltado desde su sitio hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho para fundirse en un gran abrazo.  
No necesitaba decirle que le había echado de menos, se lo estaban diciendo todo en aquel contacto, que ninguno de los dos parecía demasiado dispuesto a abandonar.

-Y eso, querido amigo, es un abrazo de verdad-Comentó Dougie viendo la escena desde una distancia prudente, junto a Danny.

El muchacho parecía ajeno al resto, sin estar pendiente de nada, pero era impactante lo mucho que Dougie intuía sus pensamientos a veces. Podía creer eso, o que su cara en aquellos momentos era como un libro abierto. Ninguna de las opciones era demasiado alentadora.

-Cállate-

-Si yo no digo nada, ya se lo dicen todo ellos-

Una cabecita con el pelo largo y rizado paso por su lado, el tiempo necesario para intuir de lo que hablaban.

-No malmetas Douglas- Regaño Giovanna.

Se acercó a las muchachas, totalmente desprevenidas, cada una a un tema distinto, impactadas por el gran despliegue que habían organizado sus amigos para recibirlas, esos mismos amigos que habían pensado que iban a dejarlas tiradas.  
En un segundo las 4 se abrazaban, saltaban, chillaban y se besuqueaban, como si de colegialas, que han pasado todo el verano sin verse, se trataran.  
Se veía que las unía un vínculo muy grande, no se había fijado hasta ese momento, pensó Danny.

-Si, parece que tiene cosas que decir a todo el mundo- Comentó con la mirada perdida, antes de marcharse a por una cerveza.

Dougie se limito a seguirle.

-Y estos son Matt, y James…pero no mintáis, ya saben que erais fans de Busted- Comentó Harry tomando un trago a su cerveza.

Hacía apenas cinco segundos que había conseguido respirar tras una interminable lista de abrazos y besuqueos, que efusivas eran las españolas, aunque como conocía bien a las muchachas, no esperaba menos.

-No sé qué decir, es como tener una parte de tu vida que se ha separado de ti, le han salido patas y anda en frente de nosotras- comentó Patri, haciendo que todos la miraran extrañados.

No pretendía hacer un comentario ingenioso, pero tampoco desatinado, a decir verdad, lo había soltado sin pensar. Para su suerte, los muchachos se echaron a reír.

-Me alegra saber que me han salido patas- comentó James, y Patri no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Sabes algo James?- Preguntó Carmen, quien había decidido martirizar un poco a su amiga- Claro que no, que te lo cuente Patri…quien era su amor platónico…

Sonrojarse era una cosa, pasar lo que acababa de pasarle a Patri era otra muy distinta.  
Se podría decir que era un tomate con ojos y boca, pues la nariz no se diferenciaba del resto.  
Quería vengarse, pero puesto que Charlie no estaba allí (A la vista de cómo acabo su relación con todos ellos, supusieron), centro la atención en otra persona.

-Solo si Rocio lo cuenta primero, seguro que a Matt y su mujer le parece encantador oírlo-  
Rocio, quien se encontraba dándole un trago a su refresco, casi se atraganta al oír las palabras de su amiga-

-Pero serás desgraciada mala pécora- susurró, mientras hacia un gesto con el puño, que venía a significar "Vendetta", o "Te vas a cagar cuando lleguemos a casa".

Aquella situación parecía divertir mucho a todo el mundo, excepto a ellas, claro está.  
Rocio no sabía dónde meterse, solo quería que dejara de mirarla todo el mundo.  
Empezaba a estar realmente incomoda con lo que había empezado siendo una broma, y había terminado siendo la mofa del grupo, cuando Harry llamo su atención sosteniéndola del hombro.

-Rocio, tu móvil- dijo señalándola el bolsillo de la muchacha.

Entre el jaleo y el agobio no se había dado cuenta de que su bolsillo despedía un espectáculo de luces, ruido y música dignos de una feria.  
Se apartó del grupo, que siguió haciendo chistes sin necesidad de su presencia.  
Miró la pantalla, y recordó lo que llevaba toda la tarde rondándole la mente.

-Sam… ¡oh, siento no haberte llamado!-

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica, su novio respondió:

-Tranquila preciosa, supuse que estarías liada… ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? Se oye mucho ruido…¿No?-

-Es que nuestros amigos han organizado una fiesta de bienvenida, tenías razón…y respecto al viaje, saber que estaba cada vez más cerca de aquí, de casa, de ellos…de ti…ha hecho que se me hiciera eterno-

Sam rió nostálgico, y Rocio oyó un ruido, similar a abrir una lata.  
Ya podía imaginarlo, en su piso, en aquel salón donde habían estado justos tantas veces.  
Cerró los ojos para imaginarse que estaba con él, como aquellas frías tardes de invierno. Viendo una película, acurrucados en ese viejo sofá, tapados con la mantita que sería testigo de ver sus cuerpos hacerse uno. Fundidos, haciendo el amor con suavidad, con dulzura, segundo tras segundo, minuto tras minuto, hora tras hora.

-Te he echado tanto de menos…siento lo de la excursión-

La excursión de fin de semana a Chelmsford había sido un fracaso por causas ajenas a su relación, más concretamente, por todo lo relacionado con Gabriel.  
Se había disculpado mil y una veces, pero seguía haciéndolo, pues habían estado distanciados y ambos sabían lo que el viaje significaba. Reencontrarse.

-Nos veremos pronto, tengo una idea para no dar por perdido el fin de semana…te quiero-

-Y yo a ti, Sam-

La conexión se cortó, y Rocio guardo su móvil con delicadeza, como si al guardarlo, estuviera guardando a Sam, como si estuviera guardando su corazón.  
Su relación se había convertido en conversaciones telefónicas, si aquello seguía así, terminaría por volverse loca.

-¿Quién es Sam?-

Rocio se quedo clavada en el sitio, con los ojos muy abiertos, aquella era la pregunta que tanto tiempo llevaba evitando.  
Pero no fue miedo, ni sorpresa lo que su interlocutor vio cuando Rocio se giro para encararle.

-Es una amiga, Dougie, quizás te interese…-comentó sonriendo.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, y finalmente respondió con picardía:

-Quizás-


	23. contratos legales

El móvil empezó a sonar, retumbando en toda la habitación, a decir verdad, en todo el piso, pues estaba casi vacío al completo. Casi, pues una de sus propietarias aun estaba en la cama, suplicando que se callara, que le dejara dormir cinco minutos más. Incapaz de ignorarlo más, finalmente lo cogió de su mesilla de noche.

-¿Hmm?- contestó, aunque quería decir ¿Qué?, tan borde como habitualmente.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo un enérgico y alegre Tom.

Patri se revolvió en su cama, enredándose aun más con las sabanas, que no la dejaban vencer en su lucha de poner primero un pie fuera y luego otro. Casi besó el suelo, si no fuera porque en el último momento logró plantar al menos uno de ellos. Dormida o no, era patosa por igual.

-¿Cuándo piensas reincorporarte a tu puesto?...John te echa de menos- dijo burlonamente.

John era aquel tipo de seguridad, el hombre que casi le parte la nariz enseñándola defensa personal. Aquellos días en los que trabajaba para Tom, supuesta "chica para todo", real niñera del señorito Jones. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde entonces.

-¿Te has dado un golpe?- respondió encendiendo el calentador, si pretendía salir, no podía hacerlo sin antes visitar la ducha- Que yo recuerde, Danny ya no necesita que lo cuiden...

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero si pretendes comprarte un coche…necesitaras un trabajo, y creo recordar que no quieren ver tu cara más de lo necesario en los aeropuertos-

Patri se rascó la cabeza. La verdad es que recién levantada, y con aquellos argumentos no era capaz de rebatirlo. Aquellos argumentos, y el buen sueldo que se llevaría si volvía al puesto.

-Debiste dedicarte a la política, Fletcher-

"_FALCONE"  
_Era el titulo del establecimiento, y aunque parecía ser más adecuado para un bar de copas, era el apellido de Giovanna, que como propietaria era libre de llamarlo como quisiera.  
Cuando Carmen y Rocio entraron, se sorprendieron del agradable olor que venía a recibirlas, además de su amiga, que justo en ese momento salía de una habitación adyacente.

-Bienvenidas-

-¡Al final lo lograste! ¡Te saliste con la tuya!- dijo Rocio.

Giovanna había ahorrado grandes cantidades de dinero aquellos años, pues aunque no estaban casados, llevaba años compartiendo su vida con Tom y a esté, le sobraba el dinero.

-Es absolutamente genial, un sueño hecho realidad- Dijo la muchacha llena de alegría.

Carmen se acercó a una estantería, en la cual había una amplia gama de cremas con diferentes fragancias.

-¿Falcone? Parece más el nombre de un bar de mafiosos que un, un…-

-Tienda de productos para el cuidado de la piel y el cabello 100% naturales- Completó Giovanna. – En realidad, la idea fue de Tom…

Rocio se había unido a Carmen, y por otro lado de la enorme tienda curioseaba y toqueteaba los productos. Eran unos botecitos brillantes, que llamaban a leguas la atención.  
A Rocio siempre le hipnotizaban las cosas brillantes, herencia materna.

-¿Culpa de Tom?-preguntó más por inercia que por curiosidad, seguía a lo suyo.

Giovanna se movió nerviosa dentro de su bata, y comenzó a quitarse los guantes.  
A parte de ser tienda, tenían un pequeño laboratorio para el tratamiento de plantas y demás naturales que usaban para hacer muchas de las cremas que estaban allí expuestas, además de sala de masajes con una amplia gama de estas.  
La naturaleza era una de las grandes pasiones de Gio, y gracias a su madre, la cual aprendió gracias a la suya, y así durante generaciones, aprendió mucho acerca de plantas, usos medicinales, tonificantes, relajantes o simplemente como obtener una agradable fragancia.  
Si su madre pudiera ver que había conseguido lograr su sueño, como mínimo, le regañaría por estar titubeando tanto en quitarse los guantes. Era una mujer bastante firme.  
Las muchachas sabían que era un nexo con su familia, una de las cosas que decían de donde venia Giovanna, pues por parte de padre no había conocido nada.  
La madre de Giovanna se quedo viuda cuando Giovanna era una niña, la vida le arrebato a su padre, pero también le bendijo con una hermana. Su madre se quedo embarazada poco antes de aquello.  
Una mujer dura, que saco a sus tres hijos a delante, y decidió conservar su apellido, y que sus hijos lo llevaran también, pues aquel hombre, como ella solía decir, "Solo puso las semillas, mis flores crecieron fuertes y bonitas gracias a que yo las regaba"

-Dice que es un bonito recuerdo para mi familia-Carmen tragó saliva, debía haberlo intuido, sabiendo cuanto sabía, pero no era aquello lo que intentaba anunciar su amiga- Una bonita forma de conservar mi apellido de soltera…

Rocio se quedo clavada en el sitio, y Carmen centro su mirada súbitamente en la mano de la muchacha, esperando encontrar alguna anomalía.  
Bingo.  
Allí estaba, con lo que brillaba, era imposible no haberse fijado antes, pensó Rocio.  
Giovanna alzo la mano, para que pudieran ver la joya, el anillo de compromiso.

-Me lo pidió poco antes de que volvierais…Pero lo anunciamos oficialmente hoy-

-Oh dios mío- dijeron al unisonó sus amigas.

-Si chicas, dentro de poco seré la señora Fletcher-

-Vaya…¿Te has pegado con un gato?-preguntó con socarronería Tom al fijarse en los brazos de su amiga. Los tenía totalmente llenos de arañazos.  
Patri acababa de entrar en el estudio. Harry tocaba la batería, aislado en su mundo, en momentos como aquellos ya podía estallar la 3ª guerra mundial, que ni se inmutaba.  
Mientras tanto Dougie estaba leyendo una revista con los pies puestos sobre la mesa, junto a Tom que era el único que parecía hacer algo de provecho. Colocaba un manojo de papeles escritos de mala manera y un poco sucios, "Canciones" pensó la muchacha.

-Exacto-Respondió. Tom la miró extrañado, pues había pretendido tomarle el pelo con el comentario- A decir verdad, me he pegado con dos.

-Neko y Leo- respondió Dougie está vez.

Patri inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente, con una gran sonrisa.  
Tom se encogió sobre sí mismo, con esa expresión en la cara y ese gesto con las manos que solo sabía hacer el, que en ingles suelen decir como "What the fuck?" y en castellano como "Pero, ¿qué cojones?". Él no necesitaba hablar, su expresividad era internacional.  
Patri se echó a reír, mientras que le tendía su teléfono móvil.  
En la pantalla se podían ver dos gatos atigrados, uno bastante más gordo que otro, pero bonitos por igual.

-Gatos españoles, bestias pardas- dijo Dougie mirando de cerca los arañazos y las marcas de mordiscos- ¿Los has traído?- preguntó repentinamente ilusionado.

-Gatos vallecanos, que es peor…que va, son los gatos de la familia, me matarían antes de que fuera capaz de poner un pie fuera de casa con ellos-

Entonces la puerta del estudio se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a un acalorado Danny.

-Hemos quedado a en punto, no a menos cuarto de la hora siguiente-Comentó Tom mientras seguía viendo fotos de gatos.

-Lo siento, lo siento- Comentó el aludido mientras cogía una guitarra y se unía a Harry.

No se había molestado en saludar a nadie de los presentes.  
Patri decidió que si no lo hacía él, que era el que acababa de llegar, no sería ella la que se arrastraría hasta él. Llevaba estando raro desde que llegaron, quizás había sido una estúpida al pensar que volverían a estar como antes.  
Dougie la miro, capaz de ver a través de ella, de saber que estaba sintiendo. Aparte de porque le era sencillo, pues Patri muchas veces era como un libro abierto, porque Danny también tenía aquella oscura mirada.  
Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más se tirarían comportándose como imbéciles.

-Bueno…no creo que me hayas llamado para ver a mis gatos, ¿No?- preguntó la muchacha y  
Tom le devolvió el teléfono antes de hablar

-No, la idea es que ahora cuides de Dougie- bromeó

Dougie empezó a reírse falsamente y a mirarlo con odio.

-Pues a decir verdad, no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda con la organización en los proyectos-

Detrás de todo disco no solo había que hacer videoclips, giras y demás cosas divertidas, también había mucho papeleo aburrido. Siempre se habían hecho cargo ellos, pues Tom decía que era necesario para ser buenos artistas. No sé qué de que era parte de la responsabilidad, que el sacrificio era necesario para que no se les subiera a la cabeza.  
Harry alzó la cabeza y paró de tocar por primera vez desde que había entrado en aquella sala.

-¡Eh! ¡Yo también quiero! Te contrataré yo-

Hablaba tan en serio que lo que era una broma, se fue transformando en realidad, y poco a poco adquirió matices de discusión.

-¡Yo pagaré más!- chilló Tom

-¿Serás falso? ¿No decías que había que ser responsables y Bla, Bla, Bla?- Intervinó Dougie, con un tono de voz tan afeminado que era imposible tomarlo en serio. Que moviera los brazos de aquella manera tan singular cada vez que decía "Bla, bla, bla" tampoco es que ayudara demasiado.

-¡Eso era antes de que tuviera que organizar una boda!-

-¿Os casáis?-Preguntó Patri con los ojos como platos, pero nadie la escucho, pues como ya se preveía, la discusión se les había caído encima.

Mientras los chicos se echaban cosas en cara, y discutían por su futuro, visto que no tenía mucho que decir de él, se sentó a ojear la revista que había estado leyendo Dougie.  
Era de prensa rosa, cotilleos de los famosos más influyentes del mundo. No sabía porque, pero no le extrañaba que su amigo la estuviera leyendo.  
Danny estaba sentado en la otra punta de la sala, sin intervenir, tocaba unos acordes que le resultaban conocidos. Ambos hacían por ignorarse, hasta que Danny lo impidió en ese momento.

-¿Con quién es tu último contrato?-le preguntó

A Patri le costó un poco reaccionar, el resto se habían quedado callados, pues aquella intervención era la que menos se esperaban.

-Tom-

-Si no recuerdo mal, el contrato decía que trabajabas para "cuidar", velar por mi responsabilidad con el grupo. Se dio de baja cuando nos separamos, pero quedo habilitado cuando volví-

Tom se echó las manos a la cabeza, dando se cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros. Si se daba por vencido, es porque no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

-Eso quiere decir, que sigues trabajando para mí- Dejo la guitarra y se aproximó a la puerta sin mirar a nadie- Dejad de rifárosla como si fuera un trofeo, voy a mear-

Y tras anunciar su cometido, y dejar a toda la sala con la boca abierta, se marchó al servicio a cumplir con su misión.

-¿Qué crees que las idas y venidas a España se pagan solas? Es cruel admitirlo, pero la muerte de Gabriel ha ocasionado muchos daños, también a nivel económico- dijo Carmen tomando un trago de su café, y acto seguido, dándole una calada a su cigarro. Lo hacía con una elegancia particular, parecía un movimiento que tuviera que registrar como propio para que nadie lo imitara, pues aunque lo intentará, jamás le saldría igual a nadie.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que tengo dinero para comprar yo la casa al completo? Ya me daréis el dinero poco a poco, como si pagarais el alquiler aquí, con la diferencia de que estaréis invirtiendo en la compra de una casa…-Comentó Dougie mientras se llenaba la boca de patatas fritas-…Vosotras os hacéis con una casa en la mejor urbanización de todo Londres…saléis de este barrio de mierda y yo de la casa de los futuros señores Fletcher hasta que me dejen echar a volar-

Carmen negó con la cabeza, mirando el sofá. Aquel sofá que había presenciado tantas cosas.

-Los tendrías de vecinos, la pomposidad te llegaría igual-

-Ni hablar, no sabes lo que es estar con ellos a todas horas…creo que terminare cagando purpurina si no me sacáis de ahí-

Patri salió de la cocina acompañada de Harry, que la ayudaba a traer más aperitivos al salón.

-Cállate Poynter- exigió la muchacha- No me dejan decidir respecto a mi trabajo, no elegirás también donde estaré cuando no lo esté haciendo…

Harry había cogido el portátil y se había sentado en el suelo, pues no había muchos más asientos en los que acoplarse.

-¿Por qué no dejas de fingir que te importa y vienes aquí conmigo a buscarte un coche?- pidió el moreno.

La chica no rechisto e hizo caso de lo que su amigo le decía, pues era difícil resistirse a aquellos planes.

-¿Ya se ha ido Rocio?-preguntó Harry mientras la pagina de Volvo y Ferrari cargaban en el buscador.

-No-respondió Carmen- Se va el viernes, hasta el lunes.

-Vaya, lo mismo nos cruzamos…tengo comida familiar el sábado…-comentó con desgana.

-Es una suerte que tenga amigas que la quieran tanto, aparte de vosotras digo- se corrigió Dougie y siguió a Carmen a la cocina, pues era la única que seguía haciéndole caso. Aunque intentará fingir que no- Sabes, es un detalle que repitan con ella el fin de que se perdió…

Carmen se rellenó la taza de café, se alegró de que hiciera años que la cafeína no le impidiera dormir por las noches, si no, después de tres tazas no iba a poder pegar ojo.

-La verdad es que lo agradezco, de nosotras tres es la que más me preocupa…yo soy capaz de superarlo, y sé que si Patri estalla terminara de soltar todo lo que la ha quedado dentro y estará bien…pero Rocio y sus sentimientos, son un mundo aparte, no sé cómo está llevando lo de Gabriel…no se que esperar, se refugia bajo una fachada de falsa tranquilidad…que la saquen de aquí y la distraigan es un regalo para todos, no solo para ella-

-Claro…lejos de este piso…lleno de recuerdos- Comenzó a decir, pero ella le interrumpió, viendo sus intenciones.

-No empieces otra vez con el temita-

Sabía que había perdido la batalla, así que lo dejo estar.

-Seguro que Sam cuida de ella, no te preocupes-

Carmen ya estaba saliendo de la cocina cuando respondió:

-Rocio no tiene ninguna amiga que se llame Sam-

Rocio se termino de abrochar el cinturón, y recogió su bolso de la camilla.

-Estás perfecta, espero no haberte causado mucho malestar-

Tras unas pequeñas gafas de diseño, se encontraba su pelirroja ginecóloga, que acababa de realizarle su revisión mensual. Siempre era muy amable, e intentaba causarle el menor daño posible, la verdad es que tenían buena relación, se podía decir que tenían una pequeña amistad.

-¡Por cierto! Han sacado unas pastillas nuevas, ya sabes…unas píldoras, son las que uso yo y la verdad que son 100% efectivas…está acabando el mes, ¿Has comprado ya las tuyas?-preguntó

-Pues la verdad es que aun no he podido pasarme a por ellas…-Aceptó la muchacha

Tras la respuesta, la doctora empezó a rellenar un papel, y en medio segundo se lo ofreció junto una gran sonrisa.

-Es un descuento, pruébalas y el mes que viene me dices si te han convencido…cómpralas en la farmacia de aquí, fuera no harán caso de mi buen nombre y te tiraran este papel a la cabeza- se echo a reír, era una mujer bastante risueña.

Rocio se marcho de allí riendo también, la verdad es que aquella doctora sería la mejor en su puesto, pero estaba hecha todo un personaje.  
Bajo en el ascensor, mientras preparaba los cascos del ipod, la vuelta a casa en el metro era más entretenida si se hacía escuchando música.  
Suspiró agradecida cuando vio que, para sorpresa suya, no había nadie haciendo cola para la farmacia, pues estaba vacía.

-Buenas-Saludó y le tendió el papel a la mujer que atendía el mostrador. Miraba con su malhumorada y arrugada cara de perro. No se molesto en responderla, y se acercó a los estantes de detrás, cogiendo una pequeña cajita.  
-Tienes suerte, es la última…le diré a la doctora Steps que deje de hacer descuentos para sus amiguitas…ahora me tocará ir al almacén a por más-

Rocio no sabía si reír o llorar, a decir verdad, no sabía lo que aquella mujer esperaba con su comentario.  
La mujer termino de hacer la factura por el viejo ordenador de la farmacia, y tras firmarlo y sellarlo, se lo dio a Rocio, que la falto echar a correr, huyendo de la horrible mujer.  
Tan deprisa se marchó, que no oyó que David, que casualmente pasaba por allí, intentaba sin mucho resultado lograr que no se fuera.  
Aquello no era normal, cuando las chicas tenían que ir al hospital solían tomarse un café con él, avisarlo, o simplemente saludar rápidamente si tenían prisa.  
Extrañado, con la mosca tras la oreja, se quedó observando como "la bruja" como la conocían en el hospital, dejaba su cabina y se marchaba al almacén sin echar la llave al salir.  
Si quería saber que había comprado Rocio, y porque tanto misterio, lo más fácil seria llamarla y preguntárselo, pero algo le decía que está no iba a ser sincera en su respuesta.  
Una vocecita en su cabeza le rogaba que respetara la vida privada de su amiga, que olvidará el asunto y volviera a su puesto de trabajo.  
Lastima que, poco o ningún caso le hizo.  
Saludo con la mano al guarda de seguridad que vigilaba que nadie entrara y pasó a la farmacia.  
No era de extrañar que al no estar nadie atendiendo, entrara algún miembro del cuerpo médico, y puesto que era aquel rubio tan simpático novio de uno de los cirujanos más importantes del hospital, no le hizo ninguna pregunta.  
No necesito ni dos segundos para encontrar la parte del recibo que se quedaba la organización. Debía ser una pastilla nueva, pues no conocía el nombre, y lamentablemente en el papel no especificaba que tipo de tratamiento era.  
Puso el nombre en el ordenador, temeroso de que "la bruja" lo pillara con las manos en la masa, pues sabía la que le podía caer encima si eso ocurriera.

-¿La píldora?-dijo extrañado al ver el resultado.

Sabía que su amiga no salía con nadie, y conocía demasiado bien a Rocio como para saber que no se estaría hormonando para ligues de una noche. Había visto sus historiales, como el del resto de amigas, y sabia que tenia la regla perfectamente regulada y normal desde hacía años, por lo que era imposible que se la mandaran por aquella razón.  
Puesto que los historiales médicos rara vez mienten, quizás habían estado dando muchas cosas por supuestas.  
Salió de la cabina con el mismo sigilo y discreción que con el que había entrado, despidiéndose del guarda de seguridad, y pensando si las sospechas que le había confesado Patri, de que algo pasaba con Rocio, no estaban tan mal encaminadas.


	24. El fantasma

Un trueno ilumino la habitación y ensordeció el ambiente unos segundos.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Lo he matado! ¡Lo he matado! ¡Lo he matado!- Gritó histérica la muchacha, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Su amiga quería calmarla, sabía que tenía que ser la voz de la cordura entre tanto caos, pero sin saber cómo, había dejado que la situación se hiciera totalmente con ella.  
Estaba tan muerta de miedo como su amiga, la lógica no explicaba lo vivido y su cerebro le gritaba que tenían que hacer algo. Tenían que darse prisa

-Tranquilízate, cógele de los pies…tenemos que deshacernos del cuerpo…-

****

72 HORAS ANTES  
_***DÍA 1*  
**_Qué el día estuviera nublado y anunciara una de las mayores tormentas del año no era sinónimo de que las cosas fueran a ir mal.  
Rocio lo tenía muy claro, por eso su estado de ánimo era opuesto al del día.

- If you surround yourself with negative people-Comenzó a cantar mientras terminaba de preparar la maleta.

Siempre, cada vez que tenía que ir de viaje, comenzaba a prepara la maleta con días de anterioridad, pero no era hasta el último momento, de prisa y corriendo, que lograba terminar. El miedo a olvidarse algo importante la perseguía hasta que llegaba a su destino y sacaba el equipaje.

-You'll never feel settled in or become equal…no-

Estaba sola en casa, no le daba vergüenza subir la voz, pues no había nadie que la pudiese escuchar.  
Carmen se había reincorporado a su puesto de trabajo en el museo, y Patri andaba por ahí tras Danny que de la noche a la mañana, volvía a estar tan cansino como siempre.  
Oyeron el pistoletazo de salida aquella noche, cuando a las 3 de la mañana la llamó para preguntar qué ropa se ponía para ir a un programa de televisión.  
Por eso le sorprendió tanto oír un golpe tan grande y fuera de lugar procedente del salón.

-They'll suppress you of your spirit and rinse you dry of smiles-Continuó la canción, con más urgencia e inquietud de lo normal.

Cuando llego al salón, le costó detectar el culpable del golpe, pero al final término por darse cuenta de que era un mechero.  
Una de las baldas de las estanterías del salón estaba llena de diferentes mecheros, Carmen los coleccionaba desde hacía años. De países, flores, torsos de tíos buenos, con su nombre, los tenia de todos los tipos, algunos ciertamente un tanto horteras, pero allí estaban.  
Uno se había decidido tirar desde la estantería.

-So reach deep and release your inner child. Yeah Yeah!- Con alegría renovada, colocó el mechero en su hueco correspondiente y siguió cantando.

Una suave ráfaga de aire le movió el pelo, inquieta miró la ventana, que cerrada, empezaba a mojarse por las finas gotas que sin prisa pero sin pausa comenzaban a empañarlo.  
Si alguna ventana estaba abierta, si no se daba prisa en cerrarla, pronto la lluvia empaparía la habitación en cuestión.  
Entro primero en la habitación que compartía con Patri, se veía su parte totalmente colocada y la de su amiga totalmente descolocada. Como el día y la noche, pero con la ventana cerrada.  
Pasó por la de Carmen, y descubrió nerviosa que también estaba cerrada

-So Stand Up! For the Love, Love, Love- susurró por inercia, queriendo oír algo de ruido conocido, pues empezaba a sentirse muy sola en aquellas cuatro paredes.

Cuando estaba decidida a pasar del tema, otro ruido, 50 veces más estruendoso, llamo de nuevo su atención.  
La verdad es que estaba muerta de miedo, pero como si fuera un imán, fue al foco del ruido.  
No pudo evitar pegar un grito, que se quedo ahogado en su garganta y tapado por su mano, puesta con horror sobre su boca.  
Todos los mecheros estaban tirados por el suelo del salón, como si algo, o alguien los hubiera lanzado con potencia, pues de haberse caído estarían más cerca de la estantería.  
Lanzado con potencia, o con rabia, pensó la muchacha antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Ahora comprendía porque Mcfly tenía una suma considerable de videos haciendo el tonto en internet. Las horas previas a un concierto eran las más aburridas que se pudieran imaginar.  
Aquella noche participaban en un concierto de varios artistas, y llevaban todo el día recluidos en el hotelito.  
Patri se había acoplado en uno de los sofás y de vez en cuando daba cabezadas, mas por aburrimiento que por sueño.  
Danny la había llamado otra vez de madrugada, esta vez, para pedir que despachara de una manera cortés a una italiana que no paraba de darle el latazo y que no parecía conocer el idioma.

"_-Oh Jones…tíratela y punto"_ le había dicho. Pero éste no estaba muy por la labor "_La tiene más grande que yo, ¡Socorro!". _Después de estallar en carcajadas y sin parar de reír, se puso al teléfono, diciendo a la "muchacha", que su amigo se había enamorado perdidamente de ella y que iba a pedirla en matrimonio. Esperaba que se lanzara a sus brazos y causarle problemas a Danny, pero sin embargo, la muchacha simplemente se marchó.  
Desde aquel gracioso suceso, parecía que volvían a ser los mismos, después de aquello era imposible estar incomodo. Que tonta había sido, era Danny, el inmaduro de Danny.

-Cuando venga le voy a matar-sentenció Tom

-Sabes tan bien como yo que luego no le vas a decir nada-

Era Harry el que hablaba, tirado en el otro sofá. Habían tenido que luchar mucho para conseguirlos, aquello era peor que juego de tronos, o ganabas o acababas tumbado en el suelo. Aunque Patri estaba segura de que les traerían incluso una cama con solo sugerirlo.  
El moreno tenía razón, si cualquiera se escaqueaba intentaba esquivar la ira de Tom, pero Dougie no, y no por valiente, si no porque parecía ser el único con inmunidad ante ella.  
Tom creía que los primeros conciertos eran vitales, y aquel iba a ser el primero en el que cantaran un par de canciones nuevas. Era necesario ensayar y concentrarse, reunidos y aislados del mundo, como hacían los equipos de fútbol. También era preparación para la gira, en ellas pasaban la mayoría del tiempo en el hotel, puesto que no había otra cosa que hacer.  
El muchacho decidió que comenzaría arreglarse, pues era de los que más tardaban, le gustaba ir con tranquilidad.  
Danny estaba aburrido, y eso solo podía llevar a una cosa, a que se desquiciaran por todas las tonterías que podían llegar a hacer. Lo peor es que un 80% de las veces acababa siendo contagioso. ( watch?v=zJZmVAxxU34)  
Tom le vio venir, pero no pudo evitar lo que venía a continuación.

-Lárgate de aquí-

-'Cause obviously, She's out of my league- Comenzó a cantar de forma muy afectada e idiota, intentando seducir a Tom, que se quitaba la camiseta en aquel momento.

Patri se hubiera quedado admirando el cuerpo de Tom, cosa aparentemente inevitable, si no fuera porque Danny llegaba a ser imbécilmente hipnotizador.

-But how can I win, She keeps draggin' me in and,I know I never will be good enough for her. –

Aunque le insultara, le empujara, Tom sabía que era imposible quitárselo de encima. No sabía si reír o llorar.

-Never-susurro siguiendo el hilo de la canción. Huyo de él sin éxito.

Dougie entró en ese momento y se acerco a la cafetera para servirse una taza, uniéndose a la observar el espectáculo. O Tom no le vio, o fingió no hacerlo, pero como había anunciado Harry, se había librado.  
El rubio se acerco al espejo a alisarse la camiseta, terminar de colocarse la chaqueta, y mirarse por horas si era necesario el pelo, con la única función de darle un efecto despeinado, natural.  
Danny se puso detrás de él, continuando con su entretenimiento, y la situación, con ambos reflejados en el espejo, era cuanto menos peculiar.

-And I was afraid when you kissed me.-Invento Danny, como siempre que cantaba, da igual cual fuera la canción, eso significaba que comenzaba a írsele de las manos. Entonces, dio una palmada en el culo a Tom, quien le miro peor aun si era posible-On your intergalactical frisbee! I wonder why!-

-Argggg-Dijo Tom, divertido y harto a partes iguales, mientras que huía definitivamente de él, bajo las carcajadas de los presentes.

Patri llevaba un rato sin poder moverse del sitio, y la cachetada había catapultado a Harry al suelo desde el sofá, en una carcajada que se fue de madre.  
Aquel tenía que ser el mejor trabajo del mundo, a la fuerza.  
Cuando logró dejar de reírse, Danny se quedó mirando a Patri y Harry, pues eran los únicos que aun le hacían caso.

-Room on the third floor. not what we asked for!-Comenzó a cantar de nuevo, precedido por un gran suspiro.

Tom se metía con él desde la otra parte, mientras terminaba de cambiarse los pantalones.  
Patri pensaba que había llegado su fin, pues no podía respirar del ataque de risa. La verdad es que no hacía falta hacer demasiado para hacerla reír, pero aun así, Danny se apunto un más uno mental.

Entonces su móvil comenzó a sonar, tras mirar la pantalla y sin ser capaz de dejar de reír, contesto.

-Dime Carmen- La cara le cambio en cuestión de segundos, conforme oía a su amiga.

-Otra vez no-Dijo Dougie, recordando aquella vez que atropellaron a Rocio y las situaciones habían sido bien parecidas.

-Vaya…Bueno, ya mismo voy, intenta tranquilizarla…ya sé que es lo que haces, que quieres que te diga….¡Es de locos!

Todos la observaban expectantes, esperando escuchar de qué trataba esta vez la historia.

-Pues Rocio se ha vuelto loca, así que me tengo que ir- Se levantó de un salto y empezó a calzarse.

-¡Pero tienes un reservado VIP para ti sola!-Chilló Danny ofendido, ni que le hubiera resultado difícil conseguirlo.

-Iré al próximo si no atropellan a nadie, se me inunda el piso, o un fantasma atemoriza a mis amigas…-

-¿Un fantasma?-Preguntó Harry extrañado

-¡Fantasma!-Exclamó Dougie emocionado, buscando algo en su móvil-¡Oh Tom, vayamos!

-Tenemos que prepararnos para el concierto- dijo con firmeza- Tenemos un pase de micros…

-Dentro de 4 horas-intervino Danny, intrigado también por toda la historia.

-¡Por favor Tom, por favor!-Pidió Dougie

Antes de que Tom hubiera dicho que si, pero a sabiendas de que no sería capaz de retenerlos allí, Dougie siguió a Patri hasta la puerta.  
Al segundo, la gente de seguridad, servicio y demás trabajadores, se giraron extrañados al oír la canción de los caza fantasmas, procedía del móvil de aquel muchacho rubio y los otros cuatro. Andaban los unos a los lados de los otros, ocupando toda la calle, con firmeza, la cabeza alta y la mirada fija al frente, desafiantes, mientras el aire les movía el pelo.  
Parecían salidos de una película americana.  
Que gente más rara, pensaron los humildes trabajadores, antes de seguir con su trabajo.

La vecina Leonor Chase, de 80 y tantos años de edad, una de las más longevas del edificio, estaba sentada tomándose un té en su salón.  
Todos los mecheros de Carmen, estaban acumulados en la mesa, y ésta andaba de un lado para otro nerviosa.  
Patri se encontró esta escena cuando entro en el piso, seguida de sus amigos.

-¿Dónde está?-Dijo Dougie mirando a todas partes

Carmen suspiró exasperada, ojos cerrados, tocándose las sienes. Estaba tan cansada.

-Nada de tonterías, no más por hoy- No se refería solo al muchacho, pero aun les quedaba un rato para ponerse al corriente.

-¿Dónde está Rocio?-Pregunto Patri estaba vez.

-Esta en su habitación hablando con sus amigas, vienen a buscarla dentro de un rato para irse de fin de…-

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Tom preocupado.

Carmen se dejo caer en el sofá, agotada, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Estaba trabajando cuando la señora Chase me ha llamado- La aludida asintió con la cabeza, confirmando- Ha oído un grito procedente del piso, ha venido a ver qué pasaba, pero Rocio no le abría la puerta…cuando he llegado aquí, estaba tirada en la cama con un ataque de ansiedad-

Dougie trago saliva, arrepentido de haberse tomado todo a risa, habiendo una amiga que lo pasaba mal. No había pensado que fuera para tanto.  
Patri se acercó a la habitación, con la intención de ver a su amiga.  
Pego la oreja levemente a la puerta, para ver si había terminado de hablar, y oyendo una conversación que no le incumbía.

-Claro que voy a ir Sam, tranquilo, si ya estoy bien….no me perdería el fin de por nada del mundo-

Patri se quedó clavada en el sitio, y decidió volver al salón y no entrar a la habitación.  
¿Quién era Sam? ¿No iba con sus amigas al fin de? Y la pregunta más importante, ¿por qué mentía?

Llamó con delicadeza a la puerta, veía la silueta de la asistenta limpiando el recibidor.  
Pronto está le abrió y sin mirarle a la cara le dijo:

-Esta en el despacho, usted sabe donde está-

Zac camino con paso tranquilo pero firme, con la cabeza bien alta.  
La puerta estaba abierta, y un leve asentimiento por parte de la anfitriona de la casa basto para que el muchacho entrara y se sentará frente a ella.

-Buenas tardes Alyson-

La mujer, profesora de la academia de danza británica, tomo un gran y último trago a su café.  
No respondió, simplemente siguió revisando su correo, como si la presencia del joven fuera tan inevitable como indiferente.

-Ya sabe porque estoy aquí-

-Si, por el mismo motivo que viene cada tarde…- respondió ella, prestándole atención por fin.

-¿Qué relación tenía con Gabriel Mendoza?-Pregunto cómo cada día

-Era mi alumno-

-¿Qué clase de relación hace a una persona despertar de un shock, aun teniendo a todos sus seres queridos alrededor sin causar efecto?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Por qué quería sacarlo del país?-

-Era bueno, tenía más posibilidades en Los Ángeles-

-No era tan bueno, iban a echarlo, la crisis tenia paradas el 80% de las becas…usted iba a costear el proyecto. ¿Por qué?-Alyson le dedico una enigmática sonrisa de medio lado.

-No tiene pruebas de nada que me incrimine, ni me relacione con el caso, no puede acusarme de nada-dijo con firmeza

Zac se quedo en silencio, pues ahí llegaba el punto y final a la conversación.

-Volveré cada tarde, como llevo haciendo 2 meses, no pienso descansar hasta que me diga la verdad. Sabe todo lo que está en juego. Que tenga una buena noche señora-

La señora Leonor se tomó su tiempo antes de empezar a relatar su historia, parecía que al saber que tenia la atención de todos a su servicio, tenia necesariamente que hacerlos esperar.  
Hasta que entonces, soltó su tacita de té y comenzó a hablar:__

"-Estos edificios se terminaron de construir en el año 1948, yo tenía 21 años y estaba recién casada. Mi esposo Edmun compró un piso por una suma considerable en aquella época…y una minucia seria en la nuestra. Cuando llevábamos dos meses viviendo una pareja unos diez años mayor se mudo al piso de al lado. El que es hoy, vuestro piso. Tenían un hijo de unos 7 años, y a los pocos meses, otro venía en camino."

Todos observaban a la mujer, cautivados ya por su forma de contar los hechos, transportados a otra época, como solo las personas mayores pueden hacer.  
Todos menos Carmen y Dougie, Carmen porque ya había oído la historia, y Dougie porque necesitaba la aparición de muertes, sangre y fantasmas para engancharse.

"-_Eran la familia perfecta, la envidia de la comunidad de vecinos, y su hijo Ben, nieto, sobrino y niño mimado en general, de todos ellos. Un día, la mujer empezó a tener dolores propios del parto. Todos estábamos deseosos de ver al nuevo vecino, lo que no sabíamos, es que la desgracia había caído ya sobre aquella familia, y no pararía hasta cebarse.  
El niño_ _nació muerto. Ella lloró durante días, hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto, y el cielo londinense, parecía para todos, aun más gris.  
Cuan grande sería la tristeza de aquella madre, que una noche mientras dormía, su corazón decidió no volver a latir más.  
El hombre perdió la cabeza totalmente, se dio a la bebida y dejo totalmente desatendido a su otro hijo, el pequeño Ben, que como buen niño, no terminaba de enterarse de lo que pasaba.  
Una mañana, estando yo con una de las vecinas comprando en el mercado, vimos al padre dormido en uno de los bancos del parque.  
Obviamente, no podíamos dejarlo ahí, cuando empezamos a incorporarlo se despertó, y sorprendentemente estaba bastante más espabilado de lo que parecía.  
'No puede seguir así hombre' Musité  
Él se echo las manos a la cabeza afligido, tomándose su tiempo antes de responder.  
'Lo he estado haciendo mal, ésta no era la solución…ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, no dejar que mi hijo siga siendo un infeliz por culpa de todo esto'  
Y se marchó sin decir nada más. Tanta decisión nos animo, quizás las esperanzas para ellos no estaban totalmente perdidas, solo necesitaban volver a encontrar el camino, y ver en aquel hombre que había sido apuesto tan solo meses atrás, un atisbo de su antiguo ímpetu, de aquel que los hacía salir a delante, no era difícil imaginar que fuera a conseguir su propósito una vez más.  
Y así fue, lo consiguió, pero ninguna nos podíamos imaginar cuan equivocadas en su misión habíamos llegado a estar"  
_  
La señora tuvo que tomarse un descanso en su relato, no pudiendo retener por más tiempo una lagrima fugitiva que buscaba escapar por el dolor, aun después de tantos años.  
La tensión en el salón se podía cortar con un cuchillo, todos excepto Carmen, que registraba con sigilo en la chaqueta de Dougie sin que este se diera cuenta, para robarle un cigarro, esperaban en vilo el final de la historia.

-¿Qué le hizo al niño?-Preguntó Patri, cuya mente macabra se adelantó al relato.

"_Los hombres de la torre pusieron todo su empeño en apagar el fuego, con intención de llegar a la puerta y sacarlos. Pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, dato que supimos después gracias a los bomberos, que desgraciadamente habían llegado tarde. El humo nos hizo huir del edificio, y todo lo que pudimos ayudar fue poco, una vez que estuvimos fuera y comprendimos con horror lo que había querido decir esa mañana.  
La policía nos tomo declaración, y eso ayudo a cerrar el caso, ayudo a comprender porque habían encontrado el cuerpo inerte del hombre recostado en su cama, sin la más mínima intención de moverse, y el del niño en el salón, pues el pobre sí que había intentado escapar de la muerte inminente.  
Era tan joven…"  
_  
Leonor se quedó mirando un punto en el salón.

-Lo encontraron justo ahí…-Señalo.

-Justo donde yo me encontré los mecheros- dijo Rocio, que con maleta en mano, salía de su habitación, había llegado la hora de salir del piso y pasar un fin de semana menos fantasmagórico del que le esperaba a sus amigas.

Nadie volvió a abrir la boca después de aquello, se despidieron de la muchacha en silenció, mientras que Patri y Carmen la acompañaban a el ascensor, y la señora Leonor volvió a su piso.  
Patri tragó saliva, había que pensar con cordura.

-No me digáis que os lo creéis, la señora chochea…seguro que se ha inventado todo cuando ha visto lo de los mecheros-

-Yo prefiero no pensar en ello la verdad, esta historia solo ha conseguido darme dolor de estomago…no le quito merito contando relatos de terror- Sonrió Rocio, pero la alegría no parecía llegar a sus ojos. Con un leve gesto de la mano, las dejo allí plantadas mientras el ascensor se dirigía a bajo.

Patri miró a Carmen, que por su parte, miraba el horizonte, pensativa, abstraída por todas las ideas que se le amontonaban en la cabeza.

-No me jodas que tu también te lo crees-le dijo está

Carmen la miró con una mirada de indiferencia, como si le diera igual que estuviera embrujado el piso o no.  
Sacó de su bolsillo algo para mostrárselo.

-Mira-Era su paquete de tabaco totalmente espachurrado- Rocio no ha sido, no me he molestado en preguntarla…y nadie más ha estado aquí antes de que llegáramos nosotros, desde esta mañana…

-Te habrás sentado encima sin darte cuenta…-comentó aunque se veía perfectamente que tal apaño no lo hacía ni el más gordo de los culos. Solo intentaba relajar el ambiente, si no esa noche, no iba a ser capaz de pegar ojo.

-No se…- suspiró- La verdad es que si, todo esto es una tontería…

__

*DÍA 2*_  
_A Rocio no le gustaba dormir desnuda, le resultaba incomodo que su cuerpo tocará directamente las sabanas. Además, estaba el tema de que compartía habitación con Patri, había que seguir un par de normas de decoro.  
Pero no era lo mismo dormir en casa, que en la de Sam, o estar en aquel hotelito de Chelmsford.  
Hacía mucho que no dormía así de bien, a pesar de que apenas había podido hacerlo, pues la verdad es que ya amanecía cuando había dejado el sueño vencer sus parpados.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio, fue su ropa interior tirada en mitad del pasillo, el cual se veía desde la cama en la que estaba tumbada.  
No pudo reprimir una risita, y pronto sintió como un brazo pasaba por encima de su cintura desnuda y la abrazaba

-Ya estás despierta-sentencio Sam, haciéndole cosquillas en el pelo al hablar.

-Vaya…bien visto por tu parte-Se burlo ella mientras se giraba para verle la cara.

Con el pelo revuelto y desnudo, sin aquellos serios trajes y sin sus gafas, parecía bastante más joven.

-Estás preciosa recién levantada-

-Uy si…- ironizó y se abrazó a él.

Cuerpo con cuerpo, alma con alma.

-Te he echado de menos…-repitió como en tantas ocasiones el muchacho, y ella alzó la mirada, sin saber que allí estaba su perdición.

Sam cogió su cara con cuidado, para besarla lentamente con ternura, pero ella no estaba muy dispuesta a tomárselo con tranquilidad. Habían tenido que esperar mucho para aquello, y aunque llevaran una noche de escándalo, no iba a desaprovechar ni un solo segundo.  
De un golpe se subió encima de él, que la esperaba ansioso de tener más de ella, pues nunca se iba a cansar de besarla, de acariciarla, de unir sus cuerpos hasta que fuera uno.  
Le encantaba que tomara la iniciativa, que llevara las riendas como la mujer que era, que le hacía capaz de perder la cabeza.  
Sus pechos se frotaban el uno con el otro beso tras beso, hasta que él no pudo soportarlo más y cambio la postura, colocándose encima.  
Comenzó a bajar por su cuello besándola, acariciándola, tomándose su tiempo en el pecho, mientras ella le impedía alejarse, acariciándole las piernas, las ingles y lo que se encontraba por medio. Intercambiaron una mirada, y ella se mordió el labio, haciéndole enloquecer.  
Ambos gimieron a la vez, llenos de amor que regalarse el uno al otro.  
Sam continúo su camino hasta hundir su cara entre las piernas de la muchacha, que soltó una risa nerviosa, pero sobretodo, satisfecha.  
Lo dejo hacer, se dejo llevar, como tantas otras veces, él la conocía bien, sabía lo que le gustaba, pero esta vez era ella la que llevaba las riendas, y volvió a decidir seguir ella.  
Lo levantó sin cuidado y lo estampó contra la cama, estaban de espaldas al cabecero, mientras una fina brisa entraba por la venta.  
Se subió a horcajadas sobre él y separó las distancias, lo introdujo dentro de sí misma, dándole todo lo que ella tenía. Dándole su amor con cada movimiento de cadera, con cada gemido.  
Sentía las manos apremiantes de Sam en la espalda, cada vez más tenso, se acercaba el final, pero ninguno quería que llegara.  
El chico se incorporó, quedando sentado, pero Rocio no paro, no podía parar, y él no quería que lo hiciera, en esa postura ambos disfrutaban más. No querían parar, querían seguir, si, sin parar el ritmo.  
Pero el final llego, y ambos se quedaron tirados en la cama, cubiertos solo por el sudor, sin separarse. Las sabanas y la almohada habían acabado no sabían cómo, tiradas en el suelo.  
Con un beso dulce, Sam salió de ella, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Te quiero- dijo la muchacha, y volvió a besarle, uno de esos besos, que lejos de sacarte de la cama, hacían que tuvieras de nuevo un motivo para quedarte.

-Podías venir a buscarme…ya que no me dejas dormir, al menos ahorrarme el viaje en metro-Dijo Patri a Danny por teléfono, en su habitual llamada matutina.

-¿Quieres un café?-preguntó

Y ella soltó un gritito emocionado, mezclado con un bostezo y un 'Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase'  
Danny no pudo evitar sonreír, imaginándosela.

-Pues ábreme-

Patri se levantó de golpe de la cama, ¿en serio estaba en la puerta?  
Fue corriendo y se paró ante la puerta, para fingir que no había venido corriendo, aunque no se había molestado en colgar, así que Danny había escuchado todo el proceso.  
Abrió la puerta, pero para su sorpresa, no era Danny quien estaba.

-Who ya gonna call?-

Era Dougie, vestido con un mono gris y una aspiradora de mano bajo el brazo. Llevaba unas gafas de sol estilo aviador, y unas botas militares. Nada que ver con los cazafantasmas, rozando el más puro de los ridículos.  
Danny salió de detrás de él, lo empujo para que entrara y se dejara de tonterías, mientras que Patri los miraba extrañada.

-¿Qué tal el concierto?- preguntó al cerrar la puerta.

Dougie se tiró encima del sofá en plancha, mientras que llamaba por teléfono. El teléfono de Carmen sonó en la habitación de al lado. Era la forma que tenía Dougie de despertarla y no morir en el intento.

-De alucine tía-Dijo este- tocamos la canción de los cazafantasmas en vuestro honor...

Patri se fue a la cocina a buscar el azúcar, pues eran tales las cantidades de azúcar que Danny se echaba en el café que a Patri le gustaba decir que tomaba "Azúcar con café" en vez de café con azúcar. Danny la siguió hasta allí para ayudarla después a llevarlo todo una vez sacado de las bolsas.

-Ignóralo, es un idiota…-Comentó el muchacho buscando una de aquellas bandejitas de plástico que tenían las muchachas, eran muy útiles. Patri no respondió, estaba mirando el lavabo.- ¿De verdad que no estás mal?...Hasta Carmen anda un poco nerviosa…ya sabes que Tom ofreció su casa si no queríais quedaros aquí…o puedes venir al hotel, si quieres…-  
Había incertidumbre en la última invitación, no sabía porque, ¿Qué le ponía nervioso de aquello? Solo era su amiga. Patri no noto el nerviosismo, pues tampoco hizo caso de la invitación y de lo que podía suponer, ni de la evidencia de que si iban a casa de Tom podían ir las dos, pero si iban al hotel, solo quería que fuera ella.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y la impidió moverse, o interactuar de ninguna manera.  
Danny lo tomo como que lo ignoraba, habitualmente cuando quería "Pasar palabra", cambiar de tema incomodo, se metía en otro tema de lleno de forma grandilocuente, pero ahora simplemente seguía allí parada.  
El muchacho decidió asomarse por encima de ella y observar, haber que tenia de interesante el lavabo aquella mañana.  
Estaba lleno de cerillas, rotas y mojadas, totalmente inutilizables. Imposible obtener fuego de ellas.

-Mierda…-dijo Danny

Patri se giró, con la cara totalmente imperturbable y con mirada acusadora.

-¿Quién ha sido? ¿Cuándo habéis estado aquí?-

-¡Que dices! ¿Cómo puedes creer que he tenido algo que ver?- respondió ofendido.

Patri se abalanzó sobre el cogiéndole del cuello de la camiseta, de forma agresiva y ferocidad en la mirada, frente con frente, aliento con aliento.

-Tom y Giovanna son los únicos que tienen las llaves, podéis haberlas cogido perfectamente- Estaba claro que ellos no habían sido, Danny trago saliva, palideciendo, la había visto enfadada, pero nunca había sido él directamente el centro del enfado.

-Ya visteis como se puso Rocio el otro día, ¿A qué jugáis?-

-¡Patricia!-

Era Carmen, con Dougie cubriéndole las espaldas, asustados por la escena.  
Patri los miró por un momento y después volvió a mirar a Danny, lo soltó pero no dejo de mirarle amenazadoramente cerca.

-Venga, ahora es cuando se comen la boca-Dijo Dougie en lo que fue un susurro escuchado en toda la casa.

-Ahora es cuando os mato a ambos- sentenció acercándose al lavabo y señalando en él. Hizo caso omiso a la intencionalidad del comentario.

Carmen se acercó, y por la forma en que cambio su semblante y palideció su piel, supo que ella no había tenido que ver en aquello tampoco.  
Aunque le costará aceptarlo, Danny y Dougie tampoco parecían saber nada, y después del numerito que acababa de hacer no creyó que de haber sido ellos, les quedaran ganas de seguir bromeando.  
Se marchó de la cocina sin mirar a nadie.

-Si no llegáis a venir me mata…-

-…a polvos- comentó Dougie mientras se comía un bollo de la despensa de las chicas.

Danny lo miró con asco y rabia a partes iguales.

-¿Por qué cojones estás tan salido últimamente?-Danny se rascó la cabeza y salió de allí también, no quería quedarse más tiempo en la cocina.

-Buena pregunta-Dijo para sí mismo Dougie, mientras observaba a Carmen recoger las cerillas estropeadas.

Dormía solo con una camiseta larga, y sin sujetador, el susto había hecho que saliera corriendo sin volver a ponérselo y la camiseta no disimulaba lo suficiente.  
Dougie no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola descaradamente, tenía que irse de allí, bastante difícil era su relación ya sin que ella descubriera que mirarla provocaba que creciera un bulto entre sus piernas.

-¿No podías venir sola?-Dijo David acalorado y estresado por el trabajo, en circunstancias normales él nunca hablaría mal a nadie, y menos a Patri, ni siquiera al culpable de aquella reacción, el cual bostezaba al lado de la muchacha cual oso.

-No pasa nada David- Dijo Patri cogiéndole de los hombros, intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Perdonadme, llevo un día muy estresante…-cogió a Patri de un brazo para alejarla y tener más privacidad.

-¿Qué me tienes que contar tan importante? ¿Estás bien?- se preocupó, aquello no era normal.

-Si, si, tranquila…no puedo entretenerme mucho tiempo, ha habido un accidente de coche y los heridos están a punto de llegar…-cogió aire, hablar tan deprisa le había dejado la boca seca- Es Rocio…creo que tenías razón en pensar que nos oculta cosas…-

-¡Bienvenido al club!- No se habían alejado lo suficiente para que Danny no pusiera la parabólica y se metiera en la conversación.

David miró a su amiga extrañado, no sabía que la muchacha había puesto al chico al corriente.

-No es que le cuente las cosas…-

-Que lo hace-puntualizó Danny

-Es que suele estar por aquí cuando suceden…- dijo ella haciendo como que no había oído al chico.- Lo que te conté del furgonetero, el estaba conmigo.

Hacía unos meses pensaron y sufrieron durante horas la falsa perdida de Rocio, la atropello una furgoneta que transportaba flores, pero a diferencia de lo que les habían dicho, ni era un camión lo que le había pasado por encima, ni estaba muerta.  
La cuestión es que aquel incidente, aparte de un susto y un disgusto de muerte, les había dejado la incógnita de quién era el extraño que visitaba a Rocio.  
Patri no había tenido tiempo, con todo lo sucedió con Gabriel, de pensar que podía estar pasando, pero empezaba a haber evidencias y más después de haber oído la conversación telefónica del día anterior. Solo le quedaba un engranaje para unir todo, aunque la hipótesis ya se sostenía por sí sola.

-Se llevo píldoras anti embarazo el otro día, y por lo que he averiguado, es algo que lleva haciendo bastante tiempo…-

Danny se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta inquieto, los hospitales le gustaban tan poco como a Patri que odiaba tener que ir allí, a pesar de estar sus amigos allí trabajando.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que sea una chica responsable?-

Patri negó con la cabeza, ella había seguido el hilo de pensamientos de David y no necesitaban hablar para llegar a la misma conclusión.

-Rocio solo la tomaría si tuviera una relación estable, puesto que tiene la regla regulada, y sé que no tiene relaciones esporádicas con nadie…es de las que necesitan enamorarse, flores, bombones y citas…- Explicó para su amigo, que iba un paso por detrás.

-¿Crees que el hombre que fue a verla es su amante?- preguntó David

-No solo lo creo, creo que esta con el ahora mismo- dijo

-Venga ya, iba con unas amigas…-

La muchacha miró a Danny como si aquello fuera lo más estúpido del mundo.

-Parece mentira que no sepas la excusa de las amigas…-Se hizo la interesante, aunque no abría sospechado ni media de no haber oído la conversación- Además, tengo un nombre, Sam.

David se puso tenso en un momento, desde donde estaba veían la puerta de entrada de las ambulancias, y dos acababan de llegar.  
Ahí estaban los heridos del accidente, acababa de llegar la hora de salir corriendo antes de ver algo que no deberían.

-Me encantaría ayudaros, pero ahí llegan…además veo que has encontrado otro Watson que ayudarte, mi querida Sherlock…llamadme cuando sepáis algo más del tal Sam-

Y se marchó de allí sin pararse a despedirse, tan si quiera a mirarlos, tenia cosas más importantes que hacer.  
Patri sonrió orgullosa al ver como marchaba su amigo a salvar vidas.  
Danny sin embargo la miró a ella, cautivado por la expresión de sus ojos, por la ternura con la que miraba a las personas que más quería en el mundo, y en silencio se pregunto, si algún día lo miraría así a él.

-A sí que crees que Rocio tiene un amante con el que se ve, a escondidas obviamente, y que nos lo lleva ocultando todo este tiempo- Carmen se desabrochaba el cinturón, fingiendo interés en aquella absurda conversación. Últimamente todo le parecía absurdo, desde la muerte de Gabriel, ese había sido su propio sistema de defensa.

Dougie no se dio por vencido, y siguió en su lucha.

-El otro día dijo que quería a un tal Sam por teléfono, y tú me dijiste que la habías visto como un hombre la traía a casa algún os días-

Mientras que entraban en el piso, y Carmen dejaba con calma el bolso colgado del perchero, se dio cuenta de que el muchacho tenía razón. Era cierto. Cuando la muchacha salía tenía la costumbre de esperar junto la ventana a la espera. Era la mayor del grupo, y Rocio la pequeña, eran como hermanas suyas y no podía evitar que saliera un instinto protector cuando a ellas se refería.  
Había visto que la traía un chico, pero había supuesto que era un compañero de facultad, si hubiera estado con alguien se lo habría dicho, o ella lo habría notado. ¿Lo habría notado verdad?  
Nunca se perdonaría hacer aquello, pero Dougie había dejado germinar una duda en su cabeza y ahora debía resolverla.  
La lluvia azotaba las ventanas sin descanso, estaban bajo uno de los temporales más fuertes en décadas. Últimamente llegaban muchas tormentas así, debía ser consecuencia del cambio climático.  
Entró en la habitación, antes de cambiar de idea y ver que aquello era una locura.  
Patri tenía su parte recogida, aquello sí que era extraño, y no el comportamiento de Rocio.  
Se acercó a la mesilla de noche.

-¿Qué haces? pregunto Dougie, que la había seguido hasta allí

-Buscar lo que toda mujer que practica el sexo tiene en su mesilla-

-¿Condones?-

Carmen resopló como si aquello fuera solo parte de la evidencia.

-Condones, píldoras, lubricante para las que son mas modositas…juguetitos para las que no lo somos…- rio pícaramente.

Dougie no pudo evitar enrojecer levemente por aquello, la imaginación podía causarle malas pasadas. ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan estrecho aquel pantalón?  
Carmen paró de buscar, pues aunque realmente había comenzado su misión con la idea de que no la iba a completar satisfactoriamente, tenía la prueba entre sus manos.  
Se dejo caer en el suelo con la caja en las manos, había acabado la misión, pero de satisfecha nada.

-Es del mes pasado- dijo mirando la caja de píldoras.

Dougie tampoco daba crédito, cogió la caja con sus propias manos, para verla mejor.

-Joder…y mira que parecía tranquilita-

Carmen fue a regañarlo, a exigirle que no hablara mal de su amiga, que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, con quien quisiera y cuando quisiera, que ese no era problema suyo.  
El problema residía en que no había sido capaz de contarles que se veía con alguien, porque estaba claro que tratándose de Rocio era algo serio.  
Iba a protestar, cuando empezó a oler a quemado. Se levanto del suelo de un salto, apartando a Dougie de un manotazo. A este se le calló la caja, que sin querer, fue a parar bajo la cama de Patri.  
Siguiendo el olor, cada vez mas alarmada, se dirigió al baño, no solo por el olor también porque de allí salía un poco de humo.  
Asustado buscó el foco, descorrió la cortina de la ducha y allí estaba.

-¡Pero qué cojones!-chilló con las manos en la cabeza

Dougie apareció a su lado y chillo de la sorpresa también, no es que hubiera demasiado fuego emanando de la bañera, lo inquietante es porque había surgido allí.  
No eran muy tranquilizadores los casos conocidos de combustión espontanea, y menos con el transcurso de los últimos días. Fue a abrir la ducha, pero Carmen lo detuvo.

-¡No idiota! Solo conseguirás alimentar el fuego, hay que consumirlo-

Corriendo abandono la estancia directo a la cocina, volvió lo suficientemente rápido al cuarto de baño como para encontrarse a Carmen como la había dejado tirándose de los pelos por no saber qué hacer. La muchacha sabía la teoría, pero parecía que el miedo no le dejaba llegar a la práctica.  
Dougie tapo el fuego con la tapa de la sartén, y bajo su asombro, lentamente el fuego se extinguió.  
Carmen no sabía si reír o llorar, nunca pensó que Dougie fuera capaz de hacerse con la situación.  
Con cuidado levanto la tapa, y la sorpresa dejo espacio al horror con tan solo un segundo de diferencia. Carmen se aliso la camiseta, intentando relajarse, ante lo que estaban viendo.  
Los restos del fuego habían dejado un periódico destrozado por los bocados que el fuego le había dado, pero aun se podía ver el titular con claridad.  
**"Incendio provoca la muerte de padre e hijo y el desconsuelo de toda una comunidad"**

_***DÍA 3***_

Sam sabía que tenía que aprovechar la ocasión para contarle todo.  
Llevaba desde que se había planificado la primera excursión, pensando en cómo hacerlo, como hacer el menor daño posible, aunque era plenamente consciente de que era imposible no hacer daño con noticias como aquellas.  
Era la situación propicia, no dejaría que se marchara de su lado sin explicarse. La amaba, con todo su corazón, y sabia que ella le correspondía con toda la fuerza del suyo, iban a superarlo, tenían que hacerlo.  
Rocio entro en el baño, donde el muchacho se terminaba de arreglar.

-¡Vamos!-le metió prisa- ¡Luego dicen que las chicas tardamos más!

Andaba de aquí para allá, metiendo cosas en el bolso, parándose a ponerse los pendientes.  
Estaba tan hermosa que dolía mirarla, no era la ropa, ni el maquillaje que con mimo se había puesto, lo que la hacía estar así. Era la felicidad, una punzada de culpabilidad le envolvió al comprender que llegaba la cuenta atrás para aquella felicidad, y deseo no volver jamás.

-¡Venga!-insistió- Parece que no quieres salir del hotel…

La muchacha rió, ajena a los pensamientos de su novio, pero más encaminada de lo que ella creía.

Brisas inexplicables que ponían el bello de punta, la sensación de que alguien te observa, la inquietud de que algo malo puede pasarte en cualquier momento.  
El miedo a lo desconocido, a lo paranormal, no era algo que hubiera esta nunca en la vida de Carmen, pero después de lo ocurrido en el día anterior, ya no sabía que pensar.  
La lógica luchaba contra los hechos, pero pensar que era obra de alguien solo le llevaba a asustarse más. Aunque se empeñaran en olvidarlo, Matt, el asesino de Gabriel seguía ahí fuera. Pues su amigo había muerto en una explosión, pero sabían perfectamente quien había hecho estallar aquella bomba. Ese tío estaba loco, y todos tenían claro que intentaría vengarse de todos ellos si seguían metiendo las narices, sobretodo Patri.  
Zac había prohibido que siguieran investigando e intentando culpar a Matt, pues solo iban a conseguir seguir el camino de Gabriel.  
Aquellas cosas extrañas que ocurrían ahora, no tenían nada que ver con él, pero no podía evitar asociarlo y temerlo aun más.  
Patri se hacía la dura y sostenía con gracia la fachada de que no temía a los fantasmas y que creía fielmente en que todo aquello tenía una explicación lógica.  
Lo que el resto no sabían, es que por la noche se había metido en su cama, porque decía que echaba de menos a Rocio. Claro, que los portazos inexplicables a media noche, y el constante ir y venir de la luz no tenían nada que ver. Para colmo, las tormentas eléctricas la atormentaban aun más.  
Estaban en casa de Tom y Gio, a ambas les venía bien desconectar un poco del tema y estar con sus amigos.  
Estaban todos menos Harry, que estaba comiendo con sus padres, y por supuesto, Rocio, que estaría disfrutando de su último día de su fin de semana.

-¿Qué no se ha tirado a nadie? No se lo cree ni el…-Danny estaba indignado.

Tom y Gio estaban abrazados en el sofá, Patri estaba acoplada en el otro, y Danny en el suelo, mientras que Carmen y Dougie cuchicheaban en la cocina.  
Cuando paso por ahí oyó algo de "fuego" y "bañera", se fue sin atreverse a preguntar.  
No era el más adecuando para juzgar los fetiches de nadie, aunque nunca había imaginado a Dougie dándole al sado, quizás las costumbres de Carmen fueran otras.  
Que hicieran lo que quisiera, total, a nadie le venía mal echar un polvo, era necesario, y de eso hablaban mientras veían juego de tronos.  
John Snow salía en pantalla, bastardo de uno de los protagonistas, alto, atractivo y con una personalidad de lo que más atrayente. Tenía que tener algún 'pero' con el que meterse, no podía seguir sintiéndose celoso de un personaje de ficción.

-Déjale en paz, no lo hace porque no quiere- defendió Patri, observándole embobada –Es guapo "_a rabiar"_- dijo en castellano.

Giovanna rió, y no pudo más que darle la razón a su amiga.

-A mí me gusta más Rob, pero he de admitir que es el que más encanto tiene…-

-¿Encanto?¿Solo porque no folla?-Danny seguía sin entender.

-Encantador-Dijeron las muchachas a la vez.

-Oh Tom, échame un cable, un hombre que no experimenta simplemente porque no encuentra un amor a primera vista, en mi vida he visto algo tan…-

-Romántico- esta vez fue Tom quien habló

-Estúpido -corrigió- Debí vérmelo venir, tu eres más moñas que ellas…

Patri casi se atraganta al beber de su coca-cola, aquello era una ofensa.

-¡Eh! Que yo no soy moñas…ya sabes de mis teorías…-

Carmen y Dougie volvía en ese momento, y la muchacha no pudo evitar meterse en la conversación.

-Si, tus teorías en contra de la existencia del amor son famosas ya…eres una idiota-

Patri sostenía en que el amor de pareja no era más que una manipulación a la que nos sometían desde pequeños, algo en lo que nos hacían creer para tenernos ocupados, y darle un sentido al acto sexual más allá de la de tener descendencia. El ser humano cooperaba más y mejor si sentía que su existencia tenia de este modo una relación más espiritual, la iglesia llevaba siglos viviendo de ello.  
Carmen había escuchado aquello doscientas veces, y por muy lógico que lo intentara hacer sonar su amiga, seguía pareciéndole la misma estupidez que la primera vez que lo oyó.

-Así que nuestra Carmen también es una romántica-sentenció Tom.

Carmen le sonrió, pero no por ello le iba a dar la razón.

-Tampoco es eso, pero me niego a creer que una de las cosas que hacen importante nuestra vida sea obra de nuestra imaginación-

-¡Ves! Te hacen creer que es importante, que lo necesitas…-Patri iba a seguir con el discurso, pero su amiga le estampó un cacahuete en la cabeza para que se callara.

-Pues es bueno pasar página…ojala conozcas pronto a alguien-dijo Giovanna con una sonrisa.

Carmen negó con la cabeza mientras pelaba con sumo cuidado un cacahuete.

-Que va, no quiero enamorarme…ahora me bastaría con un amigo, con el que ya sabéis…nada de sentimientos-

-¡Un folla-amigo!-Dijo Dougie, nadie pareció notar la sorpresa con que lo había dicho, ni que había enrojecido levemente. Nadie, excepto la que menos debería notarlo, la que había provocado la reacción, la mismísima Carmen.

-Así es-

-¡Eso es!-Rió Danny-Hermanos, a pecar como marranos-

Aquella frase era de Little Nicky, y los hizo reír a todos al recordar la película.  
Dougie seguía nervioso, otra vez su imaginación le atormentaba.  
Tenía que echar un polvo, y echarlo ya. Carmen lo miraba con una sonrisa torcida.  
Parecía decirle que sabía lo que estaba pensando. ¿A caso estaría pensando lo mismo?  
Si aquella situación seguía mucho así, iba a volverse loco, o a explotarle un huevo. Quizás ambas.  
En ello siguió pensando mientras que sus amigos seguían tomando el aperitivo previo a la comida.

¿Y se ha ido?  
Pero, ¿Te ha dejado?  
Quizás vuelva.  
Y aquellas miradas de pena, lastima, que querían decir 'oh, entendemos lo mal que estas, pobrecito'  
Harry estaba harto, hasta las narices, tenía que salir de allí.  
Como un domingo de cada mes, iba a Essex, Chelmsford, a comer con su familia.  
Sus padres y su abuela habitualmente, tíos y primos en también muchas ocasiones.  
Siempre iba con Izzy, le hacia la situación menos insufrible, había estado retrasando el momento de ir a verlos lo máximo que había podido, pues por primera vez en años iba a ir solo. Y viendo sus sospechas cumplidas, había tenido razones más que suficientes para haberlo estado evitando. Aquello había sido peor de lo imaginado.  
Tenia que salir de allí lo antes posible, pues no soportaba ni una mirada más de compasión.

Rocio estalló de nuevo en carcajadas.  
Todo el mundo los miraba envidiosos de tanta felicidad, pero a ellos no les importaba.

-Un café y un té, por favor-pidió Sam, cuando logró parar de reír.

Acababan de terminar de comer, el horario de comidas había acabado y a diferencia de en la ciudad, en aquella parte del pueblo, seguir comiendo a aquella hora era importunar al servicio.  
Ellos, junto a una pareja de gays, eran los únicos que seguían allí.  
Había llegado el momento, tenía que ir allanando el terreno.

-Rocio…hay algo que quiero contarte-

-¿Tienen pastitas?-preguntó Rocio con una sonrisa cuando la camarera volvió a la mesa.

Sam no sabía cómo empezar, aquello era horrible, horrible como lo que acababa de ver.  
Se levantó como un resorte de su asiento, y Rocio lo miró asustada, sin saber bien que ocurría.  
Entonces vio como una mujer con un bebe en brazos se acercaba llorando, y aquello la conmovió, pero no llego a comprender porque había sobresaltado tanto a Sam  
La mujer llego ante ellos, y como saludo abofeteo la cara del muchacho.

-Viaje de negocios, ya veo, ¡Dijiste que se acabaría, que lo harías por ella!- Dijo entre sollozos, mientras señalaba el bebe.

Rocio no entendía nada, la mujer se tenía que haber equivocado.  
Los ojos de Sam comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, se acarició el pelo y colocó las gafas.  
No podía estar pasando, hacia tan solo un minuto estaba en el paraíso. Ahora el cielo se había convertido en el infierno.

-Rocio, he querido contártelo millones de veces- Empezó a sabiendas que nada ya podía hacer.

-¿Contarme el que?-Preguntó Rocio, ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar?- Vámonos al apartamento…

El bebe se unió al grupo de llanto que se acababa de establecer. Su madre le meció con cariño, mas por inercia que por consciencia.

-Contarte que tiene mujer y una hija recién nacida, lo siento Rocio, pero no estoy encantada de conocerte-

Quizás llegara a tiempo para pasarse por casa de Tom, seguro que las chicas estaban allí.  
Harry se marchaba de Chelmsford ya, había querido llamar a Rocio, pero no quería importunarla, probablemente se lo estaría pasando genial con sus amigas.  
No pintaba nada llamándola, eso estaba pensando, cuando, llamémoslo destino o casualidad, la vio en la puerta de un restaurante.  
Un chico les acababa de echar, o eso parecía.  
¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué te arrepientes?- dijo Rocio incrédula- ¿No pensabas decírmelo nunca?

-Rocio no te vayas por favor, superaremos esto-

Sam la cogió del brazo, después le sostuvo la cara, pero Rocio no quería oír excusas, no quería seguir viendo a aquella mujer y aquella niña, sabiendo que era la culpable de su dolor.  
Intentaba zafarse de él, pero él no parecía dispuesto a dejarla marcharse.  
Era incapaz de zafarse de él, el dolor le nublaba los sentidos.

-¡Suéltala!-Chillo una voz, que en un primer momento no supo de quien era. Las lágrimas no le dejaban verle la cara, pero fuera quien fuese, no había tenido problemas para darle un puñetazo en la cara a Sam

Harry.  
Debía haber malinterpretado aquello, desde fuera parecía que Sam la estaba maltratando.

-Tranquilo Harry, es mi novio, es mi novio- Dijo sin darse cuenta de que ya no lo era, y que aquella justificación no iba a tranquilizar mucho a su amigo.

Entre los dos chicos se interpuso la mujer con el bebe, Harry se tranquilizo ligeramente ante la estampa, jamás pasaría por encima de una madre con su bebe, por enfadado que estuviera. Se giró para consolar a su amiga, la cual era incapaz de cesar su llanto.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, cuando lo que intentaba pedir, era un solo buen motivo para no matarlo allí mismo.

-No lo sabía, no soy mala persona, no- no paraba de repetir- Su mujer y su hija…lo siento tanto…- Repetía Rocio una y otra vez, más que por convencer a nadie, por convencerse a si misma.

No necesitaba más para unir los datos, estaba saliendo con aquel hombre, el cual a saber cuánto tiempo llevaba con ella sin decirle que estaba casado.

-Tranquila, tranquila-consoló, acariciando su pequeña cara con sus grandes manos.

Sam consiguió erguirse dolorido, no le importaba el dolor corporal, solo quería hablar con Rocio.  
La llamó, llamando sin embargo la atención de Harry por el camino.

-Por favor, Rocio, por favor- imploró acercándose más de la cuenta.

Harry se giró enfurecido y le cogió del cuello de la camisa, haciendo gritar no solo a las dos mujeres presentes, si no a algún que otro viandante que se había parado a ver la escena.

-No te vuelvas a acercas a ella en lo que te queda de vida- parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a arrancar la cabeza, sin embargo lo lanzó contra el suelo- Te perdono la vida

Cogió a Rocio del brazo y la saco de allí, cogerían sus cosas y la llevaría a casa, lejos, muy lejos de aquel hombre que tanto daño le había hecho.

Era una maldita orgullosa.  
Patri sabía que tenía que haber aceptado la oferta de sus amigos, y haberse quedado a dormir en casa de Tom y Gio, pero antes muerta que aceptar que tenía miedo de estar en su propio piso. Que la tormenta hubiera dejado sin luz y teléfono el barrio solo hacia crecer el pánico que sentía.  
A Carmen le había dado tiempo a ducharse antes de irse la luz, y ahora se embadurnaba en crema en su habitación, alumbrada por una vela.  
A pesar de lo que había visto aquellos días, estaba totalmente tranquila, hasta que una de aquellas brisas tan comunes aquellos días, apagó la vela.  
Patri pego un grito, y se vio obligada a terminar de ponerse el pijama a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?- preguntó saliendo a la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Se han apagado todas las velas del salón de golpe-

-¿Y por eso chillas?-preguntó, haciendo del hecho una tontería para tranquilizarla, pero la verdad es que no lo era en absoluto. Todas las velas de la casa se habían apagado a la vez.  
La luna no alumbraba aquella noche, pues las nubes encapotaban el cielo.  
Solo tenían luz cuando un relámpago iluminaba el cielo, lo cual hacía que Patri chillara de nuevo a cada momento.  
Todo el miedo y el nerviosismo que había acumulado aquellos días estaban sueltos, totalmente descontrolados, dominando todo su ser.

-Vamos a ver Patricia, los fantasmas no existen…-Tranquilizó Carmen.

-¡Los muertos me dan igual, me preocupan los vivos!-chillo su amiga

Ahí estaba el miedo común, a que el loco de Matt los descuartizara a todos, y eso que no le había contado el suceso del baño.

-No nos ha buscado, pasa de nosotras-Ni ella se lo acababa de creer.

-Estábamos en España, nos ha dejado relajarnos para ahora atormentarnos y darnos caza joder-

Lo malo que tiene el miedo, es que por ilógicas que sean tus hipótesis, si se contagia, al final acabaran por convertirse en teorías en menos de un segundo.  
Patricia se movió con cuidado, a tientas, dirección a la cocina, mientras que Carmen buscaba el móvil. ¿Dónde narices lo había dejado? Para colmo tampoco encontraba el mechero, y así encender las velas. Tampoco les quedaban cerillas.  
Aquello era un completo caos.

-¿Patri donde estas?

-¡En la cocina!-Dijo, pero la respuesta no fue recibida porque la casa se ilumino por un relámpago cual trueno sonó al instante.

Tenían la tormenta totalmente encima.  
Patri cerró los ojos, armada con sartén en mano. Su padre le había explicado cuando era una niña que se podía saber como de cerca se tenía una tormenta, calculando el tiempo que tardaba en oír el trueno tras ver el relámpago. Desde entonces siempre que lo veía, contaba los segundos hasta que sonaba. Descubrir que el tiempo se reducía, como se reducía la distancia, no es que la relajara demasiado, pero se había convertido en una mala obsesión.  
Ahora, no había pasado ni un segundo desde la iluminación al sonido, y eso la hizo abrazarse aun más a su sartén.  
Una gran brisa inundo el piso, y el ruido de la puerta de la calle delato que no había sido su fantasma particular, alguien había entrado.

-¿Patri?-preguntó Carmen, estaba en el salón, justo donde su invitado acabaría de llegar.

A Patri el miedo la había dejado helada en el sitio, pero había algo que la daba más miedo que un asesino psicópata.  
Perder un amigo más.  
Salió de la cocina, y vislumbro una sombra.

-Patri, ven por favor- dijo Carmen asustada.

Oyó la voz más lejos que desde donde había visto el movimiento, recordando lo aprendido durante los años con los rayos, supo que aquella no podía ser su amiga y que sus sospechas se confirmaban, alguien estaba allí.  
Un móvil se ilumino en el bolsillo de la persona que había entrado, delatando su posición, y Patri no se lo pensó más veces.  
Antes de que las matara, lo mataba ella.  
Cogió con fuerza la sartén y a ciegas la estampó, esperando acertar en la cabeza.  
Primero sonó el sartenazo, y acto seguido un cuerpo chocar contra el suelo.  
¡Lo había conseguido!  
Un trueno ilumino la habitación y ensordeció el ambiente unos segundos.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Lo he matado! ¡Lo he matado! ¡Lo he matado!- Gritó histérica la muchacha, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Su amiga quería calmarla, sabía que tenía que ser la voz de la cordura entre tanto caos, pero sin saber cómo, había dejado que la situación se hiciera totalmente con ella.  
Estaba tan muerta de miedo como su amiga, la lógica no explicaba lo vivido y su cerebro le gritaba que tenían que hacer algo. Tenían que darse prisa

-Tranquilízate, cógele de los pies…tenemos que deshacernos del cuerpo…-

Entonces una linterna las alumbro, y como si la luz llamara a la luz, la electricidad volvió al piso.

-¿Pero qué cojones?-Era Dougie

En el suelo, tirado de manera extraña estaba Danny.

-¡Has matado a Danny!- Chilló Carmen acusándola con el dedo.

-¡Tu ibas a ayudarme a deshacerme del cuerpo! ¡Cómplice!-

Danny empezó a moverse, el golpe lo había dejado KO un momento, pero obviamente no había sido tan fuerte como para matarlo, pero ellas no se daban cuenta.

-Madre mía, que hostia que me ha dado-Dijo Danny a Dougie mientras ellas discutían aun sobre el supuesto cadáver.

Aquello se le había ido de las manos, tenía que acabar ya.

-Lo siento mucho chicas, solo iba a ser una broma…-Dougie se tocaba el pelo nervioso, le iban a matar.

Ellas lo miraron y al fin lograron controlar un poco la histeria que las dominaba, a la espera de que el muchacho siguiera hablando.

-Yo soy el fantasma-


End file.
